


Life is a Mascarade

by Politicodramatique



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Campagne électorale, Carrément Alternative le Universe d'ailleurs, Everybody is LGBTQ, LGBTQ, Lolitique, M/M, Prise de tête, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politicodramatique/pseuds/Politicodramatique
Summary: Dans un monde où l'homosexualité est la normalité, le candidat à l'élection présidentielle Emmanuel Macron est accusé par toute une fange extrêmement réactionnaire d'être hétérosexuel. Encore célibataire, il n'a pourtant pas le choix de s'afficher en couple pour ne pas perdre trop de crédibilité dans les sondages. Et le chemin jusqu'à l'élection risque d'être très compliqué...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas un peu tard pour poster cette fic et si le ship et le fandom n'est pas déjà passé, mais je tente quand même ! J'espère qu'elle rencontrera son public. 
> 
> L'idée de la base de cette fic n'est pas de moi, mais piqué à Proustine (avec qui j'ai discuté de la possibilité d'écrire quelque chose à ma sauce, bien sûr) et voilà donc ma version d'un AU où, comme le dit le résumé, les normes entre homosexualité et hétérosexualité sont inversées, avec les problématiques que connaissent les LGBTQ+ qui sont relativement semblables, même si elles ne seront traitées que dans le cadre de l'histoire racontée.
> 
> J'écris selon des PoV différents d'une scène à l'autre, j'espère que la lecture restera fluide et compréhensible malgré tout ! Bonne lecture à vous!

« Tu sais que les gens se posent des questions. »

Le silence qui lui répond, seulement rompu par le bruit nerveux de ses pas dont l'écho résonne tout autour d'eux, vaut largement aveux. Il le sait, bien sûr ; il a très vraisemblablement déjà entendu les bruits de couloirs, les rumeurs, les questionnements. Et tel qu'elle le connaît, il a très certainement décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sauf qu'arrive un moment où cela n'est plus possible. Où malgré toute sa volonté de ne pas céder, maintenir cette position ne fait que fragiliser un peu plus, jour après jour, sa réputation. Où là où il pense marquer des points en ne cédant pas à la pression populaire, il ne fait que nourrir un peu plus la suspicion qui l'entoure. Et la stature de l'Homme d'ÉtatTM qu'il souhaite se donner en marquant cette distance ne lui servira très certainement à rien si de stupides accusations lui font dès maintenant perdre toutes ses chances.

« Ils vont finir par croire que nous... »

La phrase est laissée en suspens, coupée par un éclat de rire spontané de son cadet qui, pour le coup, s'est enfin arrêté de marcher. Si l'idée lui paraît tout aussi ridicule qu'à lui, elle serait presque vexée de le voir réagir ainsi. Presque, si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien. Si elle ne savait pas quels souvenirs pouvaient alimenter une telle réaction. Si elle ne se souvenait pas elle-même des on-dit, des chuchotement sur son passage, des insultes dans son dos. Si elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils ont vécu, plus de deux décennies plus tôt, alors qu'elle se liait d'amitié avec ce jeune homme qu'elle devinait déjà brillant et promis à un grand avenir.

Le rire, aussi fort qu'imprévu, s'étrangle cependant dans la gorge du candidat sous un regard qu'elle sait conserver sévère. L'hilarité est remplacée par une grimace un peu boudeuse, cette mine d'enfant qui le fait paraître plus jeune encore – et qui est, à n'en pas douter, un atout autant qu'un inconvénient dans cette lutte incessante qu'ils mènent aujourd'hui.

« C'est ridicule. Et de toute façon, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre directement. Ils savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre ce qu'il a à faire ; le fait qu'il y soit si réticent ne change rien à la seule solution envisageable. Et elle refuse de se lancer dans une joute d'orateur avec lui. Non pas qu'il arriverait à la convaincre, il y a bien longtemps que tous ses beaux argumentaires n'ont plus d'effet sur elle. Non, mais cela leur ferait perdre un temps précieux, un temps qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de perdre car chacune de leurs secondes, de ses secondes, à lui, sont précieuses.

Il s'est remis à marcher de long en large, les semelles de cuire crissant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il n'en a pas envie, mais, bien sûr, il abdique. Comme toujours face à elle.

« Très bien. Je le ferai.  
-Tu peux demander à Benjamin ?  
-Non.  
-Edouard ?  
-Non. »

Ses deux refus successifs si catégoriques lui font froncer les sourcils, d'autant plus qu'il fait très clairement tout pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Et dans son esprit, le doute commence à lentement s'insinuer. Elle comprend, elle sait à qui il est en train de penser et... Non. Non, c'est impossible. Alors, par acquis de conscience, elle tente :

« Mathieu ?  
-Non.  
-Emmanuel, tu ne peux pas envisager de le demander à...  
-Ce sera lui où personne, Brigitte. Il n'y a que lui qu'il peut le faire. »

Les traits maquillés avec soins se déforment dans une grimace désapprobatrice. Mais, une fois de plus, elle ne cherche pas à argumenter. Comme elle a su plus tôt qu'elle avait gagné, elle sait que, sur ce point, elle doit s'incliner. Elle sait que, cette fois, elle ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Et que c'est très certainement le compromis à faire pour, enfin, sortir de cette situation dans laquelle la campagne risque bien de s'enliser.

XXXXX

Le vent qui souffle vient le faire frissonner, lui faisant resserrer autour de ses épaules les pans de cette doudoune grise qui est ressortie depuis peu de sa garde-robe. Le temps ici est bien plus doux qu'à Paris, mais même le soleil qui brille actuellement, presque aveuglant sans aucune barrière de nuages, ne l'empêche pas d'avoir froid. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui suffit de bien se couvrir, maintenant qu'il n'est plus tenu aux uniformes formels d'une fonction qui ne l'était pas moins. Et même s'il préfère largement les saisons plus clémentes, il s'estime déjà heureux de ne pas supporter la grisaille française. Ici, ce froid, loin d'être oppressant, lui semble vivifiant, revigorant. Ou peut-être est-ce ces rues familières de son enfance, cette langue qui s'écoule autour de lui, roule sur les langues et résonne à ses oreilles, ce parfum si spécifique, mélange d'épices, de pierres et d'embruns.

C'est un peu de chaque, un savant mélange de tous ces éléments qui lui permet, enfin, de se détendre un peu. Qui lui permet, enfin, de se sentir bien. Il n'oublie pas, cependant, ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Les tensions, la défaite, les insultes. Il n'oublie rien de tout cela. Mais, ici, cela lui paraît un peu plus lointain. Ne plus être en plein cœur du cyclone lui fait presque se demander, parfois, quel intérêt il a trouvé à s'y plonger, quel intérêt il aurait à y retourner. Des questionnements qui, il le sait, ne dureront qu'un temps ; des questionnements qui n'ont pas vraiment lieu d'être, tant son besoin de servir son pays, son pays d'accueil, peut-être, mais son pays de cœur, celui qui l'a vu grandir et qu'il a choisi, lui semble vital. Et la défaite qu'il a subit ne peut suffire aujourd'hui à l'éloigner très longtemps du combat de toute une vie.

Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il déambule ainsi dans les rues animées de la capitale andalouse, se laisse porter aussi bien par ses pas que par la foule après une énième visite culturelle, perdu dans des pensées qui laissent une vague sensation douce-amer dans les recoins de son esprit. Il ne saurait le dire car il a perdu l'habitude de regarder sa montre depuis qu'il est en Espagne ; après tout, il est en vacance, et en vacance, les horaires ne comptent pas. Il retournera bien assez tôt à la vie parisienne, à l'agitation politique ; pour encore quelques jours, il a droit à un peu de calme. A se perdre tant qu'il le veut dans ces rues familières autant que dans ses réflexions que rien ne vient troubler. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aime à croire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la porte de l'immeuble qu'il occupe actuellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive, silhouette immobile, qui lui donne l'impression d'être perdue au milieu de cette masse anonyme et qui, pourtant, ne saurait être à cet endroit précis par hasard. Silhouette qui aurait pu se confondre avec les milliers d'âmes qu'il a croisé plus tôt dans la journée s'il ne la connaissait pas simplement par cœur. Mais si son esprit ne peut enregistrer, lui, la présence de cet homme en ces lieux, s'il s'y refuse tout d'abord avec la force que peut prendre le déni, son corps ne s'y trompe pas. Déjà, ses pas se sont arrêtés, le laissant immobile au milieu d'une foule qui se met à l'esquiver, lui coupant parfois la vue de l'intrus quelques secondes sans que ce qu'il voudrait être un mirage ne disparaisse. Déjà, ses muscles se sont tendus, pas encore douloureux, mais pas pour autant agréables, d'une tension qu'il pensait sincèrement avoir laissé dans la capitale française. Déjà, ses traits se sont durcis alors même qu'il voudrait conserver une expression neutre, ses poings se sont resserrés, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau fine de ses paumes, les veines palpitantes aussi bien sur ses tempes que sur ses mains fermées. Déjà, son souffle s'est fait légèrement plus court. Et se coupe une seconde quand il croise le regard trop bleu qui s'accroche au sien pour ne plus le lâcher.

Et l'instant passe avec ce regard, l'immobilisme de son esprit brisé net par la vue de ses yeux qui fait office d'un véritable signal d'alarme plus puissant encore que la paralysie précédemment ressentie : ne montrer, sous aucun prétexte, un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Le maelstrom d'émotions qu'il se refuse, depuis si longtemps, à étudier et qui a surgit avec une telle violence en lui à la vue de son visiteur, reflux tout aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. Ou, plutôt, se calme, se tapisse dans l'ombre, pour n'en laisser qu'une : la colère. La colère totale, froide, glaciale. Celle qui lui permet de ne pas sombrer dans des eaux desquelles il préfère ne même pas approcher. Celle qui lui permet de revêtir cette expression impénétrable, de ne rien laisser transparaître d'autre qu'une certaine raideur alors qu'il se remet en mouvement, qu'il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparent encore.

Et c'est l'autre qui vacille. L'autre, dont le sourire si parfaitement enjôleur qui lui a permis de prendre tellement de personnalités différentes dans ses filets, semble frémir une seconde, le coin des lèvres tressaillir et menacer de retomber alors qu'il laisse son regard visser au sien. L'autre, dont la posture s'est très légèrement avachie, imperceptible aux yeux d'un quelconque inconnu, mais dans une attitude qu'il connaît si bien, celle qui lui donne l'impression qu'il le surplombe de toute sa taille alors qu'ils n'ont que si peu d'écart. L'autre, qu'il compte bien écraser assez rapidement pour que, de nouveau, il le laisse en paix.

Mais, déjà, avec une rapidité, une agilité qui ne doit rien envier à la sienne, son visiteur se recompose une expression ouverte et avenante. Déjà, il a relevé ses barrières, ses défenses, pour ne laisser que cette parfaite apparence. Et, pendant de nouvelles longues secondes, ils se font simplement faces. Égo contre égo, orgueil contre orgueil, masque contre masque. Jusqu'à ce que, d'un ton tellement parfaitement maîtrisé qu'il ne peut être naturel, il l'entende prononcer des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche.

« Manuel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on apprend un peu plus sur ce que veut Emmanuel, et ce qu'en pense Manuel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà, un grand merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé et pour les kudos ! Ça m'encourage pour la suite même si j'ai un brin de retard, mais j'essaye d'avoir un peu d'avance pour ne pas me faire déborder. Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !
> 
> Petite précision d'importance, ça parle de campagne, donc ça parle forcément de politique, même si ce n'est pas non plus le sujet principal... Je ne suis pas là pour faire un pamphlet pour ou contre, j'essaye simplement de respecter ce qui pourrait être les pensées des personnages que j'écris, rien de plus ! Je n'ai pas eu de remarques en ce sens mais je tenais quand même à le préciser XD

4 février 2017

C'est le silence qui accueille la fin du petit monologue d'Emmanuel. Un silence qui bourdonne à ses oreilles alors qu'y résonnent les mots prononcés même une fois qu'Emmannuel s'est enfin tue. Un silence qui devient assourdissant alors même qu'il est brisé par les bruits du quotidiens : les voix qui montent de la rue, dont les doubles-vitrages laissent malgré tout monter quelques filets ; le tapotement discret des doigts d'Emmanuel qui marque un rythme connu de son seul inconscient sur l'accoudoir de cuir usé du fauteuil dans lequel il a prit place ; le bruissement du tissus froissé et refroissé qui accompagnent tous les petits gestes parasites du plus jeune, qu'il contient pourtant aussi bien que possible, comme toute autre trace qui pourrait laisser imaginer une quelconque nervosité ; les aiguilles d'une horloge accrochée au mur qui, indifférente à la désagréable sensation qui fourmille sous la peau de Manuel d'un temps qui semble s'être suspendu aux derniers mots prononcés, égrainent avec une implacable régularité les secondes, puis les minutes. Qui laissent dans son esprit les sillons de l'ahurissement se combler de nouveau par une colère sourde qu'il avait voulu étouffer le temps d'écouter. Mais à quel prix ?

Il savait bien, pourtant, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser monter. Jamais dû se laisser avoir, une fois de plus, par les manipulations du jeune homme retors assit en cet instant en face de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter son discours, sa proposition. Cet arrêt de mort. Mais, une fois de plus, Emmanuel a su trouver les mots – le mot, en réalité – qui a forcé son acceptation. Il a su s'abaisser juste assez pour pouvoir glisser un pied dans la porte fictive que Manuel n'aurait pas manquer de lui refermer au nez s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé. S'il n'avait sollicité de l'aide, son aide, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su obtenir sans jamais avoir à le demander. Et qui, maintenant qu'il sait ne plus pouvoir faire autrement, accepte de faire montre de cette faiblesse seulement pour pouvoir exploiter celle de Manuel. 

Il a envie de hurler. Il a envie de hurler, alors il crispe la mâchoire à s'en faire mal, serre les dents. Il se tait pour ne pas simplement le mettre dehors dans l'instant, sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Et il reste immobile pour ne pas prendre le risque que ses mains, qui ne manqueraient pas de trembler s'il devait les desserrer l'une de l'autre, ne le repoussent au plus loin, jusqu'à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue à défaut de pouvoir le faire disparaître de sa vie ! Parce que ce qu'il lui propose...

Ça tourne et tourne encore dans son crâne, comme si les mots y résonnaient d'un écho toujours plus proche alors qu'il devrait se faire plus lointain. Il voudrait presque croire qu'il a mal compris, que son cerveau habitué depuis de nombreux jours maintenant à ne penser qu'en catalan ou castillan n'ait assimilé les nuances des propos tenus en français par son ex Ministre. Mais, raisonnablement, il sait que c'est impossible et il n'a jamais été homme à se voiler la face – ou si, si, bien sûr que si, dès lors que ça a pu concerner Emmanuel – et il sait que toutes les excuses qu'il pourrait trouver ne sauraient être le reflet de la réalité. Emmanuel lui propose bien ce qu'il a entendu. Emmanuel lui propose de rentrer avec lui, en France. Emmanuel lui propose de faire taire les rumeur sur une prétendue hétérosexualité en se faisant passer pour son compagnon. Emmanuel lui propose un nouveau jeu. Comme si ceux d'avant ne s'étaient pas si mal terminés. 

« C'est non. »

Les mots ont fini par s'échapper de ses lèvres, presque malgré lui. Et pourtant, il se demande s'il ne lui a jamais répondu avec autant de cœur ; avec le fond de ses tripes. Trois petits mots, mais un refus si catégorique. Aussi tranchant qu'un couperet. Et qui n'ébranle pas un seul instant l'homme qui lui fait face. Il ne pouvait que s'y attendre. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment aurait-il pu penser, un seul instant, une seule infime seconde, qu'il accepterait ? Lui demander de jouer avec lui. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela aurait ! 

« Manuel... Tu ne peux pas refuser. Tu sais ce qu'il y a en jeu. »

Il n'aurait pas cru possible de pouvoir serrer plus fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et pourtant. La pression de ses propres doigts devient douloureuse, mais il sait que rien d'autre n'aurait pu l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements. Et il sait que si jamais cela arrive, il perd. Parce que c'est un combat qui se joue en cet instant. Un combat commencé plusieurs mois auparavant et auquel il pensait qu'Emmanuel avait mit fin, poussé par Manuel, avant que l'un des deux ne s'y perdent. Mais ce n'était pas une fin, réalise-t-il. Tout juste une trêve qu'Emmanuel est venu abroger aujourd'hui. Et de la pire des façons. Et pour ce combat là, Emmanuel, lui, a pu se préparer. Pas Manuel. 

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Tu as toute une cours à tes pieds, tu n'as qu'à leur demander.  
-Peut-être. Mais aucun autre ne saurait me donner de meilleure chance. »

En cet instant, Manuel le hait, et Emmanuel le sait. Ca ne l'empêche pas de garder sur lui ses yeux trop bleus, sans ciller. Bien loin du jeune Ministre qu'il faisait céder. Bien loin du jeune candidat qu'il présente aux médias, savant dosage d'inexpérience et de fermeté. Bien loin de celui qu'il a un jour pu impressionner. Emmanuel est retors. Emmanuel est manipulateur. Et Emmanuel veut le faire ployer.

Il ne sait toujours pas comment il n'a pas simplement hurlé. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut que refuser.

« C'est non, Emmanuel. Tu ne m'auras pas comme tu as eu les autres. Je ne sacrifierai pas ma carrière pour toi. »

Pas sa vie, non plus. Et Manuel s'est levé. En apparence si calme, alors que ses mains qu'il a presque peiné à desserrer se sont crispées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel il a prit appuie pour se relever, sur la table qu'il n'aurait voulu que frôler, sur la veste d'Emmanuel qu'il lui tend pour lui signifier clairement qu'il est temps pour lui de s'en aller. Et contre toute attente, Emmanuel suit. Emmanuel ne tente pas de protester. Il se lève à son tour, même si c'est après ce qui lui semble être une hésitation de plusieurs heures, qui n'est en réalité que quelques secondes de retard. Il ne dit pas un mot quand sa main se saisit de sa veste, que Manuel lâche aussitôt comme si elle pouvait le brûler. Il est toujours silencieux quand il l'enfile, son regard se posant régulièrement et sans aucune discrétion sur l'ancien Premier Ministre. Et Manuel se demande même s'il n'est pas simplement vexé, s'il n'avait pas simplement pensé pouvoir le faire plier avec tellement de facilité qu'il refuse d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, alors qu'il le reconduit jusqu'à la porte. 

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du plus jeune. Qui attaque, toujours au moment où Manuel baisse sa garde. Qui plante de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Limpide. Presque honnête – et Manuel sait à quel point c'est faux, à quel point ce n'est que de la comédie ! -. Pour porter un dernier coup en plein cœur.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te laissera avoir une carrière de nouveau, si elle gagne ? »

Il n'y a même pas dans cette voix les torrents de glace de la défaite. Il n'y a pas non plus de triomphalisme déplacé qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il est sûr, avec cette dernière phrase, de remporter la victoire. Non. Le ton, la voix, les mots sont neutres. Autant que son expression, qui pourtant déjà se détourne. Et disparaît dans le couloir avant même que Manuel n'ait pu réagir. Car si Emmanuel n'a pas insisté, les mots, leur poids le font pour lui. Le poids de leur vérité. Et lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière Emmanuel, Manuel n'est soudain plus si certain d'avoir réellement gagné. 

XXXXX

9 février 2017

Il aurait pu reconnaître le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol des locaux entre milles, et il n'a pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle pousse la porte avec son énergie habituelle pour savoir que c'est elle. Et, comme toujours, il ne peut détacher son regard de ses mouvements fluides, si élégants, alors qu'elle défait le foulard qui lui enserre le cou, retire la veste qui la protégeait du froid, avant de les poser sur le dossier d'une chaise à sa portée. Le tout avec une telle rapidité et une telle efficacité qu'on pourrait presque trouver brutale, s'il n'y avait une telle légèreté, un tel soin dans ses gestes. Pour preuve, s'il en faut, il ne peut que constater que la veste ne subit l'outrage d'aucun pli, que le foulard la recouvre sans menacer une seule seconde de tomber ; bien loin, donc, de sa propre précipitation alors qu'il sait qu'il se serait contenter de jeter la veste sur une quelconque assise, sans tenir vraiment compte du sort qui lui était ensuite réservé. 

Mais elle n'est pas comme ça, elle, ne l'a jamais été, aussi loin qu'il sen souvienne ; et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leurs souvenirs communs remontent à de nombreuses années désormais. Toujours si énergique, mais jamais précipitée. Toujours si belle... Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Emmanuel sourit, alors qu'elle pose enfin sur lui un regard acéré. Un sourire dont il sait qu'il pourrait être teinté de regrets, s'il avait été donné quelques années en arrière. Celui de ne rester que l'éternel ami de cette femme pour qui il a tant d'admiration. Car, que ce serait-il passé s'il avait été hétérosexuel – et elle aussi, bien sûr - ? Ne serait-il pas tomber amoureux, éperdument amoureux, de cette femme qui force jour après jour son respect ? De cette professeure qui, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent trop intelligent, a su voir son potentiel, a su le soutenir, l'élever ? N'auraient-ils pas alors vécu une passion plus indestructible que toute autre ? Si, à n'en pas douter. Et si on les a, à de nombreuses reprises, accusés de ce qui paraît pour les plus réactionnaires comme de dangereuses déviances, force est de constater que le lien qui les unis, au delà d'un possible amour et d'une quelconque attirance, est bien plus solide que ceux dont peuvent se targuer la plupart de leurs détracteurs. Mis à l'épreuve du temps et de leurs caractères parfois bien trempés, il n'est nulle brouille qui, aujourd'hui encore, ne semble pouvoir les séparer. 

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu sais bien que je déteste ça. »

La réprimande, en lieu et place de l'effet escompté, ne fait qu'accentuer le sourire qui ourle les lèvres du candidat. Car il la connaît bien assez pour entendre, derrière la sécheresse de ces mots, le léger amusement qui teinte malgré tout son agacement face au numéro de charme qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de lui opposer. Pour voir dans son regard les étincelles d'affection s'allumer. Pourtant, malgré leur évidente complicité, elle n'en conserve pas moins une expression contrariée qui fait rapidement perdre à Emmanuel toute envie de plaisanter. Aussitôt, il se redresse dans la chaise qu'il occupe, alerte. Le sourire est retombé pour faire place à cette ride entre ses deux sourcils, celle qui démontre toute l'étendue de son inquiétude. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Car il ne peut que s'être passé quelque chose, vu l'air préoccupé de Brigitte. Quelque chose qui mérite d'urgence toute son attention, il en est certain. Aussi sent-il son cœur battre un peu trop fort, en proie à l'anticipation, alors qu'elle prend le temps avant de lui répondre de s'asseoir à son tour, de jeter un coup d’œil aux dossiers étalés devant lui, au smartphone qu'il tient encore en main. Des secondes qu'elle met à profit, il le sait, pour être certaine d'avoir toute son attention - comme s'il lui arrivait de ne pas l'écouter. Mais, force est de constater qu'il est effectivement bel et bien pendu à ses lèvres quand enfin elle se décide à parler :

« Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?   
-Pas encore, non. Répond-il d'une voix tendue alors que l'attente nerveuse qu'elle a su provoqué chez lui se transforme en un sentiment plus dur. Mais je sais qu'il finira par me répondre. »

Elle n'a pas besoin de donner plus de précision pour qu'il comprenne parfaitement de qui elle veut parler. Et, comme toutes les autres fois où elle a abordé le sujet, il ne peut que lui faire la même réponse : pas encore de nouvelles. Pourtant, cela fait près d'une semaine qu'il a prit sur son temps de campagne pour faire un détour par l'Espagne. Près d'une semaine qu'à eu lieu cette discussion avec Manuel, qui n'a en réalité de discussion que le nom : il a parlé, Manuel a rejeté en bloc son idée et ils en sont restés là. Il s'est même estimé assez satisfait, alors qu'il prenait la porte et s'éloignait dans les rues de cette ville inconnue, de la tournure des choses ; après tout, cela aurait pu bien plus mal se passer. Mais Manuel n'a pas laissé éclaté sa colère, alors même qu'Emmanuel, à travers sa propre appréhension, a su en voir tous les signes : les veines sur ses mains tendues, les plaques rouges sur son cou. Son immobilisme quasi total jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le mette à la porte. La tension qui s'est accentué dans son corps à chaque fois qu'Emmanuel faisait mouche par l'un de ses arguments soigneusement préparé. Mais rien. Rien d'autre qu'un refus net dans l'appartement. Rien d'autre qu'un tressaillement, qui se serait traduit chez tout autre personne par un sursaut à sa dernière bravache. Rien non plus, dans les jours suivants. Et, surtout, rien, alors que les sondages persistent dans leur précarité au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulent. 

« Tu dois l'appeler. »

Comme toujours, elle fait bien peu cas du trouble qu'elle a provoqué chez lui ; ils ne seraient pas aujourd'hui si complices si, pendant toutes ces années, elle avait prit soin de le ménager. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas, lui, de rester sur ses positions. Et la moue qu'il lui oppose est butée, boudeuse, alors qu'il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. 

« Non. Il rappellera.  
-C'est parce que tu en es tellement persuadé que tu as accordé une interview à Mutin ? Demande-t-elle en déposant sur la table un magazine jusqu'alors rangé dans le sac qu'elle a déposé à ses côtés.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement au titre qui accompagne son portrait souriant en première page. « Emmanuel Macron, un amant caché ? » Bien sûr, il s'y attendait. En se défendant des accusations d'hétérosexualité – tout en affirmant qu'il assumerait de l'être si tel était le cas – il a lui-même largement sous-entendu avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Parce que, sur le coup, cela paraissait une bonne idée. Parce qu'il y a trois jours encore, quand il a parlé à ces jeunes engagés dans une lutte pour leur vie, il venait d'envoyer un message vers l'Espagne, encore si certain de la réussite de son entreprise. Mais rien n'était venu. Et s'il ne désespérait pas de finir par avoir une réponse, ce titre là n'était pas du tout pour l'aider. Manuel ne devait pas croire qu'il partait gagnant. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que, malgré toutes les raisons d'accepter qu'il pourrait par la suite lui opposer, ce serait malgré tout le meilleur moyen de le braquer. Manuel ne devait pas croire qu'il le prenait pour acquis. Car même si Emmanuel se sentait certain de sa décision finale, il ne voulait prendre le risque de le voir lui échapper. L'idée même, il ne voulait pas l'envisager. 

« Il rappellera. »

XXXXX

14 février 2017

14 février. Ce soir, il assistera, comme des milliers d'autres, au match opposant le FC Barcelone au Paris-Saint-Germain. Ce soir, quel que soit le résultat, une partie de lui se réjouira de la victoire ; une autre regrettera la défaite. Ce soir, il pourra se concentrer sur le match, uniquement sur le match, entouré de quelques amis. Ce soir. Avant, il a quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose dont il sait qu'il finira par le regretter. Quelque chose qu'il regrette déjà. Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Il n'a de cesse d'y repenser depuis la visite de son ancien ministre. Même quand il essaye de les éloigner de ses pensées, les mots d'Emmanuel n'ont de cesse de se faire entendre, dans un coin de son esprit. Litanie entêtante d'un discours qui, il en est certain, a largement été préparé en avance. Dans lequel chaque phrase, chaque argument a été pesé en amont pour produire le maximum d'effet. Et force est de constater que cela a réussi. Il n'a pu arrêter d'y penser, encore et encore. A chaque nouvelle publication politique qu'il suit avec une assiduité quasi religieuse, expression amusante pour le laïque convaincu qu'il est. A chaque rebondissement des affaires en cours, à chaque nouvelle alliance ou désalliance de candidats. A chaque sondage n'arrivant à prévoir qu'un avenir toujours plus incertain.

A chaque fois que, pour une déclaration hasardeuse, pour un mot malheureux, ce petit imbécile apparaît en une des médias en prenant le risque de briser la base électorale qu'il est déjà parvenu à se constituer. 

Et, à chaque fois, une seule et même conclusion s'est imposée à son esprit. La campagne est trop instable pour qu'il laisse Emmanuel continuer sur cette voie périlleuse. Même s'il aurait préféré que son refus initial et que son silence ultérieur soient suffisants pour que Macron se lasse, force lui a été de reconnaître que ce ne sera pas le cas. Qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Qu'il se refuse vraisemblablement à trouver une solution dans laquelle lui-même n'est pas dans l'équation. Ou, plutôt, qu'il les juge toutes moins sûres, moins viables. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il lui a dit, lorsqu'il lui a présenté le projet ? Qu'il ne pouvait prendre personne d'autre. Qu'il ne serait pas assez à l'aise, que cela se verrait forcément – comme s'il n'était pas assez bon acteur pour pouvoir paraître intéressé par n'importe qui –, qu'il ne serait naturel qu'avec lui... Autant de mots qui avaient été autant de coups, qu'il avait encaissé comme il le faisait souvent, sans rien montrer. Autant de mots qui avait fait remonter autant de souvenirs, autant d'image de ce qu'ils avaient été. De ce qu'ils auraient pu être... Autant de choses auxquelles il ne voulait plus penser qu'avec la colère légitime de la trahison. 

Et voilà qu'il devait passer outre. Passer outre tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Passer outre ses propres erreurs. Passer outre les poignards dans le dos. Et prendre sur lui pour finir par composer le numéro privé d'Emmanuel après une grande inspiration.

« Manuel ? » Il n'a pas attendu plus de deux sonneries ; Emmanuel, il le sait, vit avec ses portables collés dans la main. Mais au-delà de ça, et même si Emmanuel maîtrise parfaitement sa voix, Manuel a la satisfaction d'entendre l'impatience dans son ton. De le deviner dans son souffle dont l'irrégularité est pourtant à peine perceptible. Mais même s'il s'est plus d'une fois voilé la face, il le connaît malgré tout trop bien pour se laisser abuser. Et il sait. Il sait que si lui s'humilie en cet instant, Emmanuel, malgré toute la belle assurance qu'il affiche, a douté. Un doute qui lui permet de rééquilibrer en quelques secondes ce qu'il avait craint de leurs relations de pouvoir. Un doute qui arrive parfaitement à point nommé.

« Je t'appelle pour accepter ta proposition. » Il entend, à l'autre bout de la ligne, le souffle d'Emmanuel se couper une seconde. Mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de préciser, d'une voix qui ne supporte aucune contradiction :

« Mais à quelques conditions.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Tu ne veux personne d'autre que moi, très bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai mon mot à dire dans ta campagne. Je suis seul à parler en mon nom. Et si j'accepte de jouer le jeu en public, il n'est pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous en privé. »

Pas un instant, sa voix n'a tremblé. Il a asséné chaque mot avec un calme qu'il est loin de ressentir, une fermeté qui ne faiblira en aucune façon. Qu'Emmanuel ne s'y trompe pas ; il n'y aura aucune négociation sur ses points. Aucune discussion possible. Et s'il a accepté de plier face à Emmanuel, il est au moins certain de sauvegarder son indépendance sur ces sujets. 

Les prochaines secondes qui s'écoulent se font dans le silence, avant qu'Emmanuel ne reprenne, sa voix plus neutre encore que Manuel ne l'a jamais entendu. « Très bien. J'accepte toutes tes conditions. »

Et si Manuel peut se targuer de connaître peut-être mieux que quiconque son cadet, il est bien incapable, cette fois, de déceler la moindre émotion dans ses mots. La moindre joie, la moindre déception. Juste un ton parfaitement professionnel, pour un contrat oral dont ils s'apprêtent à discuter les termes techniques. Plus de personnel. Cela n'a rien à faire dans leur accord. Il s'agit simplement de préparer dès aujourd'hui la victoire de demain. Pour quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'eux. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui pouvait convaincre Manuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce nouveau chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme pour la dernière fois, je posterai la suite sous deux semaines maximum. N'hésitez pas pour tout commentaire, toute critique, ou même toute question ! 
> 
> A bientôt


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Emmanuel et Manuel se revoient enfin... Et ce n'est pas de tout repos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Bon, visiblement, j'ai du mal à poster le week-end... Dans deux semaines, c'est certain d'ailleurs que ce ne sera pas le dimanche ! Mais j'essayerai de poster le 2 ou le 3 janvier, en attendant, j'avance, j'avance.
> 
> Merci à tous et toutes ceux et celles qui ont lu, pour les commentaires et les kudos, encore une fois! Je me répète, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le travail est apprécié. 
> 
> Encore une fois, on tente de suivre la campagne et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a été riche en rebondissements... Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne !

_17 février 2016_

 

_« Histoire d'amour ou poudre aux yeux ? »_

_Point-virgule._

 

_« Rupture et continuité : a-t-il jamais vraiment quitté le gouvernement ? »_

_Le vigilant._

 

_« Valls et Macron : la prostitution de l'Etat. »_

_Valeurs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui._

 

D'un geste empreint de tout le dégoût qu'elle ressent, Brigitte jette ce dernier torchon sur la pile de ceux encombrant la table de réunion. Elle s'attendait évidemment à toutes sortes de réactions violentes venant d'une presse plus ou moins partiale, mais voir toutes ces unes dans lesquels Emmanuel était traîné dans la boue commence à devenir sérieusement insupportable. Pourtant, le principal intéressé ne semble pas en faire grand cas - « Au moins pendant qu'ils médisent sur nous, ils ne parlent plus de Fillon », comme il l'a si bien lâché un peu plus tôt -, occupé qu'il est à discuter avec Alexis tandis qu'à leurs côtés Emelien, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne lâche pas son téléphone. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? Emmanuel, par son entêtement à ne vouloir être accompagné de personne d'autre, avait peut-être déjà mis un point d'arrêt définitif à sa campagne ; à sa carrière, même ! Elle avait elle-même était folle de ne pas insister, de ne pas tenter encore et encore de le convaincre ; tout en sachant, il est vrai, que cela aurait été inutile, tant le jeune homme savait se montrer borné. Mais là ? Les gros titres s'enchaînaient depuis la veille qu'Emmanuel avait fait l'annonce de ce couple factice et elle craignait fortement leur impact sur les prochains sondages d'intensions de vote.

 

Évidemment, elle connaît sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui semble bien être un désastre annoncé ; Emmanuel n'aurait jamais cédé aux injonctions populaires si elle ne l'y avait pas elle-même forcé. Mais aller choisir Manuel. Accepter, sans même en discuter, ses conditions. Annoncer à la presse son nom alors que Manuel n'était même pas encore rentré d'Espagne ; qu'il n'avait même pas, visiblement, envisager de raccourcir ses vacances pour venir affronter la tempête médiatique en son cœur. Et cela sans la possibilité à un seul instant de donner une réelle interview sur le sujet puisque Manuel s'y était clairement opposé. Emmanuel était donc condamné à essuyer publiquement, seul, les conséquences de cette annonce sans réelle possibilité de se défendre. Et dans quel but ?

 

Sur la couverture de papier glacé, le regard de l'ancien Premier Ministre semble la défier, la narguer, presque, à tel point qu'elle ne peut en détourner les yeux, même perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'a de cesse de ressasser ses craintes, des craintes dont elle s'était déjà ouverte à Emmanuel, bien sûr. Mais le jeune homme les avait balayées d'un sourire, comme si elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Comme s'il était assez confiant pour croire que Manuel ne pourrait pas le trahir. Que son absence face à cette tempête médiatique ne pouvait être ni le signe d'une manœuvre pour le ridiculiser, ni celui des prémices d'un rabaissement à son encontre en faveur du candidat de son propre parti. Autant de théories qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de tourner et retourner dans son esprit, les yeux fixés sur la mine implacable qui s'étale en une du dernier magazine consulté. Aux côtés de Valls, son Emmanuel, qui lui paraît toujours si jeune, presque trop. Trop naïf, avec ce sourire qui est censé très certainement démontrer sa soumission à son ancien supérieur. Une vieille photographie ressortie des archives du temps, elle le sait, où ils faisaient encore montre d'une certaine entente. D'autres, au contraire, ont choisi les contrastes pour marquer leurs différences. Sur les unes des journaux parlant de supercherie ne figurent que des montages, jamais de photographie les représentant tous les deux. Juste le visage grave de Manuel contre le sourire d'Emmanuel, leurs regards tournés vers des directions différentes. Elle était bien assez éduquée à la culture de la communication pour comprendre d'un coup d’œil les messages des uns comme des autres. Tromperie ou avilissement. S'ils savaient, tous, à quel point ils se trompaient...

 

C'est la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement qui la sort de ses réflexions. Scybeth, avec son énergie habituelle, un smartphone dans la main, pénètre dans la pièce ; elle est l'une des seules ayant le droit d'interrompre ainsi ces réunions de travail si le motif est assez important. La jeune femme a l'air agitée, presque fébrile. Aussitôt, Brigitte peut voir Emmanuel, même s'il ne s'est départi de son sourire, tout entier attentif à la nouvelle qu'elle lui apporte.

 

« On a trois sujets en Top Tweet, aujourd'hui, la dernière nouvelle fait exploser les réseaux. »

 

Elle ne saurait dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ; la nouvelle, comme elle dit, pourrait bien détrôner les discussions sans fins provoquées par les déclarations d'Emmanuel sur la colonisation et sur le traitement réservé aux membres du mouvement Le Mariage Juste Pour Nous, qui luttent ardemment contre l'ouverture récente du mariage aux couples hétérosexuels. Mais, encore une fois, à quel prix ?

 

C'est pourtant un Emmanuel confiant, et visiblement amusé, qui accueille la nouvelle. « C'est parfait. Avec ça, on peut être certain que tout le monde est désormais au courant. On pourra enfin passer à de vrais débats. » Un Emmanuel dont elle reconnaîtrait la détermination au fond de son sourire, au fond de son regard, entre milles. Celle d'un homme qui pense maîtriser la situation de bout en bout, qui semble bien avoir prévu la tempête médiatique et ses possibles retombées, et en assumer chaque conséquence. Cette détermination qui l'a amené là où il en est aujourd'hui, parti de rien pour tout construire, qui fait que tant de gens l'ont suivi et que tant d'autres le rallient encore. Cette détermination qui fascine autant qu'elle effraie. Celle qui lui fait craindre, à elle, qu'un jour, il ne fasse un faux pas et que, tous conquis par son énergie, aucun n'ait la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter.

 

Derrière elle, s'élève soudain la voix d'Emelien, smartphone d'Emmanuel en main : « Manuel te rejoins mardi. ».

 

XXX

 

_21 février 2017_

 

Il peut voir le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Connu, reconnu, vu milles fois. Il n'a pourtant pas l'intention d'en détourner les yeux. Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, le silence est de plomb.

 

Il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela, pourtant, les retrouvailles avec Emmanuel étaient placées sous le signe de l'effusion. Et, malgré sa tension, il a parfaitement joué la comédie. Sourires discrets, mais présents. Étreinte du plus jeune à laquelle il s'est efforcé de répondre. Et ses lèvres qui sont venues frôler les siennes, décharge qui a traversé tout son corps pour un contact d'une seconde à peine... Souvenirs qu'ils répriment aussitôt qu'ils reviennent. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Pour le spectacle. Pour la photo. Pour les journalistes qui suivent le candidat quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qui ont dû attendre presque dix jours pour enfin les voir ensemble, depuis la fameuse révélation. Pour le public. Pour que les gens y croient. S'ils savaient.

 

A ses côtés, il sent plus qu'il n'entend Emmanuel bouger. L'habitacle est grand, pourtant, mais il a l'impression que l'air entre eux est électrisé. Que chaque mouvement de l'un risquerait de briser le si fragile équilibre qui maintient ce calme apparent au sein du véhicule. Dans l'avion, pour la première fois, il n'a ressentit aucune hâte durant le voyage, regrettant presque qu'il soit si court et qu'ils atterrissent si vite à Paris. Maintenant, il n'a qu'une envie, celle d'arriver enfin. De quitter le véhicule. De s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres, de l'homme qui l'accompagne. Ou plutôt, qu'il accompagne, réduit qu'il en est à ne plus être que l'apparat de son ancien ministre devenu candidat envers et contre tous. Envers et contre lui.

 

La pensée est néfaste, insidieuse. Pique de poison qu'il s'inflige à lui-même, qui vient ternir un peu plus encore son humeur là où il ne pensait pas cela possible. Et pourtant. La douleur qu'elle provoque est familière ; il ne s'en repaît pas moins. Pour ne pas se laisser tromper. Il connait désormais toutes les tactiques d'Emmanuel et, s'il a accepté de jouer la comédie à ses côtés, il est hors de question qu'il se laisse une seule seconde avoir de nouveau par ce regard presque candide, ce sourire complice, ces paroles dissimulatrices... Sauf qu'Emmanuel, étrangement, n'a pas dit un mot depuis leur départ de l'aéroport. Il n'a pas une seule fois tenter de lui adresser la parole. Pas une seule fois tenter de le séduire par ses sourires et ses clins d’œil, ses sous-entendus et ses piques amusées. Non. Emmanuel est étrangement silencieux. A tel point qu'il s'en détendrait presque. Et qu'il sait bien que là est le danger. Il ne peut se laisser avoir une fois de plus par les manœuvres de son cadet.

 

A travers la vitre, il n'y a plus vraiment de paysage. Juste la grisaille typiquement parisienne et des voitures presque à l'arrêt à n'en plus finir. Le périphérique, qui leur fait perdre dans ce véhicule de précieuses minutes. Emmanuel toujours silencieux à ses côtés. Et Manuel continuant de jouer parfaitement l'indifférence affichée. Comme si ce qui se passait autour de lui ne le concernait pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas simplement l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme au diable pour donner une chance à Emmanuel – pour donner une chance, en réalité, à son pays – légitimant ainsi les coups de poignard dans le dos.

 

Et Manuel commence à trouver l'absence de tentatives d'approches d'Emmanuel réellement étranges. Malaisantes, même, comme s'il avait à faire à une autre personne ; une personne d'autant plus dangereuse qu'il ne parvient pas à prévoir son prochain coup. Mais le silence s'éternise. Encore, et encore. A tel point qu'il se demande presque s'il ne va pas lui-même le rompre, quand la voix d'Emmanuel, s'élève enfin. Si neutre qu'elle lui semble presque inconnue.

 

« François m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé.

\- François ? » Manuel a froncé les sourcils ; il n'a eu aucun contact avec l'actuel Président depuis des semaines maintenant, pas un mot depuis son amère défaite. Et aussitôt il regrette sa question alors qu'il déduit lui-même la réponse, avant même qu'Emmanuel ne reprenne la parole.

 

« Bayrou. Par rapport à son ralliement. » Le regard de Manuel, enfin, se détache de la vitre pour venir observer les traits d'Emmanuel, tenté d'y déceler une quelconque émotion là où rien ne perce dans sa voix. Mais ses traits sont le reflets de son ton. Et s'il tourne le regard vers lui au mouvement de Manuel, le sourire qu'il lui affiche est parfaitement artificiel. Une neutralité qu'il s'impose comme Manuel s'impose l'indifférence. Une façon de le jauger pour savoir comment avancer tout comme Manuel le jauge. Une façon de tâter le terrain, en somme. « Il avait besoin d'un dernier coup de pouce pour être convaincu. » Emmanuel hoche simplement la tête à cette affirmation alors que sur ses jambes, ses deux mains tressaillent. Et font froncer un peu plus les sourcils de Manuel. Il est quasiment certain d'avoir vu ses mâchoires commencer à se desserrer, comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose. Contester, peut-être, son affirmation. Contester, surtout, le connaissant, le fait que Manuel y soit pour quelque chose et que ce ralliement ne soit pas de sa seule responsabilité. Et s'était retenu au dernier moment, lui qui l'avait habitué à toujours le contredire quand cela pouvait donner une meilleure image de lui. Intéressant.

 

« Tu vas visiblement accepter toutes ses conditions ? » Question rhétorique dont il connaît déjà la réponse. Qui vient néanmoins, presque comme une justification.

 

« Elles ne me gênent pas dans mon programme, lâche Emmanuel, non sans avoir prit quelques secondes de réflexions qui titillent un peu plus encore l'intérêt de Manuel. Au contraire, elles le complètent.

\- C'est vrai. Et tu as visiblement prit l'habitude d'accepter désormais toutes les conditions si celles-ci te mènent à la victoire, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Les mots de Manuel ont cette familiarité cruelle qui augmentent encore le malaise chez Emmanuel. Et l'ancien Premier ministre peut voir les doigts du plus jeune se crisper un peu plus, ses muscles se tendre. La peau de son visage, de son cou, virer au blanc maladif malgré le maquillage qui unifie son teint. Cependant, il doit lui reconnaître une chose : si Emmanuel n'a pu empêcher son corps de réagir, son expression est restée parfaitement neutre. Tout juste ses traits se sont-ils imperceptiblement tirés sous la pique de Manuel. Il ne met cependant pas longtemps à de nouveau briser le silence qu'il a lui-même instauré par l'absence de surenchère aux propos de son aîné et, alors qu'il avait pour quelques instants tourné à son tour le regard vers les rues défilant au travers de la fenêtre teintée, se tourne de nouveau vers le Catalan.

 

« Quand tu es arrivé, tout à l'heure... C'était juste pour les caméras. Il faut que l'on affiche cette proximité en public. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit. »

 

Le ton est encore plus froid, plus impersonnel que celui employé à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Et Manuel a l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Depuis quand ce petit imbécile parle d'un sujet si sensible avec un tel détachement ? Pourtant, Emmanuel suit exactement les revendications qu'il lui a donné ; s'assure, même, qu'ils sont d'accord sur la façon dont ils doivent se comporter, aussi bien en public qu'en privé. Mais les mots d'Emmanuel l'énervent. Les précautions d'Emmanuel l'énervent. L'indifférence d'Emmanuel l'énerve. Et pourtant il n'est pas vraiment en colère, se rend-il compte bien vite. Pas dans l'état dans lequel son ancien ministre est seul à savoir le plonger. Il est énervé, oui. Agacé, très certainement. Mais, surtout, il comprend. Il comprend, à l'observer de nouveau, que dans cette attitude si lointaine se cache la nervosité, la peur d'Emmanuel de ne pas se faire accepter. Que ses efforts ne soient pas appréciés. Et il sait exactement de quelle manière il pourra utiliser cette nouvelle donnée.

 

La discussion, cependant, s'arrête là. Parce qu'ils arrivent au QG de campagne du jeune candidat. Et qu'ils savent tous les deux parfaitement quel rôle ils se doivent à partir de maintenant de jouer.

 

XXX

 

_ 26 février 2017 _

 

Il ferme le carnet qui vient de lui servir de support pour ses notes, repose le stylo qu'il torturait entre ses doigts agiles quelques secondes auparavant. Et il va pour faire subir le même sort au téléphone sur lequel il vient de lire l'article de _Planète Économique_ quand ses yeux accrochent les chiffres inscrits, qui lui semblent soudain bien plus brillants que d'habitude. Et que son cœur rate un battement. 26 02 17. 26 février 2017. Et dans moins de deux mois, le premier tour de cette élection pour laquelle, il y a peu encore, personne ne lui donnait la moindre chance.

 

La pensée est terrifiante, tout autant que grisante. Il sait qu'il reste si peu de jours et tellement de travail à abattre. Il sait que beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en ce si cours laps de temps ; qu'il peut aussi bien continuer à grimper, à convaincre, que faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur et voir tout ce qu'il a construit jusqu'à maintenant s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Il le sait. Il en a conscience. La pensée n'en reste pas moins absolument vertigineuse. Comme s'il avançait sur un fil tendu au dessus du vide et qu'on ne cessait de lui jeter au visage divers objets pour le déséquilibrer, certains bien plus efficaces, bien plus lourds et bien plus douloureux que d'autres. Mais si certains ont pu parfois le faire vaciller, il veut se convaincre, une fois de plus, que pas un ne le fera tomber. Il ne peut renoncer.

 

Le téléphone termine finalement sa route sur la table et Emmanuel sent dans son cœur cette détermination qui ne le quitte pas, tout au plus qui peut par instant à peine faiblir, mais qui, en règle générale, l'habite tout entier. Cette détermination qui l'a portée jusqu'ici et qui l'amènera jusqu'au bout du chemin. Cette détermination qui lui a permis de prendre toujours plus de risques, de faire toujours plus de paris que pas un n'avait osé tenter avant lui. Il a provoqué son destin. Il en est le seul maître. C'est ce qui lui a permis de vivre autant jusqu'à maintenant ; ce qui lui fera vivre bien plus encore au cours de ces deux prochains mois. Et c'est cette détermination, aussi, qui a amené à ses côtés l'homme qui, à défaut de réellement partager sa vie, partage actuellement son appartement ; Manuel est plongé en pleine lecture, ne signalant sa présence que par le froissement des pages.

 

Et comme à chaque fois que ses pensées se portent sur la proximité qu'il partage, ou qu'il ne partage pas, cela dépend des points de vue, avec l'autre homme, Emmanuel sent une tension apparaître dans son dos, une raideur s'installer dans sa nuque et entre ses épaules. Une tension bien différente de celle qui occupe ces heures et ces heures passées à travailler sur sa campagne ; si celle-ci est salutaire, celle que provoque la pensée de Manuel est un stress de tous les instants. Un stress pourtant pas forcément justifié, il en a bien conscience, alors que cela fait déjà cinq jours que Manuel l'a rejoint. Car aucun incident n'a réellement éclaté entre eux. Au contraire, même. Les choses se passent, à ses yeux tout du moins, étonnamment bien.

 

Bien sûr, Manuel est dur – qui donc aurait pu croire qu'il en serait autrement ? Il a intégré dès son arrivée son équipe de campagne, se faisant une place que d'autres n'étaient pourtant pas prêts à lui céder, mais sans leur laisser une seule seconde les moyens de l'en empêcher. Pire, lui-même a laissé faire, adoubant par là-même la légitimité de celui qui aux yeux de tous est son amant dans les prises de actions de son mouvement, le laissant même contester certaines de ses décisions dans des discussions qui resteront mémorables. Et tout cela dans la plus stricte discrétion d'un point de vue public ; Manuel, comme toujours parfait stratège, est revenu le jour même de l'annonce du ralliement de Bayrou à sa candidature, réduisant ce qui ne devrait être au fond qu'un potin à peau de chagrin dans la prise de parole médiatique.

 

Mais cette attitude de dureté et de tension permanente s'arrête aux manœuvres politiques. En dehors du QG de campagne, Manuel est d'un calme qu'Emmanuel qualifierait presque d'olympien. Et toute la préparation qu'il s'est imposé pour pouvoir l'affronter, toutes ces heures passées à travailler sa propre attitude afin de n'offrir aucune prise à celui qui aurait si facilement pu être son adversaire, semblent aux yeux de l'Amiénois désormais totalement inutiles. Car pas une seule fois Manuel n'a élevé ou même durcit le ton face à lui. Pas une seule fois Manuel n'a tenté de le mettre en porte-à-faux. Il faut dire que pas une seule fois, ils n'ont échangé plus de quelques mots en dehors de ceux dédiés à la campagne.

 

Et là où Emmanuel s'était attendu à devoir se défendre coûte que coûte face à une agressivité qu'il connaît peut-être mieux que quiconque, il ne rencontre que le vide et l'indifférence. Et s'il n'était pas si certain de sa mémoire et de ses souvenirs, il s'interrogerait presque sur les disputes qu'ils ont pu déjà avoir. Sur toutes celles sur lesquelles il se refuse de s'arrêter trop longtemps, qu'il refuse de laisser jouer et rejouer dans son esprit par peur de trop s'en approcher. Parce que même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, pas même à lui-même, et surtout pas à Manuel, le simple fait de venir effleurer le souvenir de ces images, de ces paroles échangées, de ces moments si intenses le terrifie. Comme lorsque l'on approche de trop près une blessure pas encore cicatrisée, que l'on s'amuse à frôler des chaires encore abîmées, à vif. Comme une brûlure au plus profond de ses entrailles.

 

Pourtant, à l'époque, il sait les avoir cherché, ces disputes, ces mots, cette violence qui les a réuni autant qu'opposé. Il les a cherché autant que Manuel. Le défier dans son emprise sur lui tout en s'y complaisant. Le provoquer, un peu, et encore, toujours plus, jusqu'à le faire céder – jusqu'à céder lui-même, et s'abandonner. Jusqu'à ce que Manuel ne lui cède plus, ou tout du moins de moins en moins. Et qu'Emmanuel n'essaye, et n'essaye encore, sans parvenir à passer en force. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de se défiler. Définitivement. Sans un mot ni un regard en arrière ; il n'avait pas le droit de s'accorder le doute de pouvoir éventuellement flanché, pas avec ce pourquoi il se savait destiné, les enjeux étaient bien plus grands ! Trop pour qu'il se permette de s'y emporter. Trop pour qu'il se permette de s'y perdre, quitte à y perdre Manuel. Quitte à le jeter lui-même dans la fosse aux lions...

 

Ses pensées ont dérivé une seconde de trop, sont allées plus loin que ce qu'il ne le désirait, et Emmanuel doit cligner des yeux, une seconde, pour revenir à l'instant présent. Chasser toute trace de douleur, à défaut de regrets. Emmanuel sait qu'il ne doit plus, pas, s'y arrêter. Alors il ne le fait pas. Tout juste jetait-il un œil avec le filtre d'une confiance en lui nettement surjouée ces moments où ils ont pu, par le passé, se déchirer, pour tenter d'en tirer quelques informations peut-être utiles. Il ne doit pas faire plus. Se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Et la situation actuelle est nettement plus confortable.

 

Là, dans l'appartement silencieux, il peut entendre les bruits de pas étouffés, l'eau qui s'écoule, le verre qui teinte sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Manuel, ces bruits ne provoquent chez lui aucune tension. Au contraire, même, il sent la ligne de ses épaules se détendre, sa nuque devenir moins raide. Et un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, comme il n'en avait offert que peu à son ancien supérieur depuis son arrivée, bien trop occupé jusqu'alors à se protéger. Sans plus de réflexion, Emmanuel quitte fauteuil et table de travail pour rejoindre Manuel dans la cuisine, qui hausse un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

 

« On pourrait sortir, attaque Emmanuel, sans faire montre du moindre signe d'hésitation comme si l'idée ne venait pas de naître il n'y a de cela que quelques secondes à peine dans son esprit, et s'empressant d'expliquer son idée avant que Manuel ne puisse protester. Ce serait bien, que les gens nous voient un peu tous les deux, dehors. On pourrait marcher un peu dans Paris, et revenir pour le dîner. »

 

Juste une balade, il n'en était pas encore à lui proposer de repas à l'extérieur et de dîner en restaurant, loin s'en faut. Mais Manuel ne semble pas vouloir déterrer la hache de guerre tout de suite, et Emmanuel est bien décidé à en profiter. Et le sourire d'Emmanuel n'a quasiment plus rien de feint quand, après quelques secondes de silence, Manuel accepte. Après tout, leur collaboration n'était pas forcément vouée à mal se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet voilà le chapitre est terminé, les choses avancent lentement mais sûrement !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu, et si vous voulez laissez un commentaire, même négatif, ce sera avec plaisir !
> 
> A bientôt tout le monde !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La campagne avance, les retournements de situation médiatiques s'enchaînent, mais les relations entre Manuel et Emmanuel semblent s'apaiser quelque peu. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec encore une fois quelques jours de retard, j'arrive décidément pas à être régulière là dessus, toutes mes excuses. Aujourd'hui, point de vue d'un nouveau "personnage", ça permettra plus d'alternance même s'il est moins présent que les autres. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires postés, ils font toujours vraiment plaisir et me poussent à poster aussi vite que possible ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture !

_ 1er Mars 2017 _

 

« Alors, tu es sûr, tu ne m'accompagnes pas dans la mêlée ? »

 

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle sécurisé, Manuel peut observer Emmanuel rajuster son col, les revers de sa veste, le regard fixé sur le rétroviseur. Pourtant, l'ancien Premier Ministre sait que son cadet guette, à la périphérie de son champs de vision, sa réaction. Et Manuel secoue la tête, bien décidé à rester sur sa position.

 

« Seulement pour rentrer, ils auront bien le temps de prendre quelques photos. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'exposer ici. »

 

Un instant, Manuel peut voir les sourcils d'Emmanuel se froncer légèrement, une ride de contrariété apparaître entre ses yeux. Grimace fugace qui disparaît tout aussitôt, alors que le candidat hausse les épaules, faisant montre d'une fausse décontraction. Et il y a une semaine à peine de cela, ce geste aurait agacé Manuel. Parce qu'il se serait préparé au combat, à ce qu'Emmanuel marque sa désapprobation, insiste, provoque. Mais Emmanuel ne le fait pas. Pas une seule fois, Emmanuel n'a tenté de le faire obéir au moindre de ses ordres comme il peut le faire avec son équipe. Pas une seule fois il n'a tenté de le contraindre. Au contraire. A chacun de ses refus, Manuel a pu voir Emmanuel se plier avec une contrition qui repousse les limites du supportable à ses décisions, abandonnant l'attitude faussement séductrice qu'il lui a opposé lorsqu'il est venu le retrouver en Espagne.

 

« Comme tu voudras. »

 

Et force est de constater que, malgré les propres réticences de Manuel à l'accepter, cela fonctionne. Manuel sent la colère, la rage des premiers jours, ce sentiment qui le faisait bouillir, s'éteindre peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à un agacement persistant mais bien moins prenant. Bien sûr, il reste sur ses gardes face à l'attitude d'Emmanuel. Bien sûr, il continue à noter mentalement les failles, à chercher les indices qui seront la preuve de la manipulation évidente d'Emmanuel – parce qu'il le sait, cette toute nouvelle attitude n'est et ne peut être que de la manipulation. Bien sûr, il continue à se protéger, toujours, opposant dès qu'il le peut sa froide indifférences aux tentatives d'approches de son cadet. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il sent lui-même ses résistances se faire moins importantes, à mesure que les jours s'écoulent. Il sent la tension s'apaiser dans son corps, lui qui a eu tant de mal à supporter la simple présence d'Emmanuel dans la même pièce à son retour, alors que le plus jeune continuait à évoluer autour de lui comme si la situation était la plus normale du monde. Il sent même, parfois, ses lèvres se soulever un rien aux sourires d'Emmanuel, auxquels il ne peut s'empêcher de retrouver bien malgré lui un certain charme lorsqu'ils ne sont pas servis à tort et à travers, dans un seul et unique but de séduction.

 

Et Manuel sent même une pointe de crispation lui saisir la poitrine quand, alors qu'ils sortent tous deux enfin du véhicule, Emmanuel se saisit de sa main pour la porter une seconde à ses lèvres sous l’œil des badauds et journalistes présents. Son regard est joueur et il frôle à peine la peau encore bronzée de ses récentes vacances, complices comme si tout cela n'était qu'une farce. Ça l'est. Mais ça n'empêche pas de sentir, l'espace d'un trop bref instant, tout son corps traversé par une douloureuse décharge d'électricité qu'il s'empresse d'ignorer, rejetant dans les méandres de son esprit une réaction sur laquelle il est hors de question qu'il s'appesantisse. Et Emmanuel de l'entraîner à sa suite à l'intérieur des bâtiments, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Il le déteste. Il se déteste.

 

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure » lance son cadet d'un ton enjoué avant de disparaître dans la foule, le laissant seul avec son propre service de sécurité. Simple hochement de tête en tant que réponse. Il le rejoindra à la fin de ses pérégrinations de candidat. Pas comme s'il avait le choix...

 

Ce n'est pas, non, comme s'il avait le choix de tout arrêter, pas quand la situation paraît si précaire et pourrait même, en quelques heures à peine, devenir catastrophique. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, la campagne devient toujours plus surréaliste et la montée des extrêmes n'est plus depuis longtemps une illusion dont ils peuvent se bercer. Et lorsque le candidat longtemps favori vient de désavouer en public les institutions judiciaires de leur pays, comment pourrait-il sereinement faire passer son intérêt personnel et son propre confort avant le danger qui les guette ? Quand au candidat qu'il devrait naturellement soutenir... Manuel, comme pour toute intervention publique, s'est fait discret sur ce point. S'il accepte d'apparaître aux côtés d'Emmanuel, de jouer avec lui la comédie du parfait couple heureux, il s'est refusé jusqu'à présent à tout commentaire politique. Tout juste s'est-il fendu de faire part, dans un bref article paru ce jour-même, de son inquiétude quant aux stratégies de campagne que Benoît a décidé de suivre. Il s'est refusé à en dire plus. Il savait, bien avant qu'Emmanuel ne vienne le retrouver, les difficultés que celui qui l'avait vaincu sans ambiguïté aucune lors de la primaire allait pouvoir rencontrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir presque tourner le dos à toute une partie de leur électorat pour des négociations qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin, dans le seul but, à ses yeux, d'obtenir des voix de gens bien plus extrêmes.

 

Mais il se refusait à en dire plus. Il se refusait à prendre parti officiellement. Toute intervention de sa part sur le sujet aurait de toute façon réveillé des passions tristes qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir ressurgir. Alors, pour le moment, il devait se contenter de n'être que la caution morale d'Emmanuel. Un faire-valoir qui jouait parfaitement son rôle ; une sorte d'objet de décoration, en somme, comme il le laissait voir au grand public. C'est ce qu'il laissait paraître ; c'est comme ça qu'on le traitait, médiatiquement. Les seules interventions qu'Emmanuel avait pu faire à son sujet se référaient à leur soit-disant vie privée : Emmanuel, par exemple, s'était insurgé devant le traitement que réservait en public Fillon à son époux autour des affaires dans lesquels tous deux étaient mis en cause, affirmant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu traiter Manuel ainsi – ce qui était vrai, si jamais ils avaient été réellement un couple, jamais Manuel ne l'aurait laisser faire -. Et seul _Valeurs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui_ avait trouvé à titrer là dessus, en affirmant que « Vu les dégâts que Manuel Valls a infligé au pays, nul doute que son emploi était tout sauf fictif ».

 

Ce qui aurait dû être un camouflet n'avait fait que lui rappeler à quel point il avait eu raison de faire le choix d'accompagner Emmanuel, même si étouffer le sentiment de rage profonde qui l'avait saisit les premiers temps aux sourires enjôleurs, aux clins d’œils amusés, aux regards sérieux de circonstance lui avait coûté. Même si se rendre compte que ce sentiment se faisait moins présent, moins virulent, que la brûlure au fond de ses entrailles semblait s'apaiser aurait dû l'inquiéter. Même si les souvenirs, flashs de positions compromettantes, fantôme de souffles coupés, résidus de caresses sur sa peau, ses lèvres, se faisaient parfois plus difficiles à éloigner...

 

Il devait simplement jouer le jeu. Complicité en public, directif en politique, indifférence en privée. Simplement jouer le jeu pour lui permettre de gagner. Il se moquait bien du reste. Il ne s'attacherait plus à lui. Il refusait de retomber dans un piège nommé Emmanuel.

 

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, un dernier verre pour la route ? L'apostrophe est jovial, le producteur sympathique, et Manuel tend déjà la main pour récupérer ce qui s'il compte bien est déjà le troisième verre offert depuis son entrée dans les lieux. Et à répondre, quand son regard est soudain attiré par un mouvement sur l'écran géant juste au dessus d'eux.

 

_Emmanuel !_ Une seconde, ses mouvements se figent. Une seconde, son cœur s'arrête. Sur l'écran qui les surplombe, Emmanuel vient de disparaître derrière son propre service de sécurité dans un mouvement qui ressemble à un choc. Une seconde.

 

Et il réapparait la seconde d'après. Le visage couvert d'une substance qui ressemble bien à de l’œuf, le sourire aux lèvres, un rien crispé peut-être, mais toujours présent, le rire dans la gorge, un signe rassurant pour ceux qui l'entourent. Ce n'est rien. Juste un choc comme lui a pu s'en prendre à déjà deux reprises. Rien de grave. Mais, pendant une seconde, il n'y a plus eu de candidat. Plus eu de rancœur. Juste une peur qui l'a saisit aux plus profond de ses entrailles.

 

Manuel remercie l'homme qui lui a offert le verre. Manuel discute quelques instants avec les gens qui l'interpellent. Puis Manuel s'éclipse. Il se doit juste de retrouver Emmanuel.

 

XXX

 

_6 Mars 2017_

 

Malgré le volume au plus bas, le téléviseur retransmet les images du meeting se déroulant à quelques mètres à peine de lui et dont il peut entendre les échos jusque dans la petite salle de repos. Christophe Castaner ne devrait s'arrêter ni aux images, ni à ce bruit de fond. Mais son regard est un instant attiré par le visage d'Emmanuel filmé en gros plan alors que le candidat vient de pénétrer dans l'immense salle emplie de militants et sympathisants. Et il se permet alors de se laisser subjuguer quelques secondes, abandonnant les documents étalés sur la table basse devant lui, une fois de plus comme happé par l'énergie que dégage le candidat...

 

La porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui le fait pester intérieurement d'être de nouveau interrompu – trois fois, déjà, depuis qu'il est arrivé -, mais c'est pourtant un sourire d'apparence jovial qui accueille le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle arrivante, et la bonhomie de façade se transforme en vrai chaleur quand il reconnaît Brigitte, qui le dévisage avec une surprise certaine affichée sur ses traits.

 

« Christophe ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais intervenir aujourd'hui.

-Je n'interviens pas, répond-il, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation pour appuyer son propos, j'avais des affaires à régler à l'Assemblée. Et j'en ai profité pour apporter quelques dossiers. »

 

Brigitte hoche la tête en seule réponse et s'approche de la table sur laquelle sont éparpillés plusieurs dossiers. Et Christophe peut la voir les examiner rapidement, d'un œil curieux autant que critique, avant de lui proposer son aide pour ranger tout ce beau bazar. Ce que, bien sûr, il s'empresse d'accepter, conscient qu'elle n'est de toute façon pas dupe sur la véritable raison de sa venue ; au delà des dossiers rassemblés sur les nouveaux parlementaires prêts à les rejoindre dans la campagne, c'est surtout une volonté de la part du Fortcalquiéren d'être vu, le plus possible, par ceux qui comptent. Et c'est avec son naturel toujours un peu bourru que, sans s'encombrer de plus de manières, il se pousse pour laisser à son interlocutrice une place sur le canapé qui l'accueille déjà.

 

Les premières minutes à trier les documents apportés par Christophe se passent entre eux dans un silence agréable, rythmé par les réactions du public au dehors qui lui font régulièrement lever les yeux vers l'écran comme s'il avait une chance de comprendre, avec un temps de retard, les mots ayant provoqué tel ou tel émoi. Et c'est après une énième salve d'applaudissement, alors que ses yeux ne quittent plus l'écran, qu'il se rend compte que Brigitte fait exactement la même chose que lui. Et qu'il se permet de lâcher :

 

« Il a l'air moins fatigué, non ? »

 

Elle met quelques secondes à répondre, sans doute le temps de s'attarder sur les traits de son protégé. Et quand elle le fait, il n'a pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour entendre, derrière une légère désapprobation, le sourire dans sa voix.

 

« C'est vrai. On devrait sans doute remercier François pour cela, il essaye de lui faire reprendre un rythme de sommeil humainement acceptable. Depuis le temps que je lui disais d'éviter les siestes pour pouvoir dormir la nuit.

-Oui, et puis Valls lui confisque ses téléphones à partir d'une certaine heure pour qu'il arrête de travailler, ajoute-t-il dans un rire. Ça va bien finir par porter ses fruits ! »

 

L'enthousiasme de sa propre réplique ne trouve pas écho et, si son attention est entièrement tournée vers l'écran désormais, il ne peut passer à côté du silence qui accueille sa déclaration. Et s'il ne voit pas la crispation dans le corps de son interlocutrice, il entend malgré tout la tension dans sa voix quand elle demande :

 

« Manuel t'en a parlé ?

-On l'a évoqué, oui. J'ai trouvé ça étonnant de ne plus être réveillé aussi souvent au milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi, il y a un problème, avec Valls ? »

 

Parce que Christophe a beau ne pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire, il est loin d'être stupide. Et même concentré comme il l'est sur la prestation d'Emmanuel, la question de Brigitte, les hésitations dans ses réactions, ne sont qu'autant d'indices qui viennent corroborer des constatations déjà faites depuis l'arrivée dans l'équipe de l'ancien Premier ministre. Car il a bien vu, les premiers jours, la dureté de l'homme face à Macron, qu'ils ont tenté dès le départ de dissimuler sous une apparence plus lisse. Il a même lui-même fait preuve d'une certaine animosité envers son ancien supérieur, il n'a aucun mal à le reconnaître. Mais alors que les jours passaient et que l'attitude de Valls à l'encontre du chef d'En Marche semblait s'apaiser, celle de Christophe était passé d'à la limite de l'hostilité à une approche amicalement bourrue. Et là où certains jeunes cadres du Mouvement restaient encore sur leur garde face au socialiste, lui n'avaient plus cette méfiance intrinsèque. Au contraire, même. Il commençait à réellement voir les atouts que pouvaient représenter la présence de Manuel.

 

Car Manuel est une force politique certaine. Il a des idées, beaucoup, et est force de proposition sur de nombreux sujets. Il arrive à mettre en synthèse le foisonnement d'initiatives parfois quelque peu désordonnées qui arrivent toujours plus nombreuses au siège d'En Marche. Et il a des contacts. Beaucoup de contacts. Un carnet d'adresse qui n'a rien à envier, bien au contraire, à celui qu'Emmanuel a pu se constituer. Et si Manuel n'a pas encore ouvert la partie purement politique, il n'en reste pas moi une source importante pour le tout jeune mouvement en pleine campagne. C'est une expérience dont ils seraient bien stupides de se passer, là où l'une des critiques principales des grands partis est justement l'inexpérience de tous ceux dont ils sont entourés.

 

Mais, surtout, Manuel réalise ce que Christophe pensait presque impossible : il canalise Emmanuel. Même si ses méthodes sont parfois discutables, force est de constater que son attitude a une influence positive sur le jeune candidat. Et que cela permet à ce dernier d'affiner sa tactique sur certains points, tout en continuant à se montrer inflexible sur ceux qu'il considèrent comme primordiaux. Pas qu'Emmanuel n'ait pas la force de caractère de le faire sans son compagnon surprise, bien sûr, et de cela, Christophe n'en a jamais douté. Mais Manuel a, surtout au fur et à mesure que l'ambiance semble s’apaiser entre eux, la capacité d'un simple mot, d'un simple regard parfois, de le pousser au calme et à se recentrer tout en lui laissant une liberté de mouvement certaine qui fait partie intégrante de son charme. Une combinaison que Christophe est donc bien obligé de reconnaître comme gagnante. Et dont il a un parfait exemple devant les yeux quand, alors qu'Emmanuel descend de scène et avant qu'il n'aille prendre un traditionnel bain de foule, Manuel l'intercepte pour lui glisser quelques mots loin des micros. Et que les caméras captent le geste du catalan alors qu'il remet en place la cravate d'Emmanuel, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

 

Et, en cet instant, cela semble l'être. Et Christophe aurait presque hésité à détourner les yeux devant la familiarité du moment, devant la bulle d'intimité qui semble presque s'être créée l'espace de quelques secondes autour des deux hommes, s'il n'avait eu en tête en cet instant un geste si semblable de Valls dont les images, datant de cinq ans à peine, avait alors fait jaser pendant quelques jours. Et Christophe ne peut retenir un léger rire à ce souvenir, à la comparaison de deux situations si semblables et pourtant si lointaines, qui ne manqueront pas de faire jaser les quelques médias qui s'intéressent à ces questions. Il voit d'ici les deux photographies côte à côte, et une superbe légende _« Valls et Hollande, une histoire plus que professionnelle ? »_ ou autres inepties du genre... Mais, déjà, le moment passe, les deux hommes se séparent et Manuel disparaît du champs, laissant Emmanuel aller saluer ses militants.

 

« En tout cas, pour le moment, ils fonctionnent pas si mal ensemble... »

 

Les quelques mots de Christophe viennent rompre le silence instauré suite à l'absence de réponse de Brigitte. Le député s'en voudrait même presque un peu de la voir ainsi légèrement sursauter, comme prise en faute de son mutisme soudain. Mais, très vite, avec l'agilité mentale qui la caractérise, il la voit du coin de l’œil reprendre le dessus sur cet instant de gêne, secouer la tête un instant, avant de reporter son regard sur les dossiers comme si les images diffusées à l'écran ne la concernaient pas.

 

« Tu as raison. Et non, bien sûr que non, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais Emmanuel porte sur ses épaules la responsabilité de la réussite de tout le mouvement, ce n'est pas rien. »

 

Et si Christophe note bien la légère grimace qui infirme l'assurance qu'elle n'a aucun problème avec Valls – ce qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas cru, pour être régulièrement témoin de l'animosité entre la plus proche amie du candidat et son compagnon – il se garde bien de le relever.

 

« C'est vrai. Mais avec la défection définitive de Juppé, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'arrêter, maintenant. »

 

Après tout, il avait maintenant un boulevard devant lui puisque celui qui était le plus proche de ses idées politiques venaient de renoncer. Et malgré le succès relatif du rassemblement qui avait eu lieu la veille au Trocadéro, Christophe n'était plus vraiment effrayé par le candidat issu de la primaire de la droite. Quand à la gauche, à son ancien parti, notamment, il n'en parlait même pas... Ce n'était pas pour rien, après tout, qu'il l'avait quitté. L'extrême-droite était bien le danger le plus immédiat pour Emmanuel, mais Christophe ne doutait pas trop. Ne voulait pas douter. Emmanuel allait gagner.

 

Pourtant, Brigitte ne semble pas de son avis, ou tout du moins clairement pas aussi confiante que lui. Il peut le voir à ses lèvres pincées, au ton réservé de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui répond après avoir clairement pesé ses mots :

 

« C'est justement là que le plus dur commence. Il ne doit pas se reposer sur ces moments de succès, il doit aller bien au delà.

-Oh, tu le connais et même mieux que moi, ce n'est pas son genre. Il va se donner jusqu'au bout, et il va y arriver. »

 

Et il y a une telle volonté, une telle force de conviction dans sa voix que Brigitte, sur le coup, ne semble pas pouvoir le contredire. Elle n'en a de toute façon pas vraiment le temps puisque déjà la porte s'ouvre sur l'équipe rapprochée de Macron et sur, bien sûr, ce dernier qui vient presque se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil de fortune, flanqué de Manuel. Autour d'eux, Benjamin est déjà au téléphone, Scybeth et Alexis discutent un peu plus loin. Et Christophe ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus quand Emmanuel lâche, à personne en particulier :

 

« Ce meeting m'a épuisé, ils en demandent toujours plus !

-Et bien, tu dormiras peut-être ce soir, au moins. Pour une fois. »

 

La pique de Manuel a perdu de sa morgue première et ne cache même pas vraiment le petit sourire qui ourle ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il se penche pour voir les dossiers posés sur la table et que Brigitte s'est elle-même levée pour discuter quelques minutes avec Richard, Christophe pousse de lui-même ce qu'il a apporté vers Manuel. Non, il ne doute plus, maintenant. Avec Manuel à ses côtés, son équipe et sa propre volonté, Emmanuel ne peut qu'aller au bout de cette aventure avec la plus grande facilité.

 

XXX

 

_13 Mars 2017_

 

Il avait chaud. Il avait trop chaud, beaucoup trop. Sur sa tempe, il sent se former lentement une goutte de transpiration qui, dans quelques secondes, il le sait, coulera lentement le long de sa joue pour terminer sa course sur le col de sa chemise. Une seconde, il sent son bras tressaillir, sa main prête à se lever pour venir cueillir l'importune, décoller de son front les quelques mèches de cheveux humides. Aussitôt, cependant, il retient son geste. Ne montre aucun signe qui risquerait d'être interprété comme de l’impatience. Ne se départit pas de son sourire, alors qu'il garde ses mains sagement jointes, posées sur la table qui le sépare de son intervieweuse. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se saisir du verre d'eau fraîche offert, qui serait pourtant salutaire tant pour sa gorge que pour la température de son corps. Mais s'il ne peut réellement contrôler la sueur qui perle sur son front, il veut au moins éviter de laisser des traces visibles de sa nervosité sur le pauvre objet. Il déteste avoir du fond de teint sur les mains, mais ses protestations n'ont visiblement pas suffit, et pour quoi ? Pour simplement quelques photographies sur des heures et des heures d'interview. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir plus protesté ; il a préféré plaisanter avec le maquilleur plutôt qu'insister et prendre le risque d'un éclat de voix avec la production qui aurait forcément été, à un moment où à un autre, médiatisé. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait que le regretter...

 

« Vous ne trouvez pas, quand même, que votre approche des réformes sociales est un peu vides ? »

 

Il sent le muscle de sa jambe se crisper à cette question, son pied taper nerveusement le sol, une fois, puis deux. Il ne sait depuis combien d'heures il enchaîne les entretiens, allant de studios en salles de conférence, de bureaux en locaux de rédactions depuis qu'il est levé. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de déjeuner, réalise-t-il à peine. Pour affronter toujours les mêmes interpellations, toujours ce même relent de condescendance systématiquement appliquée à son programme – où, comme ils se plaisaient à le dire, sa soi-disant absence de programme. Et il donnait toujours en substance les mêmes réponses, reformulant ses idées, réinventant ses phrases. Pour se donner l'illusion d'avancer, surtout, et de ne pas passer une journée à se répéter inutilement, à perdre du temps alors qu'il avait encore tant à faire. Et il se devait, plus que jamais, de faire attention à chacun de ses mots.

 

C'est le cas, une fois encore. Il donne la réponse attendue, contredit la jeune femme qui lui fait face en prenant soin de camoufler son irritation derrière une plaisanterie. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, qu'il se doit d'être parfaitement irréprochable. Il le sait d'autant plus que ce qui est vrai depuis le début de sa campagne et même avant, au lancement de son mouvement, l'est encore un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Parce qu'on attend désormais bien plus de lui qu'en ces mois-là, même alors qu'il était encore ministre dans le gouvernement Valls. Parce qu'on attend de lui qu'il soit aussi irréprochable que possible. Parce que le grand parti de gauche n'est plus, parce que celui de droite se délite et le maintient de son candidat malgré les scandales en cours ne fait que jouer son jeu, alors que beaucoup aujourd'hui, il en a conscience, n'approuvent pas ses idées mais le voient comme la seule alternative aux extrêmes. Parce qu'on attend de lui qu'il soit, contrairement à certains de ses adversaires, présidentiable. Et qu'il se doit de l'être jusqu'au bout, dans un contrôle parfait de sa personne. A défaut de convaincre systématiquement, il sait qu'il peut séduire.

 

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, depuis des heures et des heures maintenant.

 

« Votre vision de l'école est un peu idéaliste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comment parviendriez-vous à mettre en place ces réformes ? »

 

Une fois de plus, une réponse répétée mille fois. Une fois de plus, un sourire, qui se crispe un peu plus encore. Et l'impression que la température de la pièce a encore pris quelques degrés. La veste sur ses épaules lui semble bien plus chaude qu'elle ne l'est réellement. La veste de Manuel, qu'il a prit par inadvertance en partant précipitamment. Qu'il a passé sans s’apercevoir de sa méprise. Qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis. Dehors, il fait une température relativement douce pour la saison, mais le vent froid s'engouffre allègrement entre les immeubles de vieilles pierres parisiens. Il est à deux doigts de demander à ce qu'on ouvre l'une des fenêtre pour pouvoir de nouveau avoir l'impression de respirer. Il ne le fait pas, pourtant, subissant chaque question avec plus de difficulté que la précédente.

 

« En matière de sécurité.... »

 

La réponse est automatique, cette fois, même si toujours souriante. Il est fatigué. Il a peu dormi, cette nuit, une fois de plus. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû veiller si tard, mais il peut bien s'avouer avoir profiter de l'absence de Manuel, parti quelques jours, pour déroger à la règle de se séparer de ses portables la nuit. De toute façon, il tenait très bien sans trop de sommeil. Et puis il n'a de toute façon pas réussi à s'endormir correctement. Pas depuis deux nuits que son appartement est vide de la présence d'une autre personne – de Manuel – et semble résonner d'un silence pesant. Mais les faits sont là. Il est fatigué, et il refuse, comme toujours quand cela arrive, de le reconnaître. Il sait qu'il peut, qu'il doit aller au bout de cette journée. Même si les questions qu'on lui pose sont toujours les mêmes, même si les sous-entendus sont de moins en moins discrets. Même si répéter et répéter et répéter encore les mêmes choses le lasse. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Il peut répéter les choses milles foi ; il n'y a qu'avec la pédagogie que l'on peut avancer. S'énerver ne servirait à rien.

 

Pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus de se répéter. Économie, sécurité, formation, chômage. Toujours, toujours les mêmes questions. Toujours, toujours les mêmes réponses.

 

« Et que pensez-vous de l'appel de Lucie Carvounas à votre compagnon de s'impliquer dans la campagne de Benoît Hamon ? Il est lié par une obligation morale de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Celle là, elle est nouvelle, de question. Et la réponse fuse, cette fois, avant même qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir. Au fait que selon l'accord qu'il a passé avec Manuel, cela fait partie des questions auxquelles il ne doit pas répondre. Mais Manuel n'est pas là. Pas en cet instant, pas ces derniers jours, et il ne sait même pas où il est. Manuel n'est pas là et lui a mal à la tête, alors que l'odeur de Manuel, musquée et boisée, l'entoure totalement dans ce vêtement qui n'est pas le sien. Manuel n'est pas là et il a entendu, sans les écouter, les bruits de couloirs, les chuchotements. Les accusations à demi-mots de trahison à l'encontre d'Emmanuel et en faveur de son propre parti. Des accusations logiques, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Des accusations ridicules, pour lui qui sait à quel point Manuel est fidèle à des idées avant de ne l'être à des hommes. Des accusations ridicules qui résonnent à ses oreilles en même temps que les mots de la journalistes, tordent ses tripes vides depuis le matin, lui font remonté un goût de bile et de nausée qu'il combat tout aussi tôt, de la meilleure manière qu'il connaisse : avec les mots.

 

« Ils n'ont rien à exigé de Manuel. Et puis, les socialistes doivent être stupide s'ils pensent qu'il aurait pu soutenir Benoît. Malgré les désaccords que nous avons pu avoir, nous avons bien plus d'idées en commun que ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. »

 

Mais il a fait ce qu'il ne fait normalement jamais : parler sans réfléchir, sans peser chacun de ses propos. Les mots se sont échappés de ses lèvres avec la précipitation que n'a que celui qui veut y croire tellement fort sans totalement y parvenir, que celui qui se défend de toute médisance en attaquant plus fort encore. Il est sûr de son fait. Il est certain de ce qu'il dit. Et si un instant il se fige, si une petite voix lui hurle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire une telle chose, si elle lui assène que l'enregistreur qui tournent, le stylo qui retranscrit ses propos en crissant sur le papier sont autant de pièges dans lequel il vient de se jeter, il s'efforce de l'étouffer aussitôt. Il a raison, il le sait. Alors il sourit. Se détend. Continue l'interview, répond aux questions de la journaliste. Sur ce sujet, sur d'autres.

 

Il a beaucoup trop chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Comment Manuel pourra-t-il réagir à la prise de position de Macron ? Vous le saurez... relativement vite, mais pas tout de suite. On arrive vraisemblablement au milieu de la fic, et l'une des reviews m'a donné l'idée de faire un interlude, qui sera donc la prochaine publication de cette hiqtoire et qui racontera un peu leur relation d'avant, qui est plus que fréquemment évoquée au fil des chapitres. Je vous fais ça pour dans 15 jours. A bientôt !


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit interlude qui s'étend de juin 2012 à septembre 2016. On en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui a amené une telle animosité entre Manuel et Emmanuel. Début, apothéose et déchéance d'une relation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà donc l'interlude annoncé dans le dernier chapitre ! Pas grand chose à dire dans les notes, à part que je me suis amusée à replonger un peu dans l'histoire très récente de la politique. Une fois de plus, j'essaye de coller au maximum aux réactions de mes personnages et il ne s'agit pas ici de faire de débat politique ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis obligée d'en parler si je veux conserver mes logiques.
> 
> Un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes seules qui m'ont lu, et plus encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir !
> 
> Vu que c'est un interlude, on fait une petite entorse par rapport aux autres chapitres puisqu'il y a 4 scènes et non pas 3 ! Et, en parlant de cette 4e scène, il y a un personnage qui s'appelle Philippe (pas Edouard Philippe mais Philippe Besson) et qui se trouve être une femme. En effet, après recherches, le prénom Philippe était mixte jusqu'au milieu du XIXe siècle et vu qu'on est dans un UA particulier, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien garder ce prénom en féminin. Et oui, j'ai féminisé certains personnages, mais normalement c'est facile à repérer.
> 
> Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !

_20 juin 2012 _

 

La séance prend fin et Manuel en ressent un certain soulagement. Pas qu'elle ait été inintéressante, bien loin de là ; il ne voit pas comment il pourrait en être autrement d'un Conseil des Ministres. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il la termine avec un mal de tête certain et apprécie, si ce n'est un silence total impossible à obtenir tant qu'il se trouve dans les couloirs de l’Élysée, au moins de pouvoir très bientôt savourer l'abaissement du niveau sonore. Il n'a qu'une hâte, celle de rejoindre la protection de l'habitacle de la voiture qui l'attend dans la cour, même si ce n'est que pour retrouver l'agitation de son propre ministère, le traitement de toutes les affaires courantes qui l'attendent, le travail ininterrompu jusque tard dans la soirée, dans la nuit, peut-être. Il pourrait être fatigué par cette perspective, mais il est encore trop vibrant de leurs victoires successives pour se trouver réellement de méchante humeur.

 

Car c'est bien ces victoires qui ont rendu si difficile la réunion d'aujourd'hui. C'est elles qui ont provoqué une telle effervescence et lui-même, il doit bien l'avouer, n'était pas en reste des réjouissances. Mais comment faire autrement ? Ils ont tous été derrière François pour remporter cette élection présidentielle, ils ont tous fait bloc pour rafler le maximum de sièges aux législatives. Lui-même a été réélu député, assurant ainsi sa place de ministre de l'Intérieur, avec une large avance. Bien sûr, il est conscient, comme tant d'autres, du travail qui leur reste à effectuer, que ce n'est qu'un pas minuscule pour arriver à redresser la France et qu'ils vont devoir composer les uns avec les autres, dans des conceptions parfois très éloignées de ce que doit être la société, dans des sensibilités presque antagonistes. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils ont juste savouré leur victoire, tous ensemble. Unis comme il n'était pas certain de revoir un jour son Parti. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Jeanne-Marie, leur Première ministre, n'est à aucun moment parvenue à ramener un semblant de calme. Il soupçonne même François d'avoir volontairement baissé les bras, de les avoir laissé savourer alors qu'il n'a fait que semblant d'intervenir à son tour pour ramener l'ordre, le tout dans une bonhommie amusée.

 

Un dernier signe de tête au Président qu'il a déjà salué préalablement en rassemblant ses chemises sans en faire dépasser un seul document et Manuel passe la porte dans le sillage de ses collègues, échangeant quelques mots avec Christiane sur un dossier qui les occupe, le pas, comme à son habitude, pressé. Certains l'ont pourtant déjà précédé et il entend les conversations qui s'éteignent au fur et à mesure que chacun s'éclipse du palais présidentiel, hâte sa marche avec un dernier salut alors que Christiane est interpelée par Vincent, peu désireux qu'il est d'engager une nouvelle conversation . Mais c'est sans compter sur la main qui se pose soudain sur son épaule. Manuel n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartient. Et déjà, il a senti ce frisson si caractéristique parcourir son corps. Il a senti les paumes de ses mains se couvrir d'une sueur froide alors qu'elles se sont crispées autour des dossiers qu'il resserre contre lui. Et sa mâchoire se tendre d'anticipation, avant même qu'il ne se retourne. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va trouver. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va voir.

 

Et ça n'y manque pas. Car la première chose dans laquelle il plonge lorsqu'il fait face à celui qui l'a arrêté, c'est ce regard trop bleu. Et un instant, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y perdre.

 

Non. Il sait qu'il est en train de le faire.

 

La main vient de quitter son épaule pour se reposer de nouveau le long du corps de celui qui l'a arrêté, non sans avoir frôlé son bras au passage, accroché un instant la manche de son costume. Il l'agace. Tout en lui l'agace. Sa façon de se tenir, comme si l'arrêter ainsi était la chose la plus naturelle du monde l'agace. Son sourire qui semble si sincère et tellement sûr de son fait l'agace. Ses boucles sur lesquelles viennent jouer les rayons d'un soleil filtrant par les fenêtres du couloir dans lequel ils se sont arrêtés, révélant des reflets presque trop blonds l'agacent. Mais surtout, les battements de son cœur qui se sont légèrement accélérés l'agace. Et le coin de sa bouche qui se soulève pour répondre d'un sourire léger à celui si parfait de son interlocuteur n'est pas en reste...

 

« Emmanuel... »

 

Il l'a rencontré il y a de cela plusieurs mois, lors de la campagne de François. Il le connaît réellement depuis quelques semaines, alors qu'il a découvert un peu plus encore de celui qui aujourd'hui est secrétaire général adjoint de l’Élysée.

 

Le sourire devient plus lumineux encore à l'énoncée de son prénom, ce qui ne lui semblait pourtant pas humainement possible ; mais n'est-ce pas là l'une des nombreuses fois où Emmanuel semble réaliser l'impossible, par des petits riens qui pourraient si bien se transformer en tout ? La pensée inopportune est chassée tout aussitôt de son esprit avant qu'il ne veuille en saisir les implications, d'autant plus qu'avec la volubilité dont il sait si bien faire preuve, Emmanuel a déjà entamé la conversation.

 

« J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à te croiser avant que tu ne partes. Je voulais te féliciter pour ta réélection, même si quelque chose me dit que les bancs de députés ne te verront pas souvent à l'Assemblée Nationale au cours de cette législature. »

 

Le ton est léger, mais le propos aussi sérieux que son regard pourtant pétillant. Manuel n'est pas bien sûr de savoir comment prendre ce qui paraît être, de premier abord, un simple compliment. Mais il ne sait s'il rêve ou non la tension sous-jacente, la menace implicite. Après tout, un poste de ministre est toujours, par essence même, éjectable et bien plus précaire que son siège de député. En cas de remaniement, il sait n'être pas à l’abri – pas encore, mais il s'efforcera d'y travailler – d'un remerciement pur et simple de Ayrault, voire même de Hollande. Cependant, si cette perspective existe bien, Manuel se raisonne tout aussitôt en se rappelant que l'homme en face de lui n'a certainement pas le pouvoir d'en décider, quelle que soit l'influence qu'on lui prête auprès du Président. Et quelle que soit la place qu'il parvient à occuper dans ses propres pensées.

 

« Je te remercie. Mais tu n'avais pas à courir pour me le dire, tu sais. »

 

Son ton a ce mordant ironique qui amène une coloration supplémentaire, discrète mais bien présente, sur les joues d'un Emmanuel prit sur le fait. Et Manuel sait qu'il ne devrait pas le remarquer, qu'il ne devrait pas connaître assez bien la carnation de son visage pour s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails. Pourtant, il l'a remarqué dès qu'il s'est retourné, la teinte légèrement rosée sur ses pommettes, le souffle un brin trop court qu'il a repris avant de se décider à parler. Emmanuel s'est pressé dans le seul but de venir lui parler et Manuel, malgré le risque que cette simple pensée représente, sent une certaine chaleur, basse mais agréable, se diffuser dans son corps, lentement. A moins que ce ne soit la main d'Emmanuel qui, visiblement insatisfaite d'être laissée simplement ballante à ses côtés, ne soit revenue se poser sur un avant-bras que Manuel ne pourrait dégager sans faire tomber au sol ses dossiers. Si tant est que la simple pensée de le lui retirer ne le traverse seulement.

 

« Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça. »

 

Manuel sent ses dents grincer alors qu'il a l'impression d'entendre une suite à cette phrase, laissée sciemment dans un suspens silencieux. Un « Je voulais te voir » qui ne se dit pas et qu'il préfèrerait bel et bien qu'il ne soit que le fruit de son imagination tant cette idée pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Pas que ce ne soit pas flatteur : Emmanuel est jeune, Emmanuel est plein d'une énergie qui ne semble pas avoir de limite et il ne lui aura pas fallut longtemps pour constater qu'Emmanuel est aussi extrêmement intelligent. Mais l'idée qui n'est pas énoncée, les mots qui ne sont dits, renferment bien plus que ces simples félicitations. S'il n'avait été question que de cela, il aurait pu lui envoyer un message comme il lui en a déjà envoyé des dizaines, il aurait pu l'appeler comme il l'a déjà fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant. Il aurait pu. Il a choisit de lui courir après dans les couloirs de l’Élysée pour venir le faire lui-même, de vive voix et en personne. Pour le voir.

 

« Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Je sais. »

 

Soudain, le souvenir du lieu où il se trouve frappe Manuel et il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard nerveux autour de lui. Le couloir, pourtant, est vide de toute présence. Les quelques ministres qui les suivaient les ont dépassés sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à eux, tout comme les quelques personnes susceptibles d'emprunter le corridor ne le feront à leur tour. Il n'y a là que deux hommes dont la discussion paraît badine, sinon banale. Aucun d'entre eux ne saurait deviner la tension de ses muscles si ce n'est à l'angle de sa mâchoire – et plus d'un, il le sait, ne prendrait cela que comme l'un de ses nombreux coup de sang. Aucun d'entre eux ne saurait voir la moiteur de ses mains, toujours si fermement serrées sur ses dossiers comme s'il craignait qu'on ne les lui vole. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait entendre les battements de son cœur, alors même qu'il a l'impression qu'ils résonnent dans l'intégralité du palais. Tout ça parce que cet idiot lui sourit...

 

Mais Emmanuel sourit à tout le monde et Manuel voudrait se raccrocher à cette idée. Oublier que depuis qu'il le connaît, Emmanuel n'a eu de cesse de flirter avec lui. Oublier les regards en coin, les sourires entendus. Oublier sa façon de chercher son approbation. Oublier qu'il le cherche à chacune des occasions qu'ils ont de se retrouver en présence l'un de l'autre. Oublier qu'il est si facile de discuter avec lui, des goûts qu'ils ont en commun, de cette vision des choses qu'ils partagent si profondément. Oublier qu'avec Emmanuel, il a un peu moins l'impression d'être seul au sein de sa famille politique.

 

Oublier qu'il s'est lui-même surprit à vérifier, au détour d'un agenda, le nombre de jours avant leur possible prochaine rencontre.

 

La pensée est perturbante une fois de plus et il voudrait la chasser aussi rapidement qu'il le fait à chaque fois, avec la même brutalité qu'il a refermé ce fameux agenda au moment où il a prit conscience la première fois de cet égarement. Sauf que, cette fois, il ne peut pas simplement refermer l'agenda. Pas quand l'objet de cette pensée qui le prend jusqu'aux tripes est juste en face de lui.

 

Il suffirait pourtant de prendre congé de l'homme qui semble s'être lancé dans l'un de ses interminables monologues dont il a le secret à propos de l'ambition du projet à mettre en place sur le plan économique. Il suffirait de remettre entre eux une distance qui n'aurait jamais dû s'estomper, pas avec ce petit arrogant de quinze ans son cadet. Il aurait simplement fallu...

 

« Emmanuel ! »

 

Il déteste soudain la voix de François qui résonne dans les couloirs et coupe celle d'Emmanuel. Elle donne l'impression d'un parent cherchant à ramener vers lui son enfant parti pour une énième vadrouille.

 

« Ah, je crois que je vais devoir y aller... »

 

Il déteste le clin d’œil qui accompagne cette phrase. Il donne l'impression d'être celui d'un adolescent qui s'amuse avec sa proie.

 

La main a enfin – déjà ? - quitté son bras et Manuel tend sa main libre pour serrer celle d'Emmanuel dans un dernier salut. Sauf que le secrétaire général adjoint a un sursaut au moment de saluer le ministre qui le fait presque sursauter lui-même.

 

« J'oubliais ! » Et le voilà qui fouille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, à la recherche d'une enveloppe qu'il glisse dans la main tendue de Manuel qui ne peut que refermer ses doigts dessus : « J'ai eu des places pour la représentation de Don Giovanni à l'opéra Garnier. Jeudi prochain. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait te plaire. »

 

Manuel déteste les battements de son cœur, qui, de nouveaux, se font un peu désordonnés. Il déteste les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de les peser, presque contre sa volonté : « Merci... Je viendrais. »Il déteste la lueur qui brille dans les yeux d'Emmanuel quand il accepte ce qui n'est en réalité qu'une invitation déguisée.

 

Il déteste la sensation si chaude, presque brûlante, du baiser d'adulte qu'Emmanuel dépose soudain sur sa joue, mouvement trop rapide pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser à l'esquiver. Pour qu'il ait le temps de l'apprécier sans l'envie trop brusque, brutale, d'en quémander un autre qu'il réprime aussitôt.

 

« A bientôt, alors, monsieur le Ministre. »

 

Un dernier regard. Un dernier sourire. Et Emmanuel, homme attendu et pressé, a déjà disparu de sa vue en ne laissant derrière lui plus qu'une odeur boisée. Manuel déteste cet instant. Manuel n'a jamais été aussi impatient de se rendre à une représentation de son opéra préféré.

 

XXX

 

_15 octobre 2014 _

 

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra rendre tout cela public ?

-Emmanuel. On en a déjà parlé. »

 

Réponse sèche, ton brusque. Emmanuel soupire, de ces soupirs aussi désespérés qu'agacés qu'accompagnent une moue boudeuse. Bien inutile, puisque Manuel ne s'est même pas retourné vers lui, occupé qu'il est à nouer la cravate de ce qu'Emmanuel s'amuse à appeler son uniforme de Premier ministre. Emmanuel s'y attendait, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pose la question ; ce n'est pas la première fois que Manuel lui donne la même réponse. Ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir toujours plus de frustration alors que Manuel lui oppose inlassablement le même si net refus.

 

Alangui sur le lit, il se retourne dans les draps, en hume l'odeur si caractéristique qui porte indubitablement la présence de Manuel. Derrière lui désormais, il entend l'homme en question aller et venir alors qu'il n'est plus dans son champs de vision, se préparer avec cette efficacité qui le caractérise toujours. Ranger ses affaires à lui, aussi, sans doute, parce qu'il le fait toujours. Emmanuel sait qu'il déteste les voir éparpillées dans toute la chambre, vestige d'une soirée pleine de passion dont ne reste ce matin que des vêtements froissés, des muscles douloureux et quelques marques sur son corps. Emmanuel pourrait se lever pour aller l'aider. Il n'en fait rien. Lui déteste voir Manuel ranger ses affaires ; elles le rassurent, dans leur état, chemise ou pantalon défraîchis, caleçon trônant dans des endroits parfois improbables. Elles sont l'empreinte de son passage, la preuve qu'il est bien présent, ici, dans cette appartement ; dans la vie de cet homme qu'il a eu tant de mal à intégrer.

 

Car leur relation a eu tellement de mal à débuter. Tellement de mal à continuer, aussi, d'ailleurs, se rappelle-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Le premier rendez-vous à l'opéra n'était qu'un prélude à une pièce en plusieurs actes qu'ils jouent toujours, ensemble ou séparément selon la partition que l'un ou l'autre se décidera de suivre. Car Manuel a reculé, plus d'une fois. Emmanuel est toujours revenu le chercher, jusqu'à parvenir à presque lui arracher ce premier baiser, quelques semaines après Don Giovanni. Emmanuel se souvient encore de ce premier contact. De ces lèvres venues rencontrer les siennes, lui volant son souffle, coupant ses jambes. De ses lèvres qui occupent les siennes pour qu'il ne retourne flirter, encore, avec un quelconque autre homme dont Emmanuel ne sait même plus le nom aujourd'hui ; de ces mains qui l'ont retenues, physiquement, pour qu'il ne se détourne plus. Car c'est ainsi qu'a commencé leur relation. Manuel, retenu par il ne sait quelle morale, qui lui opposait sans cesse leur différence d'âge, leurs postes, leurs responsabilités. Manuel avec qui pourtant il pouvait passer des heures à discuter, qui ne refusait jamais de le voir en dehors de leurs fonctions respectives, mais qui gardait toujours cette distance qui donnait à Emmanuel l'envie de rire pour ne pas hurler. Manuel qui le dévorait des yeux à chaque instant, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais qui se refusait toujours de le toucher.

 

Alors Emmanuel avait finit par s'éloigner, sans jamais totalement le faire. Par espacer ses invitations, pour pousser Manuel à lui-même en poser. Par séduire autour de lui, comme il savait si bien le faire. Et il avait savouré avec une joie quelque peu cruelle les premiers pas de Manuel vers lui, faisant mine de s'en désintéresser. Il s'était laissé désirer. Il l'avait fait céder. Une première fois. Puis toutes les autre. La première année avait été entre-maillée de disputes qui trouvaient leurs conclusions sur l'oreiller, d'attraction permanente et de rejets tout aussi violents. Jusqu'à leur première vrai dispute, de celle qui annonçait une rupture dans leurs relations qui, il l'avait cru, aurait dû être définitive. Une rupture qui ne devait rien à leurs rapports personnels, tout aux manœuvres politiques dont il commençait sérieusement à se lasser. Le premier remaniement ministériel. Manuel nommé Premier ministre. Et lui dont aucun des efforts n'est remercié. Pas de portefeuille, plus de prééminence à l’Élysée sur ses sujets de prédilections. Et Emmanuel était parti en claquant la porte, sans se retourner.

 

Sauf que ça n'avait pas tenu. Que le premier gouvernement Valls avait périclité avant même de pouvoir réellement se mettre en marche. Et que Manuel était enfin parvenu à faire entendre raison à Hollande et à le rappeler. Pas pour ce qu'ils partageaient, non, mais parce qu'Emmanuel avait réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était, et il le savait, indispensable. Emmanuel avait arraché sa place au gouvernement. Et après une nouvelle dispute mémorable, Emmanuel avait retrouvé sa place dans le lit de Manuel.

 

Manuel s'active toujours dans la chambre alors que lui-même n'a même pas encore fait mine de se lever, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sait qu'il devrait, qu'une longue journée se profile à son horizon et que quitter le confort de cette couche va vite devenir indispensable. Et, quelque part, il en a envie ; le lit n'est plus si attirant, maintenant qu'il s'y trouve seul et que la place qu'occupait Manuel a eu le temps de refroidir. Et puis il a envie, besoin de bouger, de se lever. Besoin d'agir, surtout, parce qu'il sait qu'il a nombre de choses à faire, des centaines d'idées à la minute et autant d'envies de faire avancer la France. On lui octroie parfois un certain côté hyperactif ; il ne sait s'il s'agit d'une critique, d'un compliment ou même de la réalité, mais il sait qu'il y a en tous les cas une part de vrai dans ce qualificatif. Il y a, à ses yeux, bien trop à corriger pour se permettre de perdre du temps, comme les mois que Manuel a perdu avec ce premier gouvernement. Mais il sait aussi très bien ce qu'il provoque en restant ainsi allongé.

 

« Emmanuel, tu vas être en retard. »

 

Un mince sourire naît sur ses lèvres à cette interpellation exaspérée, dissimulé par l'oreiller dans lequel il a de nouveau presque enfoui son visage. Il n'entend plus un bruit dans la chambre et il sait que Manuel s'est arrêté pour poser sur lui un regard noir. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne le pousse pas à bouger. Bien au contraire.

 

« Emmanuel. »

 

La voix claque comme un ordre alors que la couette qui le couvrait jusqu'alors lui est brusquement retirée et il sait que le frisson qui le parcourt n'est pas simplement dû au froid. Les souvenirs de cette nuit, mêlés à ceux de leur rencontre, de leurs étreintes, de leur réconciliation se mêlent encore sous ses paupières serrées. Il s'efforce de garder malgré cela le contrôle parfait de ses réactions et se retourne avec une lenteur calculée, l'air quelque peu ennuyé que dément, il le sait, l'ombre d'un sourire qui danse dans ses yeux.

 

« Tu vas être en retard, répète Manuel, le regard sévère.

-Nous allons être en retard. »

 

Son objection irrite Manuel, il peut le voir à la tension de son corps sous le costume impeccablement coupé. Il se redresse sur un coude alors que son amant rejette sur son propre côté du lit la couverture qu'il vient de lui retirer avant de se détourner de lui. Non sans avoir laissé son regard dérivé quelques secondes sur son corps découvert, au grand plaisir d'Emmanuel.

 

« Dépêche-toi. Si tu n'es pas prêt dans dix minutes, je pars sans toi.

-Je suis certain que ton service de sécurité sera ravi de trouver un ministre de l’Économie errant dans les couloirs vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

-Emmanuel. »

 

Le petit rire qui s'échappe de la gorge du-dit ministre de l’Économie dément bien toute intention de menace qu'aurait pu contenir ses propos alors qu'il finit par s'assoir sur le lit. Manuel, pourtant, ne semble pas goûter à la plaisanterie, les traits de son visage déformés par une expression purement réprobatrice. Emmanuel hésite quelques instants à pousser plus loin son petit jeu de provocation et sans doute ne s'en serait-il pas privé si les chiffres du réveil n'avaient affiché une heure aussi tardive ; effectivement, ils risquent fort d'être en retard. Et il sait que si lui est coutumier du fait, Manuel est toujours parfaitement ponctuel. Aussi se décide-t-il à se glisser enfin hors de la literie, réprimant une grimace au froid que rencontre son pied lorsqu'il se pose au sol. Manuel n'a cessé de l'observer, les sourcils toujours froncés, l'air toujours si grave :

 

« Je ne devrais plus t'autoriser à dormir ici la veille d'un Conseil des Ministres.

-Je sais, je sais... Tu dis ça à chaque fois. »

 

Déjà, pourtant, il ne laisse pas à Manuel le temps de répondre à cette nouvelle provocation et s'éclipse dans la salle de bain. Il connaît assez bien son caractère emporté pour savoir qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien se décider à mettre cette menace à exécution. Sans plus attendre, d'ailleurs, Emmanuel règle la température, chaude, trop chaude, lui dit souvent Manuel, avant de se glisser lui-même sous le jet d'eau brûlant, le laissant délier la tension de ses muscles, presque abîmer sa peau.

 

Il se sent bien. Il se sent apaisé. Et la réponse sèche de Manuel à sa requête n'est déjà qu'un simple souvenir. Parce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas l'important, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment les motivations du refus du catalan. Accepter de se montrer avec lui serait le plus utile des moyens de tordre le cou aux rumeurs d'hétérosexualités qui courent sur son compte, renforcées par la présence pestilentielle des soit-disant combattants résistant selon leurs dires au lobbyisme HetBT. Après tout, Manuel est officiellement célibataire depuis sa rupture avec son premier compagnon. Et la proximité qu'il entretien avec la compagne de la mère de ses enfants, Anne, a plus d'une fois donné du grain à moudre aux haineux en tout genre, prétendant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un prétexte pour cacher une hétérosexualité refoulée. C'est stupide et méprisable. D'autant plus que si Manuel avait été hétérosexuel, Emmanuel doute fortement qu'il s'en soit caché. Une fois de plus, il s'agit simplement d'une haine profonde, viscérale, pour ceux qui sont différents. Une peur de ce qui ne ressemble pas à ce qu'ils appellent la norme ; la peur, peut-être aussi, de voir ces gens pouvoir procréer sans passer par les circuits habituels. Des gens capables d'enfanter sans se poser la question, sans que cela ne soit forcément le fruit d'une réflexion, d'un projet construit à plusieurs. Et là où eux y voient une abomination, une incompatibilité totale, Emmanuel, lui, ne peut s'empêcher d'y trouver une certaine beauté...

 

« Emmanuel ! »

 

La voix de Manuel, de l'autre côté de la porte, le rappelle à l'ordre en le sortant de ses rêveries. Aussitôt, Emmanuel termine d'enfiler le costume que son amant conserve pour lui dans son appartement, pour des jours comme aujourd'hui. Et c'est en ajustant sa cravate qu'il quitte la salle de bain, un sourire faussement contrit collé au visage, pour affronter le regard exaspéré de Manuel.

 

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Tu te rappelle, au moins, que c'est aujourd'hui que tu présente ton projet de loi ? Tu sais qu'il ne va pas être simple de la faire accepter. Concentre toi.»

 

Le sourire s’agrandit sur les lèvres d'Emmanuel alors qu'il passe une dernière fois une main dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides. Manuel lui tend les dossiers abandonnés la veille dans son bureau et Emmanuel sait qu'il n'a même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'ils sont tous là. Et bien sûr, Manuel a raison. Aujourd'hui, il doit présenter ce projet commencé par Arnaud et en grande partie remanié par lui-même et son équipe. Celui qui lui a demandé des heures et des heures, des jours et des nuits de travaille, pour lequel il ne s'est, comme d'habitude, pas économisé. Son premier gros chantier. Qu'il devra défendre bec et ongle alors qu'il concernera bien d'autres ministères, allant des transports à la justice, en passant par le travail, le logement ou même l'écologie. Autant de points d'impacts, autant de possibilités de rencontrer les plus vives protestations. Autant de personnes à convaincre des bénéfices que retirera le pays de sa « loi pour la croissance, l'activité et l'égalité des chances économiques ». Il y est prêt. Comme toujours.

 

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Et puis, j'ai la bénédiction du Premier ministre, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Le sourire est mutin. Recouvert, comme pour le faire disparaître, par les lèvres de Manuel, pour un rapide baiser, chaste mais insistant. Mais, déjà, Manuel s'est détourné, bien plus sérieux que lui, bien plus austère.

 

« Tu l'as. Allons-y maintenant. »

 

Ils n'arriveront pas ensemble à l’Élysée, n'entreront pas ensemble en salle du Conseil des ministres. Mais Emmanuel sait que, à deux, rien ne peut les arrêter.

 

XXX

 

_30 août 2016_

 

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction. »_

 

Le silence de son immense bureau n'est rythmé que par le son de l'horloge qui trône sur la cheminée. La porte s'est refermée sans un bruit. Il aurait préféré qu'elle claque.

 

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction. »_

 

Devant lui, il y a la copie d'une lettre de démission. Copie, simplement, car il n'en est pas le destinataire principal. Il a juste à en être informé. Mais cela reste secondaire.

 

La conversation s'est déroulée sans heurt. Les voix empruntes parfois d'une calme indifférence, parfois d'un froid polaire. Sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, à aucun moment. Il aurait préféré qu'ils hurlent.

 

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction. »_

 

Sur le bureau, ses doigts sont comme soudés entre eux. Il ne s'est pas levé quand il est arrivé. Il ne s'est pas levé quand il a prit congé. Il n'a, à aucun moment, esquissé le moindre geste pour lui serrer la main. L'autre non plus. Il n'a pas baissé les yeux face à lui. L'autre non plus. Regard d'orage contre regard azur. Deux bleus qui s'opposent. Qui ont cessé depuis longtemps de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

 

Il a envie de se saisir de cette lettre, cette fameuse lettre sur laquelle ses yeux se sont de nouveau posés pour ne plus simplement fixer la porte par laquelle il a disparu. Cette simple feuille de papier couverte de cette écriture rapide, presque nerveuse, cette signature qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre milles. La démission d'Emmanuel Macron. Ses doigts le démangent de la froisser si fort qu'elle en soit illisible, de la déchirer, de la réduire à l'état de poussières ! Il n'en fait rien. Il ne bouge pas. Il y a seulement son souffle devenu trop court. Sa respiration un peu trop précipitée. Trop rapide et trop sèche. Et le bruit mécanique de l'horloge qui continue de signaler, inlassable, le temps qui passe.

 

Le temps qui passe. Le temps qui a passé. Il aimerait se demander comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il le sait parfaitement. Parce que c'est Emmanuel. Et que ce qu'il se refusait à voir a bien fini par lui éclater en pleine figure. Une trahison, dans le plus pure esprit de ces tragédies grecques si chères au cœur du ministre de l’Économie – non, de l'ancien ministre de l’Économie.

 

Il aurait dû s'en douter, il le sait. Sans même tenir compte des avertissements que ces proches n'ont eu de cesse de proclamer, il aurait dû voir la tournure que prendraient les événements. Il s'est aveuglé. Et la colère qu'il ressent envers lui-même a la même, exactement la même intensité que cette rage qu'il nourrit pour son cadet. Ce sentiment qui bouillonne en lui, qui donne l'impression de ronger un peu plus ses entrailles à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Celui qui l'a déjà fait exploser de colère, presque littéralement, tant de fois ; celui qui est aujourd'hui si fort, qui a prit une telle importance qu'il contient de toutes ses forces cette nouvelle explosion qui menace. Il ne sait ce qu'il adviendrait s'il la laissait gagner. Il ne sait ce qui pourrait être emporté sur son passage. Il ne sait les dégât, il ne sait la dévastation... Alors il la retient. De toutes ses forces. Pour ne pas faire d'erreur irréversible. Pour ne pas commettre plus d'erreurs encore que celles qui l'ont amenées à accorder sa confiance à Emmanuel.

 

Dans sa poitrine, il sent les battements de son cœur lui faire mal, ce dernier s'agiter tel un forcené.

 

Il devrait arrêter d'y penser, il le sait, aussi. Arrêter de ressasser et se concentrer sur d'autres sujets ; la rentrée qui se prépare, la dernière de ce mandat, peut-être la dernière de la présidence Hollande, et toutes les questions que cela peut amener. Les dossiers à traiter, les situations à arbitrer, les urgences... Ce n'est pas ce qui manque et il a encore énormément de travail. Même si les rapports avec son supérieur sont de plus en plus mauvais, il ne faillira pas à sa tâche. Il est de son devoir de se remettre à ses dossiers le plus tôt possible. Mais il en est incapable pour le moment. Ses pensées ne cessent de revenir à ces mois passés. Son esprit ne cesse de lui montrer tous ces détails qu'il aurait dû voir, tout ce qu'il a manqué qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre. Toutes ces petites choses qui s'accumulent et ne sont que des preuves qu'il n'a accepté de voir que trop tard. Une fois le couteau planté si profondément dans sa chaire qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir le retirer.

 

Il avait toujours prit soin, avant, de ne jamais mêler vie professionnelle et personnelle. Il n'avait jamais entretenu de relation avec un de ses collègues, jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le faire. Il avait même regardé d'un œil circonspect les couples comme celui de Benoît et Arnaud qui s'étaient formés et étaient entrés ensembles au pouvoir. Il s'en était toujours méfié. S'était promis de ne pas faire cette erreur. Jusqu'à Emmanuel. Et quand il avait réalisé, il était déjà trop tard. Le piège s'était déjà refermé sur lui.

 

Entre ses lèvres, son souffle commence presque à ne plus se couper.

 

Car Emmanuel, il en est certain, y travaille de longue date. Il a eu les premiers indices bien avant les tensions de ces derniers mois. Quand il a décidé, après des centaines d'heures à travailler sur la fameuse loi économique du quinquennat, de la faire passer en force. Il se souvient maintenant avec une telle clarté qu'il pourrait encore être devant ses yeux de la moue désapprobatrice d'Emmanuel. Il se souvient de ses plaidoyers auprès de lui pour la faire voter malgré tout, pour tenter de le convaincre comme il était persuadé de pouvoir convaincre les parlementaires ; individuellement, il aurait pu le faire, il l'avait déjà fait, Manuel le sait. Mais Emmanuel n'avait pas compris, à ce moment là, le poids des manœuvres politiques à l’œuvre derrière un simple vote. Et lui n'avait pas compris la lourdeur du poids de la colère d'Emmanuel.

 

Est-ce que s'il avait vu, alors, il y aurait changé quelque chose ? Non. Car les petits désidératas d'Emmanuel n'auraient pas pesé assez lourd face au besoin de réformer, et de réformer au plus vite pour tenter de sortir enfin le pays de la situation morose dans laquelle il s'enfonçait toujours plus. Et Emmanuel aurait dû comprendre. Emmanuel était, comme lui, un réformateur. Emmanuel était, comme lui, exaspéré par ces jeux de pouvoirs qui ne faisaient que s'enliser les débats sans jamais pouvoir les élever. Mais Emmanuel pensait pouvoir parler et parler encore. Et Emmanuel... Non. Il ne devait pas se leurrer. Emmanuel savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Emmanuel s'était servi de cet excès d'autorité que Manuel avait jugé nécessaire pour lisser sa propre image. Pour afficher partout son sourire de jeune premier. Pour évoquer ses désaccords avec la méthode, juste ce qu'il fallait. Assez fort pour que le message soit compris ; assez discret pour que personne ne s'en inquiète. Pas même lui. Il avait parfaitement manœuvré, lui qui était le premier à se plaindre de ces manœuvres. Et Manuel s'était laissé berner.

 

A partir de ce moment, les petites piques avaient commencé dans la presse sous forme de déclarations chocs. Et Manuel, loin de se douter de ce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux, avait prit cela avec une certaine complaisance. Après tout, Emmanuel était jeune. Emmanuel voulait bouleverser les codes, Emmanuel voyait loin, bien plus loin que ce que les autres voulaient bien voir. Emmanuel était brillant. Trop. Puis il avait d'autres choses à gérer. Les frondeurs, l'opposition, ses ministres, aussi, dont certains avaient prit l'habitude de le contourner pour s'adresser directement à Hollande sur des sujets qu'il avait déjà tranché. Il ne s'était pas occupé d'Emmanuel. Pas de ça. Jusqu'à ce que les allusions deviennent plus précises. Les déclarations moins vagues. Les critiques plus personnelles. Et que le sourire un peu amusé, un peu agacé, parfois, de Manuel, ne se transforme en autant de tensions. Qui se transformaient en dispute, parfois, au milieu des débats animés, au milieu des étreintes toujours aussi passionnées, mêlant trop souvent les genres au point d'en devenir étouffant. Et jamais de réelle discussion pour affronter ce qui étaient, il aurait pourtant fallu le reconnaître, de vrais problèmes. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était à l'automne dernier.

 

Et puis il y avait eu novembre. Novembre 2015, qui avait tout emporté sur son passage. Les débats politiques, les débats économiques. Le sommeil de Manuel. S'il avait pu faire preuve d'objectivité, Manuel aurait pu reconnaître le rôle d'Emmanuel. Son soutien silencieux, en public comme en privée, alors que le gouvernement tout entier avait pour seulement la seconde fois réellement fait bloc. Sa présence, toujours, à ses côtés, quelques pas derrière lui. L'attention qu'il avait pu porter à son repos, à ses repas. Tous ces détails que Manuel n'avait pu voir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, parce qu'il y avait tant à faire. Parce qu'il avait dû agir, prendre les décisions, être en contact permanent avec François, avec Bernard, avec leurs équipes. Organiser, contacter leurs alliés internationaux, suivre les dossiers. Tenir, agir, toujours, et ne surtout pas céder sous le poids du drame qui venait de se jouer et de bouleverser son pays. Et ne jamais, jamais faiblir. Ou en tout cas ne pas le montrer. Alors non, Manuel n'avait rien vu. Mais maintenant, avec le recul ? Mais, quel recul... Il n'y avait plus de recul. Il n'y avait plus d'Emmanuel.

 

Tout ce dont Manuel pouvait se souvenir aujourd'hui, c'était ce qui avait suivit, quelques semaines après. Les débats sécuritaires, les accusations identitaires. Et la première grosse fracture, publique, avec Emmanuel. Elle était passée inaperçue, ou presque, au milieu de toutes les fractures du Parti, au milieu des voix dissonantes de ses autres ministres. Mais ça avait été le plus violent des coups qu'il avait alors dû encaisser. Et la plus violente des disputes qui en avait résulté. La suite avait été chaotique, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Quelque chose qu'ils ont tous deux préféré ignorer sans même songer à voir s'ils pouvaient le réparer.

 

Il y avait toujours cette complicité, celle qui tour à tour exaspérait ou faisait sourire Myriam lors des négociations ardûment menées avec les partenaires sociaux pour mettre en place la loi Travail. Et il y avait aussi le reste auquel cette complicité venait bien trop souvent se heurter. Les reproches d'Emmanuel sur les réformes qu'il considérait comme trop limitées là où Manuel avait les mains liées. La froideur de Manuel quand il se refusait de céder. Les provocations d'Emmanuel, revenues plus nombreuses que jamais. Les colères de Manuel, en réponse, ou même parfois tellement injustifiées. Et les jeux de séductions d'Emmanuel qui avaient repris tant et si bien que Manuel en était venu à se persuader qu'il le trompait.

 

Mais tromper qui, tromper quoi ? Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais définis comme tel. Et Emmanuel n'avait jamais promis la moindre fidélité. Et, il s'en rendait compte désormais, n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre loyauté. Et ce qui valait pour ses relations personnelles s'était confirmé très vite dans son attitude professionnelle. Il lui avait simplement fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte. Pour cesser de se laisser aveugler par l'apparente chatoyance de son cadet. Mais Emmanuel avait finit par ne même plus se montrer discret, une fois qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il désirait : un poste de pouvoir, une réputation, une image publique. Et plus il s'éloignait, plus il commettait d'impairs, plus Manuel avait du mal à le supporter, cédant de plus en plus souvent à des colères. Où le public avait finit par remplacer le privée. Quand Emmanuel n'était plus devenu accessible que dans cette sphère là. Quand il avait commencé à fuir, en réalité, répondant au téléphone de moins en moins souvent, puis plus jamais.

 

Manuel s'énervait. Emmanuel fuyait. Un cercle vicieux qui avait fini par trouver son apothéose dans des conflits ouverts directement sur les rangs de l'Assemblée. Et Manuel savait qu'il en avait encore un peu plus écorché son image, lui dont on blâmait souvent déjà le caractère emporté. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pas quand Emmanuel provoquait une rupture, des ruptures, sciemment, tout en s'en défendant avec son sourire toujours si parfait. Emmanuel les avait tous trahi. Emmanuel avait créé son mouvement. Et Manuel savait depuis juin que cela devait arriver, seulement retardé par les événements tragiques de juillet : aujourd'hui, Emmanuel avait démissionné.

 

_« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu es seul, Emmanuel. Tu ne pourras rien faire._

_-Nous verrons. Mais je ne peux pas rester. »_

 

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. Juste parler, l'un et l'autre, sans réellement s'écouter. Juste combattu, du regard, de l'attitude, sans jamais avoir le moindre geste vers l'autre. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé. Et tout au long de cette entretien, chaque seconde passée, le sang avait battu plus fort aux tempes de Manuel, à tel point qu'il aurait presque cru craindre ne plus entendre la voix de son interlocuteur. S'il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre à écouter que des mots tristement banals. S'il avait pu faire autrement, aujourd'hui, à n'importe quel moment, que d'entendre cette voix que son corps tout entier ne semblait que vouloir écouter.

 

Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait et n'avait plus devant les yeux, dans ces souvenirs, que cette image de trahison entière, totale. Il le haïssait et il n'avait plus dans ses souvenirs que le sourire distant d’Emmanuel, ses regards noirs et la rage qu'il lui provoquait. Plus ces moments partagés, cette bise exigée devant les caméras alors que Manuel prenait congé de Najat, ce stupide bouton de veste détaché lors d'une partie de pétanque improvisée, ce baiser volé en plein couloir de Matignon, cet air d'opéra qui rythmait leurs soirées, ces discussions passionnées... Ou plutôt, peut-être, sûrement, aurait-il préféré tous définitivement les oublier.

 

Et il s'y efforce. Il les enferme soigneusement dans son esprit, les rejette de toute sa volonté. Pour que ne reste plus rien. Ou plutôt, que cette phrase, encore et encore. La dernière qu'Emmanuel ait prononcé.

 

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction. »_

 

Parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait juste, tout ce temps, parfaitement fait semblant. Jusqu'à partir sans plus se retourner. Et Manuel, lui, devait simplement retourner travailler. Après tout, il y avait encore tellement à faire.

 

XXX

 

_25 septembre 2016_

 

« Sans te placer en tête, les sondages te sont tous favorables pour le moment. Tu ne gagnes pas, mais tu finis malgré tout dans le peloton de tête.

-Je sais. Alors que je ne suis même pas encore candidat. »

 

Il le voit, le regard de Philippe Besson se relever soudainement, se braquer sur lui, pétillant d'excitation à sa remarque. Tout ce qu'il lui offre en retour est un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, un sourire décontracté. Il ne s'agit ici en rien d'un quelconque entretien officiel, juste d'une simple discussion en toute amitié. Brigitte, qui vient de les rejoindre, secoue la tête, amusée presque malgré elle. Ils savent tous deux qu'il a sciemment choisi ses mots. Que si l'idée n'est effectivement pas encore définitivement arrêtée, il y songe de plus en plus. Faire le grand saut. Foncer. Et se présenter à l'élection présidentielle.

 

« Tu pourras le mettre dans ton livre. » continue-t-il, un peu plus amusé encore devant la retenue dont tente de faire preuve la romancière. Il ne sait exactement ce que sera cet ouvrage, mais il a toute confiance en son amie pour ne pas l'attaquer inutilement. Pour ne pas l'encenser, non plus, pas sans raison en tout cas. Pour écrire ce qu'elle décrit elle même comme « Le récit de son aventure » au plus juste de ce qu'elle peut vivre à ses côtés, lors de leurs rendez-vous, lors des offs qu'il lui offre, lors des dîners entre amis où ils se retrouvent, lors des occasions officielles auxquelles il l'invite à assister. Un récit d'aventure. Ça lui va. Mais, s'il se lance réellement dans l'aventure, il ne peut faire autre chose que gagner.

 

« Tout le monde, pourtant, dit que c'est impossible. »

 

La voix de Philippe le tire de sa rêverie de quelques instants et il sent les coins de ses lèvres se relever un peu plus. Tout ce que verront de cet instant les deux femmes avec lesquelles il se trouve installé dans le salon de ce nouvel appartement dans lequel il a emménagé il y a de cela quelques semaines à peine, même pas encore tout à fait un mois, c'est un sourire un peu plus grand, un peu ironique, peut-être. Lui entend l'écho d'une conversation qu'il n'a de cesse de chasser. Et c'est chose faite, d'un battement de cils, d'une pulsation cardiaque. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Pas le temps de se laisser ralentir. Emmanuel a toujours été un homme pressé.

 

« Je sais. Mais à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu. Nous verrons bien. Après tout, je ne suis pas encore candidat. »

 

Pourtant, tout se profile vers ce point. Déjà, il est bien accueilli du public, des citoyens, de la société civile qu'il s'est toujours prévalu de charmer sans y mettre le moindre réel effort. Il est la nouveauté, il est attrayant, et il aime parler. Il aime leur parler, aux gens, les écouter, les connaître, un par un. Il aime se montrer, aussi, autant faire preuve de quelque peu d'honnêteté, et il sait que cela fonctionne. Que cela marche. Qu'il n'a eu, depuis qu'il a quitté le gouvernement, que quelques remarques négatives, si peu que, même s'il les prend en compte, elles ne sont que quantité négligeable. Il sait qu'il peut plaire, il sait qu'il plaît. Et il sait qu'il s'est remarquablement bien entouré, qu'entre les conseils de son équipe et ceux, inestimables, de Brigitte, il saura toujours où mettre les pieds.

 

Alors tout l'amène à penser que, bientôt, sa propre candidature sera inévitable. Qui que soient les adversaires qu'il devra affronter. Parce que s'il y va, ce n'est pas pour régler quelques comptes, ce n'est pas pour se placer dans une quelconque continuité, ce n'est pas pour marchander avec tel ou tel parti dans l'espoir d'acquérir un peu plus de pouvoir encore. Non. S'il y va, c'est pour aller de l'avant. Emmanuel, comme toujours, se refuse de croire à l'immobilisme que prônent les uns et plus encore au retour en arrière que veulent les autres. Emmanuel est persuadé qu'il faut avancer et qu'il faut le faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que les extrêmes, quels qu'ils soient une fois de plus, ne gagnent plus encore de terrain et ne détruisent tout ce qui fait de leur pays le joyaux qu'il est aujourd'hui et depuis tant et tant de siècles. Un joyaux imparfait, peut-être, avec ces défauts, mais avec tellement de qualités qu'il mérite si largement d'être sauvé.

 

Un instant, la prose de Saint-Exupéry lui revient en mémoire. _« Dans la vie, il n'y a pas de solutions. Il y a des forces en marche : il faut les créer, et les solutions suivent. »_ Ce sont ces phrases qui l'ont inspiré pour la création de son mouvement, c'est cette dynamique qu'il veut créer. Non, pas créer : réveiller. Il veut réveiller ces forces de progrès que possèdent la France, se détacher du défaitisme ambiant qui depuis tant d'années bloque le pays. Le temps passé dans les coulisses puis sur la scène du pouvoir, des couloirs de l’Élysée aux bureaux de Bercy, lui a fait prendre conscience de l'urgence d'une action rapide, d'un besoin viscéral d'efficacité. Mais serait-il pour autant ce Rivière insensible de "Vol de nuit" prêt à tout sacrifier pour la cause ? Il ne veut le croire. Pourtant, plus d'un pourrait le penser. Plus d'un pourrait même croire pire, bien pire, qu'il s'est servi depuis le départ de cette position qui était sienne, de ceux qui lui ont tendu la main, l'ont hissé à ces responsabilités, uniquement pour servir ses propres projets.

 

Mais il n'a pas d'autre projet que la France. Pas d'autre peur que celle de voir gagner le fascisme, la haine dans un pays qui en a déjà tellement souffert par le passé. Pas d'autre envie que de voir la France réussir, et pas d'autre motivation que de l'y accompagner. Il n'a rien prémédité. Il n'a rien programmé. Il a seulement prit conscience, de l'intérieur, que le système en place, que l'alternance, que les manipulations d'appareils, étaient ce qui avait plongé le pays dans cet état, qui l'avait mené au bord du précipice et qui, finalement, pourrait bien à tout moment le faire basculer.

 

Il s'y est refusé. Il a préféré en sortir avant d'y être dévoré. Il a essayé de le lui faire comprendre, en évitant, comme toujours, de frontalement le confronter... Peine perdue. Manuel a des idées, énormément d'idées, mais il fait partie d'un système dépassé. Un système qui finira par le rejeter, après qu'il lui ait pourtant tout donner. Et Emmanuel ne pouvait simplement pas se laisser emporté. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Mais Manuel n'a pas compris...

 

Non. Il ne doit pas se laisser entraîner. Il ne doit pas y penser et, comme toujours, ne pas se laisser freiner par de telles idées. Ne pas penser à Manuel. Ne pas penser à ce qu'ils auraient pu être, ne pas penser à ce qu'ils ont été. Il ne doit, une fois de plus, qu'avancer. Et ne pas se retourner. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de regretter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, l'interlude ce termine ici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. On reprend le fil de l'histoire dans deux semaines normalement. A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis !


	6. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reprise du cours de l'histoire (ou Histoire ?) et de la timeline abandonnée avant l'interlude. Comment Manuel va-t-il réagir après l'interview d'Emmanuel ? Et tout ce qui s'en suit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! On reprend donc les publications du déroulement normal de l'histoire. Merci aux gens qui ont laissé des kudos et encore plus merci pour les commentaires (pilgrim67 et sa plume géniale et Onishambles12 qui fait l'effort de lire même en anglais !)
> 
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, on aborde quelques... nouvelles tensions dans ce chapitre !

_15 mars 2017_

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! »

 

Lorsqu'il l'interpelle, entrant dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils partagent par la force des choses, sa voix vibre d'une colère contenue. Dans sa main tremble le périodique dans lequel il vient de lire l'infamie, ouvert sur un sourire qu'il a l'envie viscérale d'effacer. Périodique qu'il ne pense même pas à reposer sur la table basse alors qu'il l'agite une seconde sous le nez de son interlocuteur. Et en face de lui, le même sourire que celui qui s'étale sur le papier glacé et qui fait monter en lui une bouffée de haine qui menace une seconde de l'étouffer. Emmanuel est un bon acteur. La mine qu'il lui présente fait presque office de surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Mais Manuel le connaît assez pour voir la lueur qui brille dans son regard. Pour n'y voir, au milieu des dizaines de nuances qui la compose, que celle de la provocation. Du défi. Et ses doigts se referment plus fort encore sur le magazine incriminé.

 

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

 

Le ton se veut innocent et sonne à ses oreilles comme une agression supplémentaire, alors qu'y résonne encore la voix glaciale de Lucie sur son répondeur.

 

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, Emmanuel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête d'aller leur dire ça sur moi ?! »

 

Il ne se rend même pas compte que le ton de sa voix augmente, que le timbre en baisse. Qu'il n'est pas si loin du grognement de rage pure. Il occulte sciemment la sensation de brûlure qui a pris naissance depuis plusieurs minutes déjà - depuis la lecture de ces mots – sur sa nuque, et s'étend à son cou, ses oreilles. Et ça ne peut faire qu'empirer s'il ne se calme pas. Sauf qu'il n'a absolument aucune raison de se calmer.

 

« Hm ? C'est quelle interview ? Tu sais, ils m'ont tous parlé de toi... » Emmanuel n'a pas perdu son sourire, ce petit retournement de lèvre qui se veut charmeur et qui a fonctionné, il fut un temps, sur Manuel. Mais cela fait longtemps que ça ne marche plus. Ou, plutôt, cela ne marchait plus jusqu'à il y a peu. Jusqu'à ce que Manuel baisse sa garde, lentement, progressivement. Qu'il se laisse aller à croire à une relation professionnelle apaisée. A un peu plus que cela, à presque le retour d'une certaine complicité, à presque... Pour se retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos. Profondément. Une fois de plus.

 

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Emmanuel.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

 

Et il y a dans cette réponse un sérieux, une honnêteté que Manuel parvient à apercevoir sous la légèreté de ton et le sourire de façade, qui contraste à merveille avec la fausse ingénuité qu'il vient pourtant de lui servir. Une assurance auquel il aurait pu se raccrocher, et qui aurait sans doute tout changé s'il avait saisi l'occasion de le faire. S'il n'avait laissé à Emmanuel le temps de surenchérir : « Mais de toute façon, je n'ai rien dit qui soit faux. Ils sont stupides de croire que tu aurais pu voter pour Benoît et son programme idéaliste. »

 

Si Manuel n'avait pas déjà été si furieux, peut-être se serait-il rendu compte que la répétition de l'injure cache quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus profond. Quelque chose sur lequel il ne saurait mettre le doigt sans interroger plus en avant Emmanuel, mais quelque chose de bien réel, car Emmanuel n'injurie pas. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Il préfèrera mettre quelqu'un plus bas que terre de quelques mots plutôt que s'abaisser à ce type de procédé. Pourtant, c'est bien ses mots qui sont écrits noir sur blanc sur la page de l'hebdomadaire que Manuel tient toujours dans sa main. C'est bien ses mots qu'il répète avec un aplomb qui pourrait laisser entendre qu'il détient là une vérité universelle. C'est bien ses mots. Et Manuel n'a clairement pas assez de discernement en cet instant pour se rendre compte qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une dissimulation. Pas quand ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus encore sur le papier dans un bruit de froissement, pour ne pas se serrer sur la peau d'Emmanuel. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de vouloir physiquement effacer ce sourire qui ourle toujours ses lèvres et semble immuable sous la tourmente, en saisissant son bras pour le secouer, son col pour le repousser, sa gorge pour qu'il cesse, enfin !

 

Le sang dans ses doigts ne circule plus à force de pression, mais ce picotement n'est rien face à la contraction de ses muscles, à cette tempête qui hurle dans ses tripes et sous son crâne. Les plaques rouges se sont étendues désormais au reste de son visage et son souffle se coince dans sa poitrine, bloqué à chaque passage par des vagues de rage pure. Il ne prend même pas la peine de balayer les justifications d'Emmanuel d'un geste de la main. Il avait cru être furieux quand Emmanuel est venu jusqu'en Espagne pour le confronter ; ce n'est rien, absolument rien, face à ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui.

 

« Ce n'est pas la question ! Tonne-t-il, et sa voix résonne entre les murs de l'appartement. Nous avions un accord, Emmanuel !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est la question, c'est même celle à laquelle tu aurais dû répondre depuis des mois. Mais tu n'étais pas là quand on l'a posé, il fallait bien que je j'agisse ! »

 

Le reproche en seule excuse. Qui vient frapper Manuel de plein fouet aussi bien que si Emmanuel avait utilisé ses poings – ce qu'il ne ferait jamais, leur violence à eux ne s'exprime pas ainsi. Mais les mots prononcés sont parfois bien plus dangereux. Bien plus agressifs. Bien plus percutants. Les mêmes arguments qu'Emmanuel a eu cent fois, avant. Il se devait de répondre. Manuel n'était pas là. Manuel n'agit pas assez vite. Justifications après justifications qui ouvrent une brèche toujours plus grande, au-delà même des désaccords. Sous-entendus dans des journaux. Piques devant quelques collaborateurs. Jusque sur les bancs de l'Assemblée ! Et lorsque Manuel s'était aperçu de l'ampleur de la manipulation, il était déjà trop tard. La brèche s'était refermée sur lui. Et toutes ses tentatives pour s'en sortir n'avaient été que vaines. N'était resté de ce qu'ils avaient partagé que le conflit de pouvoir auquel Emmanuel s'était de lui-même échappé avant la destruction.

 

Manuel avait cru qu'ils pouvaient le dépasser, qu'ils l'avaient fait. Que les trahisons n'étaient plus de mise même si celles passées laissaient leurs empreintes entre eux. Il y avait réellement cru, concentré qu'il était sur l'urgence de la situation de la France. Il y avait cru, vraiment. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 

Le sourire est toujours là, peut-être plus ancré encore sur les lèvres du candidat qu'avant. Il accompagne une légère pointe moqueuse dans sa voix, un petit rire à peine étouffé, pire que tous les hurlements aux oreilles de Manuel. Un défi clair et quasiment énoncé comme tel par le plus jeune de l'amener sur le terrain qu'il entend. Un détournement de la conversation, un piège grossier, presque indigne d'Emmanuel. Mais dans lequel, tout à sa fureur, Manuel plonge tête la première.

 

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je n'ai pas à me justifier face à toi. J'ai accompagné ta campagne depuis que je suis revenu, je te signale que sans moi, depuis un mois, tu aurais fait des erreurs qui auraient pu te coûter très cher. Et tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de la fermer sur moi !

-Et je ne t'en ai jamais demandé, plaide-t-il, la voix plus acérée encore qu'une lame que Manuel sent s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans son corps – pas dans son cœur, il refuse de considérer que son cœur est touché –. Mais l’ambiguïté soulevait trop de question et, tu vois bien, même tes anciens amis voulaient que tu éclaircisses la situation. Je n'ai fait que le faire moi-même puisque tu t'y refusais. Et ne va pas croire que tu es indis...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase, je te préviens, Emmanuel ! »

 

C'est un hurlement, cette fois, qui coupe le candidat. Un hurlement de rage alors que Manuel sent le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Le poids qui comprime ses poumons se fait plus lourd encore dans sa poitrine. Et c'est son instinct de survie qui vient de s'exprimer. Son instinct de préservation. Il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Emmanuel avait prononcé ces mots. Il n'aurait pas pu rester, de cela, il est certain ; dans sa main, le journal est tellement froissé qu'il en est désormais illisible.

 

Mais ça ne suffit pas à Emmanuel. Ça ne suffit jamais à Emmanuel. Et il veut répondre, Manuel le sait. Il y est prêt, avec son sourire et cet éclat mauvais dans les yeux. Avec cette assurance insupportable qu'il affiche en toute circonstance, même, comme maintenant, dans les pires d'entre elles. Il veut répondre et le pousser plus loin encore dans les abîmes de la colère. Il veut répondre et le pousser à céder ; partir, le secouer, l'entendre mettre fin à ce qui ne peut plus vraiment porter le nom de conversation. Il veut, comme toujours, montrer qu'il a raison.

 

Sauf qu'il n'en a pas le temps. La sonnerie de l'un des téléphones d'Emmanuel vient interrompre leur dispute, cri strident qui déchire la tension extrême régnant dans le salon du grand appartement parisien. Une seconde, ils se retrouvent l'un et l'autre silencieux, à la laisser retentir depuis la table basse, les vibrations du smartphone semblant prêtes à briser le bois. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmanuel se décide à ne s'en saisir d'un geste rapide, jetant un coup d’œil à l'écran avec une indifférence feinte qui ne feinte pas une seconde Manuel.

 

« C'est François. » Et Emmanuel de décrocher, comme s'ils n'étaient pas, la seconde d'avant, en train de se hurler dessus. Ou plutôt comme si Manuel ne venait pas de lui hurler dessus à s'en déchirer la voix, et que lui-même n'avait pas tout fait pour en arriver là. Manuel sent ses traits encore déformés par la haine se crisper un peu plus, sa main trembler. Cette même main qui jette sur le canapé ce qui fut un magazine avant d'arracher son téléphone des mains d'Emmanuel pour le mettre sur haut-parleur. François n'est pas au courant que leur relation n'est qu'un leurre et Manuel a pris l'habitude de ne pas laisser supposer cet état de fait. Aussi ne met-il pas de lui-même un terme à l'appel, se contente d'entendre du coin de l'oreille Emmanuel faire les cents pas et échanger les banales salutations d'usage avec son soutien politique tout en se laissant lui-même tomber dans le fauteuil au cuir un peu usé non loin.

 

Cela lui laisse le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle, alors que ses oreilles bourdonnent encore de ses propres cris. Sa main n'a pas cessé de trembler lorsqu'il se sert un verre de la bouteille de Whisky posée sur la même table basse où trône, abandonné quelques instants, le second smartphone d'Emmanuel qui clignote de notifications. Il ne prend pas la peine de relever qu'Emmanuel a sorti un alcool et un verre exprès pour lui, posés à côté de son propre verre empli de vin. Il ne prend pas la peine de relever qu'Emmanuel semblait attendre qu'ils partagent un moment ensemble. Il s'en fiche. Il n'y aura pas d'autres moments comme celui-ci. Pour Manuel, c'est clair : il ne lui reste désormais qu'à partir. Mais il n'est pas lâche comme Emmanuel a pu l'être, et il compte bien attendre la fin de sa conversation pour le lui dire. Et terminer de lui faire entrer dans le crâne le fond de sa pensée.

 

Il a le temps de sentir la brûlure d'une longue gorgée d'alcool parcourir sa gorge quand François en vient enfin au fait. Il a prit l'habitude d'écouter les conversations qu'Emmanuel a avec le président du Modem afin de ne pas avoir par la suite à le faire répéter. Mais rarement, voire jamais, il n'a entendu François s'adresser à celui qui est pour lui presque un poulain avec un ton si préoccupé.

 

« Je pense que vous avez fais une erreur, Emmanuel.

-... Je vous demande pardon ? »

 

S'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux, nul doute que Manuel aurait ricané à l'expression de surprise qu'affiche Emmanuel face à cette affirmation. Sans jeu d'acteur aucun, cette fois, puisque François ne peut pas le voir. Et il n'a pas besoin de demander de plus amples explications que François, plus sûr de son fait qu'il n'en a d'habitude l'air, continue.

 

« Je viens de lire votre interview dans le _Point-Virgule_. Le passage sur les postions de Manuel. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un bon timing, Emmanuel... Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de tels propos.

-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, répond le candidat d'un ton buté qui fait grincer les dents de Manuel, mais qui ne semble pas arrêter François, à sa surprise teintée d'une satisfaction carnassière. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème, c'est que cela lui donne une mauvaise image...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé quoi que ce soit, le coupe Emmanuel et c'est bien là la preuve s'il en faut de la nervosité dans laquelle le plonge cette conversation. C'est Carvounas qui a demandé à ce qu'il choisisse un camps, je n'ai fait que lui répondre.

-Mais en vous exprimant à sa place, vous le renvoyez à une place de traître sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer ses choix. Vous risquez de vous mettre à dos ses électeurs et ses soutiens, même ceux qui ne nous étaient pas hostiles. Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre. »

 

Il y a de nouveau un silence alors que Manuel suit d'un regard perçant les cents pas que fait Emmanuel. Il voit son air préoccupé, déstabilisé alors même que le plus jeune tente de le lui dissimuler. Emmanuel n'a pas l'habitude que l'on remette en question ses décisions. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Il n'a surtout pas l'habitude que cela vienne de Bayrou, qu'il utilise ce ton à la fois si calme et si ferme, tel un professeur réprimandant son élève trop brillant. Et le voir ainsi décontenancé est jouissif. Ça n'a pas apaisé les sentiments de colère et de rage qu'il sent encore lui remuer les tripes. Mais c'est un baume à la douleur qu'ils ont fait naître en lui alors qu'il se repait du trouble d'Emmanuel.

 

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, alors, maintenant que je lui ai donné cette image ? Ne plus apparaître avec lui ? »

 

Il y a dans ces mots un certain mordant qu'Emmanuel n'utilise que rarement, dans lequel Manuel pourrait presque se reconnaître s'il avait l'esprit libre de toute préoccupation. Une ironie qu'Emmanuel cache d'habitude derrière un ton plus candide, presque naïf, qu'il ne laisse que rarement transparaître dans ses propos avec autant de clarté. Loin de s'en formaliser, cependant, François laisse échapper un petit rire qui n'a pourtant rien de moqueur, mais qui doit sonner aux oreilles d'Emmanuel comme un camouflet. Que Manuel savoure avec d'autant plus de satisfaction.

 

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vous avez besoin d'un compagnon pour cette campagne et expliquer votre rupture maintenant serait chose impossible. Vous n'avez pas rompu pour cela, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je ne peux pas vous dicter votre comportement, vous savez que cela n'a jamais été mon but. Mais je pense que vous devriez continuer à faire comme d'habitude, et à le laisser s'exprimer par lui-même. Heureusement pour vous, vos déclarations n'ont été relevées que par un petit nombre de personnes, l'espace médiatique est totalement saturé par la mise en examen de Fillon. Mais méfiez-vous. La chance insolente dont vous faites preuve depuis des semaines pourrait finir par tourner. En attendant, il vous faut vous montrer au plus vite uni avec Manuel. Vous savez que le contraire aurait des conséquences désastreuses et nul doute que Marine Le Pen et Louise Alliot auraient tôt fait de s'engouffrer dans cette brèche, et cela pourrait bien leur servir. »

 

Les mots résonnent dans le salon où Emmanuel comme Manuel sont désormais immobiles. Manuel n'écoute plus, déjà, les quelques phrases articulées par son ancien ministre, la fin d'une conversation dont il n'a plus que faire. Parce que Bayrou a raison. Bayrou a raison, et Manuel ne peut qu'intellectuellement s'y plier. Et là où la voix du président du MoDem a repris très vite, au cours de son monologue, ce ton de bienveillance qui lui semble naturelle quand il s'adresse au jeune candidat pour lequel il a lui-même renoncé, Manuel a vécu chaque phrase, chaque mot comme une agression supplémentaire. Parce qu'il a raison. Parce qu'il a bien sûr raison. Parce que depuis le départ, depuis qu'Emmanuel est venu le trouver, depuis qu'il l'a accepté, cet accord va bien plus loin qu'eux deux. Ils le savaient. Il le savait. Et se retrouver une fois de plus trahit n'est pas en réalité une raison suffisante pour abandonner le pays.

 

Et Manuel est bien obligé d'entendre, d'écouter, même, les propos qui viennent d'être dits. Parce qu'ils viennent de François. Il n'est pas certain qu'il aurait eu la même patience avec de telles phrases venant de Christophe, de Richard ou de Gérard. Mais Bayrou a renoncé à l'ambition de toute une vie. Bayrou s'est effacé au profit de ce jeune homme à qui tout réussit, pour la France. Et Manuel sait qu'il doit faire de même. Publiquement. Ou, en tout cas, en public. Parce qu'il est hors de question désormais qu'il ne laisse apparaître la moindre sympathie en privé...

 

Lorsque Manuel relève les yeux, digérant lui-même le revers de sa propre décision alors qu'il était convaincu il y a de cela à peine une minute de partir dès la fin de cette conversation, Emmanuel est en train de raccrocher. Et, surtout, Emmanuel ne croise pas son regard. Alors Manuel prend quelques secondes pour le détailler, décortiquant sa posture, le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'il tapote sur l'écran de son smartphone, qu'il le repose sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque non loin de lui. Emmanuel veut paraître décontracté. Emmanuel veut paraître naturel. Pourtant, il le connaît bien assez pour voir la tension dans ses gestes. La raideur dans ses mouvements. Et ça a, étrangement, la vertu de l'apaiser. La rage, toujours présente, se transforme en joie cruelle. Emmanuel a peut-être envisagé de se débarrasser de lui après cet incident – l'a peut-être même provoqué sciemment, pour ce qu'il en sait. Il a probablement fait exprès, calculé quelle serait la réaction de Manuel, sa fureur, a voulu le pousser à partir pour il ne sait quelle raison tordue pour ensuite se dédouaner, jouer l'innocent comme il sait si bien le faire. Probablement, oui.

 

Mais les paroles de François viennent de remettre en cause ce que Manuel pourrait considérer comme un plan mal ficelé. Et si tel était le but d'Emmanuel, Manuel ne compte certainement pas lui donner la satisfaction de se retirer. Pas maintenant. Pas quand la situation est aussi critique. Il ne se pliera pas aux délires mégalos d'Emmanuel. Et, installé dans son fauteuil, Manuel constate que sa respiration s'est enfin calmée.

 

Il ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux quand Emmanuel revient vers la table basse, se rapproche de lui. Il ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux quand la main du plus jeune se saisit de son verre de vin. Et il n'a toujours pas détourné son regard quand, alors qu'Emmanuel va pour porter le breuvage à ses lèvres, le verre glisse entre ses doigts, s'échappe de sa prise pour venir se fracasser au sol sous le regard bleu stupéfait.

 

« Et mon verre s'est brisé comme un éclat de rire... » Le ton est aussi coupant que les bris de verre qui jonchent désormais le parquet alors que le liquide carmin se répand, coule jusqu'au tapis, créant des tâches qui ne partiront plus désormais. Emmanuel a voulu rire, l'a fait à ses dépends, même. Les vers d’Apollinaire lui semblaient là parfaitement appropriés. Et ses paroles résonnent bien plus longtemps que le bruit du tintement du verre détruit. Le yeux d'Emmanuel se sont relevés sur lui, légèrement écarquillés, incertains. Mais Manuel ne rajoute pas un mot. Ne dit rien de ses intentions. Et se contente de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Mais Emmanuel va très sérieusement regretter ce qu'il a fait.

 

XXX

 

_20 mars 2017_

 

Brigitte prend le temps de retirer son étole, de la déposer sur un crochet prévu à cet effet, suivie de son manteau. Elle range son sac à main précautionneusement, retire ses escarpins. Emmanuel, quant à lui, a depuis longtemps quitté l'entrée dans laquelle elle se trouve encore, occupé qu'il est à papillonner d'un coin à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur l'une des bibliothèques qui ornent son appartement pour repartir aussitôt admirer la reproduction d'une des œuvres d'art qui couvrent ses murs. Il aurait pu largement choisir de rentrer chez lui après ce débat qui lui a pris plus de trois heures de son temps, mais il a préféré rejoindre son appartement à elle, prétextant sa proximité et un soit-disant besoin de repos pour justifier ce choix. Peut-être que les autres ont été dupes de cette mauvaise excuse, tout comme ils ont été dupes de toute son attitude de ce soir ; malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas son cas.

 

Elle n'a pas eu besoin que Scybeth finisse par se rendre compte de l'absence de Manuel qui, après avoir fait une apparition à l'arrivée du candidat, a disparu avant la fin de la première heure – heureusement, d'ailleurs, la question de la responsable communication s'est perdue dans le brouhaha de la fin d'émission, alors que tout le monde y allait de son commentaire en attendant le retour d'Emmanuel – pour noter qu'il s'est si vite défilé. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de la pique d'Emmanuel sur Benoît, ni de son ambition viscérale d'être meilleur que lui qui, au-delà du calcul purement politique pour eux qui sont issus du même parti, a sonné à ses oreilles comme un moment de pure jalousie. Elle n'a même pas eu besoin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, ce qu'il a soigneusement évité de faire, quand il s'est saisit de cette sucrerie et qu'elle la lui a retiré tout aussitôt pour le laisser se rabattre sur de l'eau d'un ton boudeur qui se voulait malgré tout enjoué ; elle a su y reconnaître sans difficulté aucune la provocation d'un appel à l'aide, elle qui l'encourage depuis des mois à se maintenir en forme grâce notamment à un régime assez strict. Elle a bien vu, dans chacun de ces moments, dans tellement d'autres aussi, ses simagrées soit-disant combatives, ses petites moqueries sur l'immobilisme de Fillon, ses hésitations ou certaines de ses piques lors du débat même, ce qu'il y avait à voir : Emmanuel ne va pas bien. Emmanuel est nerveux, Emmanuel est sous tension, et ça n'a plus vraiment à voir avec le stress de la campagne qu'il a toujours su transformer en énergie porteuse. Non. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans la vie d'Emmanuel. Et elle n'a aucun mal à imaginer que ce quelque chose porte le nom de Manuel Valls.

 

Alors elle s'installe dans son fauteuil favori, non sans avoir sorti de quoi prendre un dernier verre avec son protégé pour fêter cette fin de soirée. Jambes croisées, mains déposées délicatement sur les accoudoirs, dos droit, elle attend qu'Emmanuel ait terminé de tourner dans une pièce à vivre qu'il connaît pourtant aussi bien que son propre appartement et qu'il vienne s'assoir face à elle. Il recule ce moment, encore et encore, pendant de nombreuses minutes, babillant presque sans discontinuer, changeant de sujet presque au gré des secondes qui s'écoulent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle a tout son temps. Et même s'ils doivent bien finir par dormir, que le sommeil, particulièrement pour le jeune candidat, est primordial en cette période éreintante, elle a bien conscience que cette discussion l'est tout autant. Autant qu'Emmanuel, sans doute aucun, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il la recule autant que possible, oblitérant l'idée que s'il fait pour le moment preuve d'une certaine ténacité, c'est elle qui lui a enseigné la patience d'y résister. Et à ce petit jeu, il ne peut pas gagner.

 

Elle n'a même pas besoin, comme elle l'avait craint, de l'apostropher pour qu'il se décide enfin à venir prendre place après avoir visiblement épuisé tous les sujets de conversation possible. La partie n'en est pas gagnée pour autant, elle le sait bien, mais au moins a-t-elle désormais son attention. Et elle prend pour la première fois la parole depuis qu'ils sont entrés, tout en se saisissant du verre qui attendait sur le plateau finement sculpté alors qu'il se décide enfin à la rejoindre.

 

« Je te remercie. Au premier débat de cette campagne, aussi imparfait est-il pu être. Tu ne t'en es pas si mal sorti. »

 

Il grimace un sourire amusé en réponse, la contrition inscrite dans les muscles crispés de sa mâchoire, et fait tinter son verre contre le sien avant d'en avaler une gorgée pour le reposer ensuite sur la table. Elle l'imite après avoir trinqué, laissant l'alcool imprégner quelques secondes son palais, sa langue, appréciant la légère sensation de brûlure qui se diffuse le long de sa gorge, mais garde le verre serré entre ses doigts sans le quitter du regard. Et s'il était parvenu, le temps de quelques secondes, à garder un certain calme, le voilà qui s'agite de nouveau alors que ses yeux ne le quittent pas. Et qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, brise de nouveau le silence.

 

« Seulement pas mal ? il demande, entre le sérieux et l'autodérision, parce qu'il a bien conscience de ses propres failles.

-Nous avons des choses à revoir, oui. Il faut que tu évites de décrocher comme tu l'as fait parfois. Je pensais que tout se passait bien, avec Manuel ? »

 

Elle le voit se tendre, tant et si bien qu'elle en a presque mal pour lui. Elle voit aussi bien son expression qui se ferme et ses bras qu'il croise sur son torse au moment où il va répondre après que le verre ait été reposé un brin trop brutalement, la bouche tordue dans une grimace boudeuse :

 

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Il n'a rien à voir là dedans. »

 

Elle n'a même pas besoin que transperce autant sa mauvaise foi pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge et le sourcil qu'elle lève pour montrer son scepticisme n'est là que pour lui signifier clairement qu'elle n'est pas dupe.

 

« Emmanuel, dit-elle en laissant le prénom claquer sur sa langue, sans pour autant usiter d'un ton particulièrement sec dont elle sait ne pas avoir besoin pour le déstabiliser lorsqu'elle continue : Cela fait des jours que vous vous évitez. Et des jours que tu ne me parles pas de lui à chacune de tes phrases, comme tu as si bien repris l'habitude de le faire. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de rentrer à ton propre appartement. Alors ne me ment pas, s'il te plaît. » Elle égrenne les mots simplement comme des faits, elle expose à sa nervosité la simple réalité. Et malgré tous les talents d'acteurs dont il a su faire preuve, il ne peut pas, comme il n'a jamais pu, la duper.

 

Pourtant, bien sûr, elle n'a jamais douté des capacités d'Emmanuel, pas une seconde depuis ce jour de septembre il y a plus de vingt ans où, dans son atelier de théâtre, ce jeune homme dont sa fille lui avait déjà tant parlé s'est présenté. Elle a toujours su, à partir de cet instant si particulier, qu'il serait amené à réaliser bien plus que ce à quoi sa condition même privilégiée de l'époque semblait l'appeler. Et tout cela est sur le point d'arriver, elle en est certaine. Mais aussi brillant soit-il à ses yeux, il n'a jamais pu lui camoufler le moindre de ses ressentis. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce soir, alors que ses capacités de dissimulation sont affaiblies par la fatigue après ce débat qu'il vient de subir, après des semaines de campagne, qu'il parviendra à ses fins. Elle sait d'ors et déjà qu'elle arrivera à le faire parler alors même qu'il se défend encore, si mollement cependant qu'elle ne doute pas qu'il ne fasse cela que pour la forme.

 

« Je suis juste fatigué, je t'assure. »

 

Mais il n'y a pas que de la fatigue dans son ton. Il y a cette agressivité sous-jacente qu'il n'a normalement jamais envers elle. Celle qu'il traduit par une passive hostilité qui exacerbe un peu plus ses réactions juvéniles ; qui fait ressortir sur ses traits cette bouderie enfantine dans laquelle il se complaît et s'enferme comme une défense imprenable. Ou, en tout cas, qu'il aimerait pouvoir considérer comme telle. Sauf qu'il semble oublier qu'elle le connaît bien trop pour abandonner à quelques mots plus véhéments que les autres. Et que ce n'est certainement pas elle qu'il trompera ainsi, même s'il y est arrivé avec tous les autres.

 

« Il n'est même pas resté ce soir, lui qui a pris soin jusqu'alors de ne manquer aucune de tes interventions. Mais je suppose qu'il était juste fatigué, lui aussi ? » Le ton faussement badin est bien loin de l'agacement qu'elle ressent en réalité face aux rebuffades inutiles d'Emmanuel. Et elle sait que, comme elle ne se laisse pas convaincre par ses fausses promesses, lui ne peut non plus être dupe de ce petit jeu. Elle sent même une pointe de triomphe monter en lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle le déstabilise malgré tout. Par des petits riens, comme toujours. Par le coin de ses lèvres relevées en un sourire qui vient de se crisper. Par le mouvement plus rapide de sa jambe gauche qui, d'un vague tressaillement, passe à une certaine agitation alors que son talon ne touche plus le sol. Par son regard, enfin, qui revient sans cesse vers elle pour s'en détourner aussitôt.

 

« On s'est disputé, récemment. Et disons que nos rapports se sont quelque peu dégradés depuis. »

 

Elle aurait pu avoir du mal à comprendre qu'il puisse penser qu'elle s'arrête réellement à si peu d'informations si elle n'avait vu plus loin. En lui. Cette fausse indifférence censée minimiser leur querelle et ce qui en découle alors qu'elle ne peut encore qu'imaginer l'étendue du vide qui se dissimule au delà des murs qu'elle commence tout juste à ébrécher.

 

« Depuis l'interview du _Point-Virgule_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Et la brèche qu'elle était parvenue à esquisser dans la muraille de défense d'Emmanuel s’agrandit d'une façon si brutale que l'homme en semble presque sonné. Un instant, elle a l'impression de sentir sa détresse mise à jour circuler dans ses propres veines. De sentir son propre souffle se faire plus difficile à reprendre en voyant sa bouche entrouverte, en entendant son inspiration trop brusque. De sentir ses propres yeux lui faire mal en voyant ses pupilles se dilater. De manquer elle-même de mots quand il met tant de temps à lui répondre, ouvrant la bouche une fois, deux fois, avant d'enfin parvenir à articuler : « Il pense que je l'ai trahi sciemment. Mais je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité qu'il était ridicule de garder secrète. »

 

Il n'a pas encore cessé de tenter de se défendre, mais toute morgue a disparu de sa voix à l'image de son maintient, ballon de baudruche gonflé artificiellement qui se vide sous son regard. Ses yeux ont cessé de sauter d'un endroit à l'autre comme ceux d'un jouet fou pour se poser sur le verre qu'il a plus tôt déposé sur la table basse. Elle ne sait à quel point ces mots sont les siens ou ceux de Manuel ; lesquels il a opposé à son ancien supérieur ou qu'il reformule pour paraître peut-être plus acceptable aux oreilles de Brigitte ou même aux siennes. Car, surtout, elle entend ce qu'il ne dit pas, ce dont il n'a peut-être même pas encore conscience. Cette culpabilité latente qu'il se refuse à voir, alors qu'il sait au fond de lui pertinemment quelle est sa part de tord dans cette histoire, là même dont Brigitte est certaine de bien moins le blâmer qu'il ne pourrait le faire lui-même. Cette culpabilité d'avoir blessé Manuel bien plus qu'il n'accepte de l'admettre.

 

« Et il ne te parle plus à cause de ça ?

-Il ne me parle pas plus. Pas vraiment, répond-il, une hésitation nouvelle dans la voix, une réticence visible dans toute son attitude. Il a juste... Cessé de s'intéresser à moi. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de récupérer mes smartphones, même quand je les ai laissé dans le salon. »

 

Brigitte ne peut empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. L'affirmation d'Emmanuel pourrait sans nul doute provoquer quelques rires chez quiconque d'autre tant elle paraît enfantine, bien loin des préoccupations qui devraient être les siennes. Mais Brigitte sait à quel point cela touche son si cher ami. Elle sait surtout à quel point les rapports qu'il entretien avec son ancien supérieur ont pu être compliqués, par le passé déjà, depuis son retour ensuite, même si elle est consciente de n'en avoir toujours su qu'une partie sans doute infime. Et elle sait aussi, surtout, l'importance qu'Emmanuel accorde aux détails. A ceux qui l'entourent. A l'attention, à l'affection même, qu'ils lui portent. Et elle sait les efforts qu'il a fait pour contenter Manuel. Tout ce qu'il a voulu faire passer comme stratagème politique, mais qui allait au-delà. Tout ce qu'elle a vu venir et pas réussi à prévenir.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? Que compte-t-il faire, lui ? »

 

Sa voix est plus froide, plus distante qu'elle ne le voudrait. Pour ne pas laisser des sentiments qu'elle sait ne pas être totalement les siens la submerger, la pousser à prendre des décisions qu'ils pourraient tous deux – tous trois – regretter. Elle ne devrait pas se mêler de leurs rapports personnels, mais elle sait la responsabilité qu'elle a dans le retour de Manuel. Et elle ne peut que voir les conséquences de ce retour sur Emmanuel... Elle y a cru, pourtant. Même si les débuts ont été tendus, elle les a vu se rapprocher progressivement d'une meilleure entente, d'une complicité qu'elle pensait définitivement perdue. Et Manuel a été un apport certain pour la campagne, elle ne peut pas le nier. Mais à quel prix ?

 

« Je n'en sais rien... Je. Je ne sais même pas si on est encore ensemble.

-... Emmanuel ? »

 

Il semble se rendre compte au moment où elle prononce son prénom, sa voix soudain plus douce que ce qu'elle n'a pu être depuis le début de la soirée, de l'énormité qu'il vient lui-même de dire. Et il se redresse sur son fauteuil dans un mouvement si brusque qu'il doit en être douloureux, le dos plus droit encore que lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir donner le change quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Elle ne peut retenir une légère grimace, mais, déjà, c'est la préoccupation qui reprend la place sur ses traits. Et qui ne disparaît pas aux tentatives de dénégations d'Emmanuel.

 

« Pas ensemble. S'il va rester à l'appartement. Je pense qu'il ne va pas se désister, mais nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé. »

 

Son débit est trop rapide, ses traits déformés par une grimace qu'il ne parvient à contenir, ses nerfs tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle a beau le connaître par cœur, elle craint un instant qu'il ne s'effondre sous ses yeux. Et sans même y penser, elle vient poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme qui lui paraît soudain si jeune assit en face d'elle, geste réconfortant qui ne semble pourtant pas réellement l'apaiser. Elle pourrait relever son lapsus, creuser ce qui n'est plus à ce niveau une faille mais bien un gouffre béant qu'elle vient de mettre à jour. Mais elle n'est pas certaine qu'il puisse réellement s'en relever, alors qu'elle découvre l'étendue de sa détresse qu'elle devine proportionnelle à celle des attentes qu'il a pu nourrir de cette relation avec Manuel. Des attentes qu'il a caché à tout le monde et, elle en est certaine, même à lui-même. Mais qui n'empêchent pas de se révéler si blessantes qu'elles semblent l'empêcher de respirer correctement, alors même qu'ils n'ont fait que les effleurer, lorsqu'elles se trouvent si profondément déçues.

 

Elle ne peut prendre ce risque, celui de le voir s'effondrer. Il a trop à faire, encore, trop d'exploits à réaliser. La victoire est à portée de main, ils ne peuvent se permettre qu'il se relâche maintenant. Elle le sait, et elle sait qu'il en est plus que conscient. Ils ne doivent, pour les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines, ne penser qu'à cela.

 

« Tu penses que vous devriez tout arrêter ? Il a apporté beaucoup à ta campagne, tant en terme d'image que d'expérience. Mais s'il devient un poids, peut-être devrais-tu envisager de le remercier. »

 

Elle déteste dire ces mots, mais ils sont nécessaires. Et si elle commence à de nouveau apprécier certaines qualités du catalan, si la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers lui s'est largement atténuée depuis la mise en place du plan concocté avec Emmanuel, elle ne sera jamais déloyale à son protégé. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Et si pour faire gagner Emmanuel ils doivent se débarrasser de Manuel... Mais le candidat secoue la tête dans un signe de dénégation, le visage baissé au sol de telle manière qu'elle ne puisse vraiment le voir. Elle ne peut que se contenter des reflets que la lumière tamisée de la lampe en pied projette sur les boucles légèrement trop longues, légèrement trop blondes. Et lorsqu'il reprend, elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer au sentiment de résignation qui perce dans sa voix.

 

« Non. On ne peut pas tout arrêter, plus maintenant. Mais ça va aller. La situation va s'arranger. » Elle n'est pas sûre de le croire. Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il y croit vraiment lui-même. Et sa main se resserre sur le bras sur lequel elle l'a posée, éternelle soutien, indéfectible.

 

« Je l'espère. Mais pas si tu ne lui parles pas, tu le sais. L'article... Il a des raisons d'être en colère. Et si tu veux que tout cela fonctionne, si tu veux que vous continuiez à avancer, tu dois lui parler. »

 

Elle n'évoque pas d'excuses à proprement parler pour ne pas le froisser, mais le simple fait qu'il ne cherche pas à nier, cette fois, sa responsabilité dans la colère de Manuel parle de lui-même. Le fait qu'il approuve d'un vague signe de tête encore plus. Et elle sent son cœur se serrer à cette image, face à cet homme si plein d'une énergie indestructible qui en ce moment semble totalement l'avoir abandonnée. Alors elle se redresse, quitte le confort inconfortable de son fauteuil. Se penche vers lui, pour simplement déposer un baiser sur sa joue, geste tendre qu'elle a déjà fait mille fois mais sur lequel, aujourd'hui, elle s'attarde particulièrement. Puis ses lèvres et sa main le quittent, alors qu'elle reste à ses côtés, l'oblige à relever vers elle un visage plus que fatigué.

 

« Mais pour ce soir, il est trop tard, je doute qu'il goûte être réveillé pour une conversation à cœur ouvert à cette heure. Va te coucher, Emmanuel, nous verrons cela demain. Passe une bonne nuit... Je ne te montre pas le chemin. »

 

Elle a voulu son ton plus léger, mais ne parvient à lui arracher qu'un bref sourire, avant qu'il ne la salue à son tour pour se diriger vers la principale chambre d'amie. La chambre d'Emmanuel, comme s'amusent à l'appeler ses enfants lorsqu'ils viennent lui rendre visite dans son appartement parisien. Et ils n'ont pas tord. Elle est empreinte de lui, comme le sont tous les détails de sa vie à elle. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas et ne s'en plaindra jamais. Et elle donnera tout pour l'accompagner, comme il donnerait tout pour elle. Ils fonctionnent comme ça, depuis si longtemps... Et d'ailleurs :

 

« Et cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne reparlera pas du débat. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à te reposer, parce que nous allons avoir du travail. »

 

Cette fois, c'est un vrai sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres, bien que moins lumineux que ceux qu'elle a pu voir parfois, alors qu'il se retourne pour la saluer. Non, elle ne l'abandonnera pas. Et ils ont tant d'autre choses à faire que s’appesantir sur le cas Manuel.

 

XXX

 

_24 mars 2017_

 

Pour le moment, tout va bien. Ou aussi bien, en tout cas, que ce qu'il a prévu. Rien qui ne vienne plus emballer la sphère médiatique en dehors des élucubrations tenues la veille par Fillon en direct du plateau de l’ _Émission du débat_ et dénonçant l'existence d'un « cabinet noir » de l’Élysée. L'argumentation présentée pour renforcer cette accusation a bien prouvé, à défaut de l'existence d'un quelconque organe de renseignement secret, que cette sortie avait été préparée à l'avance, préméditée. Avec ces accusations, les affaires juridiques qui émaillaient jusqu'alors la campagne sont clairement passées de soupçons de complot à charges de conspirationnisme, du plus pestilentiel effet. C'était atterrant, et c'était bien d'ailleurs le sentiment qui s'était saisi de lui la veille devant son poste de télévision. Il avait encore presque mal aux doigts des SMS échangés à un rythme frénétique avec son équipe, tous exprimant le même atermoient que lui. Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas être candidat à la plus haute fonction de l’État et tenir ce genre de propos.

 

Pourtant, malgré la réaction quasiment épidermique que ces paroles lui avaient provoquées, il ne s'était fendu d'aucun commentaire public à chaud et avait préféré attendre que la nuit soit passée pour écrire un bref communiqué, rappelant simplement que de tels propos diffamatoires pouvaient tomber sous le coup de la loi, et que le temps qu'il avait pu passer à l’Élysée ne lui avait jamais pour sa part laisser supposer l'existence d'une telle machination orchestrée par l’État. Comme pour les affaires judiciaires qui occupaient actuellement certains de ses concurrents, il ne s'était cependant pas étendu. Il avait toute confiance en Benjamin pour gérer la communication de l'événement pour le mouvement.

 

Ces déclarations tombent simplement parfaitement à propos pour lui. Bayrou allait sans doute une fois de plus souligner en souriant sa chance insolente, mais Fillon aurait souhaité intentionnellement lui apporter son aide qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Car tout le monde avait eu le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle, la veille, du ralliement tant attendu de Jeanne le Drian à sa candidature, mais personne, au vue du retentissement des propos du candidat de la droite, ne prendrait aujourd'hui le temps de s'arrêter sur les critiques pourtant quelque peu légitimes que Benoît et son équipe pourraient exposer à ce même ralliement. Cela lui ferait une journée de répit et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, elle n'était pas mal venue. Depuis le début du mois, depuis, en réalité, que les sondages s'étaient enfin inversés pour le donner en tête dès le premier tour, les autres candidats lui tombaient dessus à coups redoublés. Il était une cible parfaite, d'autant plus qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Mais toute l'attention semblait définitivement portée, pour aujourd'hui, sur le candidat Sarthois.

 

Alors oui. Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien pour lui. Il était en tête des sondages et même s'il se méfiait d'eux comme d'un si cher ami pouvant le trahir à tout moment, il savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Cela ne faisait pas en soit preuve de réussite, bien entendu, mais lui apportait une motivation de plus pour se donner corps et âme à sa campagne, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Le ralliement de Le Drian était aussi une excellente nouvelle ; si Emmanuel se méfiait de trop de ralliements à gauche, se refusant à endosser la veste de traître ou d'héritier qu'on lui prêtait tour à tour selon les critiques et les rumeurs, celle du ministre le plus apprécié de l'actuel gouvernement serait pour lui un soutien à ne surtout pas négliger. Il avait mis du temps à l'obtenir, il n'en savourait que plus les effets. Cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour sa campagne, attaquée de toute part.

 

Son départ le soir-même pour l'île de la Réunion lui accorderait de plus encore quelques jours de répit à défaut de repos. Il n'avait pas prévu pour autant de ménager ses efforts et comptait bien faire aussi bien campagne là-bas qu'ici. Il n'en devrait pas moins parler, convaincre toujours plus de monde, être présent, être à l'écoute, toujours. Mais l'éloignement géographique de la métropole lui permettrait, au moins pour deux jours, de s'épargner quelque peu les rafales médiatiques incessantes et les coups de ses adversaires.

 

Et la présence de Manuel.

 

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, agacé, nerveux. Plus en réalité contre lui-même que contre Manuel. Il n'a pas à le fuir. Il n'a pas non plus à craindre la rencontre prochaine. Il n'a qu'à pousser cette porte, le rejoindre, et lui dire qu'il a pris conscience de son erreur. Faire quelque chose qu'il n'a certainement pas l'habitude de faire, en somme : s'excuser. Il le lui doit bien, même si cela lui est désagréable. Même s'il aurait préféré ne pas se rendre compte qu'il en avait, en quelque sorte, l'obligation au moins morale. Ne pas avoir à entendre Brigitte prononcer le nom du journal, le contraindre à accepter ce qu'il savait déjà depuis des jours, qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour se cacher à lui-même. Refuser de voir l'ampleur de son erreur. Il y avait le fond, déjà, dont il aurait largement pu se passer. Et il y avait la forme par laquelle, il le savait, il s'était largement laissé dépassée. Et même si l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, ici, dans ce simple vestiaire, lui donnait l'impression de lui tordre les entrailles, il savait qu'elle serait toujours moins douloureuse que le poids dont il avait pris tardivement conscience qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Qui menaçait, depuis quelques jours, heure après heure, de l'écraser.

 

Il ne fera pas demi-tour. Il ne l'a jamais fait devant les obstacles. Alors il prend une nouvelle grande inspiration, jette un dernier regard à l'écran de ses smartphones pour être certain de ne manquer aucune urgence, puis les range tous deux dans le sac qu'il hisse sur son épaule. D'un geste nerveux, il rajuste un pli sur son short de sport, finit d'attacher la protection à sa main droite, dernières secondes de temps gagnées, avant d'enfin pousser la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Et de s'arrêter sur son pas, silhouette esseulée qui se découpe dans cet encadrement de bois, sans parvenir à le franchir. Parce que Manuel est là, devant lui. Concentré sur les coups qu'il porte sans discontinuer au sac de sable qui lui fait face. Dans une tenue semblable à la sienne, en short et débardeur, les mains couvertes de gants d'entraînement, un bandeau sur le front, à la seule différence que celle de celui qui est censé être son compagnon est déjà souillée par la transpiration, presque imbibée sous l'effort.

 

Emmanuel s'apprête à entrer sur le ring, au sens propre comme au figuré. Au fond de lui, il sent son bel enthousiasme de la journée qui commence inexorablement à s'effriter.

 

Et le jeune candidat ne s'attendait pas à ce coup qu'il a l'impression de recevoir en plein cœur alors même que l'autre n'a pas conscience de le lui avoir porté. Une seconde, c'est le blanc. Une seconde, Emmanuel à oublié ce qui l'amène ici. Une seconde, c'est le flash, à la vue de ce visage concentré, de ces traits déformés par la concentration, de ces muscles dont il se surprend encore à connaître par cœur le dessin. Une seconde, il se demande pourquoi il est là, pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement le rejoindre en toute simplicité. Pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement lui lancer une plaisanterie à laquelle Manuel répondrait par une pique, pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas rire tous les deux, ou même Manuel faire semblant d'être exaspéré comme il a toujours su si bien le faire. Une seconde, Emmanuel se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les sentir, chaudes, vivantes, avides de lui, une main sur ce torse parfait. Pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement l'embrasser. Le laisser le repousser aussi, lui faire suivre comme toujours la voix de la raison, pour qu'ils se concentrent tous deux sur l'entraînement, avec dans son regard la promesse de l'après...

 

« Emmanuel ! C'est un plaisir de te voir, viens, rejoins-nous donc ! »

 

Sauf qu'il ne peut rien faire de tout cela. Et quand la voix de Léa, le coach de Manuel, l'interpelle, le retour à la réalité est brutal. Et glacial. Car il n'y a pas la chaleur du sourire de Manuel qui fait pétiller son regard quand il se tourne vers lui. Il n'y a pas ce même regard, brûlant, qui effleure son corps et le déshabille sans le toucher, fait naître en lui un feu qu'aucun autre n'a jamais su si bien faire brûler. Et il n'y a même pas une parole de sa part. Il n'y a que cette froide indifférence qui ne cache même plus la méfiance qu'Emmanuel avait réussi à adoucir depuis le retour de Manuel dans sa vie. Il y a juste ce mépris qui crée un vide bien plus grand encore que les pires colères que Manuel a pu avoir contre lui. Il n'y a plus rien entre Manuel et lui.

 

« Merci, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? » Sa propre voix sonne faux, lui donne l'impression d'être trop forte, trop aigüe. D'être de trop. Mais Léa ne s'en formalise pas, et Emmanuel se décide enfin à s'avancer dans la salle.

 

Vers Manuel. Qui, déjà, ne le regarde plus. Qui, déjà, semble se détourner comme s'il n'existait pas, esquive d'un combat qu'Emmanuel va se voir contraint d'engager. Manuel agit comme il le fait depuis des jours, depuis cette dispute dans son appartement. Depuis, surtout, le coup de fil de François qui a coupé les cris et les mots de trop. Emmanuel aurait préféré qu'ils continuent à hurler. Emmanuel aurait préféré qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils se déchirent, même. Emmanuel aurait presque même préféré qu'ils en viennent aux mains, lui qui pourtant déteste le conflit. Tout mais pas cette indifférence que Manuel affiche depuis des jours là où Emmanuel veut juste discuter.

 

Et c'est même bien pire que l'indifférence. Parce que si Emmanuel s'est sentit contraint de piéger Manuel aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Manuel ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Parce que Manuel le fuit. Honnêtement, Emmanuel n'a pas réussi à comprendre comment il fait. Manuel est au courant de ses moindres déplacements. De ses réunions, de ses meetings, de ses apparitions publiques. Et Manuel est là. Manuel sait se montrer, parler avec les bénévoles, discuter stratégie de campagne, donner son avis sur les discours. Manuel sait quand avoir un geste envers lui devant les objectif, quand lui prendre la main devant les journalistes, quand avoir un sourire capté par une caméra, quand venir poser ses lèvres sur sa joue à la fin des discours pour le public. Quand venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne laisser à sa bouche plus qu'un goût de cendre.

 

Oui, Manuel maîtrise parfaitement les rouages de cette communication. Manuel maîtrise parfaitement ces effets d'artifices. Mais Manuel disparaît dès qu'ils pourraient se retrouver seuls. Manuel ne le laisse pas approcher. Manuel ne lui laisse pas une seule occasion, pas l'ombre d'une éventualité de pouvoir entamer une discussion avec lui. Manuel refuse même de le regarder autrement qu'avec ce mépris glacial qu'il semble désormais lui réserver. Et lorsqu'il est contraint par la situation d'être physiquement proche de lui, Manuel se débrouille toujours pour se venger. Et les seuls mots que Manuel lui glissent alors ne sont que reproches. Que critiques. Qu'Emmanuel n'a d'autre choix qu'encaisser, sans broncher, sans rien laisser paraître. Des mots qu'Emmanuel a ignoré les premiers jours, avant d'accepter toute sa part de responsabilité. Ou du moins a-t-il tenté. Des mots qui, depuis qu'il accepte sa culpabilité, sont de plus en plus difficiles à accepter.

 

Brigitte a raison. Ça ne peut plus durer.

 

C'est pour régler cela qu'Emmanuel est venu. Pour cela qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'il a reçu le texto de Léa lui confirmant l'horaire d'une séance de boxe dont il n'avait même pas connaissance pour arriver enfin à confronter celui qui, aux yeux de tous, est toujours censé être son compagnon. Pour cela qu'il a ressorti cette tenue que Manuel était parvenu à lui faire acheter lorsqu'il était encore au gouvernement, pour qu'il l'accompagne à quelques-uns de ses entraînements, lui faisant retrouver des gestes d'années de pratique qu'il avait presque cru oubliés. Une tenue qui n'avait pas quitté le fond de son placard pendant des mois, après son départ du gouvernement, inutile alors même qu'il avait préféré l'oublier plutôt que la jeter, et qu'il avait ressorti avec une fausse réticence quand Manuel l'avait convaincu de se rendre de nouveau à quelques cours avec lui. Feinte réticence dont Manuel n'avait pas été dupe, il le savait, mais qui avait amené au coin de ses lèvres un rictus amusé. Des images si vives, souvenirs qui ne laissaient aujourd'hui plus qu'une amertume sur sa langue, qu'une douleur dans son estomac, empreinte d'acidité. Parce que sur les lèvres de Manuel, il n'y a plus qu'un pli plein de dureté.

 

Le silence de l'ancien Premier Ministre s'éternise. Emmanuel s'attend à encaisser un direct d'un instant à l'autre. Qui ne vient pas. La bonne humeur a définitivement laissé place à l'anxiété.

 

Il entend à peine Léa affirmer qu'il ne les dérange pas. Il ne l'entend pas vraiment plus lui demander de commencer à s'échauffer, lui permettant de laisser quelques minutes de repos à Manuel pendant qu'elle prépare du matériel pour son nouvel élève. Il n'entend rien de tout cela, et s'il sourit à la jeune femme alors que son regard se tourne une seconde vers elle, il n'a en réalité d'yeux que pour Manuel. Et s'il discute quelques instants avec elle, il ne s'en rend pas plus compte que du reste. Il ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. Une inspiration, et il sait qu'il est prêt. Manuel ne peut faire autre chose que l'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

 

« Manuel, je suis désolé...

-Ne te fatigue pas. »

 

Et, déjà, Manuel s'est détourné. C'est une fin de non recevoir. Un uppercut en pleine mâchoire, un coup en plein torse, qui laisse Emmanuel figé. Glacé, plus encore que la voix qui vient résonner à ses oreilles, juste quatre mots plus assassins qu'un long discours. Car Manuel, déjà, vient, en quelques enjambées, de rejoindre la porte. De lancer à la coach, interdite, incapable de comprendre ce qui se joue sous ses yeux : « J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Il y a certaines atmosphères que je n'ai pas envie de supporter. »

 

Maintenant, Emmanuel en est sûr, alors qu'il voit déjà la porte se refermée. Alors que le sang qui bat à ses tempes l'empêche d'entendre Léa l'appeler. Alors qu'il n'a même pas conscience de son propre corps, de sentir ses mains tremblées. Alors qu'il va voir besoin de minutes, de longues minutes, pour se reprendre, se faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour de nouveau vouloir avancer. Maintenant, oui, Emmanuel en est sûr. Manuel l'a définitivement quitté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de clos (Je le voyais pas si long!). On peut pas dire que leur relation soit vraiment apaisée... Est-ce que ça peut encore s'arranger ? 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir peut-être une petite semaine de retard pour cause d'IRL très chargée, mais j'essaye de le publier au plus vite. Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	7. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les tensions s'accumulent, la campagne s'emballe, et les rancœurs s'accumulent. Manuel est sur les nerfs, Emmanuel épuisé... Et leurs rapports ne sont pas vraiment en phase de s'améliorer. Les rancœurs auront-elles raisons d'eux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre a un peu de retard mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! On s'éloigne un peu des problématiques politiques pour se concentrer principalement sur les problèmes qu'ils n'ont de cesse de se créer...
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, à Diana Hills, Sarahstyles, et Sarah Lun, et particulièrement à pilgrim67 pour sa fidélité ! Merci aussi pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos ! Ca me motive encore plus à continuer !

_29 mars 2018_

 

_« Manuel ! Manuel ! »_

 

Son prénom, scandé par une foule électrisée. Son prénom, qui jaillit de toutes parts et semble venir du néant. Son prénom, qui bourdonne à ses oreilles. Qu'il en vient presque à détester. Parce qu'il n'est jamais sûr que ce soit réellement lui qu'on appelle. Lui, où celui qui, sur scène, entraîne la foule à l'appeler.

 

Il a l'habitude, pourtant, d'être ainsi sollicité. Mais il a l'habitude d'entendre son nom scandé. Pas son prénom. On appelle un ou une responsable politique par son nom. On appelle son ou sa compagne par son prénom. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus Valls, il n'est plus que le faire valoir de Macron. D'un homme qu'il hait.

 

_« Manuel ! Manuel ! »_

 

En lui, il sent ses sangs bouillonner. Il a senti ce sentiment d'injustice, de révolte, grandir dans ses veines un peu plus fort, un peu plus puissant à chaque seconde de ce discours pourtant si vide. Il veut se persuader qu'il ne comprend pas comment Emmanuel peut ainsi les galvaniser. Il veut se dire que ce ne sont que le recyclage d'autres idées ; les siennes, en parti, il le sait. Il veut se dire qu'Emmanuel ne mérite pas toute cette attention, tout ce succès.

 

Il sait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se tromper lui-même. Il sait qu'Emmanuel a les gestes qu'il faut, a la voix posée, a l'exaltation contagieuse. A les phrases, les expressions travaillées. A le charisme qui, derrière, peut tous les entraîner. Et qu'en réalité, ça va bien plus loin que les idées. C'est une vision, c'est un projet.

 

C'est Emmanuel, qui a trahit tout le monde, pour pouvoir arriver là où il est.

 

Déjà, Manuel est contraint de se lever. De saluer cette foule qui semble persuadée de lui faire tous les honneurs en l'invitant à rejoindre le candidat sur scène. Qui n'a qu'une envie, celle de voir son nouveau couple phare réuni sous le feu des projecteurs. S'ils savaient. Mais il ne leur en veut pas même si chaque pas qui l'approche de l'estrade centrale fait un peu plus trembler ses mains. Il n'a, pour eux, aucun sentiment de ressenti. Comment pourrait-il ? Ils ont besoin d'y croire. Ils ont besoin de croire dans cette belle illusion qu'est le candidat Macron. Ils ont besoin de croire à cette unité qu'ils affichent. Alors non, il n'a aucune rancœur pour ces électeurs, ces militants, qui aspirent simplement à un monde meilleur. Il n'en veut qu'à _lui_.

 

_« Manuel ! Manuel ! Manuel ! »_

 

Et le sentiment menace un instant de le submerger alors qu'il relève les yeux vers le candidat sous les appels transformés en acclamations. Une seconde, son pied s'arrête sur la marche qu'il s'apprêtait à enjamber. Une seconde, son cœur bat si fort qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

 

Et il sent ses poings, soudain, se fermer. Il sent la menace de cette envie de pure instinct qui le saisit, celui de s'élancer pour effacer le sourire triomphant qui ne lui est même pas adressé. De saisir Emmanuel par le bras, par le col, par le cou, et de serrer, serrer... La même rage, peut-être plus puissante encore, de celle de cette fameuse soirée, de celle où il a faillit définitivement tout quitter – et il aurait peut-être dû, ce jour-là, pour ne plus jamais, jamais avoir à le supporter. La pression est soudain tellement forte dans sa poitrine qu'il ne peut plus respirer.

 

Une inspiration, la vibration de tout son poids qui vient peser sur son pied lorsqu'il termine son pas, un retour à la réalité. La pulsion de pure violence, heureusement, est déjà envolée. Ne reste que cette colère, cette fureur qu'il contient depuis des jours, qu'il se refuse toujours à laisser exploser. Même à ce cours de boxe qu'Emmanuel est venu sciemment dérangé pour de piètres excuses. Même si sa réaction a été vive et qu'il a prit soin ensuite de contacter Léa pour s'excuser – pour, aussi, ne rien la laisser soupçonner.

 

Il avait cru pourtant ces sentiments si violents, si ce n'est partis, au moins atténués. Les deux jours de déplacement d'Emmanuel ont été pour lui une libération qu'il ne saurait nier. Les deux jours écoulés depuis ont été une frustration qu'il n'aurait clairement su mesurer. Car Emmanuel, depuis son retour, l'évite. Emmanuel, à son tour, fait tout pour avoir à le croiser le moins possible, pour ne pas qu'ils aient à se parler en privé. Emmanuel semble s'être totalement détaché de sa culpabilité alors même que c'est lui qui a tout déclenché !

 

Et Manuel le sait. Il lui est impossible de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le laisser gagner.

 

Sur scène, Emmanuel, en pleine exhalation, s'est retourné. Emmanuel qui le regarde et affiche un sourire satisfait. Dans ses yeux l'enthousiasme de celui qui pense avoir déjà triomphé. Et Manuel n'entend plus la foule, parce qu'il y a ce bourdonnement toujours plus fort. Manuel ne voit plus ce qui les entoure, parce que les contours de sa vision se sont brouillés. Et lorsqu'il se dirige vers lui, il est d'autant plus déterminé. Déterminé à ce qu'il ne pense jamais, jamais le dominer.

 

Il doit passer outre cette sensation de répulsion qui vient se mêler à la colère dans ses veines, entrelacs épineux qui fourmillent sous sa peau, pour se placer à ses côtés. Il doit passer outre pour se saisir de cette main offerte, trop chaude, presque à le brûler, et la laisser levée la sienne alors qu'autour d'eux la foule se déchaîne un peu plus encore. Il doit passer outre quand il se retrouve contraint par leur petite comédie de l'enlacer. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle de le repousser, de le repousser loin, pour ne plus jamais, jamais l'approcher.

 

Mais cela lui permet aussi d'emprunter quelques mots à Napoléon. De se pencher vers son oreille pour, lentement, lui susurrer :

 

« La foule qui te contemple avec admiration te verrait de la même manière monter à l'échafaud. » Une pause, juste une seconde. Le frémissement qui parcours le corps d'Emmanuel est un souffle d'air frais. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui pulse soudain en lui pourrait bien tout dévaster. Alors il achève – et il l'achève, laissant ses mots claquer : « Et je n'en manquerais pas un instant. » Avant de se reculer, à peine. Juste pour venir l'embrasser. Juste pour que ses lèvres se pressent sur les siennes avec une douloureuse vivacité. Pour lui faire mal autant qu'il l'a déjà blessé, pour appuyer ces mots qu'il vient tout juste de lui jeter.

 

Et il le sent, entre ses bras, contre son corps. Il sent les muscles d'Emmanuel se contracter. Il a même l'impression de le sentir presque lutter, de le sentir vouloir fuir, et se contenir, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Alors il le relâche. Et lorsqu'il croise son regard, les yeux trop bleus, les yeux qu'il hait, semblent totalement déstabilisés. Il sait qu'Emmanuel serait en cet instant incapable d'avancer sans trébucher. Et il sait qu'Emmanuel a aussi compris qu'il ne le laissera plus jamais gagner. Autour d'eux, applaudissements et acclamations n'ont pas cessés.

 

XXX

 

_10 avril 2017 _

 

« Ça va trop vite. Avec ces résultats là, on risque de ne même pas se qualifier. »

 

Avec un haussement de sourcil sceptique, Christophe relève les yeux de l'article qu'il était en train de parcourir. Il n'est pas certain qu'Emmanuel s'adresse réellement à lui : plongé dans ses notes, il pourrait tout aussi bien parler tout seul. Christophe prend néanmoins le parti de répondre, peu désireux de laisser le candidat s'enfoncer dans un sentiment négatif qu'il est bien loin de partager.

 

« Tu t'en fais trop, tu sais ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'arrêter maintenant. »

 

Il n'est pourtant pas de ceux qui y ont cru depuis le départ, Emmanuel le sait. Pas pour cette fois, en tout cas, persuadé qu'il était que ce ne serait qu'un tremplin pour les prochaines échéances électorales. Il n'y croyait pas quand il a rejoint le mouvement; il n'osait pas encore y croire il y a de cela quelques mois, quand Emmanuel s'était déclaré candidat. Pourtant, son assertion n'en est pas moins sincère. Parce qu'il n'a, malgré ses doutes des débuts, jamais manqué de motivation. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne peut envisager d'autre issue à cette élection que la victoire d'Emmanuel Macron.

 

Emmanuel, ses documents toujours en main, relève vers lui un regard perçant qui, comme toujours, semble le clouer une seconde sur place. Un regard perçant et plus intelligent que n'importe quel autre regard qui lui ait jamais été donné de croiser. Parce que c'est Emmanuel.

 

« Tu sais très bien qui, Christophe. Ne fais pas l'erreur de sous-estimer ni la droite, ni les extrêmes, quels que soient leurs bords. D'autant plus que si Benoît n'est depuis longtemps plus un danger, on se doit de prendre en compte la montée de Mélenchon. »

 

Il y a dans son ton un sérieux qui empêche Christophe de répliquer d'une simple punshline dont il a le secret. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent – contrairement, surtout, à ce que certains de ses soit-disant ainsi amis du parti ont toujours pensé – il est bien loin de l'idiot naïf dont on a toujours voulu lui coller l'étiquette. Et les propos d'Emmanuel sont trop graves pour qu'il se permette de seulement en plaisanter. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être tout à fait prêt à les contrer.

 

« Fillon n'est plus un danger, ils font de l'attaque de bas étage ! Ils en sont rendus à tenter de faire croire qu'on surgonfle les supporters de tes meetings en donnant des images des leurs. »

 

Il se souvient du fou-rire qui l'avait pris en voyant la photo publiée. Et il ne doute pas qu'Emmanuel ait le même souvenir en tête lorsqu'il voit le sourire amusé qui vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il sait que son argument ne tient pas, qu'il y a bien plus que cela à craindre de ce parti et de son candidat, malgré les affaires, malgré la défiance qu'elles ont provoquées. Mais il est parvenu à arracher un sourire à Emmanuel et, vu la journée, il en est déjà satisfait.

 

Car le candidat est tendu, et cela, Christophe ne peut que le constater. Mais qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ? Il est le favori, depuis longtemps, maintenant. Trop longtemps, diront certains, pour que ce ne soit pas sans danger. Mais il est favori de qui, de quoi ? D'un socle électoral qu'on ne cesse d'attaquer pour sa soit-disant absence de cohérence, d'une élection qui pourrait et comme elle l'a déjà fait, à tout instant se retourner ? Il en a même entendu dans leurs propres rangs qui commencent à douter. Qui auraient aimé que l'élection soit cette semaine pour ne pas risquer de trop perdre d'avance. Il se demande si c'est le cas d'Emmanuel.

 

Emmanuel, qui ne laisse paraître aucun autre signe de nervosité qu'un sourire un peu moins présent, qu'un mouvement un peu trop sec qui contraste avec la fluidité habituelle de ses mouvements. Il a abandonné ses notes sur la table et Christophe peut le voir faire quelques pas, comme pour se dégourdir les jambes, avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, de contempler quelques instants les toits de Paris qui s'offrent à sa vue.

 

« Ce n'est pas parce que lui pourrait plonger qu'on doit se relâcher, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Questionne-t-il, et Christophe s'abstient bien de répondre, car il sait que la question n'est que rhétorique. C'est ce que je leur ai dit tout à l'heure, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas imprimé pour tout le monde. C'est maintenant que tout se joue, je l'ai toujours dit. Les deux dernières semaines vont être décisives. On ne peut pas se relâcher. Tu dis qu'il est fini, mais hier, il remplissait Bercy avec vingt milles personnes. Et je ne parle pas des meetings de Jean-Luc ou de Le Pen. On doit me voir, Christophe. On doit me voir et m'entendre, partout, même si plus personne ne m'écoute, ne retient mes proposition. On n'a pas le temps de se relâcher. »

 

Et il y a dans ces mots, dans cette voix, une détermination qui pourrait, Christophe en est certain, déplacer des montagnes. Il y a cette envie de réussir, plus forte que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer, qui camoufle même la fatigue de ces mois épuisants à ses oreilles. Et cette volonté de faire qui, quelques secondes, le laisse muet d'admiration. Il ne s'en offusque même pas, ni intérieurement, ni extérieurement. C'est une chose dont il a l'habitude quand il est en présence d'Emmanuel. Ce sentiment qui le prend aux tripes et qui le pousserait, il le sait, à dire oui à chacune des requêtes de l'ancien ministre. Mais il n'y a pas de requêtes, pas de demandes insensées. Pas en tout cas qu'Emmanuel ne serait prêt à s'imposer à lui-même s'il le fallait.

 

« Mais personne ne se relâche...

-Oh si, rit Emmanuel d'un petit rire amusé qui n'est même pas moqueur, qui se contente de résonner comme une musique cristalline dans la grande salle trop vide. Ce week-end, beaucoup ont commencé à se reposer sur des lauriers que nous n'avons pas encore gagnés. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre, jamais. On doit avancer. »

 

Et Christophe ne peut qu'approuver. Il sait que c'est exactement ce qu'a dit Emmanuel au déjeuner qui s'est terminé il y a de cela près d'une heure dans cette même pièce et dont flottent encore les légères effluvent dans l'air, même si lui-même n'a pu y assister. Il sait aussi qu'à l'heure actuelle, ceux que d'aucun appellent la garde rapprochée de Macron sont à l’œuvre pour mettre en place le renforcement de la stratégie de leur leader.

 

« On va le faire. Il nous reste deux semaines, elles serviront à ancrer plus encore ta position.

-Il le faut. Fillon a mit un frein aux bavardages sans fins autour de ses affaires judiciaires et c'est plus judicieux pour lui, ça mangeait beaucoup trop son temps de parole. Il va tenter de revenir. Et Le Pen se durcit encore plus, et entraîne avec elle les plus déçus de la droite, les plus radicalisés. C'est la dernière ligne droite, mais c'est la plus importante. »

 

Une fois de plus, Christophe hoche simplement la tête. Emmanuel a toujours pris soin de ne pas commenter outre mesure les révélations judiciaires et l'emballement médiatiques depuis les premiers articles du Canard incarcéré et Benjamin, comme tous les autres membres du Mouvement, ont toujours relayé cette volonté. Ça n'est pas pour ça qu'En Marche ! n'en a pas pour autant largement profité. Mais la mise de côté de ce débat dans l'espace publique pourrait bien, Christophe le sait et est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'Emmanuel a raison, permettre à la situation d'encore une fois se retourner. Même si l'opinion publique n'est pas amnésique, le matraquage des idées peut encore leur faire beaucoup de mal, même après les avoir tant aidé.

 

« Alors on sera partout. Tu sais qu'on est prêt. On ne fera pas autre chose, jusqu'à dimanche en 15. On sera partout, dans les journaux, sur les plateaux télé. Et on fera en sorte que partout, nos voix portent tes idées. »

 

Il sait bien que son petit discours pourrait paraître trop naïf, superficiel. Pas à Emmanuel. Pas quand l'homme se retourne avec ce sourire sur les lèvres, cette étincelle dans les yeux, pas quand ils lui sont destinés. Et Christophe s'en sent d'autant plus fier, d'autant plus grandi d'en être le destinataire. Il est sincère. Il sait que les autres le sont aussi. Et ceux qui ne le sont pas n'ont rien à faire dans cette campagne.

 

« Je sais. Et je ne serai certainement pas en reste. J'ai un plateau ce soir sur la 2, si tu veux jeter un coup d’œil au discours ? » D'un geste de la main, Emmanuel désigne les feuilles laissées momentanément à l'abandon sur la table avant de continuer, avant même que Christophe n'ait le temps de répondre : « Sophie et Brigitte le corrigeront après. J'ai deux autres interviews demain, après une réunion avec les militants, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ils sont en train de voir pour en rajouter, autant que possible. Je pourrai les préparer pendant les déplacements et ça nous permettra de faire intervenir les soutiens locaux. Il est hors de question de se concentrer uniquement sur Paris, tu sais bien comment cela serait reçu, et je n'en ai de toute façon pas envie. Et puis... »

 

Christophe en est encore à se déplacer pour récupérer le-dit discours précédemment quand il note, sans vraiment y faire attention, la baisse progressive du débit de parole déjà trop rapide d'Emmanuel. Christophe en est encore à se saisir des papiers désignés quand il entend – ou, plutôt, qu'il n'entend justement plus rien – la voix d'Emmanuel s'éteindre. Christophe en est encore à se retourner quand soudain, la main d'Emmanuel se plaque avec violence contre le bois de la table à ses côtés. Christophe en est encore à comprendre que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas quand le corps d'Emmanuel, soudain, s'effondre.

 

Heureusement, son corps garde les réflexes que son esprit semble totalement avoir oubliés. Dans la seconde qui suit, ses bras sont autour d'Emmanuel, l'empêchant de chuter. Et malgré l'air qui une seconde semble lui manquer, il s'oblige à ne pas, surtout pas paniquer. Dans ses bras, le corps d'Emmanuel semble bien trop léger.

 

Il n'a pas le temps de s'y arrêter. Il ne doit même surtout pas s'y arrêter. Il doit prendre sur lui, respirer. Et ne laisser aucune once de peur s'infiltrer dans sa voix quand il appelle, d'un ton aussi contrôlé que possible : « Emmanuel ? Emmanuel ? » Et il a l'impression que son cœur se remet à battre quand, juste contre lui, il sent Emmanuel réagir, il le sent commencer à remuer. Il l'entend, surtout, preuve de son retour à la conscience, murmurer : « Qu'est-ce que... » Mais c'est encore faible, beaucoup trop faible, et la prise de Christophe se resserre aussitôt, pour surtout ne pas le laisser échapper. « Ca va aller, Emmanuel. Viens, tu vas t'allonger un moment. » Et preuve, s'il en fallait encore, de l'état de santé dégradé du candidat, cette proposition ne provoque aucune protestation.

 

Alors Christophe, le cœur serré, l'aide à se déplacer. C'est long, c'est fastidieux, et si Emmanuel s'efforce visiblement de tenter de marcher, c'est bien son porte-parole qui doit quasiment le porter pour avancer. Mais, enfin, ils arrivent au canapé qui occupe un coin de la pièce et Christophe peut l'aider à s'y installer. Et malgré l'inquiétude qui l'étreint, ses gestes sont précis, efficaces quand il l'assoit d'abord, puis qu'il l'aide à l'allonger, qu'il l'aide à déplacer ses jambes pour qu'elles soient surélevées. Il a appris depuis longtemps ce genre de gestes d'urgence, mais ce n'est certainement pas dans de telles conditions qu'il pensait un jour les utiliser.

 

« Je vais appeler un médecin et...

-Non. » La protestation est tellement basse qu'il pense un instant avoir mal entendu, l'avoir rêvé. Mais Emmanuel s'agite un peu, lutte un instant avant de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux, pour mieux les ancrer une fois de plus dans les siens. Et Christophe peut voir, avec un pincement dans la poitrine qui ne fait que s'accentuer, le regard moins vif, les yeux trop vitrés. Qui, pourtant, se fixent aux siens, et Christophe sait qu'il ne pourra pas le lui refuser. « Non, pas de médecin, pas ici... Ils ne feraient que s'inquiéter. » Ils. Son équipe, ses bénévoles. Tous ceux qui le portent à bout de bras, qui ont décidé de le suivre, contre vents et marées. Comme lui. Et il sait, bien sûr, qu'il est hors de question de leur révéler ce qui vient de se passer ici. Pas à si peu de temps d'une telle échéance ; il n'est pas envisageable, pas un seul instant, de prendre le risque de les démotiver. Et encore moins de prendre le risque que cela se sache dans l'espace public. Ils ne peuvent certainement pas se le permettre.

 

Alors Christophe, à contre-cœur malgré tout, hoche la tête de nouveau Et le sourire qui vient fleurir un bref instant sur ses lèvres devant le visage rassuré d'Emmanuel disparaît dès que celui-ci ferme de nouveau les yeux, au profit d'une grimace inquiète. Il s'assure, pourtant, qu'Emmanuel n'est pas inconscient en l'interpellant doucement, même si son ton est plus bourru qu'il ne le voudrait : « Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. » Et la fine couverture qui doit être rangée, qui a servit plus d'une fois au candidat lors d'une courte sieste au milieu d'heures de travail acharnées. Il n'a, pour toute réponse, qu'un faible signe d'approbation dont il sait qu'il devra se contenter. Alors il s'éloigne, le pas rapide, pressé. Et se saisit de son portable avant de taper rapidement quelques mots :

 

« Urgence. RDV au QG. »

Expédié le : 10.04.2017 à 15h32

 

Et, aussitôt après :

 

« Emmanuel a fait un malaise. »

Expédié le : 10.04.2017 à 15h32

 

Et il n'a pas même le temps de retourner auprès du candidat après s'être emparé de tout ce qu'il avait promis qu'il sent son portable vibrer. Et il prend juste le temps d'aider Emmanuel à se redresser, de l'aider à boire quelques gorgées, avant de regarder la réponse de son interlocuteur qu'il a lui-même contacté.

 

« J'arrive. »

Reçu le : 10.04.2017 à 15h33

 

Aucune question, aucune discussion. Juste deux mots qui aide Christophe, il s'en rend compte soudain, à un peu mieux respirer. Qui atténue un peu le froid qui a pris place dans sa poitrine, qui l'a si fortement enserré. Et Christophe ne peut s'empêcher de retrouver un peu le sourire, alors qu'il ne quitte pas le chevet d'Emmanuel. Et c'est avec ce même sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui annonce, persuadé malgré les tensions qu'il a pu constater que lui aussi se sentira forcément rasséréné :

 

« J'ai prévenu Manuel. Il arrive. »

 

XXX

 

_10 avril 2017 – Fin d'après-midi_

 

Il avait l'esprit encore embrouillé. Il en avait conscience, et cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus l'agacer. Pourtant, il ne se serait pas sentit de bouger, même si la situation l'avait exigée. Recroquevillé dans son appartement, sur son canapé, les épaules entourées dans un plaid dont il avait l'impression qu'il ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer, une jambe repliée sous son corps et l'autre ramenée contre son torse, Emmanuel ne se serait pas défini par un autre mot que minable. Dans sa bouche, il sentait encore l'amertume du goût la bile. Dans ses membres, les douleurs de muscles qu'il avait contracté à l'extrême. Il se sentait fatigué. Non, en réalité, il se sentait épuisé.

 

Et pour cause. Parce qu'effectivement, Manuel était arrivé. Entre-temps, cependant, Emmanuel avait eu le temps de vider le contenu de son estomac et un peu plus encore ; il ne savait pas très bien s'il regrettait ou non de n'avoir pas plus manger au déjeuner le midi même, vu que tout le monde était bien plus concentré sur ce qu'il disait plutôt que sur ce qu'il avalait. Christophe n'avait pas compris – ne pouvait pas comprendre – que c'était son initiative d'appeler l'ancien Premier ministre qui avait empiré les choses. Emmanuel n'avait rien dit, rien souligné, peu désireux de voir l'homme s'en vouloir pour un appel à l'aide parfaitement légitime. Il pouvait bien lui laisser croire que la fatigue était seule responsable de son état : il avait enchaîné en quelques jours un débat avec les dix autres candidats, le tournage de l’ _Émission du débat_ , les meetings, les interventions et toutes les autres obligations d'un candidat en campagne. Il aurait été légitime qu'il soit fatigué, juste fatigué. Si seulement.

 

Alors non, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement attendu. Appréhendé, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, le moment fatidique où Manuel passerait la porte de cette pièce interdite par Christophe à quiconque d'autre. Le moment où son regard empli de mépris se poserait sur lui. Le moment où les mots plus tranchants que des lames viendraient le faucher.

 

Mais ce moment n'était pas arrivé. Manuel, lui, avait fini par le faire, après un temps qui lui avait semblé bien trop court et en même temps une éternité. Un temps pendant lequel il avait cru, à chaque instant, ne plus jamais parvenir à respirer, alors que son souffle semblait toujours plus lui manquer. Manuel était bel et bien arrivé, donc. Mais pas les mots si douloureux qu'il n'avait, depuis des jours et des jours, de cesse de lui adresser. Aucun mépris dans ce regard qu'Emmanuel avait fini par croiser, après l'avoir soigneusement fuit, quand Manuel était venu s'agenouiller à son tour à ses côtés après voir échangé quelques mots avec Christophe. Christophe qui s'était éloigné dans le but de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Et Emmanuel s'était un instant vu lui demander de rester, dans un espoir fou d'avoir un quelconque soutien, un rempart, presque, juste au cas où... Mais cela aurait été ridicule et aurait été prendre le risque beaucoup trop élevé de briser leur couverture. Alors Emmanuel était parvenu à s'en empêcher.

 

Et, en réalité, il n'en aurait même pas eu besoin. Parce que Manuel s'était contenté de l'observer, d'un regard insondable dont Emmanuel avait eu l'impression qu'il le transperçait. Parce que s'il avait tressaillit alors que la main de Manuel s'était approchée de lui, il avait reprit son souffle en constatant qu'il s'agissait seulement pour son ancien supérieur, son ancien amant, de remettre en place la couverture qui avait commencé à glisser. Parce que lorsque cette même main s'était relevée pour venir se poser sur son front, pour simplement vérifier la température de son corps, il avait bien cru s'y abandonner...

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce geste avait duré. Il ne savait même pas ce que Manuel pouvait réellement en penser. Il savait juste que Manuel avait fini par retirer sa main, par le fixer, de nouveau, avant de lâcher :

 

« On va rentrer. »

 

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Manuel l'avait guidé, l'avait même, sans abus de langage, exfiltré. Manuel lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, à chaque personne croisée, quelle attitude adopter, pour pallier à ses réflexes sociaux largement émoussés. Et lui ne s'était pas posé une seule seconde de questions. Il avait accepté ses conseils, obéi à ses consignes. Il l'avait suivi, il l'avait écouté. Et maintenant, cette attitude si prévenante de Manuel le laissait plus encore embrouillé.

 

Les mots prononcés venaient se mêler à tous les sons qui l'entouraient. A sa propre respiration, trop courte encore, presque difficile. Au bruit des talons de Brigitte qui claquaient sur le parquet, si bien qu'il arrivait à la situer sans même avoir besoin de relever les yeux. La chaleur de la main dans son dos venait presque encore le brûler. Contrastait trop bien avec le faible réconfort du tissus qui l'entourait. L'odeur de Manuel était encore si présente qu'il avait l'impression de la respirer. Celle qu'il aurait pu si facilement retrouver. En cédant à la pulsion si brutale, si violente, d'aller se réfugier contre lui, à l'autre bout du canapé. Parce que plus que de toute autre chose, c'était de la présence de Manuel, si proche et pourtant si loin, séparé de lui par quelques coussins qu'Emmanuel se surprenait bêtement à détester.

 

Pourtant, même si Brigitte n'avait pas été là, même si ces coussins n'avaient pas existé, Emmanuel est certain d'une chose : il n'aurait pu sauter le pas. Il n'aurait pu, sous aucun prétexte, aujourd'hui, prétendre à venir rechercher cette étreinte dont il a l'impression que l'absence le tue à petit feu. Parce que les gestes d'attentions de Manuel se mélangent aux regards assassins passés. Parce que ses mots d'encouragements sont le contrepoids des paroles si dures qu'il lui adresse depuis des semaines ; de celles, en fait, auxquelles Emmanuel s'est presque habitué. Ces mots toujours plus glaçants qu'il n'a eu de cesse de lui répéter, brisant le moindre instant de liesse d'Emmanuel. Brisant le moindre de ses victoires, le moindre de ses élans. Chacune de ces paroles qu'Emmanuel s'était efforcé d'encaisser, sans plier un instant, alors même qu'il sentait à chacune d'entre elle son cœur un peu plus se briser. Ces paroles auxquelles il avait fini par se croire, stupidement, anesthésié. Ces paroles même qu'il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il avait fini par rechercher...

 

« Emmanuel, tu m'écoutes ? »

 

La voix de Brigitte le tire de ses pensées avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle le fait frissonner. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait avoir froid. Aussitôt, cependant, il concentre son regard jusqu'alors perdu dans le vague sur son amie qui s'est arrêtée d'arpenter son salon, les deux mains posées sur les hanches, et qui darde sur lui un regard accusateur. Auquel il ne peut répondre que par un petit sourire contrit et un vague hochement de tête ; confirmer directement serait mentir et il déteste mentir à Brigitte. La réponse semble cependant la satisfaire assez pour que ses yeux le quittent quelques instants et il se demande depuis combien de secondes il a ainsi cessé de respirer. Il n'a que trop conscience que, de l'autre côté du canapé, Manuel n'a toujours pas bougé.

 

« Bien, reprend-elle, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir son attention. Est-ce que l'un de vous va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

 

Emmanuel hésite, une seconde, puis deux. Le silence revenu dans l'appartement alors que l'interrogation de Brigitte reste en suspend lui semble plus insupportable encore que tous les bruits précédents. Il amplifie le bourdonnement à ses oreilles, le rend plus vrai, plus présent. Et avec lui, l'impression, de nouveau, que le monde s'apprête à basculer. Alors c'est autant pour répondre à cette question que pour briser ce silence qu'il ouvre la bouche et rassemble un peu de forces pour articuler quelques mots :

 

« Je suis juste fatigué, tu sais... J'aurai dû faire plus attention à mes moments de repos. » Et il accompagne cette affirmation d'un de ces sourires contrits dont il a le secret, de ceux qui lui font paraître si jeune, de ceux qui lui ont toujours permis d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais aujourd'hui, le sourire n'est pas si convaincant et il se surprend à détester sa propre voix dont il descelle sans mal le tremblement. Le regard de Brigitte suffit pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas dupe. A l'autre bout du canapé, et même s'il n'ose jeter le moindre regard, Emmanuel a l'impression de sentir Manuel s'agiter.

 

« Emmanuel, ne me ment pas. Ça n'a pas marché après le premier débat, ça ne marchera certainement pas maintenant. » La voix de Brigitte claque dans la salle, résonne à ses oreilles. L'assomme, presque, sur le coup, tant il ne s'attendait pas à une telle virulence. Sur ses joues, il sent naître une certaine chaleur, sans savoir si la rougeur qui s'y étale est plus dû à la honte d'avoir sous-estimée l'inquiétude de sa compagne de toujours où à l'agacement d'être ainsi rabroué. Mais il sait, pourtant, qu'il ne peut rien lui cacher. Et certainement pas le fait de n'être pas que fatigué...

 

Mais parler ? Ce serait mettre directement en cause Manuel. Ce serait l'accuser. Ce serait prendre le risque, s'il ne fait ne serait-ce que commencer, de finir par trop parler. Par trop expliquer. Par perdre le contrôle d'une communication normalement si bien verrouillée, même pour ses proches, à cause de la fatigue et parce que c'est Brigitte. Parce que même si elle questionne, même si elle interroge, même si elle cherche à le faire s'exprimer, il a la désagréable impression qu'elle sait. Et même s'il sait que cette sensation est erronée, alors que le regard inquiet de son amie est revenue se fixer au sien, il ne parvient pas à s'en dépêtrer.

 

Et il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas raconter. Pas révéler les mots de Manuel qui ont fait si mal. Par évoquer le vide qui s'est creusé. Pas décrire la salive qu'il ne parvenait plus à avaler, les tremblements qu'il est toujours parvenu à dissimuler. Même à lui-même. Ce serait reconnaître que tout est vrai. Ce serait reconnaître qu'il l'a touché, vraiment touché. Il le sait, au fond, lui. Il sait la douleur, à chaque fois un peu plus forte. Il sait le froid sur son cœur alors qu'il avait l'impression que des mains invisibles le lui déchiraient. Il sait à qui étaient ces mains.

 

Il sait aussi tout ce qu'il a fait pour que rien ne se voit. Les sourires forcés. Les regards faussement amusés. Les nausées refoulées. Et le paraître, toujours. Au public, aux journalistes, à ses alliés. A Brigitte, à Manuel, à lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose en lui, une barrière qu'il s'est pourtant appliquée à ériger, ne finisse tout simplement par se briser. Une lutte interne contre lui-même qu'il a fini par perdre. Et qui le laisse là, glacé. Avec ce sentiment accroché aux tripes : celui d'être plus seul que jamais.

 

Il ne sait pas quand il a fermé les yeux, au juste, peut-être quand il a senti sa vision de nouveau se brouiller, quand sa tête s'est baissée. Ou peut-être a-t-il juste fuit le regard inquisiteur de Brigitte, il n'en sait rien. Pas plus que quand ses mains sont venus frotter son visage, comme pour s'éveiller. Ou pour se cacher. Il ne sait plus mais, de nouveau, le silence est maître dans la pièce. Il a même l'impression stupide de l'avoir entendu s'installer. Il sait que Brigitte, pas plus que Manuel, n'ont bougé. Il le sait car il n'entend plus rien que ce bourdonnement incessant qu'ils attendent tous deux de le voir briser. Ils attendent tous deux de le voir s'exprimer. Il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas. Il préfère encore, même si les bruits de ses propres pensées deviennent insupportables, laisser le silence s'abattre sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

 

« Ce qui est arrivé est de ma responsabilité. »

 

Sauf que, visiblement, Manuel en a décidé autrement. Et les mots sont aussi violent qu'un électrochoc pour Emmanuel. Empreints de cette réalité qui l'a petit à petit dévoré pendant tous ces jours. Et en même temps, aussi éloignés que possibles de la vérité.

 

Ses muscles protestent, son cœur tambourine, dans un sentiment de peur et d'urgence qui le pousse à refuser ces aveux. Mais Emmanuel n'en a même plus vraiment conscience alors qu'il d'un mouvement brusque. Il n'a même plus froid, alors que la couverture qui le recouvrait glisse de ses épaules pour venir s'échouer au sol. Et, pour la première fois depuis tous ces jours, il a le courage de le regarder. De regarder en face Manuel, qui n'a pas cillé. Dont les yeux ont plongé dans les siens à son tour. Autour d'eux, Emmanuel a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté.

 

« Manuel ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l...

-C'est faux. » Emmanuel a l'impression que cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas entendu sa voix aussi vive, aussi affirmée. Même s'il entend encore les fêlures sur les bords, même s'il sent encore le tremblement au fond de sa gorge. Même avec Brigitte, dont il vient de couper la parole, qui le dévisage de nouveau. Son regard ne dévie pas. Son cœur ne s'arrête pas de battre si fort. Et c'est avec cette force qu'il n'a pas qu'il s'entend pourtant de nouveau affirmer :

 

« C'est faux.

-Emmanuel. »

 

Son prénom, juste son prénom. Prononcé avec cette réprobation qu'il a si souvent cherché, à défaut de pouvoir avoir l'approbation. Un frémissement qui le parcours de la tête aux pieds, si bien qu'il se retient à peine de ne pas en trembler. C'est une évidence, soudain. Une évidence dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, mais qu'il serait en cet instant incapable de nier. Parce qu'il vient tout juste de le comprendre. Parce qu'il refuse de se le cacher. Et parce que maintenant que cette jolie barrière de protection qu'il était parvenu à se forger pour encaisser les coups de Manuel a cédé de la plus spectaculaire des manières – un malaise, en plein milieu de son QG, vraiment ? - il ne peut se permettre de perdre son temps à l'élever de nouveau. Il ne peut prendre le risque de perdre encore ses moyens ainsi, d'être dans cet état total d'incapacité. Pas maintenant et, si tout se passe bien, pas pour de nombreuses années. Et il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il ne doit en aucune manière laisser se reproduire les circonstances qui ont mené à une situation aussi envenimée.

 

Et cela passe par accepter sa part de responsabilité dans le comportement de Manuel. Par se rendre compte que, sous sa volonté de respecter la distance de Manuel, il ne l'a en réalité lui-même pas supporté. Parce que s'il savait ne pouvoir, et même ne plus vouloir, l'approcher en privée, il avait encore un moyen de l'atteindre. Un moyen évident. Cette petite mascarade qu'il a lui-même lancé, machine trop bien huilée qui a fini par s'emballer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pas même eux.

 

Alors oui, il doit assumer sa part de responsabilité. Ces sourires et ces regards que sous couvert de comédie qu'il n'a eu de cesse de lui envoyer. Ces injonctions à le rejoindre sans cesse renouvelées. Cet orage dans les yeux de Manuel qu'il s'est si savamment acharné à provoquer. Parce que cela voulait dire que Manuel était toujours en capacité de le voir. Parce que cela voulait dire que Manuel était toujours, toujours en train de le regarder...

 

Il n'a pas baissé les yeux, pourtant, sous ce regard orageux. Il reste droit. Il fait fi du goût amer qui vient de s'accentuer dans sa bouche, de la bile dont il a l'impression qu'elle lui remonte dans la gorge. Il retient les tremblements qui menacent de secouer son corps. Il se tient face à lui. Et, pour la première fois peut-être, il s'y tient droit. Il en est presque, en réalité, à le défier. A se défier. En cet instant, il refuse lui-même de se protéger.

 

Alors, c'est Manuel qui finit par abdiquer. Qui ne s'est pas détourné, pourtant, mais n'a de cesse de le dévisager. Et qui finit par articuler :

 

« Très bien. Tu as un plateau dans deux heures. Cela te laisse un peu de temps pour te reposer. »

 

Et soudain, Emmanuel sent tous ses muscles se relâcher, comme s'ils n'attendaient que cette permission donnée. Et là où il se sentait prêt à lui tenir tête des heures et des heures, il se rend compte du soulagement provoqué. Il se rend compte, surtout, que toutes ses forces ou presque l'ont abandonnées. Alors il hoche simplement la tête, prend appuie sur le rebord du canapé sur lequel ils sont installés pour se lever. Garde une main posée sur l'adosse du meuble pour ne pas prendre le risque de tituber. Et se dirige vers sa chambre, sans que le moindre mot ne soit ajouté.

 

Il croise tout juste le regard de Brigitte, détourne aussitôt le sien. Il devrait la remercier de ne pas être intervenue. Il n'en a pas la force. Il sait qu'elle va interroger Manuel. Il ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas parler. Parce qu'il a tenu tête à Manuel, et qu'il sait que les choses vont changées. Et que, peut-être, Manuel va cessé définitivement de le regarder, désormais. Et lorsqu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre, il se rend compte qu'il en est terrifié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'essaye de finir le prochain à temps pour le publier dans deux semaines, sinon ce sera peut-être encore quelques jours de retard, mais je fais au plus vite !


	8. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après le malaise d'Emmanuel, Manuel se doit d'agir. Et peut-être d'un minimum de remise en question ?... Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se reposer. La campagne continue d'avancer, et le premier tour va bien trop vite arriver. Au programme : discussion, émission de télé et journée électorale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, je crois qu'ils sont de plus en plus long et du coup ça me prend du temps de l'écrire... Mais je suis loin d'abandonner et cette histoire est en bonne route pour être terminée. Il reste deux chapitres, plus la conclusion, et je continue à écrire dès que j'ai le temps pour pouvoir la terminer !
> 
> Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et des kudos, en particulier Sarah Oliver, Sarah Styles, et bien sûr pilgrim67. Ca fait vraiment super plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plaît et j'espère que ça continuera ! Un grand merci aussi à ceux et celles qui lisent et qui n'ont pas le temps de commenter. Et encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_ 11 avril 2017  _

 

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'appartement, si ce n'est le crissement de ses semelles sur le parquet parfaitement ciré. Le salon est vide, la chambre d'Emmanuel aussi. Il sait pourtant qu'il est présent, il se l'est fait confirmer par son service de sécurité ; Emmanuel a quitté le QG après ses rendez-vous du début d'après-midi, après une réunion animée, a pris quelques heures pour, lui a-t-on dit, travailler plus au calme. Manuel espère surtout qu'il en a profité pour se reposer, mais il ne peut l'affirmer. Depuis la veille, ils ne se sont pas parlés. Ils ne se sont pas même croisés. Mais lorsqu'il est parti se coucher, Emmanuel a laissé ses deux smartphones posés sur une commode de la salle à manger. Et, sans une remarque, sans le moindre commentaire, Manuel s'en est saisi pour la nuit. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, presque stupide, enfantin. Mais Emmanuel a relancé, par ce geste, une communication rompue depuis des semaines. Et Manuel, en gardant les téléphones d'Emmanuel, en s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit à envoyer divers messages, consulter des articles ou des notes à n'en plus finir, l'a accepté.

 

Maintenant, c'est à lui de faire un pas vers le candidat. Pourtant il ne lui a pas envoyé de message, s'est refusé à l'appeler. Il doit lui parler. Il doit s'atteler à réparer, un peu, ce qu'ils ont si bien abimer. Ce qu'il a si consciencieusement briser, pour se défendre. Réflexe stupide, il le sait... Mais il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets. Pas si ces derniers ne l'aident pas aujourd'hui à avancer. Malgré l'amertume dans sa gorge, malgré la colère qui semble encore vibrer sous sa peau, alors qu'il n'est même plus certain de savoir contre qui elle est dirigée. Il doit lui parler. Et il n'y a plus qu'un endroit où, à cette heure-ci, il peut le trouver. Lorsqu'il arrive au bureau, la porte en est entrebâillée. Il sait qu'il n'a plus qu'à la pousser.

 

L'espace d'un instant, pourtant, il se retrouve là, la poignée dans une main, à hésiter. A sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort qu'il ne devrait. A peser le pour et le contre de faire demi-tour, de ne surtout pas le déranger. De, surtout, ne pas se mettre lui-même en danger. Ne pas s'exposer. Laisser ce statu quo instauré la veille, ce silence entre eux. Cela évitera les attaques, les coups bas. Cela évitera les trahisons, les coups de poignards aux moments où l'on ne s'y attend plus. Cela lui évitera de blesser et d'être blessé.

 

Il pourrait le faire. Emmanuel n'a semble-t-il pas entendu son arrivée ; dans la pièce, tout semble silencieux, immobile. Il pourrait le faire, oui. Il lui suffirait juste de faire un pas en arrière, de lâcher cette porte, de s'échapper. De le laisser seul face à ses actions, porter un poids qu'il a choisit de supporter. Sans que personne ne sache jamais qu'il a voulu essayer de lui parler. Ce serait si simple.

 

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi il est venu le retrouver. Il ne saurait se regarder correctement dans un miroir s'il cédait à ces battements dans sa poitrine dont il est presque surprit qu'ils n'aient pas encore trahi sa présence. Ce serait céder à la facilité que de faire demi-tour maintenant. D'ignorer l'état même d'Emmanuel alors qu'hier, tout juste hier, le candidat à la plus haute fonction du pays a fait un malaise qui, si son état de santé ne devait s'améliorer rapidement, pourrait bien lui coûter cette élection. D'ignorer qu'il en a même une immense part de responsabilité. Et Manuel a beaucoup de défauts, est conscient de beaucoup de ses travers de caractère, mais il s'est toujours refusé à une chose : la lâcheté.

 

Une inspiration, et il termine de se décider. Sa main repousse la porte qui grince sur ses gonds, déchirant le silence méticuleusement. Emmanuel est assit dans un fauteuil devant une table basse couverte de papiers, de livres, d'un ordinateur allumé. Emmanuel a le visage baissé. Et la faible lumière que la porte qui s'ouvre fait entrer dans ce bureau si mal éclairé ne lui permet pas de deviner ce sur quoi le jeune candidat peut bien travailler.

 

Il n'a qu'à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir cette scène, d'enregistrer toute cette foule de détails qui, pour une raison qui lui échappe, semblent aussitôt se graver sur sa rétine. Emmanuel qui paraît si jeune, presque trop petit dans son fauteuil, affalé comme jamais il ne paraît en public et pourtant si tendu. Emmanuel qui se tient immobile, sans sembler porter plus d'attention aux documents de travail étalés devant lui. Emmanuel qui lui semble coupé du monde.

 

Et tout aussitôt l'instant passe, la vision s’évanouit. Le bruit a fait sursauter Emmanuel, qui se retourne vers lui dans un geste si brusque que Manuel pourrait penser avoir rêvé l'immobilisme qui l'a précédé. Dans un mouvement si violent que, même si Manuel se doutait en le surprenant ainsi qu'il pourrait récolter une telle réaction, il s'en retrouve un instant déstabilisé. Et la colère sourde en lui semble tout aussitôt s'éveiller un peu plus, gronder. Réflexe de défense qu'il ne sait sur le coup contenir, alors même qu'il n'est pas agressé. Sur la poignée, sa main vient de se crisper.

 

Une seconde. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde. Car déjà Emmanuel s'est efforcé de se redresser. Déjà, Manuel peut apercevoir sur ses traits le masque d'impassibilité qu'il arbore toujours pour se protéger. Dans la pièce, la tension vient encore de monter.

 

« Tu me cherchais ? » Le ton est froid, détaché. Ce ton qu'ils ont utilisés tant de fois pour se blesser. Ce ton qui a tant de fois provoqué chez Manuel des bouffées de rage alors qu'il ne rêvait, là où pourtant aucune insulte, aucune injure n'avait été prononcée, de lui faire ravaler ces mots comme s'il venait de subir le pire des camouflets. Ce ton qu'Emmanuel utilisait pour le provoquer quand tout le reste ne fonctionnait plus. Ce ton qu'il a utilisé pour le quitter.

 

Il n'y a pas de flash-back, pas d'images qui reviennent le hanter. Cela fait longtemps que Manuel s'est efforcé de les enfouir au plus profond de son esprit. Mais il y a cette sensation, ce vide qui s'ouvre en lui. Cette pression qui augmente à ses tempes, cette sensation qui dérègle sa respiration. L'impression fausse, il le sait, mais néanmoins persistante, qu'il pourrait s'étrangler sur le moindre de ses mots.

 

Mais il ravale la colère et, derrière, cette bouffée de malaise qui menace de l'étouffer. Parce qu'il est là pour parler. Et parce que, dans ce ton pourtant si parfaitement maîtrisé, Manuel a entendu le léger tremblement. La légère faille qui le pousse à ne pas répliquer d'une voix glaciale comme il a envie de le faire, comme il l'a toujours fait. De prendre le temps d'une simple nouvelle inspiration pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Emmanuel ne va pas bien. Et il n'est que trop conscient que c'est de son fait.

 

« Je venais simplement voir comment tu allais. » Son ton est calme, mesuré. Bien plus que la tempête qui sévit en cet instant sous son crâne, qui lui donne l'impression de se répandre dans chacune de ses cellules. Bien plus que sa simple respiration ne le laisserait supposer. Et la réponse est bien celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

 

« Ça va. J'étais en train de travailler. » C'est vague, bien trop pour le Emmanuel qu'il connaît. Aucune précision sur les sujets traités, aucun enthousiasme dans sa phrase, lui qui pourtant se passionne si facilement quand il s'agit d'exposer ses idées. Et ce n'est même pas la retenue dont il fait preuve sur les plateaux de télévision. Manuel a le très désagréable sentiment que la passion semble l'avoir momentanément abandonnée.

 

Et, surtout, surtout, au-delà de la distance qu'Emmanuel ne met jamais en temps normal dans ses dossiers traités, c'est le mensonge éhonté qui fait tiquer Manuel. Dont Emmanuel ne semble même pas avoir conscience. Il l'a trouvé là, immobile. Dans la semi pénombre du jour couchant, dans laquelle c'est à peine s'il peut distinguer ses traits. Et la luminosité de l'écran du Macbook aurait bien été insuffisante à pouvoir lire tous les papiers étalés sur la table. Emmanuel ment, et Emmanuel ne s'en rend même pas compte. Amorphe, presque atrophié. Fatigué.

 

Alors Manuel lève la main, dans un geste plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu, dans un mouvement pas totalement maîtrisé. Le cœur qui bat encore trop vite, énervé. Fatigué, lui aussi, d'une situation qui n'a que trop duré. Et il abat ses doigts contre le mur : dans la pièce, soudain, une vrai luminosité, dans un simple clic d'interrupteur.

 

Les traits d'Emmanuel se tordent dans une grimace éblouie alors que la brusquerie du geste le fait instinctivement reculer. Et ce n'est pas tellement la surprise qui se peint sur ses traits qui marquent Manuel un peu plus profondément. C'est la peur qu'il y lit. Une fois de plus, elle ne dure pas. Mais le mouvement de recul, l'expression qui vient de traverser ses traits... Manuel ne peut s'y tromper. Et la pression dans son crâne vient d'un peu plus encore s'accentuer. Il a provoqué cela, il le sait. Mais il n'a jamais voulu que cela prenne une telle ampleur.

 

« Je... » Déjà, Emmanuel tente de se défendre, de se justifier. De trouver encore milles excuses inutiles que Manuel n'a pas demandé. Alors avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il lève la main pour l'interrompre. Il n'est pas venu pour ça.

 

« Peu importe. Nous devons parler. » Cette phrase a le mérite, paradoxalement, de faire taire aussitôt Emmanuel. Et Manuel, en d'autres circonstances, en aurait sans doute sourit : il suffisait de vouloir lui parler pour qu'il arrête enfin ses monologues incessants et qu'il se taise ? Le paradoxe est amusant, mais Manuel, aujourd'hui, n'a pas envie de s'amuser. Pas assez, en tout cas, pour le souligner, alors qu'Emmanuel lui fait enfin signe de le rejoindre et de s'installer. Il a perdu de sa superbe, le jeune candidat, et Manuel ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que les électeurs penseraient de cet Emmanuel Macron à la posture moins droite, dont le sourire a déserté les traits, si loin du chouchou des sondages que l'on a de cesse tout à la fois de démolir et d’encenser.

 

Et alors qu'il s'assoit, Manuel les voit, pour la première fois peut-être. Ou alors, c'est la première fois qu'il y prête vraiment attention. Qu'il ne retire aucune joie cruelle, presque morbide, à ces traits tirés. A ces cernes qu'aucun maquillage ne vient dissimuler. A ces gestes un peu moins vifs alors qu'il remet un ordre rapide dans ses affaires étalées devant lui pour se donner une contenance en attendant que lui-même soit installé. Tous ces petits signes qui résultent de la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules aujourd'hui. Une pression qui n'a de cesse de se faire plus forte, jour après jour, et à laquelle le traitement qu'il lui a fait subir, les mots si durs qu'il a eu sont venus s'ajouter.

 

Manuel sent ses muscles tendus, sa mâchoire serrée. Emmanuel a commencé à se redresser, au sens propre comme au figuré, mais le mettre à terre serait encore si simple. Il n'aurait besoin que de quelques mots, d'un geste, d'un regard. Il n'aurait besoin d'aucun effort, bien moins que pour affronter réellement sa culpabilité. Ce serait si simple et la tentation est si grande, de pouvoir défouler toute cette rage intérieure sur lui, de se venger de cette brûlure qu'il ressent sous sa peau alors même qu'Emmanuel n'en est pas, cette fois, directement responsable ! Si simple. Trop simple...

 

_« Vous avez toujours eu tellement besoin de vous faire du mal. »_ La voix de Brigitte lui revient en mémoire et il accueille ce souvenir presque aussi douloureusement qu'il a accueillit les mots la veille. Ils n'étaient même pas agressifs, même pas accusateurs, là où le début de leur échange entamé lorsqu'Emmanuel était parti se reposer était empreint d'une agressivité dont ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se départir. Car comme à son habitude, Brigitte avait défendu Emmanuel envers et contre tout ; comme à son habitude, Manuel s'était défendu, coup pour coup. Jusqu'à cette constatation, qui n'était plus une accusation. Devant ses yeux, dansait encore le regard de Brigitte, son air affecté. _Concerné._

 

Il ne doit pas laisser son souffle se couper, encore. Pas comme la veille, où il a cru une seconde ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer. Pas quand Emmanuel a relevé les yeux vers lui et semble attendre son bon vouloir. Et Manuel prend une nouvelle inspiration, avec cette impression de n'avoir jamais eu un tel poids sur les poumons, cette douleur dans la poitrine qu'il refuse de s'expliquer. Pas encore. Alors pour ne pas céder une fois de plus à ses propres travers, il se lance. Sans filet.

 

« Tout ce qui s'est passé, Emmanuel... Je suis désolé. »

 

Ce ne sont pas des mots qu'il a l'habitude de prononcer. Et ils font douloureusement échos aux excuses qu'Emmanuel a tenté, il y a de cela plusieurs jours, de lui présenter. Celles qu'il a si violemment repoussées. Comme tout ce qui venait d'Emmanuel. Comme Emmanuel tout entier.

 

Sauf qu'Emmanuel, lui, n'a aucune réaction de rejet. Il ne le toise pas, il ne le rabaisse pas comme Manuel a prit tellement de soins de le faire. Il ne se lève pas en l'ignorant une fois les mots dits, dans le vain espoir qu'ils apaiseraient un peu de la douleur que ce foutu sentiment de trahison avait fait naître jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Non. Emmanuel a cligné des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de se reculer. Pas pour le fuir, comme Manuel pourrait le faire. Non. Il semble juste avoir besoin de s'appuyer. De ramener à lui ses bras, son corps. Comme pour se protéger. Pas de Manuel, non. Du monde entier

 

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'ai largement aidé, dans tout ce qui s'est passé. » Ou se protéger de lui-même. La voix est si basse que Manuel a presque envie de le faire répéter, pour s'assurer avoir bien entendu. Pourtant, malgré l'incongruité des paroles prononcées, il sait qu'il a bien compris. Et le poids sur ses poumons vient peser un peu plus encore, s'étend sur les organes alentours. Il n'est pas possible qu'Emmanuel pense une chose pareille.

 

« Ne dis pas ça. C'est faux.

-Bien sûr que si, si je n'avais pas donné cette interview...

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? J'en étais venu à te harceler. »

 

Le mots est dur, cassant, mais il est enfin prononcé. Autant pour Manuel que pour Emmanuel, pour que cette réalité cesse d'être niée. L'agacement, l'énervement, même, pointe dans sa voix et Manuel doit se faire violence pour ne pas les laisser sortir plus violemment. Il les sent, pourtant, dans le bout de ses doigts, picotements désagréables qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer. Il la sent, aussi, la brûlure de la trahison qui gonfle un peu plus, et un peu plus encore, qui tente de se frayer un chemin pour lui faire perdre définitivement la raison, pour qu'il se laisse dominer par ces émotions. Il a l'impression que c'est là, dans tout son corps, dans tout son être, et qu'il suffirait d'un mot d'Emmanuel pour que tout finisse par exploser.

 

Son éclat a fait taire Emmanuel, qui se recroqueville un peu plus encore contre le dossier de ce fauteuil où il lui paraît soudain si jeune. Et comme pour confirmer cette impression, Emmanuel le dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts, un doigt glissé entre ses dents qu'il s'échine à mordiller comme pour empêcher sa bouche de prononcer le moindre son. Il reconnaît ces gestes, il les lui a déjà vu faire. Dans son salon, quand Emmanuel s'amusait de le voir s'agacer. Dans une réunion, quand il parvenait à faire plier un adversaire, un collaborateur, un associé en désaccord avec lui. Dans une interview, dans un reportage, à l'Assemblée... Emmanuel et son sourire, Emmanuel et son regard. Tout ce qu'il a voulu effacer parce que les voir, les subir était trop douloureux. Trop compliqué.

 

Et, à son grand regret aujourd'hui, il y est arrivé. Au moins en partie. Car ce qu'il a en face de lui n'est que la pâle copie de l'Emmanuel qu'il connaît. Même si le sourire et les yeux trop bleus sont là. Même si les mimiques sont les mêmes. Il manque l'éclat. Il manque l'impertinence. Il manque ses mots si fins et sans fins qu'il ne devrait avoir de cesse de lui opposer. Comme si Manuel avait tout éteint. Comme si Emmanuel n'avait même plus la force d'être totalement lui-même et de dresser entre eux des barrières si bien établies.

 

« Rien ne peut excuser ce que j'ai fais, Emmanuel. Pas même ce que tu as dit ou ce que tu as fait. Rien. »

 

Il est sérieux, peut-être comme il ne l'a jamais été, lui qui est toujours accusé de ne savoir faire autre chose. Il est sérieux, et son ton l'est tout autant, entièrement emprunt de gravité. Il est sérieux et ses yeux n'ont plus la colère de l'orage quand ils fixent Emmanuel avec une intensité dont il n'est même pas conscient ; tout ce qu'il voit, c'est, en face de lui, le jeune candidat qui ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il est sérieux et il a l'impression que toute colère l'a, pour le moment, quitté.

 

Emmanuel hésite, il le voit, il le sait. A sa façon de légèrement se tortiller sans paraître bouger. A ses yeux qui sans le quitter ne semblent que vouloir le fuir, chercher un point d'ancrage auquel il pourrait se raccrocher. Et la pulsion à laquelle il doit résister cette fois est soudain bien plus brutale encore que celles qui ont faillit précédemment l'emporter. C'est celle de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer. De vouloir retirer par des gestes réconfortants tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. De retrouver Emmanuel, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

 

_« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, avec Emmanuel ? »_ C'est la question de Brigitte, la veille, la première qu'elle lui a posé. Avec ce regard soudain si dur duquel elle l'a scruté. Le reproche même pas voilé, prête à défendre bec et ongles son protégé.

 

_« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, avec Emmanuel ? »_ Ce sont les mots de Hollande, sous un regard glacé, sa fausse bonhomie abandonnée, Les mots qu'il lui a imposé quand la situation commençait à se tendre avec Emmanuel, venant ajouter à une situation déjà compliquée la culpabilité. C'est son cœur qu'il avait senti chuter, alors même qu'il adoptait une position de défi, le menton relevé. Ce sont des soupçons qu'il n'a jamais pu confirmer, ni infirmer, des précisions sur l'interrogation qu'il n'a surtout pas demandé, de peur d'avoir à se trahir.

 

_« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, avec Emmanuel ? »_ C'est un sujet sur lequel il a toujours refusé de s'interroger, de peur de trouver une réponse. Une réponse qui pourtant aujourd'hui lui saute aux yeux, le bouscule presque. Il n'a jamais joué.

 

La révélation le frappe de plein fouet. Comme si toutes les données de cette relation si violente qu'ils ont partagé, qu'ils partagent aujourd'hui encore, même s'il a si fortement voulu le nier, se mélangeaient soudain pour former un tout autre dessin. Un éclairage nouveau qu'il ne peut même plus rejeter. Il n'a jamais joué. Même quand il s'en est si fortement persuadé. Même quand il considérait que ce que faisait Emmanuel, ce que disait Emmanuel, ce qu'était Emmanuel n'avait d'incidence que lorsqu'ils entraient en contact l'un avec l'autre, dans une danse incertaine ou dans un combat acharné. Et il se rend compte, avec d'autant plus de force, avec d'autant plus de douleur, qu'ils ont tout gâché. Qu'il a, sciemment et consciemment, tout piétiné.

 

« Il ne faut plus que cela se reproduise. » Manuel met quelques secondes, plongés dans ses pensées, avec cette envie soudaine qui lui prend les tripes de quitter cette pièce dans laquelle il finira par étouffer, que c'est bien Emmanuel qui vient de rompre le silence qu'il a lui-même laissé s'installer. Que contrairement à ces voix-souvenirs, à ces échos de passé, la voix de son ancien ministre est, elle, bien réelle. Et que, dans son attitude, quelque chose a changé.

 

Il ne dirait pas qu'il va bien. Il a toujours l'air fatigué, toujours l'air affaiblit. Il a toujours cette peau trop pâle, même pour un homme qui n'a pas l'habitude de bronzer. Mais il s'est redressé, déplié. Il a le regard plus franc, sans cet aspect vitré. Mais, surtout, il y a dans son attitude toute entière, cette détermination, celle qui semble pouvoir lui faire déplacer des montagnes, qui semble de nouveau, lentement, se réveiller.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Son ton est plus dur qu'il n'aurait voulu, plus fermé, sur la défensive. Pourtant, Emmanuel ne semble pas s'en émouvoir plus que de raison. Alors même si sa voix tremble encore un peu quand il parle, il semblerait que rien ne puisse arrêter son chemin de pensées.

 

« Je ne laisserai plus cela arriver. » Avec toujours ce regard auquel Manuel se sent accrocher. Au moment même où son cœur est en train de décrocher. C'est ce qui devait arriver. Ce qu'il comprend maintenant qu'il a profondément redouté.

 

« Tu veux mettre un terme à tout ça.

-Oui, approuve Emmanuel d'un hochement de tête. Je refuse d'être encore en position de te blesser. » Il y a une pause dans ses propos, dont Manuel devrait profiter. Manuel devrait protester. Manuel devrait s'en défendre, se récrier. Le sommer de ne pas présumer d'un quelconque pouvoir qu'il aurait sur lui. Mais c'est trop tard, désormais. Parce qu'il s'est bien assez dévoilé. Parce qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait subir tout cela si Emmanuel ne l'avait pas touché, et Emmanuel le sait, parce qu'Emmanuel le connaît. Assez pour effectivement le blesser, plus profondément que Manuel n'aurait jamais pu le penser.

 

Sauf qu'avant que Manuel puisse rassembler assez ses esprits pour pouvoir répondre, pour pouvoir accepter cette décision, pour pouvoir signifier qu'il accepte, tout simplement, de se retirer, Emmanuel reprend. Et comme toujours, parce que c'est Emmanuel, il parvient à le prendre de court.

 

« Je suis désolé pour cet interview. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur toi, d'avoir parler à ta place. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé comme ça de tes idées, et même de Benoît, de ton parti. Je ne le pensais même pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, pas comme ça. Je suis désolé, Manuel. »

 

Et comme toujours, parce que c'est Emmanuel, il est capable de le laisser sans voix. Parce qu'Emmanuel n'a pas dévié. Parce que même si sa voix tremble encore, il n'a pas semblé, une seule fois, vouloir s'arrêter. Parce qu'il est plus sincère que Manuel ne l'a jamais vu. Et qu'il a l'impression de ne plus savoir sur quel pied il peut danser ni même avancer. Pourtant, il doit savoir. Il doit savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé leur raconter tout ça ?

-Je crois que je me suis laissé dépassé. Tu n'étais pas là... »

 

Sa voix s'éteint, sur une phrase qu'il ne finit pas. Sur des mots qui ne sortiront jamais. Que Manuel a pourtant l'impression qu'ils viennent de lui être criés. Ce n'est pas un reproche de la part d'Emmanuel. Ce n'est même pas un regret. C'est une évidence qu'il ne pourra jamais prononcer. C'était juste... l'absence de Manuel. Comme si sa présence, à ce moment là, avait vraiment compté. Bien au delà de la campagne. Bien au delà des interview. Bien au delà de ces quelques journées.

 

Et c'est presque trop à gérer. Pas comme la culpabilité de l'avoir vu s'effondrer. Pas comme la trahison qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer. Pas comme simplement une campagne à porter. C'est Emmanuel, qui a besoin de lui au delà de ce qu'il n'a jamais lui non plus voulu l'avouer. C'est Emmanuel qui, lui non plus, n'a jamais joué. C'est Emmanuel qui, contrairement à ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire, ne semble pas prêt de simplement le laisser derrière sans se retourner. C'est bien plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir supporter.

 

Pourtant la panique ne vient pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Il se sent même étrangement calme face à cette révélation. Apaisé. Et son regard ne vacille pas, ne se détourne plus. Sa main n'hésite pas quand elle se pose sur le bras du candidat. Ses lèvres ne mentent pas quand elles se relèvent dans un mince sourire empreint de sincérité.

 

« Je suis là, maintenant, Emmanuel. Et je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout. Si tu penses que ça te permettra de gagner. »

 

Et soudain, dans les yeux d'Emmanuel, Manuel voit le monde basculer. Voit ce sourire redevenir plus apaisé, et son attitude changer du tout au tout. Voit la confiance qu'il s'est échiné à détruire, pierre après pierre, se redresser, solide comme jamais. Emmanuel veut gagner. Emmanuel doit gagner. Et lorsqu'il parle de nouveau, sa voix ne tremble plus.

 

« Je crois bien que c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. »

 

Il y aura peut-être encore des tensions, des disputes. Mais ce qu'ils viennent de passer, c'est un accord tacite auquel Manuel croit, contrairement à ce que lui recommanderait toute prudence. Tout n'est pas totalement réglé. Tout n'est pas totalement pardonné. Mais ils ont parlé plus sincèrement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Et ils sont là pour la même chose. Préparer la victoire. Le reste ne doit pas compter. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

 

XXX

 

_ 20 avril 2017 _

 

A le voir ainsi avancer, nul n'aurait pu croire qu'Emmanuel Macron avait, il y a de cela même pas deux semaines, fait un malaise qui aurait pu l'incapaciter plusieurs jours. Ou qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences bien plus néfastes sur toute sa campagne s'il était survenu en un autre lieu, en présence de quiconque d'autre qu'une personne en qui il avait la plus entière confiance comme l'était Christophe. Encore moins qu'il en avait senti le contrecoup pendant tout le reste de sa semaine, jusqu'au week-end pâsquale, alors qu'il affrontait les journées de campagne comme autant d'épreuves, en témoignait les meetings plus que mitigés qu'il avait donné à Besançon, puis à Pau. Il n'en avait même pas écrit entièrement les textes des discours donnés, une erreur de plus dans une semaine qui, pour son besoin de perfection, était proche de la catastrophe. Dire qu'il avait été fatigué aurait été minimiser les choses. Et, n'en déplaise à Manuel et à cette volonté qu'il avait de se culpabiliser, celui qui l'accompagnait dans cette campagne n'en était pas la seule cause. Le déclencheur, très certainement, Emmanuel n'aurait pu le nier, même s'il l'avait voulu – ce que l'empêchait de faire Manuel, bien décidé qu'était l'ancien Premier Ministre à assumer ses torts. Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable.

 

La campagne avait, à sa grande horreur, commencé à réellement lui peser. Son corps avait eu plus de mal à encaisser les journées passées sur les routes, les heures de sommeil en moins, les repas sur le pouce ou carrément sautés, les coups d'adrénalines et les redescentes toutes aussi brutales et ce avant même le malaise du lundi précédent. S'étaient mélangés aux mots si durs de Manuel cette impression diffuse, mais montante, de ne plus vraiment retenir les données qui lui parvenaient, lui qui n'oubliait jamais, de laisser les informations filer sans parvenir à parfaitement les synthétiser. Ça avait été discret, presque insidieux, et son effondrement dans le QG avait simplement mis à jour une faille qui s'était alors agrandie de façon carrément douloureuse. Et dont il avait eu bien plus de mal qu'il ne pensait à se relever.

 

Et le moral de son équipe, corolaire de son propre état, avait également commençait à baisser. On avait eu toutes les difficultés à voir poindre un « On peut gagner » dans les esprits lors de l’ascension fulgurante d'En Marche, mais celui-ci avait toujours été teinté d'une exaltation partagée ; on commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter d'un « On peut perdre » amèrement pessimiste alors que l'écart entre quatre des candidats se rétrécissait dans les sondages. Et tous les efforts déployés durant cette semaine-là avaient semblé au candidat bien vains, alors même qu'il regrettait de ne lui-même pas en faire plus quand tout son entourage l’exhortait pourtant à se ménager bien plus que ce qu'il n'acceptait de le faire. Il avait fini ces quelques jours avec l'impression d'un découragement global qui, vu le contexte actuel et malgré ses prévisions, pourraient bien leur être fatal.

 

Mais un découragement qui, comme toujours et heureusement, n'avait pas duré.

 

Parce qu'il avait eu le week-end pour se reposer. Parce qu'il s'était éloigné de la capitale et de son agitation d'habitude salvatrice pendant deux jours durant lesquels il avait pu organiser son action, réorganiser son esprit. Parce qu'il avait été dans cette maison secondaire qui appartenait à Brigitte et qu'il appréciait tant, dans laquelle il avait vécu tellement de bons moments et dans laquelle il était un peu chez lui. Parce que contrairement à ce que Manuel aurait pu prévoir dans un premier temps, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait sur tous les moments de relâche – si peu nombreux soient-ils - qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'il était revenu d'Espagne, il avait été avec eux tout le long de ce séjour au Touquet.

 

Ils n'avaient pas une seule fois reparlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le lendemain de son malaise. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué une seule fois leur rapport à l'autre. Mais Emmanuel n'avait plus l'impression d'être perdu. Incertain, oui. Mais plus déboussolé. Il n'avait pas le temps de se questionner là-dessus, pas dans cette campagne, pas alors que chaque effort qu'il pouvait faire semblait à ce moment-là retomber comme un soufflet. Il n'en avait pas non plus eu l'envie. Pas quand Manuel était à ses côtés, quand il était là pour le conseiller, l'accompagner. Malgré les silences gênés qui s'installaient le soir dans l'appartement, dans les moments de vide au Touquet, quand ils avaient terminé de travailler. Malgré les regards à la dérobée dont il se savait l'objet, malgré ceux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de risquer dans la direction de Manuel. Parce que pendant le week-end, Manuel, plus que quiconque, avec ce froid détachement qui était le sien, l'avait poussé à retrouver l'envie de se dépasser.

 

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Le résultat avait été sans appel. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait retouché son discours donné à Bercy le lundi-même, un discours dans lequel il avait mit toute son énergie, son essence même, et le succès avait été là. Immédiat. Il s'était senti porté par la foule, peut-être comme jamais. Il avait senti l'énergie des encouragements, le battement de son cœur dans chacun des applaudissements, l'excitation dans chacune de ses cellules lorsque son nom avait été scandé. Et il n'avait eu aucune peur lorsque Manuel s'était approché. Aucun stress lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main, lorsqu'ils les avaient levées dans un geste d'union qui avait fait redoubler les acclamations autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela. Avec Manuel à ses côtés, il allait gagné.

 

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont absolument tenu à ce que je sois déjà maquillé, je ne passe que dans une heure.

-Ils ont du croire que tu étais un client compliqué, mais tu as été étonnamment sage. Je ne vais pas te demander si tu te sens d'attaque, le sourire sur tes lèvres parle pour toi. »

 

Emmanuel a un petit rire amusé à la remarque de David, secoue la tête en tournant dans l'un des couloirs de l'immense studio de télévision :

 

« Je le suis. Je suis prêt à gagner.

-Tu sais que l'élection n'est pas ce soir, tout de même ? »

 

Le ton faussement moqueur de son conseiller image ne fait qu’agrandir le sourire espiègle d'Emmanuel.

 

« Elle se gagne à chaque jour qui passe, non ?

-Touché. Tu n'as pas peur des autres candidats, alors ? »

 

Emmanuel ne répond pas tout de suite, laisse passer un technicien visiblement affairé et attend d'être loin de potentielles oreilles importunes avant de répondre :

 

« Les autres n'ont pas eu le soutien d'Obama, se vante-t'il, amusé. Et puis, si je commence à avoir peur maintenant, je ne finis pas la semaine. »

 

Et il est sincère. S'il est impatient d'être au soir du 23 avril, il ne ressent pour le moment rien de plus que l'excitation d'une fin de campagne qu'il est bien décidé à mener jusqu'au bout. Son intervention pour ce soir est prête depuis longtemps, il a encore un meeting le lendemain, avant d'être contraint par la trêve de se taire pour deux jours, ou presque. On ne cesse de lui dire qu'il pourra ainsi se reposer ; il sait qu'il aura surtout un éventuel deuxième tour à préparer. Non. Pas un éventuel. Il sait qu'il passera.

 

Lorsqu'on lui dit de se méfier de Mélenchon, il rétorque qu'il est trop clivant pour réellement convaincre. Lorsqu'on lui dit de prendre garde à Fillon, il répond que les Français ne laisseront pas _Notre bon sens chrétien_ diriger le pays, même si ces derniers ne reculeront devant rien pour le salir. Ils ont bien essayé, d'ailleurs, en début de semaine, de lancer contre lui des accusations de corruption et de comptes cachés ; il a tordu le coup à la rumeur avant même qu'elle ne paraisse et leur effet de manche est aussitôt parti en fumée. Alors non, il n'a pas peur d'eux. Il sait, il est intimement persuadé, que c'est Marine le Pen qu'il devra affronter. Et il est intimement persuadé que, si tel et le cas, les Français sauront faire le bon choix : le sien. Qu'ils ne laisseront pas gagner la haine, mais, au contraire, qu'ils choisiront l'espoir. Il ne veut croire, au jour d'aujourd'hui, que cela pourrait se passer autrement.

 

C'est gonflé de cette énergie que, toujours suivi de David, il pousse la porte de la petite salle dans laquelle est rassemblée son équipe rapprochée. Une douzaine de personnes sont présentes dans cette pièce presque trop petite pour toutes les contenir. Ici, il peut apercevoir Scybeth penchée sur un écran d'ordinateur entourée de Benjamin et Ismaël. Un peu plus loin, Brigitte et Richard semblent converser à bâton rompu avec François et Philippe. Et, surtout, Manuel, en compagnie d'Alexis et Christophe, tous trois visiblement parfaitement concentrés.

 

Et, aussitôt, Emmanuel sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a que peu de bruits malgré le nombre de personnes présentes et toutes les conversations semblent se faire à mi-voix, mur de chuchotements que son arrivée n'a pas encore brisé. On bouge, on s'agite, mais les mouvements ne lui semblent jamais totalement terminés. Et, surtout, il y a la tension ambiante. Celle qui le prend à la gorge alors même qu'il n'est pas encore entré. Celle qu'il voit dans la ligne des épaules de Manuel sous son costume cintré, sur les traits tirés de Christophe. Dans l'absence de sourire de Brigitte alors qu'elle est la première à se rendre compte de sa présence, alors qu'elle pose sur lui un regard qui lui fait presque peur. Un regard comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir sur ce si beau visage. Un regard tourmenté. Hanté.

 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Il ne prête pas attention aux sursauts de ceux qu'il a surpris par son arrivée, pas plus qu'au ton plus autoritaire qu'il n'aurait voulu donner à sa voix. Ce n'est même pas vraiment une question posée ; c'est un ordre donné, celui qu'on lui réponde, au plus vite. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'il était au maquillage, il en est certain.. Quelque chose qui nécessite qu'ils aient tous, tout arrêté, qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire. Et il doit savoir quoi.

 

« Nous ne sommes encore sûr de rien...

-Que s'est-il passé ? » Il n'a aucun scrupule à couper la parole à Gérard, le premier à s'être résigné à tenter de lui apporter une réponse. Mais il ne veut pas d'incertitudes. Il veut des faits. Sauf que personne ne semble apte à lui en donner. Il voit les regards qui se défilent, les hésitations marquées. Aucun ne se risque à se faire messager. Comme si dire les mots pouvaient conjurer il ne sait quel malheur. Dans la pièce, la tension est en train de monter.

 

Il n'y a qu'un seul regard qui ne s'est pas détourné. Des yeux vers lesquels Emmanuel s'est naturellement tourné. Des yeux d'orage, assombris comme il a l'impression de ne les avoir jamais vu. Des yeux qui hurlent alors que leur hôte reste muet. Des yeux qu'il ne sait lire, ce soir, mais dans lesquels il plonge sans hésiter. Des yeux qu'il défi presque, parce que c'est comme cela qu'ils fonctionnent, tous les deux, à attendre de voir l'autre céder. Un affrontement muet qui n'a pas lieu d'être, combat de volonté qu'Emmanuel ne peut comprendre sans avoir toutes les données. Mais dont il sent, il sait saisir toute l'importance.

 

« Ca commence à fuiter. »

 

C'est la voix de Scybeth qui vient rompre cet échange immobile alors que le silence semblait bien décidé à s'installer dans la pièce. Et lorsqu'Emmanuel, après avoir brièvement tourner les yeux vers sa responsable des relations avec les médias, revient vers Manuel, il voit tout de suite le changement. Il voit les épaules qui se sont relâchées – trop – et l'expression qui s'est quelque peu défaite. Et il le voit s'avancer vers lui, toujours sans un mot. Lui mettre dans les mains son propre smartphone, sans une explication. Et Emmanuel se demande si la luminosité n'en est pas mal réglée quand il lit les quelques mots du message qui s'affiche sur l'écran. A moins que ce ne soit le message reçu par Manuel qui lui brûle les yeux.

 

 

« Attaque sur les Champs. Préviens sa sécurité. »

Reçu le : 20.04.2017 à 20h58

Expéditeur : B. Cazeneuve.

 

Une seconde, le temps semble s'être figé, réduit à ces quelques mots écrits sur un écran. Si impersonnels, dans toute l'horreur de leur réalité. Une seconde de blanc, une seconde de calme, presque, de pause dans ses pensées. Une seconde pour réaliser.

 

Avant que le tourbillon des conséquences possibles d'une telle information ne surgisse dans son esprit, tempête d'idées qu'il doit aussitôt maîtriser. Il entend presque la sonnerie stridente du téléphone qui a sorti Bernard de sa soirée. Il imagine sans peine les sirènes hurlantes déferlant sur les Champs-Élysées. Il voit presque devant ses yeux le Premier Ministre prendre le temps qu'il n'a pas pour prévenir son prédécesseur et ami afin d'assurer, par amitié et par loyauté, sa propre sécurité.

 

Il ne peut pas perdre de temps à s'effondrer, il ne peut pas perdre de temps à tergiverser. Il entend à peine la phrase prononcée, le _« On ne voulait pas te déconcentrer »_ , ne sait même pas qui l'a prononcé, s'il ne l'a pas rêvé. Il sait seulement qu'il doit parler. Il sait qu'ils attendent sa réaction. Alors il relève les yeux vers Manuel, lui rend son téléphone :

 

« Il fallait s'y attendre. » Bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Le quinquennat qui se termine a été gangréné par ces événements meurtriers. Il y a eu cette menace qui leur a été révélé la semaine précédente, les photographies de suspects donnés à son service de sécurité, les deux hommes finalement arrêtés il y a deux jours. L'événement qui vient de se dérouler est une nouvelle tragédie qui ensanglante la République et qui, plus sûrement que tout autre, le ramène brutalement à la réalité. Loin d'un quelconque sentiment d'euphorie d'une victoire qu'il est loin d'avoir déjà emportée. Et qui, si elle a bien lieu, amènera d'immenses responsabilités.

 

Sa réaction a été froide, concise, il le sait. Bien loin de l'empathie qu'il pourrait montrer. Mais il n'y a pas de publics, pas même les caméras qu'il a lui-même autorisées pour ce reportage qui paraîtra après l'élection. Il n'y a que des gens qui sont là pour travailler et c'est exactement ce dont ils ont besoin. Autour de lui, il a presque pourtant l'impression que les autres se sont arrêtés de respirer. Manuel hoche la tête en rempochant l'objet, comme s'il n'attendait pas autre chose de sa part.

 

« Tu dois en parler. » Il y a quelque chose, dans la voix de Manuel, qui il y a quelques jours à peine l'aurait crispé. Terrifié. Un ordre qui, loin de le glacer, pourtant, l'aide à se concentrer. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il revienne, quand le message est parvenu à Manuel. Il ne sait pas le froid qui s'est emparé de lui, les couleurs qui l'ont quittées. Il ne sait pas ce sentiment violent qui l'a figé, celui qu'il a dû si fortement réprimer, qui lui ordonnait d'aller sur le champs chercher Emmanuel pour le mettre à l’abri alors même qu'il était rationnellement parfaitement en sécurité. Il ne sait pas que Manuel a ressenti la peur dans chacune de ses cellules, celle de le voir emporté par l'un de ces attentats.

 

Mais ce qu'il sait, lui, c'est ce que Manuel a vécu, avant. Il y a assisté. A cette descente aux enfers, à ces moments de vie tous simples brisés en même temps que les vies étaient arrachées. A cette tension qui a finit par ne plus le quitter. A ses colères qu'il a fini par ne plus contrôler. Et cela lui suffit.

 

Parce que Manuel se tient droit face à lui, et Emmanuel a l'impression qu'ils sont seuls dans cette pièce. Il voit sa tension. Il lit dans ses yeux orageux non pas de la colère, mais ce sentiment d'impuissance. Ils ne sont pas encore en responsabilité, ils ne peuvent pas agir actuellement. Ou, en tout cas, pas assez. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est de tout faire pour gagner. Pour ne pas voir cela se reproduire, pour tout faire pour l'empêcher.

 

« Je vais le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur la situation ? »

 

L'équipe se remet en marche, comme une machine bien huilée. On tente d'avoir plus d'informations, on scrute les médias pour décortiquer chaque nouvelle qui y paraîtra. On s'agite et on s'affaire comme jamais.

 

Et alors qu'il doit rejoindre le plateau, Emmanuel est prêt. Le vocabulaire a été choisi, travaillé. Ils ne savent pas grand chose de plus, mais ils en savent bien assez. Et il n'a plus le temps de tergiverser. Une seconde, il a un dernier regard pour le livre de grammaire qu'il laisse sur la table basse. On lui avait demandé d'apporter un objet cher à son cœur, qui pourrait le définir en tant que Président. Il l'a fait. Il voulait parler d'éducation, il voulait parler de la force du savoir, de la culture. La force de l'Histoire et de la mémoire, de tout ce qu'il chérit. Et, au delà de ça, il voulait parler de sa grand-mère, l'évoquer. Lui rendre un hommage en sous-texte, à celle qui lui a tant apporté.

 

Il n'en aura pas, ce soir, l'occasion. C'est ce souvenir de sa grand-mère qu'il doit sacrifier. Les événements ont décidé pour lui et il n'a d'autre choix que de s'y adapter.

 

Il sent une main qui vient se poser sur son bras alors qu'il s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Une main chaude. Une main ferme. Une main qui le réchauffe, qui lui transmet une force, la dernière impulsion dont il a besoin. Et Emmanuel n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartient. Un signe de tête pour Manuel, une pression en réponse. Dans ce geste, il y a toute la gravité du moment. Il y va. Il est prêt. Ils sont prêts. Ils se le sont promis et avancent ensemble dans la même direction. Ensemble, ils vont gagner.

 

XXX

 

_23 avril 2017_

 

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et, à vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à penser. Tout était trop bruyant, autour de lui. Tout allait trop vite, il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il puisse se concentrer. S'interroger. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Pas quand son cœur battait encore si fort, si vite, quand sa tête semblait si légère qu'il avait presque l'impression de flotter. Pas quand l'euphorie du moment est contrebalancée par ce poids dans son estomac qui, il le sait, ne va pas tarder à peser.

 

Il faut dire que ce moment, ils l'ont attendu toute la journée. Plus loin encore, bien sûr, mais les dernières heures ont été particulièrement difficiles. Emmanuel, plus qu'eux tous, a été particulièrement stressé. Emmanuel, il le sait, a même douté. Et comme c'est Emmanuel, cela s'est traduit par ce que Manuel a appelé avec une moquerie blasée une phase de régression. Car Emmanuel a tourné, a viré. Emmanuel a oublié une fois un smartphone, une fois sa veste, une fois un dossier au moment de quitter le Touquet. Emmanuel s'est fait remarquer dans le restaurant d'autoroute dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés – d'abord en se faisant interpellé pour quelques selfies, ensuite en faisant rire les employés avec son goût pour les plats du menu enfant. Et puis Emmanuel a parlé, parlé, parlé.

 

Et Manuel n'avait pas eu à cœur de l'arrêter. Tous, ils avaient supporter cela, de stoïque à amusés. Brigitte avait bien protesté, pour la forme, l'avait bien une ou deux fois rabroué, pour ne tirer du candidat surexcité que des rires clairs et des sourires mutins.

 

Et ce petit manège a continué jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le QG. Jusqu'à ce que, de sa garde rapprochée, ils passent à un auditoire plus grand, à un cercle de militants un peu plus large. Et que, même si Emmanuel conserve son sourire, il se fasse plus sérieux, moins agité. Il avait eu un mot pour chacun, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui devait être au centre de l'attention. Il était alors 18h passées.

 

« Il l'a fait, tu te rends compte ? Il l'a fait ! »

 

Manuel est sorti de ses pensées par un Christophe euphorique qui le rejoint alors que lui-même s'était mis en retrait. Il hoche la tête, mais n'a pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Christophe l'étreint comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ca fait sourire un peu plus Manuel qui, gentiment, le repousse :

 

« Ça n'est pas fini, encore. Mais oui, il l'a fait. » Aussitôt, Christophe balaye d'un geste de la main la nuance qu'apporte Manuel, comme si elle n'avait que peu d'importance. Pourtant, rien n'est joué. Il leur reste encore deux semaines pour convaincre le maximum de personnes de les rallier. Il leur reste deux semaines pour convaincre ceux qui sont habités par la haine à ne pas y céder. Il ne leur reste plus que deux semaines pour l'emporter.

 

« Tu feras la tête tout à l'heure, Manuel. Pour le moment, on va juste célébrer cette victoire-là. »

 

Le regard en coin de Manuel ne fait qu’agrandir le sourire d'un Christophe dont rien ne semble pouvoir entacher la bonne humeur. Il faut dire que le sourire qu'il ne peut s'empêcher lui-même d'afficher ne doit pas donner beaucoup de crédibilité à son regard réprobateur. Mais malgré les inquiétudes pour la suite de la campagne, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être porté par la liesse du moment.

 

Manuel peut voir Christophe balayer la salle des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose – ou plutôt, de quelqu'un.

 

« Tu sais où est passé Emmanuel ?

-Il est allé s'isoler pour préciser son discours, je crois. De toute façon, s'il n'y a pas d'attroupement, c'est qu'il n'est pas ici. »

 

Il se sait trop caustique, surtout pour ce soir, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il note à peine le rire de Christophe à sa pique, là où il ne s'attendait qu'à un regard courroucé, et reste le regard tourné vers la pièce, sans chercher à se positionner au milieu de cette foule surexcitée. Il y a dans cette liesse quelque chose qui le gêne, qui le dérange. Il y a dans sa propre joie un sentiment de honte quand aux résultats annoncés. Le score des partis extrémistes ne devrait ce soir réjouir personne. Et pourtant, autour d'eux, pour lui-même, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Sentiments d'autant plus mitigés qu'ils ne le sont même pas vraiment : le doute, la colère, l'ivresse de la soirée ne se mélangent pas, mais cohabitent dans un joyeux entrelacs qui le laisse presque hébété. Il a l'impression que le temps a cessé sa courbe naturelle pour tantôt faire des bonds incroyables, tantôt s'arrêter. Comme si autour de lui, plus rien n'avait réellement de sens.

 

_Plus rien hormis sa victoire possible, probable, effleurée du bout des doigts._

 

Il s'est passé trop de choses depuis des mois qui trouvent leur point d'orgue ce soir. Il a l'impression d'être encore dans cette attente, dans ces secondes qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir en finir. Dans ces minutes qui ne s'écoulaient pas et en même temps trop rapides. Il a l'impression de sentir encore la main d'Emmanuel dans la sienne, qui l'a saisi pour les caméras et leurs spectateurs, qui l'a serré sans même y penser, qui l'a serré comme s'il allait se noyer. Cette main que Manuel lui a laissé, sans se poser plus de questions, parce qu'Emmanuel en avait besoin, point d'ancrage dans une réalité visiblement bien décidée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

 

Et puis le décompte, 10, 9, 8, ses doigts presque broyés, pas plus que son cœur cependant alors que l'adrénaline semblait chargée par des flots de sangs dans ses veines. Et puis le souffle qui se retient, 5, 4, 3, comme d'un seul homme, d'une seule femme, dans la pièce trop grande ou trop petite, trop encombrée, où le moindre bruissement de tissus s'entend quand plus personne n'ose chuchoter. Et puis son cœur qui s'est arrêté, il aurait presque pu penser définitivement vu la douleur dans sa poitrine si tant est qu'il aurait été encore en état de penser, 2, 1, 0 ! et le visage d'Emmanuel qui apparaît sur l'écran, comme si plus rien autour n'avait jamais compté.

 

Et sa main qu'il ne sait même pas avoir dégagée, qui vient, accompagnée de sa jumelle, entourer le visage d'Emmanuel, et ses lèvres qui viennent se poser sur les siennes, l'embrasser. Un geste qu'il a fait des dizaines de fois depuis qu'ils ont mis au point cette comédie dans laquelle il ne parvient plus vraiment à distinguer la réalité. Mais un geste pourtant tellement différent. Un geste qui, cette fois, n'a rien de calculé. Une douceur contre ses lèvres, une chaleur qui frémit une seconde, qui le transperce sur place. La fierté, la fierté, tellement, de le voir là où il en est. Et ce sentiment, ce besoin, soudain, de lui, tout entier, de... Un baiser, un vrai, où le souffle est coupé, ou le cœur s'est arrêté. Une seconde, une éternité. Et déjà, Emmanuel lui est arraché. Il n'a que le temps de voir ses yeux, sans parvenir à les lire, sans parvenir à distinguer l'incompréhension de la joie ou d'autre chose, que déjà, Emmanuel est sollicité de toute part. On le félicite, on lui sert la main, on l'étreint. Tourbillon qui reprend de plus belle, avec d'autant plus de force, alors qu'on se congratule et qu'on l'inclue dans l'équation, qu'il se retrouve à parler à Corinne, à Gérard, à Scybeth, à Philippe, à tous ceux qui ont été près d'Emmanuel et par ricochet près de lui. Et c'est lui qui félicite, aussi, compliments dont on le dit avare mais que tout le monde dans cette pièce a bien mérité. Mais ses yeux, eux, ne peuvent s'empêcher de le chercher.

 

Il l'aperçoit, une première fois, un paquet de friandise à la main, et se trouve presque étonné une seconde que Brigitte ne soit pas encore intervenue, puis encore plus étonné de cette pensée presque parasite, avant qu'Ismaël ne vienne le happer. Il le voit, une seconde fois, replié dans un coin de la pièce, l'un de ses smartphone à l'oreille, avant que Marlène ne vienne l'interrompre à son tour. Et depuis, Emmanuel semble avoir disparu, et Manuel sait qu'il ne doit pas aller le retrouver. Emmanuel a un discours à relire, potentiellement à corriger. Emmanuel doit se préparer. Et Emmanuel n'a pas le temps de se laisser distraire par un baiser. Qui ne veut rien dire. Ils se sont fait trop de mal l'un à l'autre pour que cela puisse signifier quoi que ce soit d'autre que la liesse du moment. S'ils avancent aujourd'hui côte à côte, c'est uniquement pour le bien de leur pays. Leur histoire n'en est plus une ; elle n'a plus rien de privée, elle existe simplement pour qu'Emmanuel puisse gagner.

 

Il le sait. Il le vit ainsi, et il n'a lui-même pas envie d'autre chose. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'a que trop subi. Il n'a que trop blessé. Son geste était stupide, irréfléchi. Conséquence inconséquente du trop plein d'adrénaline qui fait encore battre son cœur trop fort, qui laisse encore ses oreilles bourdonner. Il n'y a que cela, et le bruit constant, presque assourdissant, des manifestations de joie tout autour de lui, des discussions animées. Il n'y a que cela, que ce sentiment de liesse et en même temps d'attente, de motivation et d'expectative quand à la suite à venir, sur lesquels il doit se concentrer. Certainement pas sur ce sentiment stupide de vide qui semble s'être installé au creux de son estomac.

 

C'est un verre placé d'autorité entre ses doigts qui le fait sortir de ces pensées, cette fois, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de les rejeter avec force au loin de son esprit. Il se rend compte, alors, que l'agitation autour de lui semble avoir changée de nature. Il met quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'on tente de faire cesser les bavardages, que Benjamin, posté près de la télévision, demande à tous le silence.

 

« Benoît va s'exprimer. » C'est Brigitte qui s'est glissée à ses côtés, qui vient de lui murmurer ces quelques mots. Aussitôt, les doigts de Manuel se crispent sur la coupe de champagne qu'elle lui a servie alors qu'apparaît sur l'écran celui qui l'a vaincu aux primaires socialistes, lui-même vaincu ce soir. Il ne comprend pas la présence silencieuse de Brigitte à ses côtés. Il ne comprend pas ce soutien silencieux. Car même si les rapports entre lui et la si chère amie d'Emmanuel se sont pour le moins améliorés depuis qu'eux deux avaient discuté – il ne savait pas ce qu'Emmanuel lui avait confié et, honnêtement, il préférait cultiver cette ignorance – il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais, même si elle ne fait aucun commentaire, même si elle se contente de rester à ses côtés, c'est étrange pour lui de se rendre compte à quel point cela peut avoir un aspect agréable, comme si cela réduisait l'amertume du moment. Sa présence, donc, mais aussi le verre qu'elle lui a confié dont il avale aussitôt une généreuse gorgée.

 

Il n'y a pas de rancœur, pourtant. Ou peut-être que si, un peu. Mais elle reste minoritaire face au sentiment de gâchis. Car même si Benoît et lui se sont opposés plus souvent qu'à leur tour, même si leurs idéaux sont, aujourd'hui, irréconciliables, il n'oublie pas aussi tout ce qui a pu les lier pendant près de trente ans. Comment ils ont commencé, comment ils ont avancé. Comment ils ont accompagné François, il y a cinq ans, jusqu'à la victoire ! Avant de tous deux bifurquer, de tous deux prendre des chemins bien différents, sans regrets. Jusqu'à ce soir. Pas que Manuel regrette son choix, certainement pas. Benoît s'est, pour lui, engagé sur un chemin trop extrême, dans une campagne trop maladroite pour qu'il puisse le suivre. Il y avait trop en jeu. Et puis il y avait Emmanuel. Non, il n'avait aucun regret sur le choix qu'il avait fait. Simplement sur la façon dont les événements s'étaient déroulés. Pour le score d'un parti pour lequel il avait tant et tant œuvré.

 

Son regard balaye la salle, croise celui, grave, de Christophe qui s'est éloigné. Il y devine les ressentis mitigés, la revanche teintée d'une pointe d'amertume. Il voit Ferrand qui esquive son regard, Collomb qui jubile de la victoire de son poulain sans se soucier de la défaite de son parti d'origine. La chute d'un parti qu'ils ont tous, sans exception, soutenu des années. Qu'ils ont, désormais, tous quittés.

 

Le discours est cours, mais concis. L'appelle à ses électeurs, aussi peu nombreux aient-ils pu être par rapport au score attendu, est sans concession. Et Manuel relève un peu le menton, fier malgré tout de l'avoir entendu. Une page va désormais se tourner, et celle qui les attend ne va pas être la plus simple à écrire.

 

« Il va avoir besoin de connaître la teneur des propos de Hamon.

-Il les a certainement suivi de son bureau. »

 

La réponse est plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait prévu ou même souhaité, et Manuel se sent obligé de finir son verre d'une traite pour se donner contenance. Il déteste ce qu'elle suggère, de le voir accourir auprès d'Emmanuel, sans même qu'il ne l'ait sollicité. Il déteste surtout la sensation fugace, trop rapide, que cela a fait naître en lui ; son estomac, un instant, s'est presque soulevé. Pas révolté, pas de nausée ni rien qui y ressemble. Plus comme une joie presque trop intense à l'idée d'avoir une occasion, une excuse pour le rejoindre. Et, aussitôt après, le vide, alors qu'il étouffe immédiatement cette idée. C'est une mauvaise idée. Ça ne peut être qu'une mauvaise idée. Sa main libre, qu'il vient d'enfouir dans sa poche, s'est crispée.

 

« Il a besoin de se concentrer. »

 

Il sait que Brigitte n'a rien dit, n'a même pas eu besoin de renchérir pour qu'il ressente si fortement, lui, le besoin de se justifier. Qu'elle s'est contentée de le dévisager, un peu, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Et il sait que, quelque part, c'est le cas. Bien sûr qu'Emmanuel a besoin de se concentrer. Mais Emmanuel a aussi besoin d'être guidé. Il le lui a dit, ou presque, la dernière fois qu'ils ont parlé. La seule fois où ils l'ont vraiment fait. Mais ça, c'était avant la victoire d'Emmanuel. Avant ce baiser.

 

« Manuel. »

 

Le ton est réprobateur, exactement celui que Manuel a déjà entendu cent fois, mais qui ne lui avait jamais été adressé. Celui que Brigitte emploi toujours avec Emmanuel, et la similitude de leur prénom dans sa bouche, soudain, lui apparaît presque ironique. Mais lui se redresse, le menton relevé, ne baisse pas les épaules, comme Emmanuel peut le faire, avec ce sourire dont le simple souvenir qui s'impose à Manuel rend le poids qui s'est imposé sur son estomac plus léger. Il n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Il est même sur que, personnellement, il ne devrait pas céder. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la dimension personnelle qui compte, et surtout pas ce soir. Pas pour eux, en tout cas. Car politiquement, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Aussi doué soit Emmanuel, il a besoin de ses conseils, il a besoin d'être encadré. Et Manuel sait qu'il s'y est engagé.

 

Il ne doute pas qu'Emmanuel préférerait le fuir, lui aussi ; que c'est un peu, déjà, ce qu'il a fait. Mais ils peuvent mettre cela de côté, encore. Manuel peut le faire. Il sait surtout qu'il devra faire d'autant plus attention à ne plus, surtout, se laisser emporter.

 

« Très bien, j'y vais. »

 

Il repose son verre tandis que Brigitte porte le sien à ses lèvres, y dissimulant un sourire, il le sait. Et il se détourne, sans un mot de plus. Sans un regard, surtout, pour ne pas croiser ce qu'il sait être un air triomphant qu'il aurait du mal à supporter. Elle lui demande beaucoup, ce soir ; autant qu'elle exige toujours d'Emmanuel. Elle lui demande beaucoup, mais il doit y être prêt. Même si, alors qu'il s'esquive de la salle aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être de nouveau sollicité, chaque pas lui semble plus lourd que le précédent. L'euphorie semble avoir complètement disparue de son humeur. Chaque pas l'ancre un peu plus à la réalité. A cette campagne qui, il le sait, est loin d'être terminée. L'idée qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis l'annonce des résultats provisoires se fait de plus en plus concrète dans son esprit. La liesse de cette première victoire ne peut durer qu'un temps, et c'est sur l'après désormais, sur la lutte que vont être ces deux semaines, qu'il va devoir se concentrer. Chaque pas le rapproche un peu plus du combat qu'ils se doivent plus que tout de continuer à mener.

 

Chaque pas le rapproche un peu plus de la réaction d'Emmanuel. De sa réaction de rejet, inévitable, après ce qui s'est passé. De la froideur dont Emmanuel sait faire preuve, si savamment dissimulée qu'elle n'en est que plus blessante encore. Et s'il veut se persuader que ce n'est pas ce à quoi il pense lorsqu'il se glisse dans le couloir vidé de ses militants, lorsqu'il frappe trois coups à la porte du bureau, il ne peut nier que le poids dans son estomac s'est encore un peu plus alourdi.

 

« Entrez. »

 

Voix agacée de l'homme qui avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé et n'a pas l'habitude qu'on contrevienne à ses ordres. Manuel revêt, sur ses traits, le masque de l'impassibilité, prêt à affronter les remarques acerbe d'un candidat stressé.

 

Qui ne viennent pas. Car dès qu'Emmanuel le reconnaît, c'est un sourire semblable à celui qu'il a arboré aux moments des résultats qui vient l'illuminer. C'est ses yeux qui semblent presque briller. C'est toute son attitude qui semble presque se détendre, alors même qu'il est imprégné de la solennité du moment.

 

Et le poids sur l'estomac de Manuel disparaît, et tout son corps, son esprit, lui semblent de nouveau, soudain, plus léger.

 

 

 

 

_A quoi est-ce que tu joues, avec Emmanuel ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Vous l'aurez compris, j'aurai vraiment du mal à poster toutes les deux semaines, mais je pense que toutes les trois semaines ça peut être un bon compromis... En tout cas, je fais au plus vite, ça c'est certain !
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve le plus vite possible !


	9. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel est qualifié pour le second tour des élections présidentielles, et le début de cet entre-deux tours ne lui sourit pas forcément. Et c'est d'autant plus compliqué de se concentrer sur ce qu'il a à faire alors que la situation avec Manuel lui semble toujours plus compliqué... D'autant plus que ce n'est pas lui qui dirait le contraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG je suis tellement en retard et tellement désolée ! Je tente de faire le plus vite possible, mais j'ai eu pleins de complications IRL et ça se ressent forcément sur mon rythme... En tout cas, pour ceux qui suivent toujours, je vous promets que cette fic sera finie et je tente même de poster le prochain chapitre d'ici fin mai. Je tente, hein... Ce sera le dernier, plus un épilogue, en tout cas. Tout est prévu jusqu'à la fin. 
> 
> Un immense merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu, qui ont laissé des kudos, et particulièrement à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Je remercie tout particulièrement Pilgrim67, galipette, sarah, Rana et Oliver ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que la suite vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs qui passeront ici !

_26 avril 2017_

 

Il est fatigué. Il est épuisé, même. La journée qui vient de s'écouler a été aussi longue que riche et, dans le calme relatif que lui procure l'habitacle de la voiture qui le conduit hors d'Arras, il sent lentement la torpeur le gagner. Il a l'impression à chaque meeting de redécouvrir l'énergie sans faille transmises par les militants et sympathisants venus l'écouter, venus l'acclamer. Une énergie qui lui a permis de tenir jusqu'ici, de se plier après son discours et non sans un certain plaisir au jeu des selfies, d'aller à la rencontre de ceux qui le portent, de pouvoir discuter, répondre à leurs questions, leurs sollicitations. Il a été partout, là pour tous ceux qui l'ont voulu, tous ceux qui l'ont souhaité. Il a même pris le temps de s'arrêter pour manger sur le pouce avec les organisateurs de l'événement. Mais, maintenant que toute cette agitation est terminée, que cette énergie lui a été retirée, il se sent vidé. Et c'est à peine s'il parvient à saisir la pique que lui lance Brigitte, installée à ses côtés :

 

« Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Je parie que tu vas réussir à dormir au moins trois heures, cette nuit. »

 

Il n'a même pas la force de protester ou de la contredire. Tout juste celle de lui adresser un sourire quelque peu paresseux, bien loin de ceux qu'il lui offre en temps normal. Et puis, affirmer le contraire serait très certainement lui mentir ; s'il se sent en cet instant près à s'écrouler, il se relèvera bien vite une fois qu'il aura bénéficié de quelques heures de sommeil. Et il pourra recommencer à travailler. Mais, pour le moment, c'est tout juste s'il se sent capable de bouger.

 

Ils ne sont pas seuls, cependant, dans la voiture, et la présence du chauffeur qui les conduit à vive allure sur l'autoroute, de l'officier de sécurité qui a pris place à l'avant et de Julien, installé de l'autre côté de Brigitte, l'empêchent clairement d'émettre un grognement agacé alors que son portable se met à vibrer. Question d'image. Il se contente donc de se tortiller un peu pour parvenir à l'extraire de la poche de sa veste sans trop gêner sa compagne, jette un coup d’œil fatigué à l'écran...

 

« Manuel. »

 

Le prénom s'échappe de ses lèvres dans un souffle tendu, les doigts un instant perdus sur les bords de l'écran tactile, avant qu'il ne laisse son index glisser sur la surface plane et ne porte l'appareil à son oreille. Il n'a pas conscience de s'être brusquement redressé, pas plus que d'être soudain parfaitement éveillé là où, la seconde d'avant, il se sentait commencer à somnoler. Il sent, à peine, son cœur qui bat soudain un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Et qui pourrait presque s'arrêter alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, il entend cette voix si grave qui le fait presque frissonner :

 

« La campagne de l'entre-deux tours a donc enfin commencé ? »

 

Les mots sont plus secs que le ton de la voix de l'ancien Premier ministre ne le laisse entendre et Emmanuel ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer légèrement. Le reproche de ces paroles n'en est pas vraiment, pas quand Emmanuel parvient à distinguer, au-delà de la neutralité apparente, un soulagement certain.

 

« Je t'avais prévenu que je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

-Tu as bien failli le faire, ce matin. »

 

Emmanuel oublie, plongé dans cette conversation, qu'il avait plaqué sa main libre contre sa jambe dans un geste inconscient pour l'empêcher de trop trembler. Il oublie aussi que Manuel ne peut pas le voir, lorsqu'il balaye son argument d'un geste de la main. Depuis trois jours, ils ne cessent de s'opposer sur de tels sujets, mais visiblement Manuel n'est toujours pas lassé. Cela tombe bien, lui non plus.

 

« Bien sûr que non. Elle est uniquement sur le registre de l'image. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

 

Il paraît trop sûr de lui, sans doute. En cet instant, comme toutes les fois – trop rares, ne cessent-on de lui reprocher – où il s'est exprimé depuis le début de cette campagne d'entre-deux tours. On dit de lui qu'il est trop arrogant, persuadé qu'il serait d'avoir déjà gagné. C'est faux, bien sûr. Il n'y a rien de plus erroné que ces intentions qu'on lui prête. Il est plus que conscient de la dureté des jours qui l'attendent, de la responsabilité qui lui incombe dans ce combat qui doit être le sien. Il n'y risque pas sa vie, peut-être, mais il risque bien plus que cela, à ses yeux tout du moins. Et pas une seconde, depuis qu'il a apprit sa qualification, pas une seconde depuis qu'il a décidé de se lancer dans cette folle aventure, même, il n'a considéré cette victoire comme acquise ; pas une seconde, il n'envisage pourtant de perdre.

 

Manuel sait évidemment tout cela. Manuel n'est pas de ceux qui l'accusent d'ignorer sciemment ce qu'il doit affronter. Manuel connaît son aversion pour cet obscurantisme dont il veut plus que tout contrer la menace, une aversion qu'ils partagent en tout point. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas sur le fond qu'ils s'opposent, c'est bel et bien sur la forme. Manuel a émit des doutes dès le dimanche soir, puis de sérieuses remontrances dès les premiers commentaires, sur la réception qu'il a donné au Rond-point pour remercier ceux qui l'ont accompagné ; Emmanuel a assumé, même sous le feu de véhémentes critiques, de vouloir récompenser ceux qui ont été au même titre que lui artisans de cette première victoire. Manuel n'a eu de cesse de le presser d'agir, de s'exprimer, dès lundi matin ; Emmanuel a préféré prendre son temps, prendre la distance et la solennité qu'il considère nécessaire à la fonction qu'il brigue. Deux visions différentes, deux visions opposées. Et là où résister aux observateurs externes a été assez aisé, ne pas céder à Manuel a été bien plus compliqué.

 

Il n'y a pas eu de conflit, pourtant, pas comme ils ont pu en connaître. Pas une seule fois, Manuel n'a tenté de prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Pas une seule fois il n'a tenté de le dévaloriser, simplement de le convaincre. Et chacun de leurs échanges, chacune de ces tensions partagées ont été autant de stimuli pour lui, de volonté de continuer sur sa lancée. Mais chacun de ces moments a été une véritable torture qu'il a encaissé avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Il a été si tentant de céder. Il aurait été si aisé de simplement approuver, de se plier à ses recommandations. Si facile de plaire ainsi à Manuel.

 

« Tu sais pourtant à quel point cela compte, pour l'opinion. C'était un pari risqué. » Emmanuel connait ce ton, cette trace de reproche là où Manuel aurait choisi la sécurité. Et il est certain, en l'entendant ce soir, qu'il a eu raison de tenir. Qu'il a pu lui prouver, en ne dérivant pas de la ligne qu'il s'était fixé, qu'il a la volonté nécessaire à ce qui les attend. Il ne sait pas à quel point Manuel a pu douter de cette motivation qui l'habite tout entier, de lui. Mais il sait maintenant qu'il lui a démontré qu'il était réellement prêt à se mettre en danger.

 

« Je sais. Mais je refuse de la laisser imposer son rythme, ses valeurs dévoyées. Elle n'apporte aucune solution, pas plus à Amiens qu'ailleurs. Les Français vont vite s'en apercevoir. -Elle a quand même fait forte impression, au sein des ouvriers de Whirpool comme auprès du reste de la population. » Manuel marque une pause et Emmanuel a l'impression, une seconde, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. « Tu as bien fait d'y aller. »

 

On le lui a dit des dizaines de fois dans la journée. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'attendre cette approbation, d'ailleurs, pour en être persuadé. Il sait qu'il a bien fait, cela s'est imposé comme une évidence lors de la réunion avec l'intersyndicale. Il est passé outre les conseils de la sécurités, les réticences de son équipe présente sur place pour prendre sa décision, avant même de savoir quel cirque elle venait de jouer sur place. Il l'a fait en son âme et conscience et n'a pas une seconde regretté son choix, surtout pas sous les huées et les sifflets. Mais l'entendre approuver par Manuel, d'une voix un peu assourdie, fait naître au creux de son estomac un sentiment de chaleur aussi agréable qu'inattendu. Et un sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il laisse fleurir de nouveau sans même y prêter attention.

 

« Je penses avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. »

 

Il n'a plus qu'un vague bruit d'approbation de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais ce qu'a dit Manuel est déjà largement suffisant. Sous ses yeux, quelques lampadaires éparses brisent à intervalles réguliers l'obscurité de l'autoroute de province sur laquelle ils sont engagés. Le silence qui s'étend dans leur conversation lui fait deviner la fin de celle-ci. Pourtant, ni lui, ni Manuel ne semblent vouloir y mettre un terme. Et Emmanuel est encore en train de chercher un moyen de relancer leur discussion quand Manuel le prend de vitesse.

 

« Tu t'es laissé emporté, dans ton discours.

-Quel que peu, répond Emmanuel en laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais je leur devais bien ça, après avoir annulé le meeting vendredi dernier.

-L'attentat de jeudi ne t'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Enfin, le meeting avait l'air globalement réussit.

-Il l'a été, à n'en pas douter. Mais j'ai été content qu'il se termine, je t'avoue que cette journée a été éprouvante. Nous passons la nuit chez Frédéric, nous ne rentrerons que demain.

-Je sais. »

 

Et il y a dans ces deux simples mots une once d'agacement qu'Emmanuel parvient à déceler. Il y a son côté joueur que Manuel aime réveiller. Il y a cette impertinence qu'il élève depuis si longtemps en barricade entre lui et le monde. Et il y a trop de fatigue pour qu'il ne réfléchisse aux conséquences de sa question qu'une fois qu'il l'a posé.

 

« Jaloux ? »

 

Il y a un blanc, aussi bien dans la conversation que dans son esprit. Un instant de flottement qui lui donne l'impression de sombrer à toute vitesse dans un brouillard épais. Un brouillard où soudain tout lui semble un peu flou, plus compliqué. Il n'entend plus vraiment les conversations à voix basses des autres passagers, ne voit plus ni champs, ni forêts au travers de la vitre, dans la monotonie de la nuit. Comme si toutes ses pensées étaient soudain freinées à ce simple petit mot qu'il vient de prononcer.

 

Il s'est laissé emporter. Il s'est laissé dépasser. Par la tension cumulée, par la fatigue. Par cette légèreté de ton vers laquelle ils ont tous deux déviés en toute conscience. Par ces heures passées près de Manuel, à se disputer ou à s'accorder. Par son absence aujourd'hui qui l'a poussée à se surpasser. Par ces regards qui ne se cachent même plus. Par cette impression d'être traversé par de véritables courants d'électricité quand une main vient se poser sur un bras, quand elle effleure sa jumelle, gestes accidentels ou parfaitement calculés. Quand ils se touchent et même quand ils ne se touchent pas.

 

Quand l'un et l'autre se refusent à ne serait-ce que penser à ce qui est arrivé, à cet instant unique, qu'ils ne vivront plus jamais. A ce moment où plus rien d'autre n'a compté que ce contact trop chaud, trop frais. Que ces lèvres sur les siennes au moment même où son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

 

Ou alors est-ce seulement lui qui y pense encore ? Lui qui ne parvient à le retirer de ses pensées qu'en se jetant corps et âmes, de toutes ses forces, dans sa stratégie de cet entre-deux tours, qu'en se projetant de toute son âme dans l'après.

 

Parce que Manuel n'en a pas reparlé, pas une fois. N'y a même pas fait une allusion alors même que c'est lui qui, dans le feu du moment, dans l'excitation de cette première victoire il y a peu encore inespérée, l'a embrassé. Alors Emmanuel n'en a pas pipé mot non plus. Emmanuel, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'est plié à sa volonté. Emmanuel a suivi sa voie, s'est concentré uniquement sur ce qui les intéresse actuellement, à savoir les questions politiques. Emmanuel s'est refusé tout net de prendre le risque de briser ce fragile équilibre qu'ils ont réussi, enfin, à instaurer dans leur relation.

 

Jusqu'à ce que cette stupide petite question. Jusqu'à ce que sa langue trop pâteuse, trop joueuse ne vienne prononcer cet unique mot dont il ne parvient pas à se défendre, à s'excuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache même plus comment parler. Avec le cœur qui bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pourrait presque se demander comment ses compagnons de voyage ne l'ont pas encore interrogé sur le sujet. Presque. S'il parvenait à détacher ne serait-ce qu'une brève seconde son esprit de Manuel.

 

« Tu n'es pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

La question de Manuel le déstabilise presque autant que la sienne. Puis Emmanuel comprend, au ton trop détaché, à l'hésitation qu'il cache mal. Au son un peu rauque de la voix de Manuel, dont il a l'impression de pouvoir voir les traits. Insondables, dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part. D'une réponse positive. Le fait qu'il soit accompagné justifierait sa plaisanterie par la comédie qu'ils se doivent de jouer ; à l'inverse, présumer qu'il est seul serait prendre le risque de glisser sur une pente qu'Emmanuel aurait préalablement soigneusement savonner.

 

Alors Emmanuel lui donne ce qu'il veut, parce que ce risque-là est bien plus effrayant que tous ceux qu'il a pris jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que le fait que Manuel soit réellement jaloux serait le signe qu'il y a bien quelque chose, encore, entre eux, quelque chose de bien plus que professionnel et que son cœur semble vouloir doubler encore sa vitesse de frappe à cette simple pensée. Parce que le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas l'être serait encore bien plus terrifiant et son cœur pourrait bien s'en arrêter. Et Emmanuel se contente d'un rire, si faux qu'il en devient douloureux à ses propres oreilles, avant de répondre.

 

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes encore dans la voiture. »

 

Emmanuel croit distinguer une respiration légèrement plus brusquée que la moyenne dans le silence qui suit sa phrase, sans qu'il ne puisse en être certain. Sans parvenir surtout à en faire une autre interprétation que celle d'un soulagement de Manuel. Il ne saurait en être autrement. Et Emmanuel ignore, étouffe aussitôt la voix qui hurle du plus profond de ses tripes. Il ne veut pas l'entendre. Elle ne ferait que le ralentir. _Elle ne ferait que le déchirer._

 

Ne reste alors plus qu'à reprendre le jeu là où il s'est arrêté et à prendre congé.

 

« On ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je te vois demain, réunion quand on arrive à 9h, au QG. N'oublie pas les croissants.

-N'y compte pas trop. J'y serai. Et, Emmanuel ?

-Oui ?

-Tu t'en es bien sorti, aujourd'hui. »

 

Emmanuel n'a pas le temps de répondre. Emmanuel a à peine le temps de comprendre les mots que Manuel vient de lui adresser. Déjà, l'ancien Premier Ministre a raccroché. Et laisse Emmanuel dans un silence qui n'a plus rien de fatigué. La tête un peu trop légère, les entrailles retournées. Machinalement, ses doigts continuent à jouer avec le smartphone, sans but précis, alors que ses yeux se perdent dans le paysage qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Il ne dit rien à Julien qui s'est remis à travailler, rien au chauffeur concentré, rien à son garde du corps qui profite de cette pause de trajet pour se reposer. Rien à Brigitte qui lui jette un regard en biais. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, sous aucun prétexte ; il serait trop tenter d'exiger que l'on change le programme du soir, d'abandonner cette escale pourtant importante sur demande d'une soutien de la première heure. Pourtant, ce soir, plus que tous les autres, il en a terriblement envie. Alors il se tait. Il doit mobiliser toutes ses forces pour se rappeler qu'il ne doit penser qu'à gagner. Pour ne pas juste demander à rentrer.

 

XXX

 

_28  avril 2017_

 

« Tiens toi correctement, s'il te plait. »

 

La formule de politesse n'est là que pour le principe et son ton sec démontre toute intention de sympathie. Emmanuel l'agace, affalé comme il l'est dans ce fauteuil où il est installé.

 

Normalement, le candidat aurait dû se redresser immédiatement, tout en continuant leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il est habitué aux remontrances de Manuel et l'ancien Premier ministre, même alors qu'ils sont revenus à de meilleurs rapports, ne lui laisse passer aucun écart de comportement. D'autant plus, d'ailleurs, qu'ils étaient revenus à de meilleurs rapports et que Manuel peut se permettre d'exiger de lui une attitude proche de la perfection que la fonction qu'il brigue exige de lui. Il s'est ainsi fait, au fil des jours, plus sévère encore que Brigitte, plus exigeant que François. Exigences de conduites auxquelles Emmanuel se pliait sans lui opposer la moindre résistance.

 

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il y a le sourire d'Emmanuel qui se fait plus joueur, qui vient démentir toute intention d'obtempérer à son injonction. Cette fois, il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il vient appuyer son menton dans sa main, s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Cette fois, il y a cette jambe moulée dans le jean qu'il s'accorde de porter quand il n'est pas en représentation publique, qui vient passer au dessus d'un accoudoir, si négligemment que le geste ne peut qu'être délibéré.

 

Et Emmanuel qui continue néanmoins de parler, et parler encore, comme si de rien n'était. Et les yeux de Manuel qui remontent le long de cette foutue jambe, le long de ce corps presque alangui, qui s'attardent sur ces lèvres légèrement recourbées qui ne cessent de bouger. Et les mots d'Emmanuel qui bourdonnent, et bourdonnent, et bourdonnent encore sans qu'il ne parvienne à suffisamment se concentrer pour en comprendre le moindre sens.

 

« Emmanuel. »

 

Le ton est plus dur, cette fois, et Emmanuel s'interrompt une seconde à la plus grande satisfaction de Manuel. Ses muscles sont parcourus d'une tension soudaine qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier, sa nuque vient de se raidir, comme si tout son corps se préparait à l'affrontement. Un affrontement qu'il appréhende alors que son propre corps semble prêt à se défendre. Un affrontement qu'il désire avec une violence qu'il peine à contenir. Et comme pour confirmer cette volonté de provocation, le sourire d'Emmanuel s'agrandit un peu plus, hérissant sur sa nuque les cheveux de Manuel.

 

« Ne m'oblige pas à venir. »

 

Les mots s'échappent de ses dents serrées, d'une mâchoire trop crispée. Des mots qu'il regrette aussitôt qu'il les a prononcé. Ce sont des mots d'avant. Des mots qu'ils ont eu tant de fois, des situations tellement similaires à ce qu'ils ont connu. Avant. Quand il lançait ces menaces en espérant qu'une seule chose, qu'Emmanuel s'en saisisse. Qu'Emmanuel le cherche, qu'Emmanuel le pousse. Jusqu'à ce que lui résister devienne douloureux. Impossible. Et qu'il ne puisse que lui céder.

 

Mais ce temps-là est révolu, depuis longtemps maintenant. Depuis plusieurs mois, près d'un an. Leur relation a changé, ils ont changé. Lui-même a changé. Et Macron a changé.

 

Du moins est-ce ce qu'il croyait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il a l'impression d'avoir devant les yeux cet Emmanuel qu'il croyait définitivement disparu. Il lui semble plus jeune, presque, de nouveau, comme si les quelques cheveux grisonnants sur ses tempes avaient disparus. Comme si les marques de fatigue que la campagne a laissé sur son visage et qu'il camoufle normalement de quelques maquillages n'avaient jamais existé.

 

Comme si le temps était soudain suspendu à ces lèvres retroussées qui n'ont de cesse de le narguer. Et qui s'écartent pour murmurer, dans un souffle que Manuel pourrait ne pas entendre s'il le voulait :

 

« Tu n'en aurais pas le courage ? »

 

Une provocation de trop et une digue en lui qui s'ébranle, prête à céder. Il ne sait comment il se retrouve soudain aux côtés d'Emmanuel. Il ne se souvient pas s'être avancé. Il ne se souvient même pas avoir bougé. Mais, les faits sont là, et il le domine désormais de toute sa taille. A ne plus savoir très bien comment résister aux dernières bribes de raisons qui l'empêchent de faire disparaître ce sourire. A ne plus très bien savoir pourquoi.

 

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Emmanuel ?

-Je crois que je ne joues pas... »

 

C'est un coup. Un coup en pleine poitrine, en plein cœur, qui bat soudain beaucoup trop fort à ses tempes. Un écho d'une réalisation pas si lointaine. C'est un sentiment qui n'est plus de la colère, mais qui le bouleverse bien au-delà de ce sentiment pourtant si violent.

 

C'est Emmanuel, ce sont ses yeux trop bleus levés vers lui, qui brillent d'une lueur qu'il ne pensait plus jamais leur revoir. C'est sa poitrine qu'il voit se soulever, peut-être un peu trop rapide, peut-être un peu trop fort. C'est la légère couleur qui est apparue sur ses joues, discrète, mais présente, comme s'il n'assumait pas vraiment. C'est le tissus d'une chemise qui se froisse sous ses doigts lorsqu'il force Emmanuel à se redresser de cette position presque indécente. Ce sont ses lèvres entrouvertes qui ne montrent plus trace du moindre sourire, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

 

Une seconde. Deux. Regard contre regard. Défi déjà verbalisé. Et la digue déjà fragilisée qui cède dans une complaisance que Manuel n'aurait pas même pu imaginer.

 

Sauf qu'il ne pense plus à la retenue quand enfin ses lèvres viennent capturer celles d'Emmanuel. Il ne pense plus aux limites qu'ils se sont fixés, il ne pense plus aux souffrances qu'ils se sont causés.

 

Il ne pense plus qu'à Emmanuel. Qu'à ses lèvres qui l'embrassent, sa langue qui vient quémander plus qu'un simple baiser. Qu'à ses mains passer autour de son cou, qui s'accrochent autant qu'elles le rapprochent. Et toute idée d'y résister semble soudainement si stupide qu'elle s'estompe dans le brouillard qui a envahi son esprit sans qu'il ne sache comment il a pu le faire pendant tout ce temps passer à ces côtés. Car ce qu'il ressent, dans chacune de ses cellules, c'est le besoin d'Emmanuel.

 

C'est son monde réduit à cette étreinte. C'est Emmanuel qui s'agite, s'éloigne une seconde et fait presque arrêter son cœur, pour revenir d'autant plus, simplement le temps de se stabiliser sur son fauteuil, comprend-il avant que la pensée ne s'évapore à son tour. C'est son propre genoux qui vient s'écraser sur l'assise du même fauteuil pour se rapprocher encore. C'est ce corps qu'il sent à travers ses vêtements, cette chaleur qui irradie de celui qu'il ne veut plus jamais lâcher. Ne peut envisager de le faire, sans perdre définitivement l'esprit.

 

Leurs bouches finissent par se détacher lune de l'autre sans que Manuel ne puisse dire si le grognement qui résonne entre eux vient de lui ou d'Emmanuel. Alors Manuel vient goûter cette peau dont il pourrait presque s'étonner de connaître encore parfaitement la saveur. Et il peut sentir, alors que ses lèvres parcourent son cou, chacun de ces souffles qu'il peine à expirer, chacun de ses battements de cœur dans l'afflux sanguin qui affole ses veines.

 

Il a chaud. Il a beaucoup trop chaud et les mains pourtant fraîches d'Emmanuel qui s'activent à retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemises, qui prennent le temps, dans leurs précipitations, de toucher chaque parcelle de sa chaire qu'elles peuvent atteindre, ne font que le brûler un peu plus encore. Déjà, Emmanuel a repoussé le tissus le long de ses épaules. Déjà, ses mains reviennent sur ses côtes, l'attirent, semblent même vouloir le retenir quand Manuel n'envisage une seconde de s'éloigner.

 

Et il sent les mots au bord de ses lèvres, sur le bout de sa langue, qui menacent de lui échapper dans lorsque son esprit s'égare un peu plus dans le désir qui monte en lui. Heureusement, les mains d'Emmanuel, qui se glissent désormais vers sa ceinture, l'empêchent d'articuler le moindre mot qu'il pourrait par la suite regretter. Mais il lui est impossible de parler, presque impossible de respirer. Impossible de respirer autre chose que l'odeur d'Emmanuel, si semblable à celle qu'il n'a jamais su oublier.

 

Il ne sait pas, plus exactement quand il lui a retiré sa chemise, n'a plus souvenir de ces gestes avec lesquels il l'a découvert. Ne reste que sous la pulpe de ses doigts le souvenir de la fluidité des boucles presque blondes dans lesquelles il a passé ses mains, que les lignes de ce corps qu'il a redécouvert. Qui n'a pas changé alors qu'il s'étonne presque de le connaître encore si bien, la plus fine ligne de muscle, la moindre de ses courbes, de ses angles, la moindre de ses parfaites imperfections... Il sait exactement où, comment prodiguer une caresse pour lui arracher un soupir, un gémissement, quand lui couper le souffle qu'il revient capturer sur ses lèvres après avoir laissé des marques sur son cou.

 

Déjà, sa ceinture lui est retirée par les mains agiles d'Emmanuel.

 

Il le veut. Il le veut tout entier. Il le veut si fortement que cela en devient douloureux, de cette douleur délicieuse qui ne devrait jamais prendre fin. Il veut l'avoir à lui, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, peut-être, mais il le veut. Le posséder tout entier. Et lorsque Emmanuel se recule, à peine, juste assez pour que leurs regards se croisent, il ne veut qu'une chose : se perdre avec lui. En lui. Dans ces yeux trop bleus voilés, assombris par le désir, dénués de cette lueur calculatrice que Manuel s'est prit plus d'une fois à haïr. Ces yeux. Toujours ces yeux. Qui lui coupent le souffle et le perdent définitivement.

 

Au sol teinte la boucle de sa ceinture qu'Emmanuel vient de faire tomber. Et le corps de Manuel est parcouru d'un frémissement incontrôlé. Incontrôlable. Qui fait écho aux tremblements du corps d'Emmanuel qu'il tient toujours entre ses bras. Anticipation. Quand il sent les pans de son pantalon s'écarter, les doigts d'Emmanuel frôler sa peau juste à la lisière du tissus de son sous-vêtement.

 

Et le désir. Du désir fou, du désir brut. Juste du désir pour lui, qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Qui menace même d'exploser, presque, alors que son corps vient chercher un peu plus la chaleur du corps d'Emmanuel, alors que ses lèvres reviennent s'enivrer de sa peau, alors que ses mains se saisissent de l'arrondi de ses fesses. Alors que les siennes descendent toujours, encore, le frôlent, le caresses. Alors qu'il se rend à peine compte que ses hanches bougent, pour tenter de venir à sa rencontre, pour chercher ce contact qu'Emmanuel lui refuse, par jeu, par envie, aussi, par défi, presque, de ceux qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se lancer.

 

Et la main d'Emmanuel, enfin, sur lui, et ce plaisir qui le rend fou, qui lui fait perdre la notion du temps. Et il y a son cœur qui bat si fort, si fort, et Emmanuel dans chacun de ses souffles, dans chacune de ses cellules ! Et ses mains qui retrouvent son corps, encore et encore, ses lèvres qui le goûtent, les gémissements d'Emmanuel à ses oreilles. Et le désir qui gonfle, qui monte toujours plus, et il sait qu'il va lui céder, comme il l'a fait à ses provocations, comme il le fait à chaque fois, mais avec un abandon total, un abandon complet alors qu'il n'y a plus qu'Emmanuel qui compte, Emmanuel toujours, Emmanuel...

 

« Emmanuel... »

 

C'est encore un murmure qui s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il revient à la conscience de la plus brutale des façons. Il y a toujours la chaleur, pourtant, il y a toujours l'excitation de son corps, à son plus grand damne, et il y a même encore le poids tout contre lui. Et c'est au milieu de son souffle trop court, des battements désordonnés de son cœur, de l'obscurité de la pièce, qu'il comprend.

 

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un rêve trop, beaucoup trop réaliste. Qu'un rêve dont les images, dont les sensations semblent toujours danser autour de lui, s'enrouler autour de son esprit comme un serpent dont le venin aurait envahi jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit. Il doit se calmer. Il doit se calmer avant de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de bouger. Se calmer assez pour ne surtout pas faire de gestes brusques au moment de se dégager. Car Manuel a compris l'origine de la chaleur excessive qui l'habite toujours, directement liée à ce qui le cloue actuellement au lit. Il a identifié une jambe autour des siennes, un bras en travers de son torse, un corps presque sur le sien, une tête au creux de son cou et un souffle qui chatouille sa peau ; Emmanuel, dans son sommeil, l'a vraisemblablement confondu avec un vieux doudou, un matelas ou un oreiller, ou quoi que ce soit qui s'apparente à l'un où l'autre de ses objets.

 

Il veut croire que c'est simplement la fatigue et la proximité du corps d'Emmanuel qui ont provoqué ce rêve particulièrement réaliste. Il faut dire qu'ils ont eu une journée particulièrement épuisante ; levés à l'aube, Macron, en tant que candidat, a été convié à des commémorations, suivis d'interviews et de meetings, d'un dîner plus que tardif qui a pris des allures de réunion de travail avec les membres de l'équipe de Marcheurs qui les ont accompagné et le tout entrecoupé de centaines de kilomètres avalés dans la journée. Une journée qu'ils sont en soit tous les deux parfaitement capables de supporter, mais qui vient s'ajouter à toutes celles qu'ils ont vécus auparavant, à cette campagne éprouvante qui n'en finit pas.

 

Alors quand ils sont montés, Manuel n'a rien dit au fait qu'ils partagent une chambre – et puis, cela aurait paru plus qu'étrange à tous ceux qui les accompagnent et qui ne sont bien entendu pas au courant de la réalité de leur relation. Il n'a rien dit non plus, à peine esquissé une grimace ennuyée, quand il a constaté qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la-dite chambre. Et rien non plus quand il s'est rendu compte qu'Emmanuel, le même capable d'envoyer des messages à toute heure à ses collaborateurs, le même qui passe son temps à travailler, le même qui ne semble jamais avoir besoin de dormir, s'est bel et bien écroulé de sommeil sur le lit en ayant à peine retiré sa veste et ses chaussures et sans, bien sûr, qu'ils ne se soient arrangés pour savoir comment organiser leurs coucher.

 

Non, Manuel n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de prendre sur lui de pouvoir se coucher à son tour après avoir, lui, prit le temps de se vêtir de son pyjama, tout de même, persuadé que rien ne pouvait de toute façon arriver ce soir. Qu'il ne prenait aucun risque.

 

Sauf qu'il y avait eu ce rêve. Et les images qui lui collaient à la peau comme autant de toiles d'araignées, nourrissant une honte qu'il sentait palpiter un peu plus fort en lui. A chaque inspiration. Il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser cela arriver. Jamais dû laisser l'occasion à son subconscient de ressortir ces images-là. Ces sensations. Celle du corps d'Emmanuel contre le sien, celle de sa peau, et...

 

Non. Il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Il devait se lever, s'éloigner, à tout prix. Il devait se calmer, vraiment. Il devait se calmer, et pour cela, il ne pouvait que sortir de cette étreinte forcée. Il allait se faire un café, il allait prendre une douche, mais, surtout, il allait arrêter de penser à Emmanuel. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Plus jamais comme ça.

 

Alors il prend toutes les précautions pour s'extirper de ces bras, de ce lit dans lequel il n'aurait jamais dû s'allonger. Il repousse le bras qui l'enserre, détourne la jambe qui le bloque. Glisse, lentement, loin de celui qui par sa simple présence lui impose un tourment dont il n'a même pas conscience. Se retient de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque, enfin, son pied touche le sol. Et s'éloigne, au plus vite, en préservant le sommeil d'Emmanuel.

 

Sans se rendre compte, alors qu'il se réfugie enfin dans la salle de bain, qu'Emmanuel est en réalité déjà bel et bien éveillé.

 

XXX

 

_1er mai 2017_

 

Une fois de plus, le QG grouille de vie à la manière d'une fourmilière. Se concentrer dans ces conditions pourrait être compliqué s'il n'y avait la stimulation permanente de l'enjeu qui les attend. Chaque bruit, chaque pas, chaque mot n'a plus désormais qu'un seul but : le mener à la victoire et avec lui, toutes les équipes qui auront œuvré à celle-ci. Il y a bien eu, dans les premiers jours suivant le premier tour, des approximations, des doutes, un relâchement, même, que Macron avait jugé parfaitement inacceptable – ce qu'il ne s'était pas privé de signifier, entre remarques cinglantes et coups de gueule. Mais, désormais, tout semble en bon ordre de marche. Et les discussions menées à bâtons rompus autour de la table de réunion sont bien la preuve de ce nouvel élan insufflé à sa campagne.

 

« Elle a marqué des points auprès de l'électorat, particulièrement celui de droite. Tu dois riposter, Emmanuel. »

 

Un regard échangé avec les membres les plus jeunes de son équipe, avec Benjamin, qui camoufle un sourire amusé derrière sa main, avec Julien, qui se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, avec Christophe, même, qui secoue la tête avec une expression affligée, et Emmanuel sait déjà que sa réponse sera la bonne. Il n'en doutait pas, mais avoir la confirmation d'une partie de sa garde rapprochée, de ceux qui l'ont rejoint pour apporter un vrai renouveau à la classe politique et abandonner les anciennes pratiques, ne font que le conforter dans son idée. Et c'est de cette voix sèche d'homme pressé malgré l'importance de la discussion en cours qu'il rétorque à De Rugy :

 

« Il est hors de question que je perde ma crédibilité en faisant des arrangements sur mon programme comme elle le fait. Elle ne me dictera pas ma conduite.

-Mais cette alliance... »

 

La protestation de l'ancien écologiste ne fait pas long feu et Emmanuel n'a aucun scrupule à lui couper la parole :

 

« Ce n'est pas une alliance, c'est juste de l'opportunisme, assène Macron avec force. Et les électeurs ne s'y tromperont pas. Nous ne dénaturerons pas ce que nous avons construit pour plaire à telle ou telle personne. L'alliance avec François était logique et les mesures qu'il a réclamé s'inséraient parfaitement dans notre projet. Eux n'ont fait que rendre le leur un peu plus irréalisable, un peu plus incompréhensible encore. »

 

C'est un silence qui suit ses mots et De Rugy, peu désireux d'aller jusqu'à l'affrontement, a détourné le regard. Macron entend ses arguments, son raisonnement, ses inquiétudes, et sait que beaucoup les partagent, jusqu'ici, au cœur de cette réunion. Il est peut être un peu trop sec, et il sait que ces mises en garde ne sont pas totalement à l'origine de cet énervement qui semble installer dans son sang, lentement charrier à chaque battement de cœur, à chaque seconde qui passe. Il n'est pas prêt, pour autant, à céder. Pas à ceux qui lui reprochent ses positions, pas à ceux qui ont peur, pas même à ses plus proches soutiens. Parce que s'il veut réussir, il ne peut dévier de ses principes. S'il veut réussir, non pas seulement dans cette campagne, mais aussi, surtout, son projet de réformer la France. De la changer, en profondeur, afin de répondre aux défis de leur temps. S'il veut pouvoir relever les défis immenses qui ne manqueront pas de l'attendre s'il gagne. Lorsqu'il aura gagner.

 

C'est une nouvelle voix qui s'élève, cette fois, qui vient rompre ce moment de flottement, qui le coupe dans ses oscillations entre craintes et rêveries. Une personne qui n'est pas intervenue une seule fois jusqu'alors, laissant les débats se dérouler en simple observateur. D'instinct, Emmanuel se tourne vers Manuel, attentif au moindre mot de son intervention, malgré le bond aux causes qu'il a lui même du mal à déterminer que son cœur vient de faire dans sa poitrine.

 

« Tu devrais te méfier malgré tout, Emmanuel. L'absence de front républicain ne va pas jouer en ta faveur, tu le sais.

-Et alors quoi, on leur donne raison et on reste une fois de plus dans l'immobilisme ? »

 

Une seconde, Emmanuel est reconnaissant de l'intervention de Christophe. Il n'aurait pas pu répondre à Manuel, pas, il s'en rend compte, alors que sa gorge le gratte étrangement. Pas avec toute la force habituelle de sa conviction.

 

Il connaît ce trouble, pourtant, et il l'agace tout autant qu'il l'empêche. Et cela fait des jours que ça dure. Des jours où il doit lutter pour ne pas bafouiller sur les premiers mots qu'il oppose à Manuel alors que son regard posé sur lui lui fait perdre ses moyens. Des jours où le simple fait de le regarder dans les yeux est devenu difficile alors que son cœur s'affole avec la même irrégularité. Des jours, depuis cette nuit à l'hôtel où, réveillé par le sommeil agité d'un Manuel auquel il était venu lui-même se coller, il avait comprit la teneur du songe qu'il vivait... intensément. Où par pur réflexe, il avait préféré faire semblant de dormir quand Manuel s'était éveillé. Où il avait fuit toute possible discussion qu'il ne comptait surtout pas provoquer. Où ses propres humeurs finissaient par lui porter constamment sur les nerfs et où il s'était efforcé de ravaler la bile dont il avait l'impression qu'elle envahissait tout le temps son palais.

 

Mais cette fuite en avant n'avait rien changé au fait que Manuel lui faisait perdre, sans même que l'ancien Premier ministre ne sache pourquoi, tous ses moyens. Ce qu'Emmanuel avait le plus grand mal à supporter, alors qu'à la gêne qui semblait changer son estomac en pierre se mêlait une intense frustration. Tout au plus pouvait-il avoir la maigre consolation de ne plus avoir à cacher ces rougissements qu'il s'était efforcé de dissimuler tout le week-end, en privé, et qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer devant tous ces témoins.

 

Sauf que le moment n'est clairement pas à l'abandon, pas quand Christophe vient si ouvertement de critiquer tout le travail qu'a pu accomplir Manuel et son gouvernement – leur gouvernement, puisqu'il en a fait parti – au cours des dernières années. Dans la pièce, l'atmosphère, jusqu'alors emplie d'une tension qu'Emmanuel juge propice au travail, vient de perdre plusieurs degrés. Du moins est-ce le sentiment qu'il en a, alors qu'il peut voir la ligne de la mâchoire de Manuel se crisper, que son regard s'est assombri de cet orage qui le fait paraître presque noir. Emmanuel sent un long frisson remonter le long de son échine, venir picoter sa nuque, troubler une seconde son regard. Tout le monde, autour de cette table, a pu percevoir l'électricité soudaine dont s'est chargé l'air ambiant. Aucun hormis lui-même, Emmanuel en est certain, ne mesure le danger que peut représenter l'égo blessé de Manuel. Et le frisson d'appréhension se transforme en sentiment d'urgence lorsqu'il entend la voix glaciale de Manuel, les menaces à peine voilées :

 

« Il ne me semble pas avoir dit une telle chose, Christophe.

-Et personne ici n'en a envie, tranche Emmanuel d'un ton sans appel, sans plus d'hésitation, avant que Manuel ne puisse aller plus loin. Nous sommes tous là pour avancer, ensemble. »

 

Il n'a pas eu besoin de se lever, pas même celui d'élever la voix. Une seconde, une seconde suspendue au milieu du temps, il craint même que son intervention n'ait fait que mettre le feu aux poudres, qu'accélérer une éventuelle confrontation. Et pourtant il se sent étrangement calme, comme si toute fébrilité l'avait quitté. Toute fébrilité, mais pas une seconde sa détermination. Manuel s'est tue, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée. Autour de la table de réunion, il n'y a plus un bruit, pas même un chuchotement. Les habituels bavards ont cessé toute conversation et, il le sait, tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Il les sent qui l'observent, alors qu'il laisse le sien passer de personne en personne, avec une maîtrise de lui qui ne laisse plus place à son trouble précédent. Après tout, il a l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Mieux encore, il s'en délecte intérieurement. Sa propre voix, toute son attitude, sont emprunts d'une autorité qui vient, en quelques instants, de ramener le calme dans la pièce. Qui vient même d'être efficace sur Manuel lui-même, qu'il voit du coin de l’œil se rappuyer contre le dossier de son siège. Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir calmer la vindicte naissante du catalan d'origine ainsi.

 

L'instant dure, dans la pièce, suspendu à ses mots, à sa volonté. Chacun attend de savoir si Emmanuel va continuer sur sa lancée, balayant les arguments de celui qui est censé être son compagnon aussi facilement que ceux de l'ancien écologiste. Il pourrait le faire. Il devrait le faire. Pour ne pas paraître faible, alors qu'il sera bientôt en responsabilité. Pour ne pas prendre le risque que ce genre d'incident, s'il venait un jour à fuiter auprès du public, alimente les rumeurs persistantes de manipulation. Pour ne pas, lui-même, avoir l'impression de céder à la facilité.

 

Pourtant Emmanuel se décide. Avec toujours tous les regards sur lui, avec toujours toutes les attentions. Et, comme s'il n'avait jamais hésité, dans un mouvement naturel, il se tourne de nouveau vers Manuel. Il ne veut pas se priver de son avis. Alors il lui fait juste un signe de main. Il l'écoute. Et tous sont invités à faire de même.

 

« Je disais donc, reprend Manuel, avec un regard lourd de reproches vers un Christophe dont les bras croisés sur le torse accentuent la mine renfrognée, que tu dois te méfier de cette absence de front. Tu ne bénéficieras pas des mêmes conditions favorables que Chirac en 2002, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Ceux qui refusent à appeler à voter pour toi sont dans des postures dont ils ne mesurent même pas le danger, et tout ce qui leur importe, c''est de te faire céder. Et même s'il est hors de question que tu commences à supplier pour des soutiens, tu dois penser aux électeurs. » Une pause, quelques secondes, pendant laquelle Emmanuel doit se retenir d'intervenir vertement, de protester. « Tu peux ne rien changer, mais tu te dois de leur parler. »

 

Le silence s'éternise, une fois de plus, après ces déclarations. Et il est d'autant plus long que le discours de Manuel, son ton incisif, a tout d'abord provoqué de nouvelles tensions autour de la table. Quelques raclements de gorges, un ou deux souffles d'agacement. Autant de réactions qui retombent à la conclusion de son intervention et se transforment, même, en gestes approbateurs, regards entendus. Consensus d'idées divergentes, entre modifications du projet et de la parole, dont beaucoup, ici, le pensaient incapables.

 

Et, surtout, il y a un soulagement salvateur. Celui d'Emmanuel. Qui, lentement, hoche la tête à son tour. Pèse chaque mot de ce que vient de dire Manuel. Tant dans le discours que dans l'intention. Manuel ne lui donne ici aucun élément de langage, ne dicte aucune de ses paroles, n'en déplaise à leurs plus fervents détracteurs de droites comme de gauches. Il l'aide simplement à rectifier son cap. Manuel lui fait confiance. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Emmanuel ne sent plus sur son le poids dans ses entrailles. Emmanuel ne sent plus l'agacement alourdir ses membres, détériorer son humeur. Il ne sent plus la chaleur de la gêne menacer ses joues, plus la brûlure de la frustration qu'elle a provoquée. Il n'y a plus qu'une chaleur douce, un peu trop agréable, même. Celle d'un espoir qui refuse encore et toujours de dire son nom pour ne pas se prendre la déception d'être vain. Mais qui s'installe malgré tout dans le creux de son estomac dans une sensation de bien-être charrié petit à petit dans chacune de ses cellules.

 

« Je le ferai. Je leur parlerai. » _Ne t'inquiète pas._

 

Des mots qu'il a l'impression de tout juste murmurer alors qu'il maîtrise pourtant parfaitement sa voix, jusqu'à l'expression de son visage. Mais peut-être pas aussi parfaitement son regard, s'il en croit le sourire amusé bien qu'un brin exaspéré qu'affiche Brigitte. Et c'est à elle qu'il sourit, se saisissant de son verre d'eau pour se donner une contenance.

 

Personne, cependant, ne semble s'être rendu compte de son trouble, de cet instant de flottement. Les discussions ont reprises, toujours aussi vives, toujours aussi passionnées. Pendant quelques secondes, il laisse faire, laisse parler, laisse débattre. Laisse émerger de nouvelles idées pour en tirer ensuite ce qu'il juge le meilleur. Avant de se réinsérer dans la discussion, d'en reprendre les rênes dans une parfaite maîtrise de la situation.

 

Il refuse, une fois de plus, de donner un nom pour un éventuel Premier Ministre, même si certains savent déjà qu'il est prêt à chercher dans les rangs de la droite parmi ceux prêts, comme lui, à faire avancer la France – de ceux, aussi, qui s'insurgent des difficultés d'un parti républicain à appeler clairement à faire front contre le Front. Il s'amuse presque des indignations de Manuel, comme de celles de Bayrou, qui l'un et l'autre n'auraient pu imaginer même de Nicole Dupont-Aignant une telle alliance. Et il prépare, avec chacun d'entre eux, le meeting qui, il le sait, est indispensable pour cette campagne d'entre-deux tours. Et, comme trop souvent, il finit en retard sur l'horaire prévue.

 

C'est la course, comme toujours, alors qu'il va pour s'enfermer dans son bureau pour apporter les dernières modifications à l'un de ses derniers discours. Tout le monde a déjà commencé à se disperser, chacun ayant sa tâche à accomplir.

 

« Emmanuel, tu as récupérer l'ordinateur de François ? »

 

Aussitôt, Emmanuel grimace comme un enfant prit en faute, alors que Brigitte le précède dans les couloirs. S'excuse auprès de son amie pour aussitôt faire demi-tour, perdant sans doute encore de précieuses secondes. Récupère l'ordinateur en question, pour revenir sur ses pas, rejoindre son bureau... Et s'arrêter soudain devant une porte entrebâillée alors qu'une voix visiblement énervée lui parvient.

 

« Oui, bon, je suis désolé, Manuel, mais ce n'était pas clair, aussi. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit essaye de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. »

 

Emmanuel se retient de repousser la porte, d'entrer, de déranger cette conversation pour venir en aide à Manuel face au ton bourru de Christophe, car c'est bien sa voix qu'il a reconnu. Il n'a aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils reviennent tous deux sur l'incident qui a faillit les opposer au cours de la réunion et il n'est vraiment pas certain que cela soit nécessaire. Encore moins que cela lui plaise. Ses muscles se sont tendus et il doit réellement se faire violence pour se rappeler que Manuel n'a pas forcément besoin de son aide. Pas pour se protéger des agressions de son camps – de leur camp.

 

« … J'oublie parfois de quel genre de personne Emmanuel est capable de s'entourer. »

 

La réponse de Manuel, qui coupe autant ses hésitation à agir que ses velléités d'intervention. Un silence, dans la pièce, et dans ce couloir dans lequel Emmanuel s'est arrêté. Son cœur, qui bat trop vite, qui bat trop fort, sa respiration qui a menacée de se couper. Ses jambes qui se sont mises à trembler, qui menacent presque un instant de ne plus le porter. Et le bourdonnement tout autour de lui.

 

Ça pourrait être une insulte. Ça pourrait être du mépris. Mais il y a cet amusement, dans sa voix, presque aussi audible que sa résignation. Manuel ne méprise pas Christophe, contrairement à beaucoup de leur ancien parti, à tous ceux qui l'ont trop souvent prit pour un type un peu rustre, presque un peu idiot, mais quand même utile. Manuel a soutenu Christophe quand personne, ou presque, ne voulait le faire, après sa défaite dans sa région, sur ses terres qu'il aime si profondément, après qu'il soit obligé de se retirer pour ne pas laisser gagner l'extrême droite. Et Emmanuel sait que Manuel ne l'a donc jamais mépriser. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.

 

C'est le rire, si vrai, presque tonitruant, de Christophe, qui ramène Emmanuel à la réalité. Qui lui donne l'impression d'atterrir et le fait prendre conscience qu'il doit, au plus vite, se retirer. Ne pas laisser Manuel se rendre compte qu'il les a entendu, ne pas lui laisser penser qu'il les espionnait. Surtout pas tant que vit si fortement dans son estomac, dans son cœur, cet espoir si inutile, si vain, si puissant pourtant, de le retrouver. Ces sentiments desquels il peine de plus en plus à se protéger. Il ne devrait avoir dans la tête que sa campagne. Il n'a dans le cœur que Manuel. Et dans l'esprit que sa motivation de triompher, pour la France, mais à ses côtés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce nouveau chapitre est terminé. Je fais très vite pour la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message si vous avez envie, ça encourage toujours (même si avec mon rythme, ça se voit pas forcément ^^')
> 
> A bientôt tout le monde ! Et merci encore de me lire !


	10. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La campagne touche à sa fin. Un dernier débat, un dernier weekend... Et une mascarade publique qui doit continuer, coûte que coûte. Mais quand est-il de ce que personne ne peut voir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre (changement de boulot qui m'a laissé beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, déjà que je ne suis pas rapide !) qui est très long. Mais il est bien là, et c'est le dernier... J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! 
> 
> Un grand, un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des kudos, et plus encore à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, surtout à Pilgrim67 (ta fic, c'est toujours un tel régal!); à Galipette et Oliver. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira aussi, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**_3 mai 2017_ **

 

Le silence s'est fait dans la pièce alors que le décompte annonçant le début imminent du débat de l'entre-deux tour de cette campagne présidentielle s'égrène. Elle a posé une main sur sa jambe et doit retenir le mouvement presque compulsif de venir jouer avec le tissus qui recouvre sa peau ; elle ne voudrait pas, dans un mouvement angoissé, mailler son collant. Chaque seconde est un battement de tambour supplémentaire dans sa poitrine et elle est soulagée qu'ils n'aient commencé qu'à 5. D'une main nerveuse, elle remet en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Et, enfin, les premiers mots des journalistes, les salutations d'usages, et les choses sérieuses qui commencent.

 

« Elle attaque fort. »

 

Brigitte ne peut qu'approuver, comme toute l'équipe présente, cette première remarque de Scybeth qui vient rompre leur silence. Tout autant qu'elle approuve, personnellement, le ton un peu sceptique, à moitié atterré de la chargée de communication d'Emmanuel. Ils sont tous venus ici, elle comprise, dans l'idée qu'Emmanuel allait dominer ce débat. Elle avait bien son lot d'inquiétudes, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, quant au déroulé de cette soirée, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une introduction aussi agressive. Pas avec la solennité qu'exigerait le moment.

 

Et, comme les quelques premiers instants laissent à supposer, ce qui semble vouloir être une démonstration de force a bien l'air de se prolonger. Emmanuel, cependant, lui paraît avoir pour le moment la bonne réaction et opposer à la vindicte de l'extrême-droite qu'un calme vaguement amusé. Elle espère simplement qu'il puisse tenir ainsi pour toute la durée du débat malgré les attaques ad hominem de son adversaire, de cette ennemie politique.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ces dossiers qu'elle a devant elle ?

-Des fiches mémo. Elle n'y connait rien et n'a jamais brillé par son intelligence. »

 

Julien Denormandie, assit sur l'accoudoir de l'un des canapés juste à côté de Brigitte, détourne son regard de l'écran qu'il fixait jusqu'alors, sourcils froncés, pour poser sur Manuel qui vient de lui répondre un regard incertain. Par réflexe, Brigitte a suivi ce mouvement, pour constater comme son voisin l'expression oh combien fermée et tout à la fois si sérieuse de Valls. Bien entendu, elle connaît la réputation de Marine Le Pen qu'elle s'efforce depuis des années de casser, en tentant de devenir plus accessible, plus sympathique : celle d'une femme embourbée dans des idées rances, d'un autre temps nauséabond. Et elle connaît aussi ce côté bien plus sombre que nombres de citoyens et, elle le sait pour avoir fréquenter de près ces milieux de part sa proximité avec Emmanuel, nombre de personnalités politiques partagent profondément, d'une personne incompétente, uniquement dans la provocation et la posture. Elle l'a toujours pensé, toujours cru. Pourtant, elle ne peut imaginer que même elle soit venue jusqu'à un tel événement aussi mal préparée qu'elle ait besoin d'avoir sous les yeux des éléments de réponses déjà prêts. Et elle a presque envie de croire, par respect pour ses concitoyens, qu'il s'agit simplement de béquilles uniquement présentes pour la rassurer face à cet exercice difficile. Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas l'exceptionnel esprit et la remarquable mémoire de son Emmanuel.

 

Pourtant, les accusations de Manuel se révèlent bien plus vite vraies que ce que quiconque, même dans cette pièce, aurait pu imaginer. Et peut-être de la pire des façons.

 

_« Vous savez, il y en a un, il fait des téléphones... L'autre, ça n'a rien à voir il fait à la fois des turbines et du matériel industriel, c'est pas la même chose. »_

 

Dans la pièce mise à disposition par la rédaction de France 2 pour l'équipe du candidat Macron, l'éclat de rire est général – ou presque, ne peut s'empêcher de noter Brigitte. Car alors qu'elle se fait la réflexion d'une certaine satisfaction à ne pas être assise sur le même canapé que Castaner qui vient de littéralement bondir sur ses pieds à la remarque d'Emmanuel, son regard se pose de nouveau sur le catalan d'origine. Et s'il y a bien un sourire sur ses lèvres devant l'audace de la réponse d'Emmanuel, Valls n'en a pas l'air pour autant de partager l'instant de liesse générale. Au contraire. Même si elle le connaît moins qu'Emmanuel, même si elle est bien moins capable de le déchiffrer que lui, la proximité forcée de ses dernières semaines lui permet de voir la tension qui l'habite. Elle peut le comprendre. Le spectacle qui s'offre à leurs yeux, à ceux de tous les téléspectateurs ayant fait le choix de suivre ce débat, est des plus affligeant.

 

Au-delà du drame politique qui se joue actuellement sous leurs yeux, Brigitte ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si la tension qu'elle voit chez Manuel n'est pas aussi en partie dû aux attaques d'Emmanuel. Elles ne sont jamais directes, elles ne sont que des réponses à celles de son interlocutrice alors qu'il s'efforce de principalement parler de son projet pour la France, mais elles sont sans doute toutes aussi douloureuses pour l'ancien chef de gouvernement. Car, comme toujours, Emmanuel n'épargne rien ni personne. Insiste sur son départ de Bercy, esquisse les critiques justes qu'il a à faire sur l'ancienne majorité, revient sur les désaccords avec l'ancienne magistrature qu'il a toujours formulé. Autant de camouflets à Valls qui, elle le suppose, doivent faire ressortir autant d'anciennes rancœurs pas totalement digérées. Le cou de l'ancien Premier ministre se couvre petit à petit de tâches rouges briques.

 

Et dont elle retire une légère pointe de satisfaction, constate-t-elle sans véritable once de culpabilité alors qu'Emmanuel, à l'écran, continue de rendre coup pour coup à son adversaire. Elle n'a plus à l'égard de l'homme l'inimité qu'elle a pu nourrir par le passé. Elle déteste même profondément les titres journalistiques qui persistent à se montrer insultants envers lui depuis le début de son engagement dans la campagne d'Emmanuel, tout autant qu'elle méprise ceux qui s'acharnent sur sa personne sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais cette petite mesquinerie qu'elle se permet de ressentir, qui attire même un bref sourire sur ses lèvres, est malgré tout une vengeance pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Emmanuel. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle fait elle-même preuve d'une certaine malhonnêteté intellectuelle car Emmanuel, au fond, a eu plus souvent qu'à son tour sa part de torts dans les conflits qui les ont vu se déchirer.

 

Mais Brigitte n'a pas le temps, même si elle l'avait souhaité, de savourer plus longtemps sa passagère mauvaise foi. Pas lorsque que Le Pen attaque une nouvelle fois. Sur un nouveau registre. Une attaque ne dit pas son nom, tout en sous-entendu. Personnelle, minable. Sournoise. Douloureuse.

 

_« Je vois que vous cherchez à jouer avec moi à l'élève et au professeur, mais en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas particulièrement mon truc. »_

 

Elle doit le reconnaître, l'insulte l'a prise par surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette absurdité revienne sur le tapis, surtout pas ce soir. Que l'on ressorte ces accusations teintées d'hétérophobie crasse qu'ils entretiennent, elle et Emmanuel, des relations de l'ordre de l'intime là où ils ne partagent qu'une très profonde amitié lui semble tellement déplacé dans ce débat censé départager les deux derniers candidats à la plus haute fonction qu'elle peine à le croire. Ces rumeurs qui voudraient qu'Emmanuel n'assume pas son attirance pour les femmes et que leur proximité ne puisse être que dissimulation de quelconques scandales n'ont simplement pas leur place ici !

 

Elle le sait, ses joues se sont teintées de rouge devant l'affront qui lui est fait. Un silence presque total est tombé pendant quelques secondes dans la pièce rassemblant les plus proches soutiens du candidat Macron. Presque total, car elle entend bien, du côté des plus jeunes d'entre eux – Benjamin, peut-être, où Alexis, elle n'essaye même pas de le savoir – un sifflement déconcerté. Et plus encore que sur elle, c'est sur Manuel que l'attention générale s'est portée, alors que pas un n'ose un regard vers lui.

 

Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre. Car si elle a l'impression d'avoir prit un camouflet, elle n'ose imaginer le sentiment qui habite Manuel en cet instant. Parce qu'elle n'est pas la seule cible de ces mots blessants. Elle n'en est même pas la cible principale. C'est bien Manuel, au travers d'Emmanuel, que Marine Le Pen vient lâchement d'attaquer ce soir. Ou Emmanuel, au travers de cette relation qu'ils sont censés entretenir.

 

Car elle, elle ose le regard dans sa direction. Autour de lui, le silence semble plus dense encore que dans le reste de la pièce. Les tensions précédentes qui semblaient l'habiter sont encore montées d'un cran ; les plaques rouges sur sa nuque prennent désormais tout le bas de son visage et elle peut voir d'où elle est la sueur briller sur ses tempes grisonnantes. Brigitte ne peut s'empêcher une légère grimace à cette vision. La petite mesquinerie qu'elle s'est permise en son fort intérieur plus tôt a bel et bien disparu, remplacée par un sentiment de solidarité et de compassion qu'elle ne cherche pas non plus un instant à réprimer. Il a, en cet instant, toute sa sympathie. Même si l'insulte n'aurait pas dû le toucher ainsi, ne peut-être s'empêcher de penser. Après tout, lui et Emmanuel ne sont pas vraiment ensemble et l'Amiénois n'a de cesse de lui répéter que cela ne saurait changer. L'injure sur leur couple ne devrait pas les atteindre s'il n'y a pas réellement de couple à injurier. Mais elle a parfois la désagréable impression d'être la seule a avoir toujours conscience de la facticité de leur relation.

 

« Elle va finir par l'énerver si elle continue, interrompt la voix pas totalement à l'aise de Julien.

-Il gardera son calme. Il sait ce qui est en jeu. »

 

L'intervention est la bienvenue pour détourner l'attention générale de Manuel et lui laisser le temps de reprendre quelque peu contenance. Le fait qu'elle s'autorise à répondre elle-même de ce ton si convaincu fait également office de signal pour la reprise des conservations. Sa propre respiration s'est calmée, elle est parvenue à maîtriser sa voix pour que pas un ne puisse y entendre le trouble qui s'est emparé quelques secondes d'elle. Et toute son attention se concentre de nouveau, comme il se doit, sur Emmanuel. Plus que jamais, elle est fière de voir son protégé faire preuve d'une telle détermination. Fière de voir qu'il ne se laisse pas déborder par son adversaire, qu'elle en soit réduite à de telles insinuations est bien la preuve que la stratégie mise au point est la bonne. Qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de lui répondre quand elle s'abaisse à ce niveau ramène un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Brigitte. Emmanuel, lui, a depuis longtemps abandonné son humeur badine. Elle a en ses capacités à continuer à se défendre coûte que coûte la plus parfaite confiance.

 

Et, ce soir, il ne fait que lui donner raison. Bien sûr, il a quelques ratés. Ce filet de salive au coin de ses lèvres dont il tarde à s'apercevoir et donc à se débarrasser, ces expressions hors du temps qu'il s'efforce d'habitude de retenir et qui lui échappent dans un bref moment d'humeur. Cette façon d'ignorer à son tour un peu trop souvent les deux journalistes qui finissent par abandonner l'idée de donner une quelconque direction à ce débat. Mais, dans l'ensemble, sa prestation est bonne. Et elle retrouve même le sourire quand la discussion aborde les sujets purement économiques. Comme toujours et particulièrement sur cette question, Emmanuel est parfaitement préparé. Comme toujours et particulièrement sur cette question, Le Pen démontre de sa méconnaissance des dossiers. Et dans la salle de laquelle Brigite assiste au massacre des concepts économiques, les réactions sont diverses, une fois de plus partagées lui semble-t-il par générations : chez les plus jeunes, le rire un peu nerveux. Chez les plus âgés, les professionnels de la politique comme les consacre l'expression, la consternation. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

 

Car le spectacle qu'elle offre n'est plus seulement affligeant, il devient carrément inquiétant. Ses attaques sont de plus en plus rapprochées alors que la fin approche, se font de plus en plus personnelles. Jusqu'à ses gesticulations, sous les yeux ébahis, les exclamations atterrées qui fusent de toute part.

 

« Elle a perdu l'esprit, non ?... » Scybeth, entre rire et sidération.

« Avec ça, la victoire d'Emmanuel est vraiment assurée. » Benjamin, d'un ton satisfait et presque un peu vantard.

« Ça s'enflamme, par ici. » Ismaël, le nez collé à son smartphone, qui contrôle ce qui se dit sur les réseaux sociaux.

 

Une cacophonie que Brigitte rechigne à qualifier de joyeuse car, si les dernières simagrées de Le Pen ne peuvent que servir leur propre équipe, leur candidat, elles sont surtout révélatrices de l'état désastreux de la politique française. Et si elle n'est pas directement concernée par la question, elle s'y est bien assez impliquée ses dernières années par ricochet de l'action d'Emmanuel pour ressentir un haut-le-cœur face à la mascarade que joue ce soir la candidate d'extrême-droite. Et au milieu des multiples commentaires dont elle peine à identifier les voix, il y en a une qui attire soudain son attention tant elle s'est fait rare, ce soir.

 

« Elle n'arrive même pas à respecter les règles fixées par ses propres équipes. »

 

Un mélange de profond mépris et d'un énervement qu'il serait maladroit de qualifier de simple agacement, qui émane de Manuel. Elle entend presque le bruissement de tissus des personnes qui l'entourent, comme un sursaut global à son intervention. Il faut dire que cette partie de la salle a été particulièrement silencieuse, chacun autour de l'ancien Premier ministre semblant conscient de la tension qui l'habite, chacun préférant contenir le moindre éclat plutôt que de risquer une explosion de colère. Mais, déjà, Manuel s'est levé, détourné de l'écran diffusant les quelques dernières tentatives des journalistes de maîtriser cette fin de soirée. Déjà, Manuel va pour quitter la salle, sans un regard pour les personnes présentes, concentré sur chacun de ses pas qui le mènera plus vite hors des lieux.

 

Il n'y a que près de Brigitte qu'il s'arrête, une seconde, le temps que leurs regards se croisent. Le temps qu'elle l'entende lâcher, à peine, entre ses dents, une phrase dont le sens l'effraye bien plus qu'il ne devrait.

 

« Je déteste qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. »

 

Et il n'a pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parle, elle le sait parfaitement. Emmanuel Hollande. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, la compagne de longue date, car à l'expression grave de Manuel se superpose la voix d'Emmanuel lorsqu'il lui raconte l'agacement que provoque ce surnom chez l'ancien Premier ministre. Cette voix pleine d'une moquerie hautaine qu'il utilise lorsqu'il ne comprend pas les réactions de l'autre ; lorsqu'il refuse, surtout, de s'interroger réellement sur leur signification. Comme Manuel en cet instant, Brigitte pourrait presque le jurer.

 

« Dis-lui que je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. »

 

A l'écran, le ricanement narquois s'est tue pour laisser places aux dernières salutations. Le regard de Manuel a rapidement parcouru la salle et, alors que tout le monde commence déjà à se lever pour aller saluer la prestation d'Emmanuel, l'homme quitte la pièce discrètement.

 

Elle-même se lève à son tour, suit le mouvement de tous ceux assez proches pour aller accueillir leur poulain sortant de l’arène. Il y a les félicitations d'usages, les sourires qui n'en reviennent toujours pas, Emmanuel lui-même qui ne semble pas se rendre compte du réel impact qu'aura cette soirée de débat sur l'opinion publique. Pourtant, on ne cesse de lui dire à quel point il a été brillant et à quel point elle a été médiocre, tout en louant son calme et sa maîtrise. Le sourire s'agrandit même sur les lèvres de Brigitte quand, après l'embrassade de Bayrou après ses propres félicitations, Collomb la met en avant en précisant que « Même Brigitte t'as trouvé bien, c'est dire ! »

 

Elle voit bien les yeux d'Emmanuel légèrement s'écarquiller sous la surprise qu'elle ait pu donner un tel verdict avant même de le retrouver, et surtout en des termes aussi clairs. Elle ne l'a certainement pas habitué à cela, critique sur le moindre défaut qu'elle estime pouvoir être amélioré.

 

« C'est vrai, tu étais très bien, confirme-t-elle dans un léger rire alors qu'elle s'avance pour l'étreindre à son tour. Manuel est du même avis, d'ailleurs. »

 

Et l'expression de surprise de se renforcer sur les traits d'Emmanuel. Elle sent le regard de l'homme qu'elle serre dans ses bras se perdre dans le couloir derrière elle, à la recherche de celui qu'elle vient elle-même d'évoquer, soudain indifférent à ceux qui l'entourent. Il ne cherche qu'une personne. Qui n'est pas là.

 

« Il nous rejoindra plus tard. » Elle croit bon de le rajouter et déjà, elle sent une certaine tension se relâcher dans les épaules d'Emmanuel alors qu'il se recul avec un hochement de tête. Elle a à peine murmuré à son oreille, comme un secret entre eux qui disparaît aussitôt que le candidat se tourne de nouveau vers ses troupes, qu'ils continuent leur chemin teinté de débriefing vers sa loge, que tous ceux qui y sont autorisés l'accompagnent. Elle ne participe pas vraiment aux discussions, s'intéresse plus au confort physique d'Emmanuel qui n'a pourtant même pas l'air fatigué, qui juge tout juste son adversaire d'insupportable, mais elle entend et retient parfaitement tous les commentaires, les pronostiques, toutes les informations.

 

« Après une telle prestation, demain, on va avoir des sondages du plus convaincant à 70-30% !

-Vraiment ? »

 

Ils montrent tous une excitation qui les fait paraître plus jeunes, un amusement qu'elle oserait presque qualifier d'enfantin. Emmanuel, surtout, avec son air de ne pas y toucher, avec ses difficultés à réaliser ce qui s'est réellement jouer ce soir, lui paraît vingt ans de moins. Il n'a de cesse, au moindre bruit, au moindre pas, de tourner la tête une demi-seconde, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. A la recherche de quelqu'un.

 

Elle retient un soupir, alors qu'elle le voit pour la centième fois peut-être avoir ce mouvement, si rapide que personne excepté elle ne semble y prêter attention. Elle voudrait qu'il se concentre plus, même s'il n'y a aucun blanc dans ses propos, même s'il suit la conversation comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Mais elle préférerait que ce soit réellement le cas. Que les deux hommes cessent donc ce balais ridicule et tombent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin que cette histoire ne soit plus un poids supplémentaire qui viennent peser un peu plus encore sur les épaules d'Emmanuel, déjà écrasés par la fin épuisante de cette campagne. Et cette histoire prend tellement de place qu'elle-même a l'impression d'en être obnubilé et d'y penser sans cesse, alors qu'elle n'est même pas concernée.

 

Elle se rend bien compte, bien sûr, de ses propres contradictions. Elle s'est opposée, au départ, à cette idée saugrenue de faire venir Manuel aux côtés du candidat à l'image jusqu'alors si lisse. Elle savait le mal que sa réputation pouvait faire à celle d'Emmanuel ; elle savait le mal que les deux hommes étaient capables de se faire l'un à l'autre. Elle ressent encore sous sa peau les picotements de la rage folle qui s'est emparée d'elle au moment où elle a compris l'emprise que Manuel avait pris sur Emmanuel, les dégâts qu'il causait. Elle a souhaité, à ce moment là, le voir, le faire, même, disparaître, et pas seulement de l'entourage de son protégé. Cela lui a été impossible, bien sûr, tant il avait pris sans en avoir l'air de place au sein de la campagne, au sein même de l'opinion publique ; tant il était important, d'autant plus avec les scandales qui agitaient le couple Fillon, de montrer l'image d'un couple uni. Elle s'est contentée alors de serrer les dents, de laisser à Manuel un infime bénéfice du doute quand à ses remords, et de veiller sur leurs rapports comme on surveille une casserole de lait sur le feu.

 

Pour les voir de nouveau se rapprocher, donc. Au point où même elle, complice de la manœuvre depuis le départ, a presque douté que leur aventure ne soit plus factice. Et à se retrouver à souhaiter, pour le bien d'Emmanuel et de sa campagne, que ce ne soit plus le cas. Mais les deux sont têtus. Leurs pudeurs de gazelles l'agacent. Et elle a sérieusement envie, une fois de plus, de leur voler dans les plumes à tous deux. D'autant plus quand elle voit le regard d'Emmanuel s'illuminer alors qu'enfin se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte la silhouette de Manuel.

 

Il a l'air plus calme, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de constater. Moins tendu, moins en colère, sans doute, même s'il conserve son expression fermée. Elle ne sait ce qu'il est allé faire. Appeler Anne, peut-être, ou Cazeneuve, où tout autre chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de faire redescendre la pression. Brigitte ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir sur lui, presque exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, un regard appréciateur. Manuel a visiblement refusé de faire peser sur Emmanuel cette rage qu'à fait naître en lui ce simulacre de soirée politique et les frasques de Le Pen. C'est tout à son honneur. Et Emmanuel semble juste ravi de le voir revenir, maintenant, vers lui. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

 

Une fois seulement, Brigitte fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, rappelant à l'ordre le candidat dont le sourire pourrait presque le trahir alors que Ferrand est en train de lui parler. Aussitôt, elle le voit sursauter, se reconcentrer sur les paroles du député rallié depuis longtemps à sa cause tout en se recomposant une expression sans accroc. Manuel vient les rejoindre, comme si de rien n'était, s'appuie avec un naturel déconcertant contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel est installé Emmanuel, se mêle à la conversation de quelques mots. Et elle déteste plus encore que leurs hésitations de trouver tout cela parfaitement normal. Mais elle fera avec. Et elle espère qu'ils le feront aussi. Rapidement. Parce que ce qui attend Emmanuel s'il gagne – quand il gagnera – ne lui laissera pas le temps des attentes sentimentales qu'il refuse de se reconnaître à lui-même. Elle espère simplement qu'ils ne tarderont pas à s'en apercevoir. Et qu'elle n'aura pas, une fois de plus, à s'en mêler.

 

XXX

 

**_06 mai 2017_ **

 

_Et après ?_

 

Deux mots qui surgissent dans son esprit, le prennent par surprise à ce moment crucial où le sommeil laisse place à la conscience. Une question qui chasse aussitôt les brumes de la nuit, qui domine toute autre pensée.

 

Manuel se retourne, une fois, puis deux. Lutte une seconde supplémentaire pour se convaincre de se rendormir, espérant supprimer ces mots de ses pensées. Peine perdue. Il se décide alors enfin à entrouvrir les yeux dans un grognement agacé. La pâle lumière qui filtre au travers des persiennes lui indique que le soleil est bien levé, mais pas depuis longtemps. Il ne sera pourtant pas le premier debout, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle ils ont tous regagné leurs chambres, il en est persuadé. Cela ne l'empêche pas de laisser une grimace déformer ses traits quand l'air frais vient mordre sa peau alors que, d'un geste vif, il rejette au bas du lit la couverture qui le couvrait jusqu'alors.

 

_Et après ?_

 

Deux mots qui rugissent et resurgissent, plus insistants encore alors qu'il enfile rapidement une tenue décente pour sortir de sa chambre. Deux mots qui dansent dans son esprit comme une mélodie lancinante, qu'il chasse une nouvelle fois en se concentrant sur ces gestes du quotidien, en saisissant dans un réflexe induit par la force de l'habitude les deux petits objets qui attendent sur sa table de nuit. Deux mots qu'il n'a aucune envie d'écouter et qu'il couvre aussitôt par le bruit de ses propres pas alors qu'il dévale les escaliers avec énergie.

 

Il ne veut pas les entendre. Ni ces deux mots qui semblent hurler par une voix inconnue sous son crâne – sa propre voix ? - ni les milles questions qui tentent, bien plus insidieuses, de se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées. Il ne veut pas les entendre et s'agace d'autant plus du sentiment qu'elles font naître en lui. De cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place entre ces murs trop clairs couverts de photos d'une famille qui n'est pas la sienne. De ne pas être le bienvenu dans cette villa dans laquelle, sans doute, il ne remettra plus un pied. Plus quand ils n'auront plus besoin de cette comédie ridicule. Aussi ridicule que sa gorge qui se serre, qui le fait mécaniquement ralentir alors qu'il s'approche de la porte de la cuisine d'où il entend résonner les voix des légitimes habitants des lieux.

 

Sauf qu'il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, d'hésiter à entrer que, déjà, comme si l'homme juste derrière avait pu lire dans ses pensées, deviner sa présence, la porte s'ouvre.

 

« Bonjour, Emmanuel. »

 

Car, bien sûr, c'est lui, le visage fendu d'un sourire juvénile, qui le salue aussitôt. Et Manuel rejette de toutes ses forces les questionnements, les agacements alors que le plus jeune se retourne déjà vers l'intérieur de la cuisine en lui faisant signe de le suivre, sur un « Je t'avais bien dit que je l'avais entendu. » qui aussitôt concentre le sentiment de vexation de Manuel, persuadé qu'il est de n'avoir pas fait tant de bruit que cela.

 

« Emmanuel... » Le ton fatigué, exaspéré même, de Brigitte lorsqu'elle le rappelle à l'ordre amène presque un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Manuel. Il démontre bien, si toutefois il lui fallait une preuve, du caractère survolté que doit revêtir le comportement du candidat finaliste depuis qu'il est levé. Et il n'a pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire quand, alors même qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'installer, Emmanuel tend la main vers lui, sans un mot. Manuel se retient de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et sort de sa poche les deux smartphones qu'il a, comme toujours, conservé cette nuit pour éviter qu'Emmanuel ne tue son sommeil à envoyer milles messages, à surfer pendant des heures, à la recherche de la moindre nouvelle. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que Manuel aurait cru pouvoir prévoir, Emmanuel empoche les smartphones sans sembler plus s'en préoccuper et fait signe à Manuel de s’asseoir.

 

« Le café est prêt, je t'en sers une tasse ? Prend ce que tu veux, n'hésite pas, la journée va être longue. »

 

La précision est bien inutile, mais Manuel se saisit d'une pomme rouge trônant fièrement dans le panier de fruits, alors que Brigitte l'éclaire quelque peu devant son expression dubitative. « Il a interdiction de regarder cette histoire de Macron leaks tant que l'équipe n'est pas là. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le droit d'y répondre, autant que l'on puisse avoir directement une vision d'ensemble. » Manuel hoche la tête, malgré tout circonspect, tout en croquant dans son fruit, laissant le jus sucré réveiller ses papilles engourdies par la nuit. L'idée de Brigitte est, comme toujours, loin d'être stupide ; il s'étonne cependant qu'elle ait pu la faire respecter avec une telle facilité. Il s'étonne surtout du calme avec laquelle elle évoque les calomnies de dernière minute elle qui, la veille, tremblait de rage, prête presque à rentrer seule à Paris pour retrouver les responsables de cette attaque. A tel point que Manuel s'était senti étrangement calme, alors même qu'un tel événement aurait dû le faire bondir. Mais, ce matin, l'ambiance semble toute autre autour de la table de la cuisine de la villa du Touquet. Même si le pied d'Emmanuel s'agite sous la table alors qu'il vient de reprendre place à son tour, non sans avoir servi son café à Manuel – et s'en être servi une nouvelle dose plus que généreuse.

 

« Et ils sont censés arriver à quelle heure ? » Parce qu'autant, il admire la capacité de Brigitte à tenir Emmanuel, autant il n'est pas certain de pouvoir le supporter dans cet état d'agitation plus ou moins contrôlé très longtemps.

 

« D'ici deux heures, normalement. Ils ont veillé une partie de la nuit. » Manuel ne peut empêcher un rictus de naître sur ses lèvres au ton pincé d'Emmanuel. Il sait que pour lui, veiller une partie de la nuit, comme il le dit si bien, n'est pas forcément une excuse valable pour déporter son temps de sommeil sur des heures plus matinales. Il est pourtant agréablement surprit de voir qu'Emmanuel, pour une fois, ne colle pas ses propres besoins limités de récupération à son entourage. Mais, après tout, ils n'ont aucun planning précis pour la journée, aucune activité chronométrée, aucun rendez-vous à heure fixe, pour la première fois depuis des semaines et des semaines, des mois, même. Alors d'autant plus s'ils ont passé la nuit sur ces publications censées être un nouveau scandale – et Manuel ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer, si fortement, qu'il n'y ai rien dans ces documents qui soient réellement un scandale - ils ont bien mérité de pouvoir se reposer quelques heures.

 

« Et quel est le programme, aujourd'hui, après la réunion de crise ?

-Je pensais aller faire un tennis. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

 

Au dessus de sa tasse fumante, le regard de Manuel se fixe sur l'expression innocente d'Emmanuel. Il est assez satisfait d'avoir quelque peu attendu pour prendre une gorgée du liquide encore brûlant ; il ne doute pas tellement qu'il se serait étouffé avec.

 

« Tu comptes vraiment aller faire un tennis ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je t'assure que si je reste toute la journée enfermé ici, je vais devenir fou.

-Tu m'en diras tant, grimace Manuel, qui n'a aucun mal à le croire sur ce point. Et comment compte-tu faire, sans avoir aussitôt une horde de journalistes et de badots à tes trousses ?

-Tu verras. »

 

Et Emmanuel sourit. Emmanuel sourit, de ce sourire si sûr de lui, presque mutin, qu'il accompagne d'un clin d’œil complice. Emmanuel sourit, et Manuel sent son scepticisme face à cette idée fondre aussitôt, alors qu'un sentiment de chaleur naît au creux de son estomac. Un sentiment de chaleur qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, l'un de ceux qu'il a combattu si longtemps en présence d'Emmanuel, parce qu'il était trop dangereux, parce qu'il ne pouvait lui faire confiance, il le savait. Parce que c'était trop intime. Un sentiment qu'il camoufle aussitôt dans la fumée qui s'échappe encore de la tasse qu'Emmanuel lui a servi, un sentiment qu'il étouffe dans le café noir qu'il se décide enfin à avaler, un peu trop vite, peut-être, pour que le geste soit parfaitement naturel.

 

Et c'est à ce moment, alors qu'Emmanuel est, lui, déjà passé à autre chose, alors qu'il a changé de sujet et entamé une nouvelle conversation avec Brigitte, que Manuel comprend. C'est lorsque celle-ci, parfaitement calme, toute concentrée sur les propos de son jeune ami, tend à Manuel sans même le regarder le jus de fruit dont elle vient de se servir un verre, que Manuel parvient à mettre le doigt sur cette gêne qui pèse sur son estomac. Il y a la voix d'Emmanuel, familière, presque envoûtante dans le matin grandissant. Il y a ces milles bruits, la vaisselle qui tinte, l'horloge qui tourne, les pieds de chaises qui grincent une seconde sur le carrelage. Il y a l'odeur du café fraîchement passé, du pain grillé, des fruits frais. Il y a ces éléments qui forment un tout et un tout qui est beaucoup trop normal.

 

Trop normal pour la comédie qu'ils ne sont même pas censés jouer alors qu'ils savent tous les trois de quoi il en retourne dans cette cuisine. Trop naturel alors que le rire clair d'Emmanuel vient résonner entre les murs, que Brigitte lève les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Que lui-même sent son cœur rater un battement, juste un, avant de reprendre peut-être un peu plus fort qu'avant. Tout est trop normal. Tout est trop naturel. Tout va devoir prendre fin, bientôt, avec la fin de cette campagne hors-norme.

 

_Et après ?_

 

Les mots qui reviennent, hurlés dans ses oreilles, la question qu'il refuse de se poser depuis des semaines et qui resurgit qui de plus logiquement aujourd'hui. La question qu'il tente d'enfouir, pourtant, tout aussitôt, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts comme on tente de chasser quelques maux de tête persistants. Il n'a pas le temps, aujourd'hui, de s'y attarder, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait la veille, l'avant-veille et les jours précédents. Il s'y refuse, parce que rien n'est terminé encore, alors même que la campagne officielle a officiellement prit fin. Parce qu'Emmanuel a encore besoin de lui, que son image doit encore être préservée, quelques heures, quelques jours encore. Et qu'après...

 

« Manuel ? Tout va bien ? »

 

C'est la voix d'Emmanuel qui le tire de ses pensées, vers qui Manuel relève les yeux, pour qui il hoche la tête non sans avoir replacé sur ses traits une expression parfaitement neutre dans un véritable sentiment d'urgence. Emmanuel qui, déjà, semble prêt à repartir de l'avant, dans les milles choses à faire qu'il a prévu pour occuper cette journée. Et c'est Brigitte qui finit par les faire sortir de la cuisine, plus pour se débarrasser du trop plein d'énergie qu'est Emmanuel et de lui en laisser la responsabilité que par réelle envie de ranger les lieux.

 

Et tout s'enchaîne, comme si le petit-déjeuner qu'ils ont partagé ne devait être qu'une parenthèse de calme dans une journée électrique. Car personne ne semble pouvoir arrêter Emmanuel aujourd'hui, alors même qu'on ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il devrait se détendre, qu'il devrait profiter de ces derniers instants de calmes. Mais rien n'y fait, et si Manuel fait mine à plusieurs reprises d'en être agacé, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'agitation. Une agitation qui, si elle n'éteint pas ses propres doutes, ses propres questionnements, lui permet au moins de faire semblant de ne pas les entendre. Alors même qu'ils sont là, sans cesse, comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais quitter son esprit.

 

_Et après ?_

 

Lorsqu'ils participent à des réunions plus où moins formelles en compagnie des plus proches collaborateurs d'Emmanuel.

 

_Et après ?_

 

Lorsque arrivent les petits enfants de Brigitte, qui sautent sans distinction au cou d'Emmanuel comme au sien, les entraînant tous deux dans leurs jeux.

 

_Et après ?_

 

Lorsqu'il proteste contre l'idée folle d'Emmanuel d'escalader non pas un mur, mais deux, passant chez le voisin de son voisin pour échapper aux journalistes rassemblés devant chez la villa pour sortir se détendre quelques heures sur un court de tennis.

 

_Et après ?_

 

Lorsqu'il décide de l'accompagner, en s'interrogeant sur sa propre santé mentale alors qu'il escalade à son tour tant bien que mal, loin de l'agilité du candidat presque élu, et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander avec une amertume inquiète jusqu'où il serait en réalité prêt à le suivre.

 

_Et après ? Et après ? Et après ?..._

 

Comme un air de musique qui ne l'a pas lâché de la journée, la question continue de résonner sous son crâne. Elle lui semble plus forte dans le silence qui l'entoure maintenant, alors que le dîner a pris fin, qu'il est seul plus de quelques minutes pour la première fois de la journée. Au moment où il aurait simplement voulu enfin un peu de calme et de tranquillité. Emmanuel s'est isolé un peu plus tôt pour passer quelques appels, laissant les deux autres occupants du weekend en tête à tête dans la maison enfin vidée de tous ses visiteurs. Manuel a apprécié échanger avec Brigitte, le verre d'alcool qu'ils ont partagé pour conclure cette soirée, la discussion sur la littérature et la philosophie qu'ils ont menée à bâtons rompus. Manuel a même noté, politicien aguerri qu'il est, habitué à observer les milles expressions de ses interlocuteurs, le soin que mettait la comparse de toujours d'Emmanuel à éviter les sujets sensibles, à ne surtout pas évoquer la journée du lendemain, et celles qui ne manqueront pas de suivre. A n'évoquer aucun sujet de vie privée, ni la sienne, si celle des deux hommes qu'elle accueille chez elle aujourd'hui, comme pour préserver une paix que chacun ici sait bien trop fragile.

 

Mais Brigitte a fini par se retirer pour le reste de la soirée, toujours si droite, si digne, parvenant presque, même dans la plus strict intimité, à faire oublier la fatigue qui se lit pourtant sur ses traits. Manuel, dans un geste de lassitude qu'il peut enfin se permettre après l'avoir saluée, se renverse contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il s'est installé. Dire qu'il n'y a plus un bruit dans la villa serait mentir ; elle est habitée de ces craquements de plancher, de ces grincements de porte pourtant immobile, de tout ce qui peut faire la vie d'une habitation relativement ancienne pourtant parfaitement rénovée. Mais ce n'est plus assez pour le distraire.

 

Plus assez quand il sait qu'il a déjà tout sacrifier pour une aventure qui se termine dès ce soir. Sa carrière qu'il laisse derrière lui, au nom de la séparation des pouvoirs ; pas question de poste dans ce gouvernement, ni même de mandat de député. Sa réputation, aussi : il garde chemisée au corps l'image de traître, alors même qu'Emmanuel est sorti grandi de leur petite comédie, plus fort que jamais. Une partie de ses amis, qui ont eu du mal à accepter sa soit-disant relation – au moins y ont-ils cru – qui n'ont pas digérer qu'il finisse par apporter un soutien plein et entier à cette campagne. Sa propre famille, même, du moins en a-t-il l'impression alors que les moments qu'il a pu partager avec eux se sont fait si rares ces derniers temps.

 

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien, serait-il tenté de se dire dans un moment de faiblesse. Il entend encore la voix de Anne, la nouvelle compagne de la mère de ses enfants, le prévenir de la voie sans issue dans laquelle il s'engageait. C'est presque amusant, avec le recul, de voir à quel point cette femme le connaît. Là où Nathalie et lui se sont éloignés avec les années, sans pour autant être fâchés, lui et Anne n'ont eu de cesse de se rapprocher, se découvrant une complicité si forte qu'elle lui paraît presque irréelle. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il sait désormais ce que lui réserve l'avenir que Manuel se permet de se pencher quelques instants sur son passé, lui qui refuse pourtant toujours de se laisser aller aux regrets. Anne et lui, ça a été des étincelles dès le départ, des discussions enflammées, des désaccords parfois musclés, des portes claquées, même. Mais surtout de la part de cette femme exceptionnelle la volonté de le protéger, quitte à le faire contre lui-même.

 

Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû s'engager dans cette voix, renvoyer Emmanuel vers quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, qui aurait été plus adapté à une bonne image publique. Peut-être aurait-il dû se tenir éloigné, une bonne fois pour toute, des idées folles de son ancien ministre. De son ancien amant. Peut-être cela aurait-il pu l'empêcher de s'en prendre au plus jeune dans une idée de vengeance en partie irrationnelle, il veut bien le reconnaître désormais, de manquer de le détruire et de réduire toute cette campagne pourtant indispensable à néant. Peut-être cela lui aurait-il permis d'éviter de retomber dans ce piège qui maintenant se referme sur lui...

 

Celui de se retrouver, à la veille du second tour, en sachant que l'aventure ne fait que commencer pour celui qui ne peut-être que le nouveau président, et que la sienne prendra fin dans le même temps. Celui de constater qu'il n'arrive même pas à s'en énerver réellement, pas contre lui-même et même pas contre le candidat bientôt heureux, qui a pourtant largement contribué à mettre un terme à sa carrière ; comme ministre, d'abord, comme adversaire politique non déclaré, ensuite, comme nécessitant sa participation à une comédie qui l'a terminé, enfin. Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait même pu penser que c'était une partie du plan d'Emmanuel, une annexe qui lui permettait non seulement d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais aussi par là-même de l'écarter définitivement.

 

Il n'en est plus là. Il n'y a plus que de l'amertume et il se décide enfin à se servir un autre verre pour tenter d'en faire passer le goût qui s'est installé dans sa bouche, tout en sachant que l'action sera vaine. Le liquide ambré s'écoule sur sa langue, vient lui brûler la gorge, et il ferme les yeux sous le réconfort de cette sensation familière. Bien plus que la pensée qui s'impose enfin à son esprit. Celle qui arrivait, juste derrière la question. Qui ne dessinait pas encore ses contours, tout au long de la journée, qui refusait de se montrer aussi nette qu'elle lui apparaît à présent. Et qui pourtant, maintenant, est juste une évidence.

 

Il ne regrette pas. Il ne regrette pas cette décision qui a bouleversé sa vie. Il ne regrette pas, car il l'a fait pour la France, pour la conception idéologique qu'il s'en fait, pour ce dans quoi il se refuse totalement de la voir sombrer. Il ne regrette pas, car il l'a fait pour Emmanuel.

 

Et c'est presque une délivrance de le savoir désormais. D'en être sûr. Les seuls regrets qu'il peut avoir sont ceux de lui avoir fait subir ce qu'il lui a fait subir en s'acharnant sur lui, même si Emmanuel semble lui avoir depuis longtemps pardonné. Le sacrifice de sa propre carrière, d'une partie de sa vie, il l'a fait en son âme et conscience. En se refusant de penser aux conséquences, tout en les connaissant si bien. Ce qu'il n'a jamais pu prévoir, par contre, et qu'il se serait refuser à voir même si on le lui avait mit sous le nez, c'est ce pincement dans son estomac alors qu'il sait qu'il ne verra plus Emmanuel autrement que par le biais de journaux, d'un poste de télévision, dès lors, et ça ne tardera plus, que cette mascarade aura pris fin.

 

Le verre qu'il n'est pas certain de terminer est devenu chaud entre ses doigts à force d'y loger. Sa nuque, renversée contre le dossier du fauteuil, commence à être douloureuse. Mais c'est le grincement de la porte qui termine de s'ouvrir qui le décide à enfin se redresser. Et il sait, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, que c'est Emmanuel qui entre dans la pièce. Simple question de logique, tout d'abord, puisqu'ils sont les seuls encore éveillés entre ces murs. Et, surtout, ce pas qu'il distingue de tous désormais, cette présence qui lui donne l'impression d'être lui-même un peu plus là, un peu plus vivant. Il n'y a aucune précipitation pourtant quand Manuel relève la tête, pose ses yeux sur un Emmanuel au visage grave et aux yeux toujours pétillants. Une interrogation muette de l'ancien Premier ministre, à laquelle Emmanuel répond par l'une de ses propres questions :

 

« Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as terminé tous tes coups de fil ?

-Oui, répond le plus jeune en s'étirant un peu, avant de venir s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Manuel. Le Louvre, ça aurait quand même une certaine classe.

-Ça aura, Emmanuel. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne gagnes pas. »

 

Emmanuel pourrait bien lui objecter toutes les facteurs qui font que son assertion est erronée, qu'il n'existe aucune certitude pour que Manuel soit dans le vrai. Il pourrait lui parler de la peur des gens, du risque énorme d'abstention, de la montée du populisme, du terrorisme, même. Il pourrait intellectualiser des dizaines de paramètres et en parler des heures encore, comme lors de ses interminables meetings, par exemple. Mais il n'en fait rien.

 

Pour toute réponse, en vérité, Emmanuel sourit, et Manuel sait qu'il devrait détourner le regard de ce visage désormais si proche, presque trop. Il sait aussi qu'il n'en fera rien et qu'il n'en a de toute manière aucune envie. Alors il se contente d'apprécier, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, ce moment comme s'il devait être le dernier ; ce moment qui est le dernier, en réalité, et pour des milliers de raisons qu'il serait vain de vouloir toutes énoncer. Le dernier d'un Macron pas encore président, le dernier avant l'ultime élection, le dernier d'une campagne, le dernier de calme, le dernier de leur proximité... Et tant et tant d'autres encore, si nombreuses qu'elles donneraient presque le vertige même au débatteur chevronné qu'il est. Emmanuel n'a pas bougé, si proche que Manuel sent son eau de cologne venir faire frémir ses sens.

 

Emmanuel n'a pas bougé, et Manuel peut voir, sans forcer, toutes les nuances de bleus qui brillent dans ses yeux. Emmanuel n'a pas bougé, et il suffirait d'une pression de cette main appuyée sur l'accoudoir, juste derrière le candidat, pour que Manuel mette à mal la distance qui les séparent. Emmanuel n'a pas bougé, et ce moment semble figé dans l'éternité.

 

Et les secondes s'écoulent autour d'eux, deviennent des minutes. Qui pourraient se transformer en heures sans qu'aucun des deux n'y trouvent rien à redire. Sans que cette bulle jamais n'explose. Juste si proches...

 

Jusqu'à cette vibration, qui semble rugir entre eux, signal d'alarme qui vient interrompre ce qui aurait pu se passer. Emmanuel a un rire bref, incrédule, se recule pour se saisir du smartphone coupable, avant de secouer simplement la tête.

 

« Simplement une alerte info, je pensais les avoir désactivées. Mais c'est un signe, je pense, on devrait aller dormir... »

 

La rationalité de Manuel, normalement, devrait le faire réagir, lui faire railler cette expression. Peut être le retenir. Mais il n'est pas temps, ce soir, d'être rationnel. Il est simplement temps d'être raisonnable. Et de refermer la parenthèse de cette soirée.

 

« Tu as raison. La journée de demain sera bien pire que celle d'aujourd'hui. »

 

Et ses mots, ceux qui sont depuis si longtemps sa meilleure arme, sont teintés de cet humour mordant qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir leur donner. Et cela a l'avantage de faire sourire plus encore Emmanuel. La journée du lendemain devrait être la plus belle de sa vie. Et Manuel se rend compte que, maintenant que la rancœur, la colère, les regrets l'ont quittés, il est simplement content de pouvoir la vivre à ses côtés.

 

Emmanuel, déjà, s'est levé, et Manuel n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre. De l'accompagner, en réalité. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, sans pour autant que ce silence ne les mette, ni l'un, ni l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ils se contentent de rejoindre l'étage, sans se presser, sans ralentir. Juste côte à côte, assez éloignés pour ne jamais se toucher, assez proches pour que Manuel sente la chaleur du corps d'Emmanuel.

 

Jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmanuel se tourne vers lui, pour le saluer. Jusqu'à ce que Manuel le voit hésiter, alors qu'il a déjà lui-même tendu la main pour récupérer les smartphones, dans leur rituel désormais quotidien.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmanuel, après avoir déposer les deux appareils, ne se saisisse de sa main, sans faire mine de vouloir la lâcher. Manuel ne comprend pas, alors que les battements de son cœur semblent s'être accélérés. Manuel ne comprend pas, et relève vers Emmanuel un regard dont il sait ne pas savoir cacher la surprise. Manuel ne comprend pas, alors que le sourire semble avoir disparu du visage d'Emmanuel, avoir déserté ses traits. Manuel ne comprend pas, alors qu'Emmanuel semble plus nerveux encore qu'il ne l'a été tout le reste de la journée.

 

Alors Manuel s'apprête à l'interroger, à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, quand le jeune candidat le prend de vitesse, de la plus surprenante des manières.

 

« Tu sais, j'ai gardé quelques contacts, à l'Elysée, je m'entendais bien avec pas mal de membres du personnel.

-Tu t'entend avec tout le monde, Emmanuel. »

 

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, mais il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas ses mains, il ne comprend pas la tension, qui le tend lui-même. Mais Emmanuel continue, semble ne même pas l'avoir entendu.

 

« J'ai discuté avec un secrétaire, avant-hier, qui m'a mis en contact avec la chef cuisinière. Et elle m'a assuré qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sans gluten. Et elle compte bien rester pour les prochaines années. Ils n'auront aucun mal à s'adapter à ton régime, après tout, ce sont des professionnels. On aura pas à prendre de dispositions pour cela, ça fera un soucis en moins, avant la semaine prochaine. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

 

Il a terminé cela rapidement, dans un souffle presque, et les mots s'entrechoquent encore aux oreilles de Manuel avant qu'il ne puisse en saisir le sens. Avant la semaine prochaine. Avant qu'Emmanuel, après sa victoire – parce que, une fois de plus, il ne peut que gagner – ne s'installe à l'Elysée. Avant qu'il considère que la présence de Manuel à ses côtés n'est même plus une condition négociable.

 

Il y a ce regard toujours si bleu dont Manuel ne peut plus se détourner. Il y a ce sourire toujours si brillant qui le cloue sur place. Il y a sa main toujours prisonnière qu'Emmanuel lève jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il y a ce baiser qu'il y dépose, avant que tout ne s'arrête de nouveau. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans sa chambre sur un « Bonne nuit » murmuré. Il y a toute sa vie qui vient de prendre un nouveau sens.

 

_« Quand est-ce que tu t'autoriseras enfin à être heureux ? »_ Il y a cette phrase de Brigitte, qu'il a refusé de comprendre sur le moment, qu'elle lui a lancé une fois qu'il l'avait bien plus qu'agacer. Il y a cette explosion soudaine de chaleur dans tout son corps, alors que la réponse vient de s'imposer.

 

Ça pourrait bien être maintenant.

 

XXX

 

**_08 mai 2017_ **

 

La plume crisse sur le papier qu'il noircit d'une écriture liée dont on ne cesse de vanter les qualités graphiques, fruit d'années d'entraînement. Il savait bien, en sortant ce stylo de collection, ce papier d'une qualité supérieure, qu'il lui faudrait par la suite trouver le temps de reprendre ces lignes calligraphiées afin de les recopier informatiquement ; qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps pour ce faire, et qu'il lui devrait alors faire appel à une collaboratrice, un secrétaire, une personne capable de reprendre son travail et en qui il aurait assez confiance pour le faire. Alors, bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir d'écrire sur un support nativement numérique, lui qui se targue de maîtriser parfaitement ces outils, ces enjeux. Mais, alors qu'il s'est levé dans le secret de la nuit, incapable de fermer l'oeil une seule seconde, il n'a su résister à l'appel de l'écriture manuscrite. Celui de contrôler de ses doigts la pression de sa plume, de voir l'encre apparaître sur sa feuille blanche, de sentir sous son poignet le grain du support sur lequel il s'appuie. Autant de sensations qui prolongent un peu plus encore ce surplus de vitalité qui habite tout son corps et dont il n'est absolument pas prêt à se défaire. Et il écrit et écrit encore, chaque nouveau mot amenant une nouvelle phrase, chaque nouvelle phrase semblant aussi vitale que ses inspirations. Et il écrit et écrit encore, apportant un soin tout particulier à ses courbes et ses déliés, avec tout le respect que mérite celui auprès de qui il a forgé une grande partie de sa conscience politique, sujet de la préface qu'il rédige.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur sa nuque, écartant par là-même les pans d'une chemise qu'il a enfilé en silence pour se couvrir quelque peu au moment de quitter la chambre. Une main dont la chaleur vient contraster avec la fraîcheur de sa propre peau dans une brûlure délicieuse qui vient faire vibrer aussitôt chacun de ses muscles. Sur le stylo, ses doigts se sont crispés, laissant la plume appuyer une seconde de trop. Aussitôt, il se saisit du buvard jusqu'alors négligemment posé à ses côtés pour éponger le surplus d'encre et empêcher qu'une tâche ne vienne se répandre sur le reste de ses mots.

 

Les doigts, pourtant, n'ont pas quitté sa peau alors qu'il s'agite pour endiguer tout dégât, se transformant tout juste en caresse plus légère, le temps qu'il termine. Puis, la voix qui s'élève, juste derrière lui, qui semble vibrer au creux de sa propre poitrine.

 

« Tu ne dors pas. »

 

La constatation est tintée d'une pointe de reproche qui n'atteint pas une seconde son humeur. Qui ne l'empêche pas, non plus, de faire légèrement basculer sa tête en arrière pour chercher à accentuer le contact sur sa peau, en fermant les yeux. Et Manuel de le lui accorder, ce contact, cette caresse, et même un baiser qui vient effleurer ses lèvres et frémir tout son corps avant qu'Emmanuel ne se décide à répondre.

 

« Je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu vas être fatigué, demain. »

 

Il le sait bien, oui, d'autant plus que la journée du lendemain sera chargée. Il a été invité, au titre de son tout nouveau mandat de Président élu, à participer aux commémorations du 8 mai 1945 auprès du Président sortant. Une cérémonie qui, il le sait, sera empreinte d'émotion, tout autant que de gravité. Une cérémonie où il fera, aux côtés de celui qui sera bientôt son prédécesseur, ses premiers pas dans un protocole dont Emmanuel a toujours su mesurer toute l'importance. Une journée qui, pourtant, lui semblera bien peu éreintante au vue de ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps. Et pour laquelle il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une plaisanterie.

 

« J'aurai toujours l'air moins fatigué que François.

-Ne sois pas autant sûr de toi. Tu verras ce qu'il en sera dans cinq ans. »

 

La réplique fait sourire Emmanuel, car il y a dans la voix de Manuel une certaine dérision - et même autodérision - qui contredit la sécheresse de ses mots. Mais lorsque Emmanuel rouvre les yeux, se redresse un peu alors que les doigts se retirent, ce n'est plus une seconde à ses nouvelles responsabilités, ni même à Hollande, qu'il pense.

 

Car Manuel vient de s'appuyer contre le bureau devant lequel il est lui-même assit. Manuel qui n'a prit soin, lui, que de passer un boxer au moment de le rejoindre. Et Emmanuel sent son regard attiré, presque malgré lui, sur les lignes de ce corps sculpté par une discipline de vie qu'il lui envie parfois. Sur ce torse viril, sur ces abdos dessinés que cachent tout juste les signes de l'âge. Sur cette peau dont il a encore l'impression de sentir la douceur sous la pulpe de ses doigts, sur cette marque qu'il a fait lui-même de son ongle et qui disparaît sur l'os d'une hanche...

 

Emmanuel relève la tête, brusquement, avant de prendre le risque de se laisser emporter par le désir qu'il sent s'éveiller en lui. La violence de sa réaction pourrait en redire à ceux qui aujourd'hui encore continue à penser qu'ils ne font que jouer la comédie dans le but de cacher une soit disant honteuse hétérosexualité. Emmanuel cligne des yeux une fois, deux, pour tenter de chasser ces images qui s'imposent à son esprit. Il n'a que trop conscience du rouge qui vient de s'imposer sur ses joues, de sa respiration qui vient de s'accélérer, erratique. Il sait que Manuel ne peut avoir manqué son trouble. Pourtant, comme ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, il est incapable de s'en cacher.

 

Comment le pourrait-il, après la journée qui vient de s'écouler, alors que ch _a_ que heure a charrié dans son corps des flots d'adrénaline dont il n'est toujours pas débarrassé ?

 

_« Emmanuel, dépêche-toi !_

_-J'arrive ! »_

 

_La voix agacée de Manuel a résonné dans toute la maison, semblant accélérer encore les battements de cœur d'Emmanuel qui déjà tambourine au rythme de sa course. Il se permet cependant un détour sur le chemin de la sortie, passe la tête par la porte du bureau pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublie ici aucun dossier important. Ils n'auront pas le temps de revenir avant de longs jours, et Manuel ne lui pardonnerait pas plus de devoir missionner quelqu'un dans un déplacement sécurisé jusqu'au Touquet pour un dossier abandonné qu'il ne semble vouloir lui pardonner son retard actuel. Une fois cette dernière vérification effectuée, c'est en courant qu'il dévale les escaliers, plein d'une énergie qui semble bouillir dans ses veines._

 

_« On n'attend plus que toi, tu sais ? Et ton officier de sécurité s'impatiente. »_

 

_Emmanuel grimace un sourire à l'attention de Brigitte en sachant très bien qu'elle ne parle pas de son flegmatique garde du corps. Brigitte, bien plus calme que Manuel qui lui l'attend près de la porte, son regard noir fixé sur lui, son expression fermée, réprobateur. Il sait qu'elle a bien plus l'habitude de cette manie qui est sienne de contrôler chacune de ses apparitions, chacun de ses timings, ce que Manuel s'échine à qualifier de retards constants._

 

_Qu'à cela ne tienne. Au moment où il va pour s'engager dans le hall d'entrée, Emmanuel bifurque soudain vers le salon afin de vérifier la pièce une dernière fois, sous le souffle agacé de son ancien supérieur._

 

_« Emmanuel, si tu continues, je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller voter avant qu'on rejoigne le QG, et tu sais que ça ferait très mauvais genre._

_-Je sais, je sais._

_-Alors dépêche-toi. »_

 

_Les derniers mots ont été articulés à grand peine, entre les dents serrées de Manuel, et Emmanuel balaye ses objections d'un geste de la main. Il sait qu'il doit lui-même aller voter, déjà, en compagnie de Brigitte, et se prêter ainsi au jeu des sourires et des petits mots devant les appareils photos et les caméras des journalistes. Ils rentreront ensuite directement en région parisienne, feront un détour par l'Essonne pour permettre à Manuel d'accomplir lui aussi son devoir de citoyen, et ensuite seulement ils pourront retrouver les Marcheurs qui toute la journée se seront démenés pour organiser cette journée hors-norme ; pour faire de la soirée qui les attend un moment unique à la hauteur de l'événement._

 

_Mais ils ont le temps de faire tout cela, il en est persuadé. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les heures s'écoulaient à une vitesse normale depuis le levé du soleil, pas comme si elles ne prenaient pas un malin plaisir à être bien plus lentes que d'habitude. Il sait cette pensée irrationnelle, mais il ne peut se défaire de ce sentiment et il a conscience que cette longue attente, suspendue le temps des quelques minutes précédents le départ, reprendra dès lors qu'il s'engouffrera dans la voiture sécurisée et qu'ils entameront leur route vers Paris. Il sait que beaucoup profiteront de ce répit pour dormir quelques heures, rattraper un tant soit peu le retard de sommeil accumulé en prévision des jours à venir. Il sait que ce ne sera pas son cas. Il sait qu'il verra défiler chaque minute, chaque kilomètre avec une lenteur inhumaine. Il n'est pas vraiment pressé d'en arriver à ce moment._

 

_Ce qui, visiblement, n'est pas le cas de Manuel, dont le pied tape de façon régulière et beaucoup trop rapide le parquet de l'entrée de la villa du Touquet dans un tic nerveux. Et Emmanuel lui offre son plus beau sourire dans l'espoir un peu vain de le calmer quelque peu._

 

_« C'est bon, je suis prêt._

_-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »_

 

_Le ton sec de Manuel, alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée pour Emmanuel pour s'assurer qu'il sorte bien avant lui – des fois, sans doute, qu'il lui prenne l'envie de faire demi-tour une nouvelle fois – amène un sourire plus charmeur encore sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Un réflexe de séduction dont il joue sans même s'en apercevoir alors qu'il passe le seuil, se retrouve dans ce jardin qu'il connaît par cœur, dans lequel il a passé tant d'heures à jouer avec les petits, à lire, à se détendre... Qui n'aura pas changer, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra ici pour tenter de se ressourcer ; mais peut-être est-ce bien lui qui s'apprête à irrémédiablement changer. Et comme écraser tout à coup par une soudaine angoisse, Emmanuel se retourne, tente d'apercevoir par la porte qui se referme l'intérieur de la maison, un fragment de ce calme qu'il a l'impression de définitivement abandonner._

 

_Et peut-être que Manuel lit en lui, à cet instant. Car alors que le montant de bois vient obstruer sa vision, une main vient se poser dans le creux de son dos pour le guider jusqu'à la voiture qui les attend. Une main ferme, une main chaude, et l'expression d'agacement a déserté les traits de Manuel pour ne laisser qu'un visage neutre, calme. Et c'est juste ce qu'il faut à Emmanuel. Une inspiration, pour se donner un nouveau souffle, et la coque de glace qui a tenté de se former autour de son cœur et de ses poumons s'évapore. Ne reste plus que cette motivation, sans faille, celle qui le pousse, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, à aller de l'avant._

 

Comment le pourrait-il alors que la soirée l'a menée au comble de l’exhalation, dans un tourbillon de sensations plus puissantes les unes que les autres ?

 

_Il marche. Il marche sur un chemin qu'il est seul désormais à pouvoir emprunter. Il marche, de ce pas dont il a étudié le rythme pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à arriver ici. Il marche, parce que c'est ce qu'il a décidé, parce que c'est la seule entrée en matière qui pouvait porter aussi parfaitement le symbole du message dont il se veut ce soir l'incarnation. Il marche, et il a tout le temps de prendre la pleine mesure de la tâche qui lui incombe désormais._

 

_On le dit hyper-mnésique, on s'impressionne de sa capacité de mémorisation, on se pâme devant ses facultés à ressortir de son esprit des souvenirs que tout un chacun aurait oublié. Il sait, pourtant, qu'aucun ne sera gravé plus fortement dans son esprit que ceux de cette soirée. Qu'il n'oubliera pas l'émotion qui a bien failli le submerger au moment de parler à ceux qui ont fait sa campagne, en arrivant au QG, à ces soutiens de la première heure, à ceux qui ont toujours cru en lui. Il n'oubliera pas les mines sérieuses, les regards pleins de cet espoir qu'il se veut, qu'il se doit d'incarner, et sa propre gorge serrée. Il n'oubliera pas les étreintes rapides et les tapes dans le dos, chacun conservant une certaine réserve en espérant pouvoir laisser libre court aux effusions plus tard dans la soirée._

 

_Il n'oubliera pas non plus cette impression de perdre pied, tant l'angoisse était présente, puissante, en entendant les journalistes meubler les toutes dernières minutes avant l'annonce des résultats. Il n'oubliera pas la présence de ses proches, de son équipe, de Brigitte juste à ses côtés, rassurants par leurs soutiens, par leur capacité à l'empêcher de craquer de par leur simple présence. Il n'oubliera pas la main de Manuel, qu'il a capturé entre les siennes, point de repère et d'ancrage alors que le monde autour de lui menaçait à mesure de l'écoulement des secondes d'entièrement basculer. Il n'oubliera pas ce moment où c'est son visage qui est apparu à l'écran, avec un pourcentage de victoire qu'il n'osait pas totalement espérer._

 

_I_ _l n'oubliera pas, jamais, ce baiser que Manuel et lui ont alors échangé, si différent de tous ceux qu'ils ont joué devant les caméras. Si proche de celui que Manuel lui a donné pour sa qualification et en même temps si éloigné. Celui là fut partagé._

 

_Et puis il y a eu l'explosion, tout autour de lui, les cris de joies et les pleurs, les félicitations et les embrassades à n'en plus finir, la sonnerie sans fin des téléphones et des bipeurs. Un joyeux capharnaüm au milieu duquel il a dû se rappeler de donner son premier discours, celui qui lui a permis de vivre son premier moment de solitude présidentiel dont il sait que les images font déjà le tour du monde, dès lors qu'elles ont été capturées._

 

_Et puis il y a eu Manuel. Manuel qui, de son côté, s'est occupé de tout. Qui a organisé les heures suivantes, qui a géré les questions de transport, de sécurité, et bien plus encore sans que personne ne trouve à y redire. Manuel qui a été dans l'ombre tout au long de cette soirée. Si loin de la comédie pour laquelle il est venu le chercher. Manuel qui a été à ses côtés..._

 

_Et Emmanuel, un instant, s'est pris à presque regretter. Regretter les conflits couvant et les déchirures qu'il a longtemps cru irréparables, regretter ces blessures, regretter l'époque où Manuel était encore Premier ministre et lui-même ministre de l'économie. Regretter de n'avoir pas su plus discuter, regretter de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre d'aller plus loin qu'il n'allait alors, intimement persuadé qu'il était, lui, que rien ne pourrait se faire sans des réformes volontaires et radicales. Regretter de ne pas lui avoir demander de le suivre plus tôt qu'il ne l'a fait cette année tout en sachant parfaitement que sa requête aurait été vouée à l'échec. Regretter d'avoir l'impression de le voir, au jour d'aujourd'hui, s'effacer._

 

_Sauf qu'au moment où Emmanuel s'est presque surprit à douter, Manuel a relevé la tête. Plongé son regard dans le sien. Sans animosité, sans rancune, sans regret. Avec juste une lueur qu'Emmanuel a eu peur d'interpréter. Mais qui a aussitôt laissé ce sentiment de culpabilité disparaître de son esprit, pour mieux pourvoir se concentrer sur ce qui l'attend._

 

_Et ce qui l'attend, c'est ce qui est en train de se passer, à cet instant, à cette seconde. C'est cette marche, pendant laquelle les souvenirs se mêlent au poids de ces nouvelles responsabilités. C'est le discours qu'il prononce, cette foi gigantesque qu'il est bien décidé à ne jamais voir ternir, qu'il a dans son pays. Ce sont tout ces citoyens, militants et anonymes, qui sont venus le soutenir. C'est l'hymne national qu'ils entonnent, dans un cœur uni et victorieux. C'est Manuel qui l'a rejoint, leurs mains jointes quand il les lève vers le ciel sous les hourras de la foule, dans un geste de victoire autant que de remerciements !_

 

Comment aurait-il pu, vraiment, après ce début de nuit qu'ils ont vécu ?...

 

_Il est plus d'une heure du matin lorsque la porte de l'appartement se referme derrière eux. Après le discours au Louvre, Emmanuel a pris le temps, une dernière fois dans cette journée extraordinaire, de remercier chacun de ceux qui l'ont aidé à concrétiser la victoire présente. Le calme de l'appartement contraste étonnamment avec l'agitation extrême de cette journée et, une seconde, les nerfs encore à fleur de peau, Emmanuel reste immobile dans l'entrée, presque figé. Tout est familier, pourtant, autour de lui. La peinture qui recouvre les murs est la même que depuis des mois, les meubles sont toujours à la même place, les tableaux n'ont pas bougé. Et, pourtant, tout est totalement différent. Parce que sa vie vient irrémédiablement de basculer._

 

_C'est Manuel, une fois de plus, qui lui permet de se reconnecter à la réalité. Qui l'aide à retirer son manteau, attirant son attention loin de ce vertige soudain, faisant repartir son souffle un instant bloqué dans ses poumons. Et alors qu'il le guide vers le salon, Emmanuel lui sourit. Un sourire qu'il espère digne de la reconnaissance qu'il peut ressentir pour lui ce soir. Pour lui qui est là, à ses côtés. Qui laisse même un vide presque physique dans la poitrine de Macron alors qu'il s'éloigne pour leur servir un verre._

 

_Un vide auquel Emmanuel ne veut jamais s'habituer alors même qu'il a passé la soirée à le torturer. Un vide qui s'est emparé d'Emmanuel à chaque fois que Manuel est sorti de son champs de vision au cours de la soirée. Un sentiment brutal, qui la première fois l'a pris par surprise, l'a presque laissé sans voix alors que François pérorait sur l'espoir qu'il représentait désormais. Heureusement, Emmanuel sait donner le change et il s'est aussitôt composé, malgré ses nerfs à vif, un sourire plein de charme pour ne surtout rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Mais ce sentiment n'a pas pour autant disparu. Et Emmanuel n'a pu réellement s'en défaire qu'avec la présence de Manuel. Qu'en ayant la possibilité d'avoir un geste envers lui, une main sur son bras, de pouvoir frôler ses doigts... De s'assurer, par un moyen physique, que Manuel était bien là._

 

_Et l'expérience s'est renouvelée, à chaque fois que Manuel, pour une raison ou une autre, a été contraint d'être loin de lui. Mais Manuel est toujours revenu. Et pas une fois, il ne s'est soustrait au contact d'Emmanuel. Tout comme il revient à ses côtés, lui tendant le verre qu'il vient de lui servir. Sans sembler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde envisager de contester l'attention d'Emmanuel._

 

_Et lorsqu'il se saisit du verre que Manuel lui tend, Emmanuel ne sait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il rit. Un rire un peu nerveux, un rire encore stressé, alors qu'il a lutté toute la soirée pour ne surtout pas se laisser submerger, fixant – parfois pas tout à fait correctement – masques sur masques sur son visage. Pour ne donner, à aucun moment, aucune arme, même à ses plus proches alliés._

 

_Sauf à Manuel, qui l'observe même après que le rire ait fini de s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, alors qu'il lève son verre dans sa direction. Qui lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'Emmanuel n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors, qui ne dévoile pas ses dents comme il peut le faire lui, qui ne s'accompagne pas d'un clin d’œil, d'une grimace, qui n'est pas surjoué, mais qui n'en est qu'encore plus beau parce qu'il est si vrai. Manuel qui porte un toast, pour lui, juste pour lui, dans l'intimité de ce salon à la lumière, Emmanuel s'en rend à peine compte maintenant, tamisée :_

 

_« A toi, Emmanuel. Et à ton étonnante victoire._

_-Tu en doutais encore ? »_

 

_Il provoque, un peu, en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de Manuel, parce que pour la première fois, il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il doit répondre. Parce que pour la première fois, il n'est pas certain de ce qu'on attend de lui. De ce que Manuel attend de lui. Et parler a toujours été, dans ce cas, l'une de ses meilleures défenses._

 

_« Plus depuis que tu es venu me chercher. »_

 

_Et c'est bel et bien un trait d'humour fait de fausse vantardise, Manuel ne s'en cache pas. Et Emmanuel ne peut s'empêcher de rire de nouveau, incrédule presque, face à la scène qui se déroule et dont il est l'un des acteurs principaux._

 

_« J'avais besoin de toi._

_-Non, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse corroborer ton histoire et palier aux rumeurs hétérophobes qui courraient sur ton compte. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. »_

 

_Est-ce que Manuel en est encore à penser cela ?_

 

_« Non. J'avais besoin de toi. »_

 

_Il n'a peut-être jamais été aussi sincère et la conviction de ses paroles le surprend lui-même et il songe un instant à se pincer pour s'assurer que les mots viennent bien de lui. Il aurait pu répondre milles choses, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui soit roder dans les manipulations politiques, de quelqu'un qui connaisse par cœur cet échiquier dont certains rouages lui échappaient parfois et qu'il ne rattrapait alors que de justesse. Qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il avait déjà travailler, de quelqu'un qui partageait la plupart de ses idées. De quelqu'un qui le connaisse, tout simplement. Autant d'arguments criant de vérité, qui définissaient tous parfaitement Manuel, en somme. Mais aucun de ces mots n'étaient sortis. Et Emmanuel se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune envie de reprendre ceux qu'il vient de prononcer. Une vérité qu'il s'est longtemps cachée à lui-même et qu'il n'a plus aucune envie de cacher à Manuel._

 

_Manuel non plus, cette fois, ne cache rien de sa surprise. Elle marque tous ses traits, de son front plissé sous son haussement de sourcils, ses narines légèrement écartées, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quelques secondes qui s'écoulent dans le silence de l'appartement, suspendu hors du temps. Et puis le sourire revient, comme si rien n'était jamais venu le perturber._

 

_Emmanuel est incapable de s'arrêter assez longtemps pour savoir analyser ce qu'il ressent en cet instant. Il y a eu trop de choses qui se sont passées. Il y a eu son élection, cette joie qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être si puissante, ce poids soudain des responsabilités qui, même en s'y préparant, semble peser plus lourd que jamais. Il y a cette excitation toujours charriée dans ses veines à chaque battement de cœur. Il y a les courses sans fin qui ne font que commencer. Et il y a Manuel. Emmanuel est incapable, avec tout cela, de faire ce qu'il sait pourtant le mieux faire en temps normal : prendre du recul. Prendre assez de recul pour parvenir à voir d'un regard extérieur n'importe quelle situation alors même qu'il s'en trouve au centre. Prendre du recul pour tout observer, avec un œil neuf – froid, lui reproche-t-on même souvent – pour parvenir à tout étiqueter._

 

_Il n'en a pas envie, il s'en rend compte, alors qu'il fait tourner l'alcool dans le fond de son verre, comme pour se donner une contenance. Il n'en a pas envie, car il veut vivre chaque instant de ce moment. Car il veut tout ressentir, jusqu'à la profondeur du regard de Manuel._

 

_« A quoi penses-tu ? » il ne peut s'empêcher de demander, dans un souffle, brisant le silence qui s'installe. Il n'a pas envie de ce silence, il a envie de parler. Il a envie de vivre, ce soir !_

 

_« A toi._

_-Fais attention, je pourrai finir par y prendre goût. »_

 

_Un silence. Un sourire. Les mots de Manuel._

 

_« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »_

 

_Et tout s'arrête à ces quelques mots dans cet appartement trop calme. Le corps, l'esprit, le cœur d'Emmanuel. Tous figés d'un coup, d'un seul, sans faire attention que le monde autour de lui continue de tourner, que l'alcool continue de remuer au fond de son verre alors même que celui-ci est immobile, que l'horloge continue de se faire entendre, que Manuel a retenu son souffle, conscient lui-même de ce que ses paroles pourraient bien provoquer. Si Emmanuel le regardait en cet instant, il pourrait même se demander s'il n'a pas rêvé ces mots, tant Manuel s'applique à rester neutre. Mais Emmanuel ne le regarde pas. Pas tout de suite. Il laisse les mots l'imprégner, parce qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il a entendu. Il laisse le flottement s'estomper. Il laisse sa gorge se desserrer de sa surprise. Il laisse, surtout, sa voix se dénouer alors qu'enfin il regarde Manuel, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, avec cette détermination si caractéristique qu'il vient de retrouver._

 

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

 

_Rien de plus que son consentement. Et le monde bascule de nouveau quand les lèvres de Manuel viennent se poser sur les siennes._

 

_Emmanuel en a rêvé, la nuit, le jour aussi, parfois. Emmanuel se souvenait de cette pression, légère tout d'abord, puis plus appuyée. Emmanuel se souvenait de leur texture, de cette fermeté, de cette violence, un peu, quand la passion se faisait trop forte. Quand ils avaient la mauvaise idée de régler leurs différents dans ces corps à corps._

 

_Et l'on pourrait croire que ce n'est qu'une redite, un remake un peu pauvre où l'on changerait un peu les rôles, où Manuel se retrouve à réclamer ce qu'Emmanuel lui accorde avec une fausse mauvaise grâce, comme un miroir inversé de ces moments d'intimités partagés déjà milles fois. Il n'en est rien. Emmanuel ferme les yeux sous ce baiser qui le prend au cœur. Ça n'a jamais été ainsi. Et tout peut s'arrêter autour de lui, si Manuel continue à l'embrasser._

 

_Ce qu'il fait. Il y a ce baiser, ce presque premier baiser. Puis il y en a deux, puis trois. Puis les autres, qui suivent, sans jamais se ressembler. Et les cheveux de Manuel sous ses doigts qui viennent de se refermer sur sa nuque, et la main de Manuel sur sa hanche. Et la langue de Manuel qui vient chercher la sienne, et ses dents sur lesquels il butte un instant, maladroit de trop d'urgence._

 

_Et sous ces baisers qui s'approfondissent, le calme de la pièce vole en éclat au rythme des souffles qui se coupent. Au rythme des explosions dans sa poitrine, de ce gémissement que Manuel étouffe sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts viennent de frôler sa peau. Et ses propres mains tremblent alors qu'il tente d'accrocher le tissus de la veste de l'homme qui l'embrasse, de s'en saisir, de la retirer de ses épaules, première étape d'une redécouverte qu'il n'a cru si longtemps que seulement pouvoir rêver en secret._

 

_Les gestes sont brouillons, trop précipités, et pourtant aucun d'eux n'envisage de revoir la partition qu'ils s'échinent à jouer. Et Emmanuel garde ses yeux obstinément clos, parce que Manuel l'embrasse, parce que Manuel l'embrasse, et les rouvrir serait prendre le risque de se réveiller. Serait prendre le risque de le voir disparaître, alors même qu'il sent son corps si proche, cette chaleur qui le dévore aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur, alors que ses doigts s'agrippent une fois, puis deux, à un bouton sans parvenir à le retirer, pour qu'il ne cède qu'à la troisième tentative. Et il sent, dans sa précipitation, son ongle qui griffe, le tressaillement de Manuel sous la pointe de douleur. Et ses mouvements qui ne font que redoubler d'hardeur en réponse. Manuel ne le déshabille pas, lui, pas encore, ose-t-il espérer, mais le tissus de sa propre chemise ne couvre déjà plus grand chose de son torse sur lequel les mains se glissent, explorent, jouent avec lui de la plus délicieuse des façons._

 

_Manuel semble se souvenir de chaque détail, comme lui connaît encore son corps par cœur. Manuel sait comment le faire se tordre de plaisir, haleter de désir. Manuel sait comment le caresser, le torturer, presque, faire s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes des soupirs qu'il ne sait plus retenir, qui ne sont même plus étouffés par les baisers. Car la bouche de Manuel a quitté la sienne, est venu s'échouer, d'abord sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, l'a parcouru lentement, avant de venir goûter sa gorge, descendre le long de son cou. S'arrêter sur une artère pour mesurer le rythme affolé de son poul. Manuel qui le pousse lentement vers l'accoudoir, qui le pousse à se reculer, qui, déjà, le domine de son corps, Manuel qui..._

 

_« Attends. »_

 

_Il est aussi surpris par le mot qui s'échappe de sa propre bouche que Manuel, se rend-il compte alors qu'il rouvre les yeux brusquement. Manuel, qui déjà s'est redressé, un peu, et le dévisage, incertain. Et lui-même qui n'a pas le temps de le retenir alors qu'il lève la main avec un temps de retard, la laisse suspendue là, entre eux. Qui se relève un peu à son tour, qui, pendant quelques secondes, ne sait même pas pourquoi il vient d'interrompre ce moment._

 

_Et puis les idées reviennent se mettre en ordre dans l'esprit d'Emmanuel, la raison reprenant un instant le pas sur le surplus d'émotions. Sa main vient se saisir du poignet de Manuel dans une crainte irraisonée qu'il ne s'échappe avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. Et ce ne sont pas vraiment des explications qu'il donne, tout juste quelques mots tant il a du mal à articuler, le cœur battant encore si fort à ses tempes qu'il s'entend à peine._

 

_« La chambre. S'il te plaît. »_

 

_C'est une supplique pressée. Il ne veut pas d'un bout de canapé, il veut que tout soit juste parfait. Même si tout son corps hurle déjà du manque de Manuel tout contre lui, mais rejoindre la chambre est primordial. Vital. Il veut vivre ce moment de la plus parfaite avec Manuel. Manuel qui hoche la tête. Manuel qui se dégage de sa prise pour prendre sa main, qui commence à se remettre sur ses pieds pour l'entraîner à son tour. Manuel qui est trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, et Emmanuel lui tombe presque dans les bras, le rapproche de sa main libre pour de nouveau l'embrasser, avec l'envie dévorante de se fondre en lui !_

 

_Ils ne se séparent pas tout le temps du trajet, Emmanuel trébuche et Manuel le rattrape, Manuel recule et se cogne contre un mur et Emmanuel remplace aussitôt la douleur par milles caresses._

 

_Jusqu'à sa chambre, celle dans laquelle Manuel n'est jamais entré. Celle qu'ils n'ont jamais partagée, parce que l'emménagement d'Emmanuel dans cet appartement ne date que d'après leur rupture qu'ils ont toujours refusé de nommer ainsi. Celle dans laquelle aucun autre homme que lui n'est jamais rentré. Celle que, pourtant, Manuel ne prend pas la peine de regarder aujourd'hui, tout occupé qu'il est à ne penser qu'à Emmanuel. Emmanuel qui ne proteste pas quand Manuel le repousse légèrement, le fait basculer sur le lit et se laisse porter par le mouvement. Il y a encore un blanc, quelques instants de flottement. Quelques secondes où chacun peu savourer la vue de l'autre, où l'excitation monte en lui, réveille petit à petit chacune de ses cellules. Et Emmanuel ne s'en prive pas, de cette vue. Pas avec Manuel encore debout, au dessus de lui. Pas avec ce torse qu'il a découvert, avec cette chemise qui tombe déjà d'une épaule. Pas avec ce corps qu'il a de nouveau l'envie de toucher, d'embrasser, de s’enivrer de lui jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir !_

 

_Et Manuel doit le lire dans ses yeux qui brillent d'un désir brûlant, ou peut-être est-ce le sien qui se manifeste, alors qu'il revient prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser profond. Extraordinaire._

 

_Et puis il n'y a plus de baiser. Il n'y a plus de baiser, mais il y a les gestes de Manuel, de nouveau._ _Il y a ses mains, si proches de sa propre maladresse, qui déboutonnent sa chemise. Il y a ce souffle frais qui le brûle au fur et à mesure que sa peau est découverte. Il y a ses lèvres qui suivent le même trajet, caressent sa peau en descendant toujours plus bas. Il y a ses muscles qui se tendent d'anticipation quand Manuel détache sa ceinture. Il y a son corps tout entier qui se cambre quand la main se fraie un chemin sous le tissus de ses sous-vêtements. Il y a cette chaleur qui brûle tout son corps lorsque, enfin, après l'avoir débarrassé de son pantalon, Manuel caresse son intimité._

 

_Et il n'y a plus de raison. Plus de pensée. Plus de campagne. Plus d'élection._

 

_Plus de comédie._

 

_Plus de mascarade._

 

_Il y a deux amants, et cette union qui fait presque mal tant elle a été attendue. Il y a deux amants, et ce plaisir hors-norme lors de leur union. Il y a deux amants, et des souffles trop court. Il y a deux amants, et des battements de cœur à l'unisson. Il y a deux amants qui, pour la première fois, pourraient simplement dire qu'ils font l'amour._

 

_I_ _l y a les prénoms soufflés, les gémissements étranglés. Et il y a ces cris qui résonnent entre les murs de cet appartement alors que le plaisir, enfin, les prends corps et âmes tout entier._

 

« Tout va bien, Emmanuel ? »

 

Emmanuel secoue la tête pour refouler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ces souvenirs au fond de son esprit. Il cligne des yeux une fois, puis deux, pour revenir à la réalité. Il y a, Emmanuel le sait, un peu de moquerie dans les mots de Manuel. Dans le regard qu'il pose sur lui, également, alors qu'il se recompose avec clairement un temps de retard une expression plus neutre, même s'il ne peut, et ne veut, supprimer le sourire de ses lèvres. Surtout pas quand Manuel, plus sérieux, de nouveau, lui pose une autre question :

 

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

 

Le ton de Manuel n'est pas inquiet, non. Il résonne de cette affection qu'il s'est aujourd'hui autorisé à montrer. Il est concerné. Et il fait résonner quelque chose en Emmanuel de si profond qu'il ne saurait, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, mettre de mots dessus, lui qui pourtant n'en manque jamais.

 

« Vivant. »

 

Sa réponse est peut-être plus honnête qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec Manuel. Manuel qui sourit, comme il l'a trop rarement vu faire – comme il ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter depuis ces dernières heures. Et Emmanuel ne quitte pas son amant des yeux lorsque ce dernier se redresse, se détache du bureau. Lorsqu'il prend son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, longuement. Lorsque son cœur s'est remis à battre au plus fort, lorsque Manuel l'incite à se lever. Il n'hésite pas, alors, à s'exécuter, laissant derrière lui une page à moitié noircie d'encre. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; il sait que, de toute façon, il ne dormira pas cette nuit. Il s'éclipsera de nouveau pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Manuel. Mais, pour le moment, le regard plongé dans celui de Manuel, il laisse juste ce désir insatiable qu'il a pour cet homme ce réveiller de nouveau.

 

Oui, ce soir sonne une nouvelle vie. Oui, il essuiera les critiques, fera face à des obstacles dont il n'a peut-être même pas encore idée. Oui, il verra Manuel plus encore traîné dans la boue, à la moindre, sans doute, de leurs apparitions. Mais il sait qu'il a fait les bons choix. Et maintenant, il n'est pas temps d'y penser. Parce que ce sont des faits. Il y a son élection et tout ce qu'il a accompli. Il y a Manuel. Parce que, contrairement à ce dont il s'est persuadé et qu'il est encore en train de réaliser, il peut les articuler ensemble. Sa victoire et Manuel. Il n'a plus, désormais, à choisir entre les deux. Et dans ses bras, il peut, pour la première fois peut-être de sa vie, s'abandonner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est ainsi que le dernier chapitre se clôt... Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Et un prologue arrivera au cours du mois de juillet, donc n'hésitez pas à revenir jeter un coup d'oeil !!
> 
> Je suis pas douée pour les grands discours, mais j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. Encore un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, aimé, commenté. C'était super important pour moi. A bientôt à tous j'espère !


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel a été élu, Manuel a accepté de rester à ses côtés... Un petit épilogue pour conclure cette histoire, tout en douceur pour une fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'ici, ont laissé des kudos et surtout se sont fendus d'un commentaire (big up à Pilgrim67 et à son superbe commentaire, je crois que j'en ai jamais eu d'aussi beau que celui là). Ce soutien m'a poussé à continué et à terminer cette histoire, même si j'écris toujours très lentement. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !
> 
> (Comme toujours, cela est purement de la lolitique, et ne s'inspire que très vaguement de loin de faits réels et de personnes réelles : c'est de la fiction pure et dure bien sûr !)

Tout autour de lui, l'agitation donne aux lieux des allures de fourmillière. Il observe, simple spectateur, les différents corps de métier qui se croisent, s'éloignent, alors qu'on court, qu'on ferme une porte qui claque dans la précipitation, qu'on en ouvre une autre à la volée. Un mouvement sans fin qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quel non initié. Chacun, ici, semble pourtant bien connaître la tâche qui lui incombe alors que les derniers préparatifs se mettent en place ; pas une fois, il n'a besoin d'intervenir, lui qui a porté une attention particulière jusqu'à la veille à ce que chaque détail soit réglé en amont. Il constate, avec une certaine satisfaction et alors même qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment de doute, que chaque consigne a été parfaitement suivie et est minutieusement appliquée. Et il ne peut qu'intérieurement s'en réjouir. Car tout doit être, aujourd'hui, absolument parfait.

 

Ce matin, pourtant, il a bien cru que ce ne serait pas le cas ; que rien, malgré tous les efforts fournis, ne se passerait comme prévu. Il faut dire qu'Emmanuel n'en a, une fois de plus, fait uniquement qu'à sa tête, et Manuel a encore dans les oreilles l'écho de la tension qui a habité l'appartement au cours de ces dernières heures. Mais Emmanuel était stressé et, comme Manuel a fini par le comprendre, Emmanuel prend dans ce cas là toutes les attitudes d'un enfant boudeur si on le contrarie. Et il a fallu que le-dit Emmanuel s'assure un nombre bien trop élevé de fois que tout serait absolument comme il l'entendait avant de se décider à partir, alors même que Manuel n'avait de cesse de le presser. Manuel, il faut bien l'avouer, n'a de fait pas été des plus aimables, ce qui n'a pas arrangé l'ambiance globale. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'est trouvé réellement soulagé qu'en arrivant enfin à bonne destination, avec un retard relativement faible comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu être – quelques minutes tout juste, qui ont déjà était largement commentées. Un succès que l'ancien Premier ministre est conscient de n'avoir obtenu qu'à force de récriminations. Dans un coin de son esprit, il ignore la petite voix qui l'avertit que ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois.

 

Par simple réflexe à ces souvenirs vraiment peu lointains, Manuel baisse un instant les yeux vers la montre qu'il porte à son poignet, joue un instant de la lumière pour éviter les reflets et obtenir une vue convenable du temps qui s'écoule. Il sait le geste bien inutile et secoue brièvement la tête, comme une dénégation qu'il n'adresse qu'à lui-même. Regarder l'heure ne fera pas revenir plus tôt Emmanuel et, cette fois, il ne peut l'accuser d'aucun retard. Alors Manuel prend son mal en patience et relève les yeux vers le grand escalier, impatient malgré lui de voir réapparaître son amant accompagné de son ancien mentor. Et il imagine sans peine l'effervescence des plateaux de télévisions où tous les commentateurs de l'instant sont très certainement en train d'émettre des dizaines et des dizaines d'hypothèses sur les raisons de la durée anormalement élevée de cet entretien.

 

Et il doit bien se l'avouer, lui aussi est curieux. D'autant plus alors qu'il sait que, justement, il ne saura rien, ou pas grand chose, de ce qui se dit dans le secret de ce bureau. Il y a une certaine frustration à cet état de fait, une frustration que malgré tous ses efforts il n'a pas encore réussi à faire disparaître. De celle qui, en temps normal, fait ressortir les pires côtés de son caractère, qui peuvent le rendre aussi bien seulement grognon que carrément agressif. De celle qu'il tente, aujourd'hui, de dépasser alors qu'il assume plus que jamais ses choix. Celui de laisser à Emmanuel le soin de réaliser le destin qu'il a longtemps pensé pouvoir être le sien. Et d'être à ses côtés tout en sachant que malgré toute son aide, tous ses conseils, le poids qui repose désormais sur les épaules de son amant ne pourra que s'assumer seul.

 

Le regain soudain d'agitation le sort de ses pensées et balaye le goût d'amertume qui, lentement, commençait à se frayer un chemin sous sa langue, éloigne l'angoisse qui menaçait d'assombrir son cœur autant que ses pensées. Car, déjà – enfin – les deux hommes tant attendus apparaissent en haut du Grand Escalier, dans un balais de protocole parfaitement exécuté. Il ne met pas plus d'une seconde à croiser le regard d'Emmanuel, sait que ce dernier devait déjà être en train de chercher le sien avant même qu'il ne soit dans son champs de vision. Et si son sourire est plus mince que celui que lui offre le plus jeune, il n'en est pas moins tout aussi sincère. Tout aussi vrai. Comme toujours, une seconde, plus rien n'existe.

 

Ces moments là n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Qu'importe qu'un journaliste le vole du bout de son objectif, aucun ne saurait retranscrire ce qui passe en cet instant. Et même s'il s'évapore aussitôt, Manuel sent un lui un calme nouveau alors même qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être spécialement agité.

 

Mais, déjà, les deux hommes ont terminé de descendre les marches et Manuel s'avance, prêt à les saluer. Quelques mots à peine échangés avec François Hollande, une poignée de main tout ce qu'il y a de plus protocolaire et à laquelle vient se mêler tensions et nons-dits. Il sent, chez celui qu'il a accompagné ces dernières années, une gêne qui ressemble étrangement à la sienne, même si la rancœur semble s'être tue, au moins momentanément. Il ne peut que constater, dans le regard de l'homme qui lui fait face, ce regret dont il a lui-même réussi à s'émanciper, celui d'une vie que l'on est contraint de laisser désormais derrière soit. Un échange silencieux sur lequel aucun des deux hommes ne semblent vouloir s'éterniser. Jusqu'à ce que François se détourne, qu'il franchisse aux côtés d'Emmanuel le perron de l'Elysée, qu'il ne regagne la voiture officielle aux côtés du plus jeune. Et, déjà, Manuel ne pense plus à lui, conscient qu'il devra bien un jour se pencher de nouveau sur cette relation qu'il a pu partager avec le corrézien, mais sans aucune envie de le faire maintenant.

 

Maintenant où, de nouveau, il ne peut qu'avoir d'yeux pour Emmanuel. Pour cette gravité qu'il incarne tout entier alors que, pour la première fois, il passe en revue la Garde Républicaine. Pour cette solennité qui est sienne alors qu'il remonte l'allée de la cour d'Honneur. Pour ce sourire de nouveau qu'il a quand son regard vient de nouveau croiser le sien.

 

Une fois de plus, cela ne dure pas, allégorie de la vie qui les attend désormais, alors que toute l'attention d'Emmanuel se tourne invariablement vers ses nouvelles responsabilités. Manuel sait, comme peu de personnes en France, à quel point cela sera désormais leur quotidien ; il n'en attend pas moins de cette vie qu'il a accepté, presque par hasard a-t-il parfois l'impression, de partager avec son désormais compagnon. Comme aujourd'hui, alors que le chef du protocole, déjà, conduit Emmanuel vers la Salle des Fêtes, qu'il suit sans avoir échangé avec le jeune homme un seul mot. Comme maintenant, alors que sans un nouveau regard d'Emmanuel pour lui, il rejoint les proches du jeune homme, Brigitte et sa famille, les parents d'Emmanuel, et au milieu d'eux, Anne, qui lui sourit et le prend par le bras aussitôt qu'il est à sa portée. Il a préféré tenir ses propres enfants à l'écart, mais sa si chère amie a répondu à l'invitation d'Emmanuel pour être à ses côtés. Et il apprécie le geste, l'intention. Il apprécie de pouvoir profiter de cette présence familière dans ce salon bondé, entouré de gens qu'il apprécie comme de ceux que, s'il les connaît depuis des années, lui sont bien plus antipathiques. Et comme le reste des personnes présentes, il se contente, désormais, de patienter.

 

Il a déjà assisté à une telle cérémonie, une fois, il y a cinq ans de cela. Et il se rend compte, alors que ses pensées dérivent vers cet instant passé si semblable et en même temps si lointain, à quel point il a pu changer. Il ne se sent plus impressionné comme il avait pu l'être alors, dissimulant ce trouble sous un visage fermé, un sourire crispé qu'on s'était empressé de lui reprocher. Il ne se sent plus envieux, comme malgré lui cela avait été le cas à l'époque, il peut bien se l'avouer maintenant. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que la fierté d'entendre les propos que Laurence Fabius tient sur Emmanuel. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que l'émotion qui vient enserrer sa gorge alors qu'Emmanuel s'efforce de ne pas faire trembler sa voix alors que ses yeux brillent dangereusement. Aujourd'hui, il y a un espoir plus fort encore que ce qu'il a jamais pu ressentir.

 

Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas toujours aussi rose, Manuel en a bien conscience. Il y aura encore des tensions, entre eux, peut-être plus souvent que dans la plupart des couples. Bien sûr, ils continueront à se disputer pour des raisons politiques. Emmanuel est parfaitement conscient que Manuel, s'il est actuellement en accord avec ses lignes directrices, ne cédera rien de ses convictions. L'ancien Premier ministre soupçonne même un peu son amant de jouer de cette certitude pour les mener parfois à la confrontation, se servant des colères de Manuel pour affûter ses arguments, pour retourner ses idées, pour céder, même, parfois, une ou deux once de terrain. Et si Manuel a accepté de s'effacer du devant de la scène politique, il ne doute pas d'avoir toujours un rôle à jouer, d'avoir toujours son mot à dire et, surtout, d'avoir l'oreille d'Emmanuel Macron.

 

Bien sûr, ils continueront à se disputer pour des raisons personnelles également, ne peut s'empêcher de songer Manuel en voyant Emmanuel étreindre Julien Denormandie dans une émotion visible et visiblement partagée. Parce qu'Emmanuel a tendance à toujours être trop proche de certaines personnes et Julien en fait partie ; parce que la dernière dispute – crise de jalousie, a dit Emmanuel – qu'ils ont eu à ce sujet ne remonte qu'à trois jours à peine, en plein stress de la préparation de la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui. Parce que Manuel a tendance à rester secret sur ses relations en dehors du cercle proche d'Emmanuel, parce qu'il tient à sa liberté, parce qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'informer Emmanuel de chacun de ses faits et gestes même s'il se sait prêt à quelques efforts de communication. Il refuse que tout bascule encore comme lors de cette interview, par ce froid mois de février, parce qu'il avait cru inutile de simplement prévenir Emmanuel qu'il s'éloignait quelques jours pour juste voir ses enfants, à un moment où celui qui n'était alors que candidat était le plus vulnérable.

 

Bien sûr, ils ont chacun leurs caractères, souvent bien trempés chacun à sa manière, et pas toujours compatibles. Bien sûr, dès demain, Manuel sent qu'il va grincer des dents et devoir sans doute discuter âprement quant aux noms annoncés pour le futur remplacement de Cazeneuve. Bien sûr, dès demain, Emmanuel trouvera tous les moyens possibles de l'agacer, de le provoquer, et ne lui offrira comme seul retour, comme seule excuse, qu'un clin d’œil ou un sourire amusé.

 

Bien sûr ils ont encore nombres de problèmes à régler pour que leur relation devienne enfin fonctionnelle.

 

Mais ce n'est pas l'important, aujourd'hui. Pas quand Emmanuel a fait le tour des convives venues assister à cette cérémonie si particulière, qu'il a remercié personnellement et un à un tous ses soutiens. Qu'il a serré les mains, étreint des épaules, essuyé de quelques mots les larmes qui coulent. Pas quand il se retrouve face à Manuel, enfin, qui ne remarque même pas sur le coup qu'Anne a lâché son bras et s'est reculée de quelques pas pour leur laisser plus d'espace dans cette salle pourtant bondée. Pas quand Manuel lâche ces quelques mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé pour lui :

 

« Toutes mes félicitations, Monsieur le Président. »

 

Et le sourire aux coins un peu incertains qui se dessinait, face à Manuel, sur les lèvres d'Emmanuel, tremble une seconde dans une expression de surprise, avant d'être purement et simplement la définition de radieux. Et la main d'Emmanuel vient trouver la sienne, frôler ses doigts sans vraiment s'en saisir. Et ce baiser, tout juste une pression des lèvres d'Emmanuel sur celles de Manuel, une seconde seulement, vient sceller en ce jour d'investiture leur nouvelle vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on peut désormais y mettre un point final... N'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, une fois de plus.
> 
> Et je penses revenir au mois d'aout avec une nouvelle fic, même si je la construirai différemment, avec des chapitres moins long et donc je l'espère, plus réguliers !
> 
> A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure, et encore mille merci à vous tous!!

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin du prologue, le premier chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder. En attendant, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas mais que vous avez des critiques constructives à faire, n'hésitez pas aussi ! A bientôt tout le monde !


End file.
